Healing process
by CaseyJr
Summary: Brulian/Naley with kids. How can you describe a family? Blood? Love? Outer appearance? Meet two lovable families with their Ups and Downs. The Bakers finally got the family they wished for. But who said it would be easy? I didn't! SAM later on! Drama-Fun
1. The new girl

_**Hello you! I am happy that you start reading my story and I hope that you'll continue ;). This story focuses on the Bakers and the Scotts. There will be some drama, fights but also many happy scenes with them as a big family. I have added a new character, called "Phoebe Ferguson.", in the following chapters you'll see, who she is and get to know her better. As promised SAM will come back. Not immediately but later on. Well, I don't want to reveal too much...so...I hope you'll enjoy reading the story and I would love to know what you are thinking, so I can improve my writing!**_

_**Your CaseyJr.**_

xxxxxxxx

Haley James Scott was standing in her class and talked about the American history when somebody knocked on the door. The principal had told her that a new student would be coming into her class today and as usual she was a little excited. She loved being a teacher and meeting new and interesting young students.

"Yes, please come in", she said and stopped writing on the blackboard. The principal came in with a small girl that did not look older than ten.

"Hello Mrs. Scott. This is Phoebe Ferguson. She's going to be your new pupil.", Haley looked at that little girl with long brown hair and gave her a big smile. As usual she wanted everyone to feel welcome in her class but she was surprised that Phoebe was going to be her student. Her students were all around fourteen and that little girl definitely did not look like a teenager at all. She felt a little pity with her and hoped that she would feel comfortable in her class.

But Phoebe just looked at her and didn't smile back. When the principal left the class she was still standing at the door and did not move a bit instead she looked curiously at all her new classmates. Although all of them seemed to be taller than her, she wasn't frightened. She was just used to it and believed that sooner or later she would have to move again.

"So Phoebe, welcome. I am Mrs. James Scott. It is nice to meet you. It would be nice if you tell us a bit about you if that's okay with you.", Haley had a nice smile on her face as usual and tried to make the situation easier for her new student. She knew how exciting it was to come into a new class and meet many new people.

Phoebe looked a little angrily at Haley and walked really slowly towards her, she hated first days at school and actually she could not count how many she had had: "My name is Phoebe Ferguson. I lived in many parts of the USA. Last time I lived in Florida with my Dad and Mom. Well, I don't have any siblings and..." she didn't know what to say but was promptly interrupted by some pupils who wanted to ask some questions. Of course she knew what they would ask.

"How old are you?", asked a boy named Joshua. Haley was not surprised by that question. Phoebe really looked small. She looked more like a 6th grader. But one must say that she was very, very pretty.

Although she looked so young she was wearing a very sexy outfit. According to Haley it seemed a bit too sexy and she remembered the days at school with her friend Brooke Davis. Brooke had always dressed the sexiest at school but she had been bigger than Phoebe back then.

"Dumb question." Phoebe just said and surprised all of them but then she laughed loudly and said, "I am 14. I guess like the most of you? I don't know why I look like 10 but well I guess my family runs the midget gene, some families do, right Mrs. Scott?" The whole class laughed really loud and it was the first time that Phoebe blushed a little. Haley looked stunned at that little girl but just smiled at her. She knew that such comments came because of insecurity but she also felt that this little student was going to be a tough one to handle. But she also loved challenges and remembered the day when she had tutored her husband Nathan. He had been a challenge as well; definitely.

"You can sit down now. Take that seat besides Joshua.", she pointed at an empty seat and Phoebe smiled a little. Joshua was definitely a cute boy.

She sat down besides him and hoped that this would be a great school for her. Although she looked very calm right now, her heart was beating very fast and she took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the class.

xxxxxx

Brooke Davis was so proud of herself. She finally was her own boss. Not having her mother around all the time; bossing her around like some kid, was something she always wanted. Well, when she was younger she often had wished for a real mother who would have grounded her and told her what to do. But she got used to not having a normal family. But everything had changed with Julian. He was the man she loved and the man with whom she wanted to spend her whole life. She was sitting in the store right now and tried to create a new line, when suddenly her best friend came into the store.

"Sometimes it's really a challenge to be a teacher", Haley whined a little. Brooke looked astonished at her to hear such comment out of Haley's mouth.

"Hello to you too sweetie!", Brooke smiled and hugged her best friend tightly. The Scotts were like Brooke's family. They've known each other for so long and they tried to spend as much time as possible together.

"So, what happened? Again this girl?", Brooke asked curiously. Haley had been talking about a little girl in her class lately that obviously was a little brat and got on her nerves every day and did not want any advice Haley gave her. Haley really tried to stay calm but it was the first time that someone made it hard for her to keep her countenance. It was not the first time that some student rebelled or tried everything to interrupt the class but this little girl was very good in it and could not see that Haley was not her enemy but a teacher that was there for every pupil-no matter what.

"Yes it's the girl, Aunt Brooke" Jamie came to the front door and smiled at his godmother. Sometimes Brooke wondered how fast kids grew up. Jamie used to be a really small boy, but now with thirteen years old, he was as big as she was and it seemed like he was growing every minute a bit more. He resembled Nathan more and more and Brooke knew that sooner or later every girl would want him to be her boyfriend. She was just glad that Jamie was not a jerk like Nathan had been in the beginning at high school.

"Hey Jamie", she hugged him very tight although he protested: "Aunt Brooke, I am not five any more", nevertheless she gave him a big kiss on the forehead. The times were over that Jamie loved being kissed in public or hugged to death by his parents or aunt Brooke. Now those things were embarrassing.

"Well you'll always be my little Jimmy Jam."

"Brooke. I really need to talk to you." Haley complained and took Brooke's arm and sat her down on the couch.

"Okay, okay. I am listening. It's this little girl again right? The one in your class?"

"Yes, can you believe it what she did this time? The whole class is like crazy since she came. Every boy is in love with her and even the girls admire her and..." Brooke looked a little stunned at her friend. She had never seen her so upset because of a pupil since years but somehow it was kind of cute seeing Haley that mad and she had to suppress a smile. It was like they had switched roles and now she was the one who had to calm down her best friend a little.

"Okay, but Haley. That does not sound bad. I mean it's great that she has some friends, right?"

"Brooke you don't understand the point. She interrupts me in class and corrects me all the time, she does not come in time, she kisses at school and today someone wrote at the blackboard that I am a midget. And I know that it was her. A huge smile was on her face. She is corrupting my whole class, Brooke. And it's okay, I can handle with it but it feels…I don't know, like something is not right, but I don't know what.", Brooke burst out into laughing when Haley mentioned the "midget incident" but tried to stop when Haley looked mad at her. Nevertheless she couldn't help but laugh and squeezed Haley's hand a bit. Haley smiled back at her and rolled her eyes. Of course this little girl was not only responsible for her mood right now but she hated it when she knew that someone needed help but did not accept it. But Haley also knew that she would understand Phoebe someday.

"Well mom, you're really not that big", Jamie laughed as well and hugged his mom from behind.

"Well, why don't you give her detention or move her into another class?", Brooke asked, she really did not get Haley's point and thought that Haley overreacted a little. The girl was just a typical teenager that liked making jokes and teasing teachers to get the other's attention. Brooke had not been that different in high school.

"I don't like the idea of detention and I don't want her to be gone. You know I feel like something is not right with her and I want to help her. I cannot tell you what is wrong but…I wrote her parents so many letters but they never answered. Instead they once wrote that I should be proud of their daughter being the head cheerleader and having good grades and that there would be no need to meet me."

"Wow, she reminds me of me.", Brooke thought of her high school times. She had loved being the head cheerleader and sometimes she missed these times: With all her friends in one place and seeing each other every day.

"I think you missed the last part, honey. Gooooooood grades!", Haley went through Brooke's hair and laughed, "Well, I will figure out why she acts this way. She reminds me a little of Sam.", Haley admitted that although Phoebe was a pain in the ass, she also liked her. She knew that Brooke had talked a lot about Sam lately and just wished that they would meet again. But Brooke always told her that she did not want to just bump into Sam's new life and that she was glad that Sam had found her birth mother and seemed to be happy.

Brooke thought of Sam and hoped that everything really was all right with her. They did not hear anything from her but assumed that her life was great with her mother. Nevertheless she missed that girl very much and found herself looking at her picture for minutes and just remembering the time when Sam had lived with her and Julian.

"Tigger, we have to leave now. Nathan is coming home from the NBA tour today and I want to make him his favorite meal.". Brooke knew that Haley was definitely not only making him his favorite meal. They had been shopping lingerie some days ago.

"Okay. Love you.", they hugged and were very happy to have each other.

xxxxxxx

_**Worth continuing?**_


	2. Brooke Davis stinks

**I am really happy that you decided to read the second chapter!**

**xxxxxxx**

It was a great day for Phoebe. She was happy in her new school: she had her boyfriend Joshua, who was really nice to her and she was the captain of the cheerleaders. That was something she always wanted to be and she could not believe that the other's had actually voted for her. At the moment she did not know that this day would not end so perfectly as it had started. Phoebe and her friends were cheering for the basketball team right now and screamed happily when their team won. Finally she would have a great weekend with her boyfriend; she smiled and went into the dressing room to get changed. But she decided to just stay in her outfit because she did not live that far away from her school. She took her bag and went home. When she stood in front of her house she realized that she had forgotten her other bag with all her school stuff. It was still in the gym and she immediately ran back and hoped that the gym would still be open. Unfortunately it was not. "Shit.", she kicked the door. How was she supposed to get into the house now?

xxxxx

"Tell me you did not do this, tutor mom!", Nathan, Brooke and Haley were sitting in the Scotts' living room.

"You two. You know me. I would never steal anybody's bag. Someone forgot it in the gym and when I looked through it to find a number or anything, I recognized the handwriting and it's Phoebe's.", Haley defended herself while Brooke had a huge smile on her face. Lately Haley's thoughts were glued to her pupil, Phoebe Ferguson. Everyday Haley came home and told them about another prank that Phoebe had done. Brooke was amazed that Haley could still stay that calm. But that was what made her a very good teacher. She cared for her pupils, even if they did not make it easy for her. Maybe especially those pupils needed her help although they would never admit it.

"So, did you find a number?", Nathan asked and slumped down on the couch. He was happy to be home again. Of course he loved the game but he loved his family more and always enjoyed their presence.

"No. And I don't have a list of my class yet.", Haley hoped that Phoebe had a key with her and that she could just give it back to her tomorrow. She went down on the couch besides Nathan again while Brooke looked a little astonished at her.

"What is it?", Haley asked confused.

"Don't you want to look through it? I mean…maybe you'll find your answer why she's behaving like she does."

Haley burst out into laughing, "No Tigger. I cannot just look through her stuff. This would not be right and…", she jumped up when Brooke looked at Phoebe's passport.

"Tigger!"

"Wow. She's beautiful.", Brooke was amazed by the photo.

"Yes she definitely is. She is beautiful and only writes A's in every subject but she won't stop talking back to every teacher and her parents never come into school.", she snapped the passport away from Brooke and felt like she was doing something wrong. Of course the teachers were supposed to take those bags with them but it was a weird coincidence that this bag belonged to Phoebe.

"Tigger stop it.", Brooke went into the bag again and found interesting stuff: Condoms, a photo of Joshua and pretty well drawn drawings.

"C'mon tutor mom. She will never know and wow, that could have been my bag."

"Stop it. It's not right to do this.", Haley took the bag out of Brooke's hand. Although she was curiously as well, she did not want to cross such a line. She was there to help pupils and not to scan their bags.

Brooke held up a key in her hand and showed it to Haley. Haley widened her eyes and looked at the passport. She hoped to find an address there. She did not know whether Phoebe's parents would be at home and wanted to bring the bag back to her immediately.

xxxxxxx

Phoebe Ferguson went home in her cheerleader clothes again. She hated how everyone on the street looked at her and some drivers even honked. She definitely did not like the attention she got right now and cursed that she had not thought about it before. She tried not to cry but one tear went down her cheek because of her fury. Sometimes she hated it that she cried when she was really mad. It made other's think that she was vulnerable and she hated showing any sign of vulnerability.

When she was standing in front of her home she did not ring the bell. Instead of ringing it, she went to the backyard and lay down in the grass although it was very cold. "This sucks", she spoke to herself, crossed her arms in front of her and looked into the sky and tried to make up a plan.

xxxxxxx

"Oh boy.", Haley spoke shocked and immediately drew Brooke's attention.

"What? What is it?", Brooke asked curiously. Nathan, Jamie and Lisa were watching TV while Brooke and Haley looked for an address.

"Look at this Brooke." Haley showed her the passport of Phoebe and held it right in front of Brooke's face. Brooke took the passport into her hands again and examined it.

"Well, like I said, she is very beautiful." Brooke suddenly had an idea. "She could be my model."

"Tigger, that's not the point. Look at her birthday.", Haley rolled her eyes and pointed at her date of birth.

Brooke did not really know what to say, there was nothing special about her date of birth: "I don't get it Haley.", she answered.

"Look. She is younger than Jamie."

Brooke shook her head and was confused "So?".

"So? Honey! Come on. She is in my 9th grade. She said she is 14."

Now Brooke understood it, "Really?", she asked astonished and looked at the birthday and did the math. "But…wow she just turned eleven. Why did she lie?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders. She definitely had no clue and looked for an answer but nothing came to her mind. She still felt bad for looking through her stuff and took the passport back into her bag. "Okay, there is an address. I bring it back to her right now."

"Wait!", Brooke went into the bag again and looked shocked at the tabloids. There were some B. Davis tabloids in it. At first she smiled at Phoebe's good sense of taste but then her mouth stayed open.

"Well, it seems like she got good taste.", Haley smiled at Brooke but then she saw her shocked face.

"All my faces are colored like the devil Haley and…and she wrote on it that…that I stink" Hale burst out into laughing and took the tabloid into her hand, "Really?", she looked at it and nodded, "Well she does know how to draw."

"Haley. I do not stink!", Brooke whined and could not look away from the tabloid.

"Okay tigger. I have to bring it back to her. It's not right to look through her stuff.", Haley closed the bag and could not stop laughing at Brooke's shocked face. Brooke followed her to the car.

"I am coming with you. I cannot believe that she wrote that on my magazine. I so want to meet that girl.", Haley found it cute how Brooke reacted but wondered why Phoebe had written that on the tabloid in the first place.

xxxxxx


	3. Sickness and Arguments

**_Yeah! I got you to read chapter three! That makes me happy!_**

xxxxxxx

A little later Brooke and Haley knocked at the door of the Fergusons but nobody opened it. There was no light inside but then they saw Phoebe standing in front of them in her cheerleader clothes with her arms crossed in front of her and tumbling because of the coldness.

"So, I was right?", she said and slowly walked over to Haley. Her face was full of hatred and Brooke was astonished that a small girl like Phoebe had the courage to talk like this to a teacher.

"Mrs. James Scott stole my bag? Wow." she took her bag out of Haley's hand roughly and suddenly realized who was standing besides her teacher. She widened her eyes in shock for a moment and looked up at Brooke. Her mouth stayed opened and she did not know what to say.

"So, you're Phoebe Ferguson. I heard a lot about you." Brooke tried to sound strong but that little girl in front of her amazed her. She was astonished by the girl's beauty and imagined her being the model of her new clothes for teenagers. Lately she was thinking of making clothes for teenagers or kids as well and Phoebe would be the perfect model.

"Since it came from my teacher Mrs. Scott, it's probably not good stuff.", Phoebe looked away and wanted to walk to the door but Haley and Brooke went in front of her and looked down at the small girl. They were way bigger than she was and she could not open her door because they blocked the way.

"Okay, Phoebe. I would really like to talk to your parents and we did not steal your bag. You forgot it in the gym.", there was no way that Haley would give up now. She needed to see her parents. Brooke was amazed how calm Haley could stay.

"Why? I did not do anything and I think they won't be happy to hear that you two idiots stole my bag.", Phoebe pointed at Brooke and Haley and tried to get to the door but they were still blocking it. Phoebe did not dare to look at Brooke and tried to stay brave but in reality she just wanted to cry again.

Haley realized that she needed to be stricter and said, "It's enough, Phoebe Ferguson! Tomorrow you have detention and we talk. Now go change cause it is freezing and I don't want you to get sick.", of course Haley's motherly instincts were still there and she could not bare to see a young girl dressed like this in the coldness.

Phoebe smiled: "Well, as you say midget.", with that she opened the door and closed it immediately very loudly. Brooke and Haley were standing stunned in front of the house "Wow. That's what I call a character. How could you stay so calm?", Brooke linked arms with Haley.

"Well, I think her behavior just shows that she needs help. I don't know how but I will figure it out.", Brooke nodded, "You are amazing Tutor mom."

xxxxxx

The next day at school was not great for Phoebe. She had a cold and was shivering like hell. She hated being ill and lay her head on the table and could not pay any attention to the teacher.

"Phoebe, can you tell me the answer?", Haley asked friendly and was astonished when Phoebe looked up with red eyes and whispered: "I don't know." She could tell that Phoebe was not feeling well and let her be. Phoebe did not look up from her table for the whole time and when the bell rang Haley went over to her. The other students were already out and only Phoebe, whose head was still lying on the table, stayed with Haley for her detention.

Haley sat down in front of Phoebe and realized that this girl was only eleven and not fourteen. But although her passport said that she was eleven, she looked like ten although she definitely dressed differently. Haley did not say anything for a while and just waited for Phoebe to look at her. She felt pity with the girl in front of her and could not really get her behavior.

"I am sorry, ok. I did not forget my homework on purpose." Haley didn't believe what she had heard and neither did Brooke when she entered the scene. Haley and Brooke looked at each other astonished and shared a little smile. Maybe this girl was finally opening up a little? Brooke sat down in front of her as well but Phoebe still did not lift up her head. But they realized that she tried not to show that she was crying but her whole body shivered and they heard her sobbing.

Haley lifted up the girl's head and looked into the big brown eyes. Actually those eyes looked very sad. She touched Phoebe's forehead and realized that she had a fever. Haley felt guilty immediately that she had not found the key earlier and started talking.

"It's okay Phoebe. We'll talk another time. I should call your parents. You definitely should go see the doctor." Phoebe nodded and stood up but suddenly had to cough really hard. Brooke could not help but smile a little at that small girl in front of her. Although she knew how Phoebe behaved in class and was a little rebel, she started to like her. She did not know what it was but something in that girl in front of her amazed her. Phoebe did not look at Brooke for one second.

"It looks like you got the flu." Brooke said patiently and looked deep into the eyes of Phoebe and realized again how sad they appeared.

"My parents are on vacation.", Phoebe whispered and wiped some tears away. It embarrassed her that she was crying in front of these two women and she tried to be strong but her whole body ached and she hated to be sick.

"Is there someone at home with you?", Haley asked preoccupied and went through Phoebe's hair but Phoebe immediately took a step backwards and showed her with it that she did not want to be touched at all.

"No, but it's okay.", Phoebe coughed again.

"But you're eleven...you." Brooke suddenly realized that they had not talked about it yet and looked apologetic at Haley. Sometimes she could not keep a secret to herself and took her hand over her mouth.

Phoebe widened her eyes "Well, for a moment I did think you did not look through my stuff.", Phoebe answered looked full of hatred at them. Both of them were surprised how she could change so fast. "Well, just an advice. Don't stick your nose into my stuff. I am good at taking revenge." Phoebe stood up and opened the door.

"Stop Phoebe. We did not look through your stuff but we had to find your address and I cannot let you go home alone in this condition.", Haley stood in front of Phoebe. There was no way she would let any student go home alone in this condition.

"I'll take care of her." Joshua was standing besides her and when he saw Brooke he widened his eyes in surprise. "Isn't that the famous Brooke Davis?" he smirked and Brooke could tell that he somehow was mad at her but she did not understand why. She did not know Joshua at all. It was the first time that she saw this cute looking boy.

"Stop it" Phoebe pushed him a little backwards and rolled her eyes until another cough hit her little body.

"I take her to my home. My mom and dad will take care of her.", Joshua answered and hoped that Haley would agree. He knew how caring his teacher was. Fortunately Haley agreed and let them go home together.

"Have you seen her sad eyes?", Haley asked Brooke who immediately nodded. They looked after them for a while and were a little confused.

Brooke finally spoke trough the silence: "She is pretty, even when she is that sick. And look at her boyfriend. They are like dream-couple.", Brooke smiled a softly.

Haley didn't understand her friend: "Dream couple? He is 3 years older Brooke!"

xxxxxxx

"Did you tell them everything?", Joshua asked his girlfriend while carrying her all the way home on his back. Phoebe felt very dizzy but shook her head: "Am I dumb or what?" She smiled and received a small kiss on her hot cheek: "I really think you should do it."

"Well and you should train more. I hear you breathing very loud." He smiled and shook his head.

xxxxxx

**It would make me even happier if you review this story and tell me what you think (whether this is the last chapter for the moment or not).**

**Why is Phoebe behaving like this?**

**Many questions will be answered soon (but many more will come up as well ;)).**

**Thank you!**

**CaseyJr.**


	4. Nightmare

**Let the drama start ;)...**

**xxxx**

Haley was not very happy that it was Monday again, which meant that Nathan would be gone for another five days. This week her pupils had to look into different jobs to find out what they wanted to be one day: a teacher, an actress, a lawyer, a doctor…?

Joshua went with Nathan to the NBA. Some went to court, doctors or even church. But as usual there was one girl in the class who had not picked any job: Phoebe.

Today Haley thought that she should definitely talk to Phoebe for a long time. She really liked her but Phoebe was like a mystery to her and she could not get through to that girl. Haley had talked to the principal about Phoebe's age and was surprised that he knew that Phoebe was eleven. He had told her that Phoebe only lived with her father and that she had skipped some classes because of her high IQ. And he was very proud to have such a girl in his school. He even thought of letting her skip another class if she would continue having A's in every subject.

Haley didn't think that this was the right choice. Although she realized that Phoebe was very intelligent, she was concerned that her emotional stability lacked under it. Normally an eleven-year-old one would not kiss a 14 year old or was the head of a whole cheerleading team as the youngest. Haley talked to some friends of Phoebe and realized that all of them did not know her real age and liked her very much.

"She is just a sweetie.", some boys even blushed when they talked about her. Haley decided not to tell them the truth about Phoebe's age. She knew that there was a reason why Phoebe had decided to hide her age.

xxxxxx

A little later Phoebe was sitting in front of Haley and looked into her eyes. She looked a bit better after a week at home but anyone could tell that she still didn't feel great. "Are you feeling better?", Haley always tried to stay calm at first and smiled when Phoebe just nodded but did not say anything.

"I know we had a rough start. I don't accept it how you treat all the teachers. It is not okay to call me midget...", she sounded strictly but caring in the mean time.

"But...", Phoebe tried to protest but realized that she didn't have a chance.

"It is not okay to come into class whenever you want and it is definitely not okay to lie. And of course it is not okay not to choose a job fort his week.", Haley stayed calm and did not yell at the young girl but could see that Phoebe understood the message.

Phoebe tried to answer and defend herself but was interrupted again: "Listen Phoebe, I am not your enemy and I want what is best for you. You are a very bright girl and I am very proud of you that you skipped classes. Normally you do not have a job week at eleven but you are a freshman and therefore I helped you a bit and chose a job for you. Since I have seen your sketches and what you wrote in that magazines, you will work at Clothes over Bros with my friend Brooke Davis. I think you know her and you get into big troubles if you misbehave. She is a nice woman and she agreed showing you everything.", Haley smiled softly at Phoebe and could not understand her shocked face.

Phoebe widened her eyes in shock; that was the least she wanted right now. "What? But I don't want to be a stupid fashion designer. I am far too intelligent to waste my time with this.", she protested and crossed her arms in front of her because somehow she knew that Haley would win this argument. Haley had to suppress a laugh because that girl in front of her reminded her a little of her own daughter and definitely did not look like a freshman.

Suddenly the door opened and Jamie looked into the class: "Sorry mum, but we really have to go. Dad's game starts in a minute.", he said and when he saw Phoebe he added: "Oh, hi Phoebe!".

Phoebe looked stunned at him, "Hey.", she answered and blushed a little.

"Okay, give me a minute." Jamie nodded and closed the door again.

"So, you start today at 3am.", Haley squeezed Phoebe's hand but she took it back immediately and went out of the class like a fury "Fine, but I don't have to like it."

xxxxxxx

"How come you know Phoebe Ferguson?", Haley asked his son confused a little later. "Everybody knows her mom. She's the new head of the cheerleaders and dates that idiot Joshua."

xxxxxxx

Brooke spoke to Haley's answering machine: "Hey Haley, it's Brooke. She did not come today." It was 9pm and Brooke was still at the store. She was really excited to work with Phoebe for a week. Of course she knew that it would not been easy but Brooke could not get that little girl out of her mind and was amazed by her sketches. Moreover she would be the perfect model for her new fashion line: Young, pretty and strong-minded. Of course she did not tell Haley anything of that idea.

It was dark and Brooke decided to go home now. Julian was waiting for her and she was definitely in the mood to cuddle a bit. She was always enjoying an evening with her husband and smiled at the thought of having his arms around her.

"This is my life. This is what I've always wished for.", she whispered to herself and looked into her store for a while. She loved designing clothes, she loved being back in Tree Hill and having all her friends around her. She turned around to go outside but suddenly the door opened and a man with a black mask came through the door and pushed her to the ground merciless.

"So this is Brooke Davis? The famous and pretty face? Wonder how you handle this?", he stood above her and without hesitation he hit her in the face and broke her nose instantly. Brooke had no time to react and blood was rising down. She could not believe what was happening, everything went so fast. Only a small scream escaped her lung and she held up her hands to protect herself. The pain was unbearable and she tried to defend herself against him but he acted without mercy.

The man didn't stop hitting her. She felt every bone in her body crack and he didn't even stop when she begged him "Please. Stop.", she could taste her own blood in her mouth and wondered whether she would come out alive. Who the hell was that? Why didn't he just take the money?

"Well, I guess you're not a virgin. But I like all women.", he looked down at Brooke whose face was red from her own blood. Her lip was split open and he knew that he would leave her totally bruised. But that was what he wanted.

He tried to unbutton her blouse while he was sitting on her stomach, so that she was totally helpless. She felt so weak and tried to defend herself but she felt very dizzy because of all her pain. "Nooooo.", she screamed but he put his hand on her mouth.

"No one can hear you bitch.", he said to her and continued opening her blouse.

Suddenly they heard a female voice behind them and the attacker turned around in shock: "Stop it you bastard. I...I...called 911, so you better get your fat ass out of the store. Leave her alone!"

The attacker looked up and let go of Brooke and smiled at the other woman. Brooke felt released for a moment but couldn't stand up due to all her pain, so she just lied there in her own blood and heard a short scream of the other woman when the attacker looked at her and went a step forward. Of course she wanted to help the other woman but somehow she did not manage to stand up and all she could do was listening to her screams.

The man did not leave the shop but put his whole attention to the other woman. At first he hit her in the face so that her head fell backwards and blood came out of her small nose as well. He laughed at her and lifted her easily up with his hands and screamed into her face: "I guess I even have more fun with you?"

The woman spit into his face and was thrown down immediately to the ground and slapped, kicked and choked. There was no escape for her and although she fought with all her strength, he was way bigger and definitely stronger. She lay on the ground with her head to the floor and could not move any more. Everything hurt like hell and there was no energy left in her body. But he went forward again and took her into his arms and threw her over the desk. With a loud crack she landed on her arm and screamed in pain.

Brooke tried to get up but whenever she managed to stay, she fell to the floor again and held her head in pain. She could see how the attacker jumped over the desk and sat down on the other woman's stomach.

"Well, I guess you're still a virgin.", he said and took off her trousers forcefully. She tried to defend herself but he was now sitting on her stomach and was very heavy.

"Get off of me!", she panicked and the tears streamed down her face. She could not believe what he was going to do to her. He was about tot take off his own jeans. "Nooooooo.", she screamed again.

Fortunately he heard the siren and left the shop before he could harm the woman more.

He ran out of the store and hoped to get away. Immediately the woman ran to the door in pain and closed it while shivering hard. She tried not to cry but couldn't help it. Everything hurt and her arm was in a weird position and her asthma didn't make it easier on her. Then she heard Brooke crying and immediately ran to her and sat down besides her. She could see that Brooke was loosing consciousness: "Don't...cry. Every..thing is...go..ing to be all right. I...I...can you tell me where a phone is? Then I...I'll really call the police." Of course she had lied that she had called the police because there had not been time to do so.

Brooke couldn't open her eyes and felt so dizzy and could not see the woman, "No...please. Don't call it. The press will..."

"But...but here is a lot of blood and..." Brooke took the hand of the woman, "Please don't. Call my husband. Jul…ian…Baker."

She didn't know what to do but looked into Brooke's purse and searched for her mobile. "Hello? Are...you Brooke Davis...husband? Well...ouch...well...she was robbed in her store...and...I don't know what to do...she...she looks bad. There is blood everywhere and I shall not call the police."

"What?" Julian asked afraid and immediately ran to his car.

"I am coming. Stay with her."

"Thanks." Brooke managed to say and tried to focus but couldn't. It didn't take long that Julian opened the door and Brooke was taken to the hospital. She had blacked out a few times. He was shocked to see his wife in such a condition. He could not believe that any person was capable of hitting someone like this.

Julian wondered where the other woman was, because when he had arrived at the store, it had only been Brooke there. But right now he had no time to concentrate on that thought. He could only think of his wife and he hoped that everything would be all right.

**_xxxxxxxxx_**

**_Thank you may92! You are the only one that reviews (and reads?)! I really appreciate every thought, criticism..._**


	5. The other woman

Haley and Nathan ran into the hospital when they heard about Brooke the next day. They could not believe that someone had attacked their friend merciless. Both of them were shocked seeing her like this. She looked like a little kid in her gown. Her face was in bruises and her lip was stitched. They could tell that she had been crying but now she was holding Julian's hand and smiling a little at her friends. Haley could not believe that Brooke could smile while looking like a war victim.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry." Haley had to suppress her own tears and went over to Brooke. Brooke faked a smile again and reluctantly received their hugs.

"So, how are you?", Nathan asked her very concerned and squeezed her hand a little. He remembered the time when Peyton and Brooke had been attacked by Derek and how she had handled it. She had been a mess and had not been able to sleep alone for a long time.

"Well, I feel like crap. Like somebody just beat the shit out of me.", she tried to joke but added promptly, "nothing is broken except of my nose but I will look a long time like this. Blue and green", she smiled but when the others didn't smile back, she began to cry.

"I don't know where I would be now if it wasn't for the other woman. I just hope that she is okay." Brooke thought about the woman. She did not know in what condition this woman was. All she knew was that he had beaten her up pretty badly as well and that this woman had saved her life. She did not know whether the attacker would have killed her but she knew that he would have raped her. Only the thought of it made her want to puke.

Their hearts were broken seeing her that way. She looked so lost and they did not know how to help her. The attacker was still somewhere out there. Julian wished to get him and hit the shit out of him as well. He felt so helpless at the moment. All he could do was being there for his wife.

xxxxxx

Brooke could leave the hospital the next day. "I have to go to the store", she whispered.  
"But honey, we could get someone to clean it all and...", Julian did not believe that it was a good idea to go to the store that fast again.

"No, I have to.", there was no way Brooke would not go.

Julian wanted to protest again but something told him not to do. When they arrived at the store, they were shocked. There was so much blood in the corner where Brooke was beaten up but also on other places. Brooke knew that this was not only her own blood.

Brooke was very brave and did not cry while Julian took her hand in his; she was happy that she had Julian.

All her clothes were lying on the floor. "I want them all to be burnt."

"What?" Julian asked softly.

"I don't want these clothes any more." With that she took them and threw them on one spot. Julian helped her but was surprised when he found short jeans on the floor. He didn't want to ask Brooke but she saw his face.

"What is this?", she asked.

"I don't know. I guess a Jeans you designed".

"I don't design kids' stuff yet. Let me see this.", she took the jeans and suddenly remembered the robbery and took her hand in front of her mouth, "Julian. I think...I think the woman was not a woman...maybe..it was...was...a girl", she cried and went into his arms. Her whole world of happiness seemed to vanish.

xxxx

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Mrs. James Scott." the pupils answered. They always liked having her as their teacher.

Haley looked around the room. "Can anybody tell me where Phoebe is?" She looked at Joshua but he shook his head. "Well, I think this looks like detention again.", she whispered to herself. The day went by fine and after school she visited her best friend in the store. It broke her heart seeing her so unhappy. It was like the old Brooke Davis was gone. The store looked just like before. No blood but also no clothes.

"Hey Brooke", Haley said and hugged her, "How are you doing?" Brooke looked into Haley's eyes and smiled weakly: "Like crap".

"Honey don't you want to call the police? I mean, you must." Haley tried to get a reason but Brooke just shook her head:" No, it's just what my mom wants me to do. The press would get involved and it shows how awful I am as a boss."

"No, you're not but..."

"Haley, stop it ok. Not now. I had this argument with Julian and...at the moment I am more concerned whom this belonged to." Brooke showed the small jeans.

"What is this?", Haley asked and widened her eyes seeing some blood on it.

"I think that this belongs to the woman or girl that saved me. And it makes me crazy to imagine what happened to her. I mean, I know that she ran away and...but where is she? I need to know that she's okay. What if the attacker went after her or…it's driving me crazy."

Haley took the jeans and gasped. "Oh no!"

"What, what is it?", Brooke asked full of concern.

"I think this belongs to Phoebe."

"What?", Brooke asked shocked. She hoped that this was not true.

"She wasn't at school today and..." with that Haley took Brooke's hand and they stormed out of the shop right into the car. Of course it hurt Brooke to run like that but right now she did not care. She could only think of Phoebe and hoped that she was okay. She must be.

xxxxx

Phoebe was lying on the floor still in her underpants and her bloody shirt. Everything hurt like hell. Blood was on her face and her nose was swollen. But she was happy that she could not feel her arm any more. It was totally numb. She tried to walk into the kitchen, leaving blood marks on the floor and bandaged her wounds very slowly. She felt very dizzy and coughed the whole time. "I hate Tree Hill, dad. But I am not going to cry.", she whispered and lay her head on the table and closed her eyes. It didn't take long that she fell asleep. She couldn't bare her pain any more.

xxxxx

Brooke and Haley knocked at the door, rang the bell but nobody opened. "Look Haley", Brooke pointed at the doorknob. "It's blood".

"We have to get in there", Haley said and looked through the window. It was then she saw a little figure lying with the head on the table. "Oh my god.", they went through the garden to the veranda and knocked at the window. But Phoebe did not react at all. When Haley saw a big stone, she just threw it through the window and cracked it.

"Wow", Brooke looked stunned. Phoebe screamed immediately when she heard the crack and fell to the floor and looked stunned at the two women standing in front of her. Was she dreaming?

She fell right on her broken arm and suddenly the pain went back "Owwww…", she cried in pain and bit her lip, "What...what...are you doing?", she asked through tears of pain. Haley and Brooke immediately ran to her and went to their knees, "We need to get you to the hospital, honey", Haley said and took Phoebe into her arms without hesitation. She was surprised how light Phoebe was.

Phoebe could not protest and rested her head on her teacher's shoulder. Then she looked into Brooke's eyes and saw that she was crying and holding herself tightly. Brooke couldn't look at the small creature. She felt so guilty and when she saw her only in her underpants she imagined the worst. "Everything will be ok." Phoebe said to Brooke and smiled but suddenly a hard cough made her spit up blood.

"Haley", Brooke whispered. "She spits blood".

"Phoebe?", Brooke saw how Phoebe's eyes suddenly twisted around. "Phoebe!", she asked again but Phoebe did not react. "Shit.", Haley widened her eyes in shock and carried her out of the house right into the arms of the doctor that had arrived.

"Thanks. I got her." Immediately they drove away with her and left a confused Brooke and Haley standing in the rain. Haley hugged her friend: "Everything will be ok.", she whispered to the crying Brooke. But in reality Haley did not know whether everything would be okay.

xxxxx

Of course Brooke and Haley drove to the hospital and waited for Phoebe for hours. A woman in her fifties came to them a little later, "Hello, my name is Mrs. Hurley. You can leave now. I'll take it from here."

Haley and Brooke looked a little confused up at her, "Who are you?"

"I am a social worker and I will find a home for Miss Ferguson."

"A home?", Brooke asked astonished. Phoebe had a home, why should anyone find a new one for her?

"We were looking for her for a long time. Her mother left when she was little and her father died four years ago. She lived in a foster home but ran away and since then nobody could find her. Which is 3 years ago. Must be a very smart kid."

Brooke and Haley's eyes were wide like a balloon. "Well, the doctor said that she is going to be the old one. She has some cracked ribs and a broken nose and arm and some bruises but other than this everything is fine and she can leave soon. And luckily there is an orphanage for her not far away."

Brooke was shocked how cold a woman could be. She talked like she was talking only about a case. "Can we see her?", she asked shortly. "Yes, but close the door behind you, she fooled us all and will probably try to run away again." With that the woman went away and Haley and Brooke entered Phoebe's room. Phoebe was still sleeping. "What do we do with you little kid?", Haley whispered. Brooke looked down at the little one. She was looking worse than she did and she knew that she had to help her. Phoebe had saved her life. She would never forget that.


	6. Detention

One month later:

Phoebe and Brooke looked almost like before. The obvious bruising was almost gone. But emotionally both of them still were extremely bruised. Brooke somehow lost her smile, she shivered whenever a man other than Julian or Nathan wanted to hug her and she could not even think of having sex with her husband. Whenever she tried to, she saw the attacker smiling down at her and opening her blouse.

She tried to suppress her fear, anger, shame and guilt everyday by working 24/7. Julian helped her a lot getting through her fear but the guilt rose in her when all the attention in their marriage was focused on her well being. Somehow she seemed to have lost her voice. She spoke only when it was necessary.

Phoebe on the other side had increased her voice. Haley did not even know that this was possible. Her grades went down and for the first time in her life she got an F on an assignment. It was not because she did not know the answer. She just did not care any more. So she did not write anything down in the tests. Haley was not preoccupied because of that. In fact she thought that it would be more appropriate for Phoebe to be under pupils in her own age, but what feared her was Phoebe's behavior with other pupils. She had not lost her sense of fairness and always defended someone but somehow every day she got into a fight with bigger ones. Haley knew that this was Phoebe's way of letting out her anger but she could not say okay to this kind of behavior. So every time she acted inappropriate she gave her a special detention: working at the store with Brooke after school.

In fact every day Phoebe got detention. Haley had realized that in some strange way it was a healing process for both of them: Brooke and Phoebe. At first Brooke did not like the idea. It was not that she did not like Phoebe but she felt so guilty that every time she saw her, she wanted to cry. Brooke was good at forgetting everything for a moment but Phoebe always made her think of the attack. At first Phoebe and Brooke did not get along very well. Brooke tried to stay calm, when Phoebe "accidently" pushed cherry juice over her clothes, did not tell her that someone important had called or even cursed at her.

"How was school?", Brooke asked Phoebe when she entered the store with a mad face.

"Well, I did not go!", Phoebe just answered and started cleaning the floor without looking up at Brooke.

"What?", Brooke asked surprised. She hated how Phoebe behaved and wished there was some way to help her.

"Are you deaf or what? And by the way, it is none of your fucking business" Sometimes Phoebe was so consumed by being mean. Suddenly Brooke went down to the floor to her and shook her wildly.

"Don't destroy your life little miss. You have to go to school and you cannot hang out at the street all the time. If I have to carry you to school, I will do it but..." Phoebe looked stunned at the outburst into Brooke's eyes. "Do you understand me?"

"But I don't want to, ok!", Phoebe said and pushed Brooke away. Brooke was now in tears and totally lost her control.

"Phoebe. I am sorry that I care for you. I am sorry that all this is my fault. But please don't do this. Don't get in your own way. I know you hate me. I would probably too, but...", Phoebe looked up at her in shock "You definitely are a drama queen", she tried to make a joke.

She did not feel comfortable in that situation and when Brooke took her hands in hers and looked into her eyes again and asked "Please", she had tears in her eyes as well and screamed:"But I can't. Everyone looks at me like I am someone to take care of. I hate that. I hate the orphanage. I hate that he is somewhere out there and maybe will hurt us again. I hate One Tree Hill. I hate...I hate my life."

Immediately Brooke hugged her so tight and both of them were crying on the floor in each other's arms.

"You know what I hate?", Brooke said while holding the girl's face.

"No.", Phoebe shook her head and wiped away a tear. She could not believe that she was crying in front of Brooke. She hated to cry in front of other's but right now everything was too much.

"I hate you getting hurt all the time. And I hate that there is nothing I can do for you." Suddenly Phoebe smiled sadly, "Well, there is one thing!"

"Okay, what is it? Disneyworld?", Brooke smiled for the first time since weeks.

"Disneyworld. Are you nuts? I hate those creepy looking creatures that smile all the time. No...well you wanted to make those new clothes for teenagers. And I've decided to become a model. So I...heard you talking to Mrs. Scott one day. I would really, really love to be the model for that line."

Brooke widened her eyes. In reality she thought that this idea wasn't that bad, especially for Clothes over Bros. But she didn't know whether it was really a good thing for Phoebe. "Well...uhm...first of all, you got too much brain to be a model. Secondly-at the moment you're not a teenager.", she fooled.

"That's mean. I'll be in some months and I am in 9th grade. That counts too.", Phoebe crossed her arms in front of her. She hated being young and wished to grow up faster.

"Okay, we make a deal. You go to school, you be my model, okay?". Phoebe made a grimace.

"Deal", she said and for the first time she was the one that hugged Brooke tightly. Brooke got to see a whole different Phoebe.

xxxxxx

Some time later Haley stormed into the store, "Brooke. You two should spend time together not making her a model. She is too young!", Haley said concerned and looked at the photos in the magazine.

"I know, I know. It's not right. But you should look at her face when she saw the magazine. And this helped getting her to school again.", Brooke defended herself.

Suddenly Victoria Davis entered the store. "Brooke Davis!", she screamed and didn't pay attention to Haley, "Why is this girl on the cover of B. Davis?".

Brooke looked stunned at her mother: "Well mother, cause she is my young model for the new clothing line."

"Well, I invented the magazine and I still have a word in some things. So, I don't want that girl. Get a new model."

Brooke widened her eyes when she saw Phoebe standing behind her mother and Victoria turning around and immediately taking Phoebe's arm. Not very nicely. "Well, well. Whom have we got here? If this isn't the little Phoebe Ferguson."

Phoebe couldn't answer, she just looked at that big woman with wide eyes. Brooke did not know what her eyes showed. Fear? Hatred?

"Mother. Stop it." Brooke said harshly. Suddenly Phoebe answered cold. "Hello Victoria.", she smirked at the older woman, "How are you?".

"Don't ask me that question little brat."

xxxxx

**Do you have some questions now?**

**I hope so!**

**Thanks for your amazing reviews. They always make me smile and motivate me a hell to continue writing!**


	7. Surprise

Haley and Brooke couldn't say a word. "How do you...?", Haley tried to ask but was interrupted by their further fight.

"What are you doing here? Don't try to ruin everything I have built up. I know you Phoebe! Do you want more money? You are such a spoiled brat!", Victoria was still screaming at Phoebe merciless while Phoebe just looked up at her with a smile on her face.

"Okay enough. What is happening right now?", Brooke asked and looked from her mother to Phoebe. She could not believe that Victoria was yelling at Phoebe in this way. But somehow Phoebe seemed to have the courage to yell back and showed no sign of fear.

Her mother breathed slowly, "Well Brooke, this is your sister, I mean half sister Phoebe." Brooke didn't say a word while Phoebe looked to the ground. She did not want Brooke to know that and feared Brooke's reaction.

"What?", Brooke asked in shock and looked from her mother to her newfound sister. Phoebe? Her sister?

"Well, a mother can have fun. But the fun ends when such a brat is the result.", Victoria looked with so much hatred into Phoebe's eyes that she had to shiver a little for the first time.

"No one asked me in the first place whether I want you as my mother-fucking bitch.", with that Phoebe stormed furiously out of the store. Haley ran after her immediately while Brooke and Victoria stayed in the store.

"Well, I don't want her on the page. Look for another one." Victoria wanted to leave but Brooke began to scream, "How could you not tell me that I have a sister? All my life I was searching for a family I never had. All my life you resented me and only used me. Why mother? Why didn't you tell me that there was someone out there who felt the same?"

"Stop being such a baby. You never wanted a sister." Victoria left the store.

xxxxx

Haley ran after Phoebe who was running towards a bridge. There were many other old people who obviously lived there. "Hello, you must be the teacher?", an old man asked nicely. "Yes", she answered a little confused.

"It's not nice how you all treat my Phoebe", he said and coughed obviously a bit drunken, "She is such a sweetheart Everyday she tells us the greatest stories about adventures and what would we have to eat without her?"

"Stop it, Jonas" Phoebe said while walking furiously up and down.

"No Phoebs. Nobody treats you like they should. You help your sister every day, you fight for her, you live alone since 9, you have great grades, you help that teacher's kid Jamie. All you receive is slapping at the orphanage, a drunken and aggressive father and that mother..."

Brooke was now standing there as well and didn't know what to say instead of,"I am so sorry." Somehow she could understand now why Phoebe was that unapproachable when it came to her emotions.

"Well Miss. I think by your look you're the rich sister, right?", Brooke looked astonished at Jonas.

"Well, yes.", Brooke answered him politely and could not stop looking at Phoebe. For the first time she realized that Phoebe definitely was a younger version of herself.

"Then start behaving like a sister."

"Jonas. Stop it. Please.", Phoebe asked and slapped the man playful on his head.

"Okay, okay. Only because it's you. But let me tell you one last thing. I would not live if it wasn't for that girl and there are many others that can tell the same.", with that he looked at Brooke-she nodded and looked ashamed at the floor, "And you Phoebs. No running any more ok? An eleven year old kid should not sleep under the bridge every day."

Phoebe way lying in his arms now, "Well no one should", she said and looked up into his eyes.

"Right, you're too smart for me. I forgot", he smiled and caressed her hair. "I want to tell you a story about a little girl"

"Noooo Jonas.", Phoebe tried to argue but Brooke and Haley said, "We would love to hear it" and sat down in front of him. Brooke couldn't help but stare at her new found sister while Phoebe avoided looking into her eyes. The other people under the bridge came together as well.

"Once upon a time there was an evil, evil woman. She had...", he closed Phoebe's ears "Sex", and then he opened them again "with a man, that was not her husband."

Phoebe laughed: "Jonas, I am not a baby. I know all about sex."

"Yes, I know. That's what frightens me as well.", he answered. "well, this woman had a child already. A teenager. Obviously she did not care much about it as well. Sometimes the woman visited the man and the child but she was never nice. She gave her money and told her daughter what a shame she was for her and one day, when this little girl saw a picture of her older sister, she decided to become like her."

"What?", Phoebe protested and turned red, "I did not" but by the color of her face one could tell that she did. Brooke blushed as well and was happy to have Haley with her holding her hands.

"Who says that I am talking about you?", Jonas asked, "But her mother told her how much her sister hated her and never wanted to meet her. So this little heart became more and more a heart of hatred. It was the time her dad drank more and more. Sometimes he hit her so hard that she could not move any more. But she was a brave little girl and got used to it. She was alone at home with him, when he died. And she remembered his last words "Be a good schoolgirl." It was then she met her first foster family and she hated it. She learned how to hurt other peoples' feelings and soon they didn't want her anymore. In the orphanage it was the same. One day, at 9, she decided to live alone. Her mother was still sending her money-the only thing that is good about her I guess and she left the orphanage at night. At first she was very afraid. She lived under bridges and taught herself all school stuff. She always spent her money for others that had nothing like we do. She came to Tree Hill to meet her sister. She saw this magazine called "B-Davis" and recognized this woman immediately. Well...the rest of the story is known to you, I guess." Jonas looked into Phoebe's eyes and smiled.

"Thanks a lot idiot!" she said ashamed and hid her face in his chest.

"Oh, I forgot to tell, that during her life she got some bad habits like cursing and pretending being older than she is."

"What?", Phoebe pushed him "are you stupid?"

"I guess then Joshua-who is 14- is not your boyfriend?", Jonas smiled. Phoebe looked away and Jonas immediately said: "I think it is time for others to help that lost girl being a child again and start living her life.", he looked at the two women in front of him who nodded calmly.

Then Brooke started to talk but could not suppress her tears: "Phoebe...I...I... am so sorry. I never knew that I have a sister. It's...news for me."

Phoebe smiled:"No big deal.", she hated talking about her past and wished to vanish. Brooke was astonished about this reaction and the others as well.

Suddenly Joshua came down the bridge and saw his girlfriend:" Phoebe, please don't go. Let me help you." He realized that his teacher and Brooke Davis were down there as well. "What?", she said but was interrupted by Joshua "I am sorry but she wrote me this letter that she will leave Tree Hill tonight and...and..." it was the first time that Phoebe saw him cry and didn't know what to do. He went down to his knees and took her hands: "Please stay.", he looked deep into her eyes and hugged her and then ran away again.

Phoebe's eyes were wide like a water balloon and Brooke broke the silence: "Well, I think he likes you", she smiled and reached out to grab the hand of her newfound sister.

Phoebe didn't know what to say while all the others smiled:" Well you cannot go because there is a bed waiting for you."

Phoebe answered immediately:"Yeah, like the orphanage waits for me" she laughed.

"No!", Brooke smiled and took the other hand into hers "at my place. I did want to ask you it this morning but well….I had the thought that maybe you would like to live with me as...well my foster kid? I know it sounds weird but I talked to Julian and the orphanage and...well now...since we are sisters it's even easier and...", Brooke stuttered. She really hoped that Phoebe would say yes. Brooke had discussed this a lot with Julian. Of course both of them knew that Phoebe was not an easy person but Brooke had really started to like her and the little detail that she was her sister actually proved it even more that this was a right choice.

"No, I don't want to", Phoebe whispered and broke Brookes heart. Haley asked immediately "Why?", she had a clue why Phoebe was acting this way.

"Well, you don't know me. I can be very mean and one day you will realize that you don't want me and...", Phoebe had to suppress her own tears. Of course she liked Brooke and the idea of living with her was something that normally made her smile. But on the other hand she believed that she was not lovable. She knew that sooner or later Brooke would regret it and she did not want to feel the pain again of loosing someone she loved.

"Stop it. You should have seen your sister in her teens. She was soooo horrible.", Brooke looked stunned at Haley and then smiled "well, yes...kind of the truth."

"You are who you are and that's what we like. Start being a kid. And by the way, I see you acting mean every day. It's not like it's news for us, kid.", Haley smiled with wet eyes.

"Could you stop calling me a kid? I am a teenager and not a baby!", Phoebe protested and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Well, not officially. My kid is a teenager, you're a kid.", Haley smiled at the astonished look.

"No way. Jamie is older than I am?"

"I guess so, if your passport was right?", Haley asked.

"So mean." Phoebe whined and leaned back at Jonas.

xxxxxx

**_Okay, the secret is revealed. She's her sister. A little version of Brooke. I bet some of you already thought that. But I hope that at least one of you is like "Whaaaat?"_**

**_Thanks again for your amazing reviews. I know that it probably gets on your nerves to read that all the time but it is true: Reviews make me happy! ;) and I want to get better with my writing and ideas, so every review helps me._**


	8. The first day

Brooke was lying in Julian's arms and couldn't stop talking, "What if she hates it here? Or what if she hates me...or us? And what if she runs away or...", Julian touched Brooke's chin and made her look at him.

"I promise, she won't.", he kissed her softly and both of them cuddled a while not knowing that somewhere not far away a young girl had the same questions.

xxxx

Phoebe was lying awake and wondered how her life would change: what if Brooke and Julian did not like her, what if she could not be an unspoiled kid, what if...she finally lost the fight and fell asleep.

xxxx

"Hey Phoebe. This is my husband Julian.", Brooke said when Phoebe entered her house with her stuff. It was not much stuff and Phoebe looked up at Julian with a red face. It was an embarrassing situation for her and she did not like feeling that shy.

"It is nice to meet you.", Julian smiled at the young girl and was impressed how much alike Brooke and Phoebe looked. It was like looking at a younger version of Brooke.

"Thank you…I…mean…yeah. Nice to meet you too.", Phoebe stuttered and shook his hand very shyly. Brooke had to smile a little. She had never seen Phoebe acting this way and found it kind of cute. She touched her shoulder and showed her her new room, "This is your room. You can color it if you don't like it or if you want another bed or...", Brooke talked rapidly.

"It's perfect.", Phoebe interrupted her and went into the room. The room was big and it had everything: A bed, a desk, chair and so on. She loved it immediately and could not believe her luck.

"You must be starving right?", Brooke asked and Phoebe nodded. "Well is it okay if we order pizza?", Brooke blushed a little for not being able to cook a great meal but now that an eleven year old one would be living with them, she decided to take some cooking lessons.

"Cool.", Phoebe answered "no mushrooms ok?"

Brooke smiled back at her and answered, "Perfect."

"Wow do you always order so much stuff?" Phoebe was astonished by the amount of food on the table. Brooke had ordered five pizzas and all kinds of deserts.

"Well, normally your sister does not but today is a special day for all of us.", Julian said smiling at the both of them. Some minutes later Phoebe and Julian were sitting on the couch with ice cream while Brooke cleaned the dishes. She had to smile when she saw how fast her husband had a connection to her newfound sister. In fact they were laughing all the time and talking about movies they had watched.

"Wow Phoebe. You did watch a lot of good movies.", Julian said impressed.

"You too.", Phoebe answered and smiled proudly up at him. She definitely liked him and her fear that her sister would have a horrible husband was blown away.

"Oh, I have a great idea.", Julian suddenly announced and caught their attentions, "This game is called "Getting to know each others", Julian smiled at Brooke who sat down in front of him. Brooke and Phoebe looked at each other skeptically but then smiled as well.

"I ask questions and you two just have to answer it. Okay, we start with...uhm..."

Julian stood up in front of them and said, "Hello everybody this is Julian Baker's Night again. Today we have to special guests. It's an honor to have them on my show. To the right, my lovely and beautiful wife Brooke Davis Baker. I know you wonder why she still has her last name "Davis" but she is THE B. Davis. Say hello Mrs. Davis Baker.", Julian handed her a fake microphone and at first Brooke did not say anything and just looked at Julian. Sometimes she was amazed by his craziness.

"Okay my wife has lost her tongue and thinks I am crazy.", he laughed and continued, "to the left we have my favorite sister in law.", she gave Phoebe the microphone and was surprised how fast she reacted.

"Hello. I am Phoebe Ferguson. Age fourteen...I mean eleven. And I am really proud to be on the Julian Baker show." Brooke laughed and thanked her husband for making everything a bit easier.

"So we begin. What is your favorite color?"

Brooke answered at first "Mine is red cause it suits me", she laughed.

"Mine is violet. No particular reason", Phoebe said into the microphone. "Well, well. Now the next question. What day do you like the most?"

Immediately Brooke and Phoebe screamed "Saturday". They looked at each other and had to laugh hard. Both of them were so happy at the moment. Julian smiled at both of them and realized that the space on the couch that had been between them at first was gone. "Summer or winter?"

"Summer of course!", both of them answered the same. They played a little longer till Julian said, "Thanks for watching my show. I cannot wait till the next week. But today we make a break cause two sisters look very tired." He had realized that Phoebe fought to stay awake and when he looked at the clock he was shocked at 2am. Fortunately tomorrow would be Saturday. Julian went down and gave his wife a kiss, sat down besides her and then looked at Phoebe "I think it's bedtime", he smiled and she nodded and stood up.

xxxx

"Have a good night, Phoebe", Brooke said after her and then looked at Julian, "You're the best husband on the whole wide world." He hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss.

"We will get through all of this together Brooke! I love you"

"I love you too", they went to they room. But Brooke went outside again and opened Phoebe's door for a second. She just had to see her sister one more time. She smiled when she saw her breathing peacefully in her bed.

xxxx

A few weeks later everyone was very happy. Of course there were some fights between all of them but just like in normal families. The offender was under arrest and both of them started losing their nightmares.

"I don't want to!", Phoebe protested while Brooke packed her suitcase. Phoebe's protests were totally normal for Brooke. In fact, she was protesting about everything and Brooke knew that she had been the same way when she had been this age, so she stayed calm.

"Well, I am sorry. But you have to.", she did not even look at Phoebe who let herself fall onto her bed.

"But it is weird living with my teacher. Can't I stay by myself or with Joshua?"

"We don't have to answer that question, Phoebs.", Julian came into the room and gave both of his women a kiss, "It's just a week, kiddo." He started using many nicknames for Phoebe. They had a great relationship. Sometimes he caught himself thinking of Phoebe as his own daughter. He could not believe how fast the dynamic had changed in their household and how happy everyone was although it was definitely a louder household now.

"Fine, but I'll hate that week. Jamie always gets on my nerves. He is like a baby."

"Phoebe, stop calling him that. He is older than you and very nice to you. By the way that skirt is mine and nothing an eleven year old should wear.", Brooke answered harsh and threw it on the floor.

"You two suck, you know.", Phoebe said lying on her bed. Julian hugged Brooke from behind nodded: "Yes, actually we do enjoy it.", he smiled and they jumped onto the bed and hugged Phoebe in the middle and gave her lots of kisses and tickled her.

"Stop it.", Phoebe laughed hard but there was no escape.

"Oh, we will miss you.", Brooke said and was astonished again how small Phoebe was. She definitely looked more like a ten year old one.

"Well, you could have taken me with you. But...right...you have a looooot work to do." Phoebe smiled.

"What are you smiling at, it is the truth."

"Right. Like you don't just want to have sex all the time.", Phoebe laughed at their red faces.

"What did you just say?", Brooke blushed and coughed, "Okay, it is so time for the talk."

"What? No way. I am out of here.", Phoebe wanted to escape the situation but Julian held her tight.

"Okay, I think your big sis is right. You're almost a teenager and you talk way too much about sex and you have that boyfriend who is way too old for you, which by the way, I don't like,"

Phoebe tried to close her ears but Brooke and Julian were stronger, "That is so embarrassing."

"Okay, so I think it should be a girl's talk.", Brooke said and Julian immediately-a little too happy- left the room. "Okay, well...I...", Phoebe laughed at Brooke's stuttering.

"Brooke I know everything about sex, okay. I know that I should use condoms or the pill. Okay, I know how it works.", Brooke looked questioned at her and asked slowly "Have you...?"

"God no. It is so disgusting. I will never do it. I don't even have my period.", Phoebe said and made Brooke smile very happily.

"Well, then I think you're too young for the talk.", with that she left the room with a big smile on her face and an astonished Phoebe running after and screaming:"What?"

She hated it when someone told her that she was too young for anything.

xxxxxx

**_I hope you liked their start as a family! There will be more Scotts' and Bakers' moments coming soon and of course some drama will be coming in some chapters later on. I know you probably wait for Sam...she'll be added. I promise!_**

**_Thank you for taking your time for this little fiction!_**


	9. At the Scotts

Phoebe sat at the table with the Scotts and felt very weird. Eating with her teacher wasn't her favorite thing to do. In fact she felt a little shy and didn't say a word. It was totally different meeting Haley in her class.

"Have you eaten your tongue?", Jamie laughed at Phoebe's behavior.

"No you idiot...", immediately Haley interrupted her.

"You know what your sister told you Phoebe. No cursing.", Phoebe looked angrily at Haley but then said, "Okay, sorry." The little girl besides Phoebe looked at her with big eyes. In fact the day was a very hard one for everyone. Every game Jamie wanted to play with Phoebe wasn't good enough for her. She was either too old for it or too female. But it wasn't long that Jamie showed her the fun world of being a kid. They ran around, played hide and seek with his sister, the Wii and even told horror stories at night. Jamie's little sister Lisa, who seemed to have chosen Phoebe as her idol, always followed them.

"Can Phoebe sleep at my place today?", Jamie asked this evening. They had really started to like each other's and wanted to spend every minute together.

At first Haley was a bit concerned but then she accepted it but unfortunately only for one night because Jamie told her such horror stories that Phoebe ran into Haley's and Nathan's room at night:"Mr. Scott, there is a ghost in the room".

Nathan looked tired at her and found a laughing Jamie in his bed, "Jamie, stop it." When he went back to his room he saw his wife guarding the girl with her arms in the bed and both sleeping deep. So he went to his son and decided to sleep there.

xxxxx

The next morning Haley woke Phoebe up when realizing that she was having a nightmare. Phoebe looked into Haley's eyes, it was weird lying in her teacher's arms and started to apologize:" You still have this nightmares, right sweetie?"

Phoebe nodded soundless. "Do you talk about it with Brooke?". Phoebe tried to get free of Haley's grip but she held her tight.

"No", she finally whispered.

"Kiddo, I think it's important that you talk. It's horrible what happened to both of you. And we all are there for you. Why didn't you go to your sister?"

"Because I hear her screaming every night too." With that Phoebe ran out of the room.

Sometimes she was like a new Phoebe. Like she was a child again or for the first time.

xxxxxx

When Brooke and Julian came back a week later they could not imagine what they were seeing. Phoebe was actually running around and having fun while laughing loudly. They had never seen her that happy. Suddenly she saw Brooke "Brooooke", she screamed and jumped into her arms, "I am so happy.", she smiled down at her sister. Then she saw Julian and ran into his arms as well.

"We got you something.", Julian said and gave her the present. Phoebe immediately took it and was stunned what it was, "This is a bathing suit by the line of Clothes over Bros. Your sis was making it the whole weekend only for you because you don't have one."

Phoebe loved it but then her face looked sad. "What is it? Today it's warm enough to go swimming.", he said and took her face, "right?".

"I don't like it. It's not my color.", with that Phoebe threw it on the floor and went into the house. Julian saw Brookes hurt face, "I'll talk to her." He had a pretty good clue why she did not like their present.

He went after Phoebe and caught her packing her stuff, "Kiddo, that was not very nice.", he whispered.

"Well, I don't fall under the genre of nice.", Phoebe said back and continued packing.

"Okay, can you tell me what is going on in that little head of yours?", he said and knocked on her head and smiled.

"Look, I just don't like it. Not all of Brooke's clothes are pretty okay. And I can tell what I want.", she stormed out of the room but Julian didn't miss seeing that she took the bathing suit with her. He had to smile a little.

He went outside and kissed Brooke on the forehead, "I think she needs a little time alone". Brooke looked sadly into his eyes and nodded. Sometimes her sister's mood could changed that fast and Brooke felt like she was not getting through to her.

"So, let's make dinner together", Haley smiled and took Brooke's hand. After one hour the fine meal was finished and Brooke looked for her little sister. What she found made her smile. Phoebe was wearing her bathing suit and talked to herself, "Okay, it cannot be that hard. I've seen many people do it." She touched the water with her feet and suddenly saw a small feet in the water. Lisa was sitting right besides her and smiled.

"Do you want to go swimming?", she asked with her little high voice. She was very smart for a 5 year old and admired Phoebe.

"No kiddo.", Phoebe said back and took an arm around her, "You're not allowed to be that near to the pool. You know that right?", Phoebe asked the little one who just smiled.

"I know but only if I am alone. And you can save me if I fall in".

Phoebe blushed, "Yeah right.", she stayed at the pool when Lisa ran into the house to grab some food. Then she saw another feet in the water- this time belonging to Brooke. Brooke didn't look at her, "Hey there. What are you doing?", she asked softly. At first Phoebe didn't answer.

"I like your bathing suit.", Phoebe whispered, "but..." Brooke took her arms around Phoebe.

"It's okay. I can teach you. It's not so hard."

"Fine, but not today!", Phoebe said and ran into the house again and left a smiling Brooke at the pool. She stood up as well and went into the house where the other ones were laughing and smiling at each other's. She definitely loved Tree Hill.


	10. Rules

**_may92 and JustLikeBrookeDavis: Thank u so much for reading my story and always taking your time for reviewing. Sadly this story does not seem to be a story others want to read but u 2 really motivate me with your reviews! And thanks for your ideas. There will definitely be a swimming scene! And of course thank you to everyone who stayed with this story till this chapter as well but did not review!So here comes the next chapter._**

xxxxxx

"Jamie, bed time.", Haley said when she looked at her clock. Her daughter was already in bed and sleeping peacefully, "Tomorrow school starts again." Jamie rolled his eyes while Phoebe smiled proudly.

"Yes right kiddo, go to bed. Now that I live again at the Baker manor I can go to bed whenever I want, eat whatever I want, watch every movie and..." sometimes Phoebe was being her old one, but she did not realize that Haley stood behind her and was listening to her little speech.

"Is that so?", Haley asked with a grin on her face and Brooke crossed her arms in front of her and looked down at Phoebe. She was happy that Haley had talked to her minutes ago, that in her opinion Phoebe still had too much freedom for an eleven year old.

"Well, things change.", Brooke sat down on the couch besides Phoebe, "Julian and I talked about some rules."

"Rules?", Phoebe asked smiling, "I don't need rules.", she crossed her arms in front of her as well and Haley had to suppress a laugh. Brooke and Phoebe were looking like twins.

"Well, we think you do. Like every other eleven year old.", Julian said while sitting on the other side.

"Okay, then spill it. What rules?", Phoebe rolled her eyes. There was no way that someone got to tell her what to do and she knew that she would definitely break their rules some day.

"First of all, no movies which aren't appropriate for you. Secondly, bedtime at eight. You can read till nine but after that no light. Breakfast is at 7 and no sweets for dinner any more and..."

Phoebe widened her eyes in shock. Those were many rules not just a few. "Are you two crazy? I thought you were cool but now you sound like a horror version of a mom and dad.", Phoebe growled while Jamie was smiling hard. "First of all, I can never sleep at nine cause it's not even dark then and a teenager doesn't need 10 hours of sleep. Okay, I can deal with watching appropriate movies. As long as I decide whether it's appropriate or not."

Jamie was stunned. He would never argue like that with his parents. Brooke tried to stay calm, "We don't care whether you think these rules are appropriate or not. We are responsible for you. If you don't follow them, well, then there is no pocket money, no cheerleading, no Joshua and you will be grounded."

Phoebe widened her eyes in shock again; "Grounded? I've never been grounded in my whole life and don't see a sense in it idiot."

"Oh no, here it comes", Julian moved from the couch when he realized that Brooke was going to burst out in just a minute, "How many times do I have to tell you, that you should stop calling me an idiot", she screamed and both sisters stood up.

"Well, I stop calling you one, when you stop being one.", Phoebe answered. Haley, Nathan and Jamie were surprised by their sudden outburst.

"You are so grounded young miss.", Brooke said harsh.

"Did you listen to me old miss? I don't care whether I am grounded or not. You cannot make me stay at home. You are not my mother"

"Okay, this is it.", Brooke said and went to the kitchen to get Phoebe's bag. She took out Phoebe's mobile and pressed a key to shut it down, "No mobile for two weeks. No key. I take you to school and get you back."

"What? Give me my mobile!", Phoebe jumped up and ran to Brooke. But Brooke was faster and ran to the other side. "Give it to me you slut", Phoebe said being really furious. Sometimes she could not control herself any more when she was arguing with someone.

Suddenly Brooke lost her temper and threw the mobile on the floor and jumped on it. "Here, you can have it.", Brooke said and gave it to a stunned Phoebe. Phoebe stopped screaming and just looked at her mobile in pure shock. Haley got in the middle of them, when she saw Brooke's eyes getting wet. Then Brooke left the room and whispered, "I cannot do this any more."

Phoebe had heard that whisper and looked after her sister and Julian who followed his wife. She had never seen Brooke having such an outburst and was kind of surprised. "I am a terrible sister.", Brooke cried in his arms.

"No honey. You're not.", Julian said and hugged Brooke tight and kissed away her tears. "Julian. I don't know what to do! I think she hates me."

"What? She does not hate you. She is just not used having someone who takes care of her and actually wants what is best for her. Step by Step honey." Brooke looked at him and then saw the little figure standing unsure in the corner. She smiled weakly and went to her.

"I am sorry Phoebe. I should not have broken your mobile." Phoebe smiled weakly back and then hugged her sister tightly and whispered, "Can we go now? I think it's past my bedtime and...I am sorry too."

xxxxxxx

Brooke, Julian and Phoebe said goodbye to the others and went into the car. When Phoebe opened the backseat she was surprised "What is this?", she asked although knowing what it was.

"Just safety. Now get in.", Julian answered and was happy that Phoebe didn't say more than, "It's like living life backwards, gosh" and sat down on the child car seat. Brooke smiled at her husband and took his hands. She knew that everything would be okay in the end because she had him. When she looked at her little sister she saw a sleeping version of her with the head rested on the window. Brooke often wished that she had known Phoebe earlier. That she could have been the one raising her. Not the orphanage or an abusive father. Of course she was curious about her past but she did not want to push Phoebe. Step by step, like Julian said every day.

When they arrived Julian took Phoebe out of the car and into his arms and laid her in her bed. Slowly he took off her shoes and tucked her in.

"You know that you're great with her, right?", Brooke kissed him at the cheek when he entered the kitchen. Julian nodded and then took his wife on his lap and kissed her neck. "Julian.", she moaned. He knew that whenever he did this she lost control very fast so he did not stop. "Julian. Not here. She could...", but Julian just lifted Brooke into his arms and went to the bedroom. All the while he did not stop kissing her neck. "That's so good.", Brooke whispered when his hands went under her shirt and caressed her breasts. He slowly went down to her belly and then took off her jeans, so that she was only dressed in her underwear.

"Why is it that I am always the first one being naked?", she smiled and took off his shirt as well. Both of them knew, that they would have a great night.

xxxxxxx

The next morning Phoebe protested again, "But normally I don't eat in the morning."

"Do you have to complain about everything?", Julian asked her being tired himself. "Yes.", Phoebe whined and jumped back into her bed. She was definitely starting the day with a bad mood.

"Well, you two are really alike", Julian laughed and went into their bedroom,"Honey.", he whispered.

"What?", Brooke asked a little too harsh. She was still tired and hated it when someone woke her up although she could sleep a bit longer.

"She is just like you. Definitely not a morning person.", so he took Brooke's blanket away. "Julian", she screamed and ran into the bed of her sister to feel warm again. "Brooooooke.", Phoebe was now complaining, "gimme just five more minutes, okay?", but Brooke just hugged her tightly and answered, "You get ten but you have to endure them with me."

"Fine.", Phoebe said and snuggled into Brooke's arm. She did not want to admit that she loved every morning with her big sister. Ten minutes later Julian took a picture of the sisters while sleeping peacefully. Then he jumped on the bed as well.

"God Julian. Do you really have to be such a morning person?", Brooke asked tired and stood up and took Phoebe with her who tried to get more sleep,"I am definitely not that bad as you, Phoebe.", with that she took her sister with her and pushed her into the bathroom. Half an hour later Brooke and Phoebe were coming into the kitchen dressed and prepared for work and school.

"What would we do without you?", Brooke gave Julian a good-morning-kiss.

"Well. Big Brooke would be late for her business meetings and little Brooke for school", he smiled at them but only received an evil look from Phoebe.

"Stop calling me little Brooke."

"Yeah well, I am sorry. But you look so cute just, like this one here when she was little.", Julian pinched Phoebe's cheek and then showed her a picture of Brooke at age 12. He wanted to give it to Phoebe but Brooke pulled it out of his hand.

"Oh Julian. Where did you find this? Look how sweet I look.", Brooke admired herself which arose Phoebe's attention. She stood up and looked at the picture and wondered, "Okay you got a point. We did look alike but nevertheless I am not little Brooke."

Phoebe sat down again and ate her bread.

"Shit, I have to go", Brooke suddenly jumped up from the chair and looked for her purse. It was a procedure that was happening almost every morning.

"Honey, did you see my purse?", she asked confused and ran around.

"It is right in front of you.", Julian answered and could not believe how silly Brooke sometimes looked, especially in the morning. Both of them, Phoebe and Julian, shared a sweet smile.

"Right. Thanks.", she answered and took on her shoes and ran to him to give him a kiss, "I have a business meeting with Bitchtoria. So I'll be home late. Could you...?", Brooke tried to plead him.

"I got it.", he smiled at her and pushed her out of their door.

"And you Phoebe. I'll see you tonight.", she gave her a fast kiss on the cheek "Just...stay out of trouble, ok."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Whatever.", she answered and then looked back at Julian who sat down in front of her and read the news. Finally he asked, "Ready for school?". "Never.", Phoebe answered and took her bag and went with him to his car.

"I'll catch you at three, okay?", Julian said after her when she got out of the car and into the school. He waited a bit and did not like what he saw. Joshua was coming towards her and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning sweetie.", he took her hand and both of them walked into the school. Julian could not stand the idea of Phoebe and Joshua being together. It was just not normal. So he went out of the car and walked after them into school. Of course he knew that it was not right to spy on Phoebe but he just had to do it.


	11. Fridays

"So how are your folks?", Joshua asked his girlfriend while they were walking to their class.

"Well, it's cool. Although they are a little overprotective.", she rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand a bit, "So Josh. What are we up to this weekend? I really, really have to get out.", she pleaded.

"Well, how about Tric?", he asked looking smiling down at her. Of course Phoebe did not know that Brooke had spent most of her high school times there as well.

"Sounds perfect to me.", she gave him another kiss and then they went into separate rooms to their classes. Julian widened his eyes and did not pay attention to his surroundings and crashed into Haley who looked stunned at him.

"Julian?", she said confused "What are you doing here?" Of course she had a clue why he was at school.

He felt a bit unsure what to say, "Well, I...I...was just nearby and I thought I'd say hello. So hello Haley!", he lied. Actually not a good lie.

"Ah. I see. Phoebe seemed to have awoken some fatherly instincts in you, right?", she smiled and patted his arm. She found it kind of cute how he reacted when it came to Phoebe.

"Nooo, it's just..", he looked down at Haley who waited for the answer.

"Don't worry Julian, okay.", she had to go into her class and greeted her pupils.

"Don't worry?", Julian whispered to himself and rolled his eyes. Of course he had to worry. There was no way that he would allow his Phoebe to go out at night. No way!

xxxxxxx

Brooke was having a meeting with her mother, "Okay Brooke. Basically I want you to draw more for the new teenagers' line." Victoria acted as if everything was okay between them.

Brooke widened her eyes "How come? I thought you did not like it at all?", she said harshly.

"Don't be such an idiot. Liking has nothing to do with it. I have very much success with this line, so I want you to draw more. That's it.", Victoria said back.

"Victoria. You know that you're not my boss any more and I don't actually have to do what you say, right?", Brooke said proudly but immediately received the answer.

"Yes my dear. And you know that you're not really capable of handling all the financial stuff alone. So as long as you continue not using that little brain inside of your head, you will be stuck with me." Brooke felt hurt again. She hated it that her mother still found her soft spot, "And by the way. Tell Phoebe to call me."

Brooke shot up immediately, "Why?", she asked confused and immediately felt protective of Phoebe.

"None of your business!", Victoria ignored her oldest daughter as usual.

"No, no, no, no!" Brooke walked after her mother when she wanted to get out, "there is no way I'll let her call you."

"Brooke, she is still my daughter. Not yours.", Victoria bitched back.

"I am fully aware of that. But I am also well aware of the fact that you did not care for her at all for her whole life. Eleven years long. So there is no way you just get to come into her life now when everything is working out really great for us.", Brooke screamed at her mother losing her temper. Victoria looked into Brooke's eyes with a smile on her face. Brooke hated that smile; it always showed that her words did not have an effect on her.

"Honey. I am her mother. I have the right to get to know her. And as far as I can see, she is the more intelligent daughter with a brighter future than yours." Brooke did not know what to answer. This was just another mentally kick from her mother.

"What do you mean by that?", she hated that she stuttered a bit.

"Look Brooke. I don't want to hurt you. But do you really think you can raise your sister? Look at you. You look exhausted. Your sketches are not as good as they used to be. And I don't think that it would be good for a 11-year-old one to live with a hysterical sister under one roof. You're not good for her. And neither is she."

"Why now Victoria? Why now? For 11 years you did not care whether she even got a roof to live under or not. And now..."

Victoria interrupted her "Okay. This conversation is ended. I will not talk to you when you are being your old drama queen.", she went out of the store and did not look back.

Brooke just stood there and did not know what to do instead of screaming loudly.

xxxxx

Brooke was still at the store and tried to call her husband. Finally he answered the phone. "Honey. I think I'll be late home today.", she talked into the phone with her cracked voice sounding very sad.

"Brooke. What happened?", he immediately asked and could feel her sadness.

"It's just...my mother.", she answered "I'll tell you later." Brooke let out a tear. Sometimes life did not seem to be fair.

xxxx

"Okay kiddo. So, today's Friday. Do you have any plans?", Julian asked trying not to reveal that he already knew what she was about to do. Phoebe looked suspiciously at him and then answered, "No. Not really."

"Oh ok. So just the two of us can spend some time together?", he sat down besides her and smiled heavily.

"Why? Um…isn't Brooke coming today?", Phoebe asked shocked not having planned Julian wanting to spend time with her tonight.

"Later. She has to work a bit more. Didn't sound very happy. The mother of yours, Victoria, came by, you know.", Julian answered.

"Makes me shiver every time I hear that name.", Phoebe laughed unsure.

"Okay. How about a game?", he asked and jumped up.

Phoebe nodded after a while "In a minute okay. I…first have to call a friend."

Of course Julian knew who she was going to call, "A friend?"

"Yes, a friend!" Phoebe answered feeling that Julian knew something. She ran into her room and closed the door, "God Joshua.", Joshua was standing outside her room and waited for her. Phoebe looked down at him and whispered, "We have a problem."

"What is it?", he asked and climbed into the window.

"It's called Julian. He won't leave me alone for a sec."

"Well then just spent some time with him and afterwards we go ok? Just don't let me stuck in here too long." Phoebe nodded and smiled "Great." So she went back to Julian. "So what game?", she asked. He was already preparing for monopoly.

"Nah. That game is so long Julian and I am kind of tired.", she faked a yawn.

"C'mon Phoebe. It is Friday and you love that game.", he insisted on playing it.

"Gosh. This will be a long night" she whispered to herself. An hour later Phoebe stood up and pretended to go to the bathroom, "Joshua. I don't know what to do.", Joshua laid bored on her bed.

"Just let us go out, ok?", he answered.

"Okay. I think of something.", she went out of the room immediately and back to Julian. Julian actually found it a bit funny how Phoebe was stressed by the situation and enjoyed it.

Luckily Brooke entered the house, "Hey you two.", she said sadly and received a big smile from Phoebe, "Heeeeeey favorite sister. Your man here was waiting for you.", Phoebe pushed Julian towards Brooke.

But Julian did not pay attention to Brooke, "No, actually I was not.", and Brooke could see how Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Guys. What is going on?", she asked confused and took off her shoes.

"Nothing.", both of them said promptly.

"Ooookay.", Brooke smiled. "Well, I am going to bed. I am too exhausted."

Phoebe clapped her hands in joy, "Great.", she laughed, "I mean. Sleep tight. Julian you look tired as well."

Julian shook his head "No, actually I am not. How about a movie?", he asked Phoebe but Phoebe faked another yawn, "No thanks. I am tired myself. I think I am going to bed."

But Julian just hugged her tight from behind, "C'mon Phoebe just one movie. Pleeeease.", he asked.

Brooke shook her head "Just leave her alone, Julian." Julian looked pissed at his wife who did not understand anything.

"Tomorrow, ok?", Phoebe smiled at him and then ran to her room and closed the door behind her.

"What was that?", Brooke asked astonished. Julian just pushed her aside and put his ear on the closed door, "Why on earth...", Brooke walked after him but he put his hand on her mouth, "are you doing this?", she whispered.

xxxxx

Phoebe on the inside took her hand over Joshua's mouth, "Don't talk", she whispered, "I know that he is eavesdropping. He must somehow know about our plan."

xxxxx

On the outside Brooke still did not get it, "I heard her in school talking to her boyfriend and she wants to go to Tric today with him."

"What?", Brooke asked shocked, "There is no way she…"

"I know.", he said and was surprised when the door opened promptly and he fell down the floor and pulled Brooke along with him who landed on top of him. Brooke and Julian looked up at Phoebe who was in her PJ's and pretended to be shocked.

"What?", she asked.

"Sorry, we just wanted to say good night to you.", Brooke stood up and gave her a kiss and took a short look at her room. Julian did the same and then they went to bed. "Maybe it's too late now and she won't go?", Julian asked Brooke while holding her in her arms and being fully awake.

"No way Julian. It is never too late for Tric. Trust me, I know that.", she answered and thought of her old times.

"So what do we do?", he asked and searched for a plan.

"Just wait a minute.", Brooke smiled at him but did not know that Phoebe was now the one eavesdropping at their door. She tiptoed back into her room and opened the closet. "You can get out now. But don't talk too loud.", Joshua tried to suppress a laugh.

"God. They are worse than my parents."

"I know. And what is worse, they know about all. I just don't know how.", Phoebe whispered and let her fall to the bed with crossed arms, "Okay, just think" she said to herself.

"So what do we do?", Joshua hold her tight and looked down at her. "Just wait a minute.", she answered with a smile on her face.

xxxxxxx

**_So, what do you think? Who is going to "win"? Oh, I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it a bit cause that would make me smile ;)!_**


	12. Think! Think! Think!

"So, I waited a minute.", Julian looked down at Brooke, he could not wait any longer, "What are we going to do? I mean we cannot just bump into her room, right? She must not know that I followed her into school."

Brooke wanted to answer but then looked into Julian's eyes a little confused, "You what?"

Julian blushed a bit. He knew that it had not been right.

"Julian!", Brooke yelled.

"Yeah ok, I followed her. But I had a feeling that something was not right and seems like that feeling did not come out of nowhere."

Brooke began to laugh hard. "Why are you laughing?", Julian said hurt and looked astonished at Brooke.

"You're just too cute.", she smiled back at him, "I cannot believe you really spied on her." "I did not spy on her.", he defended himself and crossed his arms in front of him, "I just don't like the idea of Joshua and Phoebe hanging out together. She is too young to have a boyfriend and definitely too young to go to Tric."

Brooke's laugh got even worse, "I am not very keen of it either, but baby. Spying?", she widened her eyes on purpose.

"C'mon Brooke that is not the point. Just focus, okay. Let's check on her again!", Julian jumped up and they tiptoed to Phoebe's room. Phoebe was just happy that she had had the idea of taking her laptop outside and switching the Skype modus on, so she could see on her new Iphone when Brooke and Julian were coming outside. "Shit, they are coming.", she pushed Joshua under the bed and jumped into it again. She pretended to sleep when Julian and Brooke opened the door. Of course they did not just look into the room but went inside to get an exact look that Phoebe was lying in her bed not some pillows. They looked happily at each other and left again.

"I don't know. Maybe you heard them wrong Julian?", Brooke asked while walking to their room again.

"No, I am sure. They wanted to go to Tric. Tonight.", suddenly Brooke saw the white laptop standing in the corner and still turned on.

"Why is Phoebe's laptop there?", Brooke asked and felt that something wasn't right and then she had a clue.

Phoebe and Joshua on the other side widened their eyes, "Shit. Get out.", Phoebe said immediately and pushed him to the window.

"Why?", he asked confused but then he saw Brooke on her phone.

"Hello Phoebe.", Brooke talked into the laptop.

"What are you doing?", Julian asked a bit confused as well.

"Nice try.", Brooke closed the laptop and ran to her sister's room in her PJ's as fast as possible. She opened the door so loud that a sleepy Phoebe jumped up in bed and looked stunned at her.

"What's wrong?", Phoebe asked pretending to be shocked and tired. But Brooke did not say a word and just looked under her bed and in her closet, "What are you looking for?" Phoebe asked pretending to be confused, "A monster?", she laughed.

Brooke went to Phoebe and just looked into her eyes for a long time. Phoebe looked back but did not blush a bit. Brooke wanted to say something about her plan but decided that it would be better not to accuse her of something without evidences, "I am sorry. Just go back to sleep.", Brooke said and went through Phoebe's hair. Phoebe lay down again but before Brooke went out of the room she whispered, "And Phoebe no boys in your room and no partying at Tric till you're old enough."

Phoebe looked up shocked into Brooke's eyes and blushed but Brooke just twinkled at her little sister.

xxxxxx

Brooke and Julian went back to bed, "I am so sure that he was in there.", Brooke walked up and down in the room.

"You mean Joshua?", Julian asked confused and shocked.

"Yes of course. Didn't you smell his perfume? And the window was opened but no one downstairs. Phoebe never sleeps with her window opened. She is afraid of that."

Julian widened his eyes, "And why didn't you ask her?"

"I cannot just ask her Julian. I don't want to loose her trust."

"Well then, what do we do?", he asked again but Brooke just pushed her pillow on her face and screamed in it. She was so furious that she couldn't do anything.

xxxxx

Phoebe's thoughts wandered. Why had Brooke looked under her bed and closet? Did she know that Joshua had been in the room? She was so mad that Julian and Brooke had destroyed all her plans and took the pillow on her face and screamed in it. She was so furious that she couldn't do anything.

xxxxxx

**_I don't know whether anyone won ;). Both of them kind of lost. Brooke and Julian could not punish Phoebe but managed to prevent her from going out and Phoebe could hide Joshua but was not able to go out and to Tric (which isn't appropriate for a 11 year old one!). Sorry, that the chapter is a little shorter but there'll be more chapters if people are interested!_**


	13. Bitchtoria

**Happy new year everybody! Hope you have a great 2011 with lots of suprises, love and happiness! This is my little "present" for you: A new update!**

**xxxxx**

Julian was walking up and down in front of Brooke and could not stop talking, "But what does she want? I mean, do you think she wants her back? That would be just absurd you know! I mean she...she is Victoria.", Brooke did not know what to say and just nodded sadly.

"I don't think that she really wants to take care of her. Gosh Julian I don't know what she wants. I think she is just jealous and like usual she just wants to destroy everything I have and...", Brooke stopped when the doorbell rang. She looked up questioning at Julian but he did not know who it was. So she ran to the door and opened it. Her face got even madder when her mother entered her house without permission.

"Hello daughter.", Victoria said cool and then looked over to Julian, "Hello Julian." "Victoria.", he answered and tried to stay calm. Normally he said to Brooke that she should do anything to build up a relationship with her mother but this time it was enough. There was no way he would let Victoria harm his Phoebe.

"What do you want?", Brooke asked harshly.

"Nice way to greed your own mother.", Victoria laughed back but then as usual came straight to the point, "I just wanted to tell you that I want to spend more time with Phoebe and you. So tonight I want the both of you at my house at six." Brooke widened her eyes.

"No way...I would...", but Victoria was faster "Brooke Penelope Davis. There is no room for disagreement. If you do so I consider taking Phoebe away from you.", she looked over to Julian, "It's easy since I am her mother.", Brooke hated that smile on her mother's face. It was a smile of victory. A vicious smile actually. She left the house by saying, "I see you two at six."

Brooke ran after her and closed the door loudly, "She cannot do that Julian! She cannot.", she screamed furiously "It is not fair. It is just not fair."

Julian went to her and hugged her tightly. "It is not. But right now I don't see any other way than doing it." Brooke looked up at him into his eyes and she could see the same fear, confusion and anger in his eyes.

"But Julian. What comes next? She cannot make us do everything she wants just because she is her mother and unfortunately mine too."

Julian did not know what to answer and kissed her forehead, "We'll find an answer.", he was really thinking about what they could do but it was no use. Victoria was true. She was her mother and since she did not hurt her physically she could force Phoebe to live with her. It was a thought he could not bare. Why would Victoria even want this? She wasn't actually nice or a mother for the last 12 years for Phoebe.

"But how can we tell it to Phoebe? I mean she won't want to go and...god Julian. She is eleven. A kid. She deserves a mother that cares."

Julian wished the same for Phoebe, "And you did and do too honey. But Phoebe has a sister that cares a lot for her. And if you haven't realized it. I do too." Brooke laughed at his comment "so we just tell her the truth."

In this moment Phoebe came into the living room where Brooke and Julian were standing and hugging each other.

"Tell me the truth about what?", she asked and let herself fall onto the couch and turned on the tv. Brooke and Julian looked at each other and then walked to her. Brooke took the remote control from her and shut it down again.

"Hey. I wanted to watch friends.", she protested but stopped it when she saw their sad faces, "You know that you two are scary, right?", she laughed and then Brooke started to speak.

"Look, Victoria invited us for today and…"

"No thanks.", Phoebe said calmly and wanted to take the remote control back but did not succeed. There was no way that she would visit her mother.

"I think that we have to go Phoebe.", Brooke answered softly. She did not know how to tell her the whole truth but when Phoebe stood up and wanted to leave the room Brooke added, "she can make you live with her." Phoebe just stood there not moving for a moment but then looked mad at Brooke and Julian.

"Nobody can actually make me live with anybody." with that she walked back into her room and closed the door loudly.

"Well that went well.", Brooke whispered to Julian and followed her little sister. Brooke widened her eyes when she saw what Phoebe was doing.

"What. Stop that.", she walked furiously into her room but Phoebe took the bag back from Brooke and walked to her cupboard again and put her clothes in it. Brooke sat down sadly at Phoebe's bed and looked confused at her sister who did not stop packing and looked very mad at the same time. After a little while she finally said something again.

"Why are you packing?", Phoebe pretended that she did not care and shrugged her shoulders.

"Seems like you're not really sad with me living with that whore.", Brooke was hurt immediately and looked shocked at her sister "and since I don't want to live with her, I am going to live on my own again. Not that I don't like it." She added but of course this was a big lie. Brooke could not hold her emotions any more. She jumped over to Phoebe and took her bag out of her hands and threw it to the floor.

"There is no way I am letting you tell me those stupid things in my face. I don't want you to leave. Do you understand me? I want you to live with us forever and...and I hate my mother for doing this to us. Do you really think I want you living with her? There is no way I am letting her do this to us and there is no way I am letting you live alone again or just running away. You have to get used to the thought that you have a family now and cannot run away whenever something does not work like you want it to be. What is with me Phoebe? Do you think I could be happy without you? Without my sister? Do you think any moment of it…that I need you as much as you need me? I...", Brooke could not talk any more. She had not realized that tears were falling down her cheek until now and so she just stood there looking into her little sister's eyes. It was then she realized that Phoebe's face was wet as well. Maybe even wetter as hers.

There was an awkward silence in the room and the sisters just looked sobbing at each others. Brooke opened her arms and Phoebe immediately ran into them feeling safe and crying heavily. Sometimes it was too much for her. She wanted to stay with Brooke and Julian. Brooke kissed her head and caressed her back.

"Phoebe. I love you. You're my sister and I will never let you down." She looked down at the small one who just nodded and still cried heavily.

"I...don't want to live with her. I am...a..f...raid of her. She...she hates me.", Phoebe revealed and for first time Brooke could hear an eleven year old talking and she understood that she could not understand what Phoebe actually felt for their mother. "You don't have to be afraid of her. I won't let her take you away from us."

Suddenly Brooke felt another hand on her back and looked up into her husband's caring eyes. They were sitting now on the bed with Phoebe on Brooke's lap and her head hidden into her chest and still crying. Julian sat down in front of them and took Phoebe's hands.

"Hey kiddo. I won't let that happen either. You're part of this family. A very big part, okay." Phoebe nodded softly and let her head rest on Brooke's chest.

"Do we really have to go there?", Phoebe finally asked and could see that Brooke was fighting with the answer and did not know what to say, "I think we should or we...I mean I have no other choice. But of course I will not force you.", she added immediately. Julian took the word.

"Why don't you do it one time and look what she's up to? Maybe we misinterpreted her and she just wants to have a meal with her daughters. As weird as it may sound, I know. If it is that horrible you'll never do it again." Phoebe looked deep into Julian's eyes and Brooke did so as well. Both of them nodded, which made Julian stand up.

"But I think that you two princesses should stop crying. Your eyes will look too red and fluffy. And you don't want your mother seeing that you've been crying, right?"

Both of them immediately nodded and wished a tear away. "Great.", he smiled and kissed both of them on the forehead, "so, let's have breakfast together and then we can do something fun today and tonight you'll meet with the queen of Dracula."

Phoebe laughed loud, "That would make us the sprouts of Dracula." Brooke laughed too and then whispered into Phoebe's ear "you know that that means that we are vampires and actually love to bite human beings?"

Phoebe understood the message and looked funnily at Julian. "You know that I understood what you were saying?", he pointed at them and ran out of the room while the two chased him.

"Blood. I want blood.", Phoebe screamed and tried to catch him. But he was faster and pulled her over his shoulders and on the bed and tickled her merciless.

"Noooooo. Help B...r...ooooke.", she screamed. Brooke jumped on his back and tried to tickle him as well but he was faster again and within seconds she was lying besides her sister on the bed and received a tickle attack as well. Phoebe suddenly put the blanket over him so he could not see any more. But the result of it was all of the three falling onto the floor with a loud sound and laughing loudly. Julian put his hands around Brooke and gave her a kiss, "I love you honey." But Phoebe, who pulled them apart, interrupted them immediately.

"Hey. And what's with me?" she lay down between them and received a kiss from both of them on the cheek. They stayed like this for a while. With Julian holding Brooke's hand and Phoebe in the middle of them. All of them were in thoughts and enjoyed the moment very much. In fact they felt like a little happy family. It was not long after that that Julian looked at his girls and found them asleep. It had been a long night and an exhausting morning. So he just pulled them up on the bed and lay down besides them. He was tired as well and thought that it would be a good idea to get a bit more sleep. He felt Brooke snuggling closer to her sister in the middle and reaching out for Julian's hand. Julian took it gladly and they fell asleep like this.

xxx

**_A present for me?_**

**_Well, then push the button and write down your thoughts ;) Thank you!_**


	14. The Davis women

**_*JustLikeBrookeDavis: Thanks for your idea pal. So here comes the scene where Julian comforts both of them in the night!I hope you like it._**

**_*may92: Finally you know what Victoria wants ;0)_**

**_So, here is the next chapter. It deals a bit more with Victoria, Brooke and Phoebe. What pairs do you want to see more (the Scotts, Joshua, Julian...)? I am open for any suggestions!_**

**_xxx_**

Julian was coming into the bedroom with an orange juice and croissants. He loved to surprise his two girls.

"Yummy.", Brooke whispered without opening her eyes. Just the smell of everything was great. Phoebe on the other hand was seemingly still sleeping. So Brooke snuggled closer again and tried to wake her up with that. But of course this did not work since Phoebe was a heavy sleeper. So she pulled her into her arms, in an upright position and just waited till she opened her eyes. Julian and Brooke had to laugh watching her head fall to the side. This kid definitely loved her sleep. They wondered how she would be in some years, as a real teenager.

"So are you ready Phoebs?", Brooke asked her little sister who struggled to find the right outfit.

"I will never be.", Phoebe answered harsh and received a "me neither" from Brooke.

"Phoebe it is not important what you wear.", Brooke looked at the clock and was shocked how late it was, "we are kind of in a hurry."

"I know. I know.", Phoebe looked through her closet again, "but it is important! I don't want her to like my clothes. I want to look as ugly as possible." Brooke did not know what she actually thought of this statement but then took a dress out of Phoebe's closet and threw it on her head.

"Then wear this one." It was a white dress with many flowers on it in every color that existed.

"But that's my favorite one.", Phoebe whined, "That is not ugly. I thought you are a fashion designer and know what is In and Out."

"That my dear is definitely not In.", Brooke laughed and received a mean look back. "Maybe not in your old people's world but in mine it is.", Phoebe immediately answered back. She could not believe that Brooke found her favorite dress ugly.

"I am not old Phoebe. I am not even thirty."

"Yeah well sorry. You look older than you are.", Phoebe had to burst out into laughing when she saw Brooke's astonished face, "That was a joke Brooke. You do realize that, right?", she asked because Brooke did not give an answer.

Instead she shrugged her shoulders "Yeah, whatever. Just get ready. We leave in five minutes."

"Is she always like that before meeting her or…our mom?", Phoebe asked Julian who stood besides her and suppressed a laugh as well. Some minutes later Brooke and Phoebe were sitting in the car and heading to their mom. It was a weird situation and no one talked at all. Brooke was kept in her thoughts how to make the best out of the evening for Phoebe and Phoebe did not know what she actually felt towards her mother. Somehow she hated that sometimes she wished getting to know her a bit more. She knew that Victoria did not care for her and was not worth being a mom but somehow the imagination of a big happy family never had faded in her mind.

"Ready?", Brooke opened Phoebe's door and squeezed her hand, "Phoebe. We have to get in now."

Phoebe looked up into her sister's eyes and saw two caring ones. She was relieved that she did not have to go through this evening alone and had a big sister on her side. Of course she could defend herself pretty good and had proven it in the past but sometimes she could not hold back tears during fighting. And she hated that.

"So this is where she lives?", Phoebe asked astonished of the size of Victoria's house. "Yes, this is one of the Victorian Mansions. Feel free to destroy every ugly statue that lays around.", Brooke took a hand on Phoebe's shoulder and stiffened up when the door opened and a very happy-actually a too happy-Victoria opened it and hugged Brooke. "Hello my children.", she smiled heavily and wanted to hug Phoebe as well but Phoebe pulled away and looked disgusted up at her. Victoria realized her look and ran through Phoebe's hair quickly.

"Well, you will have to get used to a hug from your mother my dear." Phoebe wanted to answer but Brooke just shook her head and made her shut up through this movement. Then they entered the manor and were surprised what they saw. There were photos of Brooke and Phoebe all over the wall. If someone did not know that this was not a happy family one would never even think of it. Brooke and Phoebe turned around to see all those photos. They were framed in beautiful frames. There were even photos of Brooke and Phoebe when they were little.

"Do you like it?", Victoria asked her oldest daughter and added some wine into hers and Brooke's glass. When she wanted to give Phoebe a glass with wine as well Brooke took it out of her hand "She is eleven!"

"I know that. I gave birth to her. You drank your first glass with 11 as well. So here.", she gave the glass back to Phoebe who looked astonished up at Brooke and smiled but rolled her eyes when Brooke raised an eyebrow. So she gave it back to her sister.

"Phoebe, if you want you can go upstairs and look into your room."

Phoebe widened her eyes in shock, "There is no way that I am going to live with you, bitch.", she shouted outraged but wondered why Victoria did not shout back.

"Don't be silly. I don't want that either."

"So why do you have a room for Phoebe?", Brooke asked curiously and confused. She just could not understand her mother. What did she want? She knew that there was something her mother was hiding from them.

"Well. A young daughter should have a room at her mother's home.", Victoria smiled being a bit drunken and took Brooke by her arm and pulled her upstairs, "Look. Isn't it pretty?" Brooke widened her eyes in shock again.

Actually the room was very pretty. There were photos of Brooke and Julian and Phoebe together and a big white bed with many pillows in purple.

"Wow.", Brooke did not know what to say "why are you doing this?", she asked harshly while Phoebe stood in "her" room and was overwhelmed by its beauty and pretty things. It actually looked liked someone lived in it. There was a playstation, X-box and Wii. There were books and DVD's and stuffed animals and many other things.

"Brooke. Would you stop asking me that damn question for once?", but Brooke insisted on knowing the answer.

"No, I won't. I know you mother! You don't receive a motherly gene over night and want to warm up with your daughters. You always have a plan behind anything."

Victoria's vision suddenly changed. From the lovely and the caring mother to an evil looking woman, "I wish I had you as the second child. I bet Phoebe would have made less problems.", Victoria said harshly and looked at Phoebe who did not care at all what was happening but looked through her stuff.

"Stop doing this to us.", Brooke protested.

"What?"

"Comparing the two of us. You did not want me nor Phoebe. So why are you doing this now?"

They were interrupted by a loud breaking sound, "Oops.", Phoebe said "I did not see that pretty statue.", she smiled evil and got Brooke to smile weakly back and loosening her fury a bit. Phoebe walked over to them and looked up at her mother and sister. She would have never imagined being in such a situation. Somehow she could see that all of them looked the same. Only different ages and sizes.

"I know the reason now.", she left the older ones stunned and went downstairs with the two following her.

"What do you mean by that?", Victoria asked harshly and confused. How could Phoebe know the real reason?

"Well, I realize it now. There were some people from the press at school last week and they asked me about my mother."

Victoria's heart made a jump "And what did you say?", she hoped that Phoebe had not told the truth.

Phoebe laughed at the fact that she had Victoria in her hands at the moment, "The truth.", Phoebe knocked another statue over "by accident", "Oopps. Sorry. I am just not used to so many pretty things standing everywhere."

Victoria lost her patience and walked over to Phoebe and wanted to pull her at her arm but Brooke was faster and went between them.

"Don't you dare touch her.", she screamed at her mother in fury.

"What do you mean by the truth?", Victoria screamed but tried to stay calm at the same time. Phoebe on the other hand did not seem to care a bit. She shrugged her shoulders as if she did not just have an argument. Brooke was surprised how calm Phoebe could act sometimes during fights and powerful on the other hand.

"Well, that you are a backstabbing bitch who neglected both of her daughters and betrayed your husband and only loves herself and money."

Brooke widened her eyes in shock. What if it was true? The press would knock at their doors all the time sooner or later. Victoria had to sit down for a minute and then looked up at Brooke, "Your sister just ruined Clothes over Bros". Brooke did not know what to say. Of course it was the truth what Phoebe had told but she knew how the press could be. She did not feel afraid for herself but for Phoebe.

"Nah. I did not ruin it. Rule number one in business: Get the press interested in you with anything."

Victoria answered immediately, "But not by telling every private detail you brat."

"So you agree with my truth, mother?" Phoebe used the word for the first time but more with a disgusting sound and threatening one.

"Truth or not…it is not important. We have a meeting next weekend on Hawaii and you little miss should tell the press that you lied because this could ruin your sister's business. We sell clothes not family history."

"What meeting?", Brooke asked confused.

"The press wants to have some family pictures of the three Davis women, so we three are going on vacation. And we are going to be a happy family."

"I am not even a Davis.", Phoebe laughed a little.

"What? No, no, no. I don't want us three on any picture in any magazine. And we won't go on vacation."

Victoria handed Brooke a paper, of course she had known that Brooke would react like this and was prepared, "Fine. Then I'll talk to my lawyer and tell him that your sister has to live with me."

Brooke looked stunned at the paper. At the moment she felt fear and rage.

"You'll stop threatening us when we go, right?" Phoebe asked calmly and wrote something on a paper and gave it to Victoria who looked shocked down at it.

"Sign it. You don't even want to live with me. It's just a threat Victoria. Sign this and we go and after that you'll leave us alone and I'll tell the press that I lied.", Phoebe gave her a pencil and looked up at her with a grin. Victoria had to laugh at the paper and rolled her eyes.

"I see so much of me in you, beloved daughter", she answered proudly which made Phoebe uncomfortable and shiver, "I'll sign this stupid paper but during the meeting you two", she pointed at Brooke and Phoebe "have to behave. Do you understand me?" Both of them nodded and rolled their eyes, "Good.", she signed it and then took another sip of the wine.

"You may leave now.", she said coldly to her daughters who were relieved.

"Don't have to tell me that twice.", Phoebe jumped up happily looking at the paper and went outside. Brooke just looked sad and confused at her mother. Sometimes she asked herself whether there would be a day that she actually stopped imagining her mother could change.

xxxxxx

Back in the car Phoebe seemed too happy for Brooke, "What did you make her sign?"

"This.", she gave it to Brooke and Brooke started reading loud: "Victoria Davis is a backstabbing bitch who neglected both of her daughters and betrayed her husband and only loves herself and money. Her daughter, Phoebe Ferguson, may live with her other daughter, Brooke Davis as long as Phoebe pleases. Victoria Davis will pay the flights and hotel to Hawaii for her daughters and...and Julian Baker for the shooting days and one week longer."

Brooke looked up at Phoebe who smiled proudly, "I know. It's nothing official but you know she does not really want to live with me. It is only a threat and as long as it stays this way, we can have our fun with her. And of course I promised to tell the press that I lied but I don't have to do that because I did not tell them a word about anything. I am not stupid."

Brooke could not help but burst out into laughing, "Definitely not. You're a genius Phoebe"

"Have heard that before." Phoebe laughed as well "but I think Victoria is more of an idiot than I am a genius. I cannot believe she actually agreed to that.", she added when Brooke started driving home and could not wait to tell Julian of the evening and Phoebe's little white lie.

xxxxxx

Julian was sitting nervously on the couch when the two entered the house giggling. He looked surprised at them. Why were they giggling? He was prepared for anything but not that. He was prepared for two sobbing sisters in his arms or two fighting sisters but not this.

"Hey honey.", Brooke went to him and gave him a long kiss.

"God I am hungry.", Phoebe said and went to the kitchen to get some ice-cream and then went back to them with three spoons.

"Did she drug you?", Julian finally asked and made them laugh even more. Brooke started telling what had happened earlier.

"So we are travelling to Hawaii?", Julian asked astonished.

"Seems so.", Brooke gave her sister a high five. She was not actually looking forward to the shooting but the idea of having a little family vacation was pleasant. Even with one unwanted family member. She hoped that Victoria would just leave them alone after the shooting and take some massages or something else.

xxxxx

Some hours later Phoebe was turning around in her sleep and mumbling something. "No. Noo. Please. Stop it.", she screamed so loud that Julian jumped up in shock from the other room. At first he did not know where that noise came from but then he heard another loud scream and ran as fast as possible into Phoebe's room. He realized immediately that Phoebe was having another of her nightmares since the robbery and went to her shaking her softly.

"Kiddo. Wake up. It's just a nightmare.", Phoebe shrugged up in shock and widened her eyes,"It's me. Julian.", he said realizing that she panicked. Phoebe's eyes were wet immediately and she rested her head on Julian's shoulder and cried heavy for the first time.

"Shhh. It's okay Phoebe.", he caressed her back and went to bed with her, "Nothing is going to happen." She could not stop sobbing but finally she was too exhausted and fell asleep again. He held her tight and tried to make her pain go away. It hurt himself seeing his women so hurt. After a while he stood up and wanted to leave again but Phoebe had pulled her arms around him and pleaded him to stay.

"Of course.", he whispered and lay down again. He promised himself that he should talk to her the next day. Something had to be done against those nightmares. It was the first time he realized that not only his wife but also Phoebe had them as well. He looked down at the small figure and felt happy to have her in his life.

xxxxx

Suddenly he heard another scream "Noooooooooo. Heeeelp." He knew immediately that this was his wife and wanted to run to their bedroom but he did not want to leave Phoebe alone as well. So he pulled the sleeping figure up in his arms and took her with him. When he opened the door he saw his wife sweating and crying in bed.

"Another nightmare honey?", he looked down into her wet and red eyes and could feel her sorrow. She did not say yes but nodded with her head. He softly pulled his hands through her hair and while he laid Phoebe down on the other side he took Brooke into his arms.

"Why is she here?", Brooke asked concerned.

"She had a nightmare too", Julian whispered not wanting to wake her up. Brooke snuggled closer to her husband and felt guilty that Phoebe had to go through the same emotions.

"Oh god. Where am I?", Phoebe jumped up and looked shocked around.

"You're with us.", Julian answered softly and pulled her closer as well. Phoebe could tell that Brooke had been crying as well and rested her head on Julian's chest while looking into Brooke's sad eyes. She could imagine that her eyes weren't the luckiest at the moment either. Brooke caressed her cheek and tried to smile. So did Phoebe. Phoebe then turned around and stood up and wanted to walk back to her room but Brooke was faster and walked after her.

"Where do you think you're going?", she asked her sister and held her by the hand.

"Back into my room", Phoebe whispered sadly and did not dare to look into her sister's sad eyes. But Brooke just lifted her up into her arms. She was happy that she could still carry her sister and looked into her eyes.

"No way. You're staying with us." Brooke whispered and Phoebe immediately began to cry again.

"Thank you.", she sobbed while she heard her sister crying as well. They went back to bed and Phoebe snuggled very close to Brooke while Julian took his arm around both of them. He looked down into the eyes of Brooke and Phoebe "I love you two.", he said with a voice full of truth.

"We love you too.", Brooke and Phoebe answered and closed their eyes. It did not take long for the three of them to sleep. Nor Brooke neither Phoebe had a bad dream again this night. Somehow Julian had built a safe place for them and this safe place was with him.


	15. Pool time

**Sorry guys that it took me a bit longer. I have to start learning and try to update my other stories as well (Boom, Tree Hill teenager, DerekPeytonBrooke). But I made it a longer chapter!**

***forever-alwaysB-Davis: Thanks for the idea that the Scotts should come too! Yeah, I will definitely let Phoebe be a normal teenager soon. She just had to deal with tough stuff in the past and no one who cared for her. But now she has many people that do in her life!**

***haleydavisbaker: I am glad that you love Julian. Some asked whether this could turn into a Brucas but it won't. Brooke and Julian are happy together and with Phoebe, they are a little family!**

***may92: Well...Bitchtoria. She is really a fun person I must say. I try my best with Phoebe making the vacation worst than a hell for Victoria ;0)**

**Thank u all for reading**

**xxxxxx**

All of them were packing for their big family vacation and all of them had mixed feelings towards it. Somehow they were happy to go on a trip together but somehow they also feared big scenes with Victoria and the shooting. Tomorrow they would fly to Hawaii, "I cannot find my bathing suit Brooke.", Phoebe screamed in her room and looked everywhere: Under the bed, in her closet. But it was nowhere.

"That's because you have to learn swimming before we fly to Hawaii and we are going to Haley's in an hour.", Brooke screamed back.

"What?", Phoebe ran into the room and looked shocked at her sister who packed her stuff and Julian's, "I don't want to learn swimming there."

"Why not?", Brooke could not understand the shift in her sister's mood and looked up into her blushed face.

"Because...because. He'll make fun of me.", she revealed and sat down on the bed with her arms crossed at her chest.

"Who?" Brooke really did not have a clue and asked innocently but then she got it, "Right. You mean Jamie?" She had to suppress a laugh. Lately Phoebe and Jamie spent much time together. Not because they wanted it but because Brooke hung up at Haley's very often or vice versa and they always took the kids with them.

"Yes. He will. You know that he is so childish and won't stop teasing me.", Brooke took her sister's hands in hers and tried to pretend that she would understand her worries, "If you're so mature yourself then it would not interest you a moment whether he makes fun of you or not."

Phoebe rolled her eyes immediately and took back her hands, "You are so mean. You know that!", she walked out of the room and continued packing while listening to loud music.

"God Phoebe. Do you really have to hear that stuff?"

"That's not stuff. It is Justin Bieber.", Phoebe screamed back while Julian rolled his eyes at her behavior.

xxxxxxx

An hour later they were at the Scotts. Nathan and Jamie and his little sister Lisa were in the pool and fooling around while Haley watched TV, "Gossip girl". Brooke and Phoebe entered the house happily and sat down besides her.

"Oh I love that show.", Phoebe smiled and hugged Haley happily. They had become very close in the last time.

"Hey sweetie. Jamie, Lisa. Phoebe is here.", she immediately screamed and got a mad look from Phoebe. Brooke hugged her best friend as well and then smiled all over her face.

"Have you packed?"

"Yup. Everything is packed. God Brooke. I am so excited."

"You're coming too?", Phoebe asked surprised when she listened to their conversation. "Yup. Isn't that great?" Phoebe looked mad at Brooke.

"You could have told me that before. Now I have to learn swimming or Jamie will make fun of me the whole vacation."

"Well then let's start.", Brooke threw her swimming suit in her face and took her hand and pulled her in one room to get changed, "Don't worry Phoebe. It's not that difficult.", she took Phoebe's hand in hers when she saw her concerns.

"I know. But what if I drown?", she whispered and received a small slap for that.

"Do you really think I would let you drown."

"Nooo. But it is embarrassing Brooke. Everybody at my age can swim and I have to hold my big sister's hand."

"Well not for long. So now c'mon." Brooke took her hand again and pushed her outside, "I'll come in ten minutes. I just have to make an important phone call, okay?", Phoebe nodded and went over to Julian who was sitting outside the pool. After ten minutes Brooke ran outside, "Hey boys" she shouted at Nathan and Jamie who where still in the pool and jumping around "now it's girls' time. So get out."

"Why can't we stay?", Jamie asked confused and then smiled happily when he saw Phoebe standing behind Brooke, "Hey Phoebe." Phoebe waved shortly back and blushed a bit. Brooke saw that and could not help but smile. What had happened to her little sister? Finally the boys were outside and Brooke went with Phoebe to the steps. At first she went into the water and held out her hand at Phoebe who was still standing on the first step.

"C'mon Phoebe. I won't let go of you. Okay?"

"But it's cold.", Phoebe whined but took Brooke's hand when she swam back to her. Step by step she went deeper into the water until she was still standing on one step but only her head looked out of the water, "That's mean. I cannot even stand on the last step", she whined and then took a deep breath and counted till three and then jumped into Brooke's arms. She hugged her so tightly that Brooke was happy that she could still stand in the water.

"Don't let me fall, okay!"

"I promise but sooner or later you have to let go of me to start learning swimming. All you do right now is suffocating me.", Phoebe laughed down at Brooke's face and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "What was that for?", Brooke asked stunned when Phoebe rested her head on Brooke's shoulder and still had a pretty tough hold on her.

"I just never want to let you go.", Phoebe smiled happily but then started to shiver.

"Ok. Thanks sis. But you have to. You'll get a cold if you don't start moving your own legs. How about we start in the water where you can stand?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"See that is the problem I cannot stand at any spot in this damn pool but on the steps. The pool is just too deep." Neither of them recognized that Julian was filming the whole time. He loved seeing them together and their sweet conversations.

"How about a tough start? I just let you go and you try. I've already shown you the moves you have to make and if you go under I'll catch you. Okay?", Brooke suggested but looked into a face of fear "That's a joke, right? I will go under. Definitely. And what if you break your feet and go under as well?"

"How should I break my feet in here Phoebe?"

"I don't know. But you are always so clumsy. You fall over everything." Brooke wanted to say something back when another person in the pool answered, "If she breaks her feet I will rescue you, okay?", Haley laughed hard at the sight of them. Phoebe had such a hard grip around Brooke with her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck. "Phoebe, if you don't want to learn swimming you can take this.", Haley threw a swimming help from her little daughter towards her and already knew Phoebe's reaction. She took it in her hand and threw it out of the water.

"There is no way I am going to swim with that. Ever. God. I will add this moment into my book of embarrassment.", Brooke and Haley laughed loud. Phoebe was the master of exaggeration right after Brooke herself.

"On three you let me go okay and then you try swimming towards Haley?" Phoebe took a deep breath and then nodded. She let go of Brooke and turned around with her help. "One. Two. Three." Brooke let go of her but all Phoebe did was turning around again and holding her tight.

"God Phoebe. Nothing will happen." Once again they tried to count till three but Phoebe reacted the same way. Suddenly Jamie jumped wildly into the pool, which splashed Phoebe, Brooke and his mother, "Sorry.", he laughed hard and then swam around, "It's not that difficult Phoebe. I already showed my sister." Lisa was the next one who jumped in without any help.

"What? She can swim as well.", Phoebe complained and widener her eyes.

"I can show you if you want.", Lisa swam to Brooke and made Phoebe smile at the little girl.

"Thanks baby but..." Suddenly another wave of water was heading towards them. A very big wave. This wave was caused by two big men. Nathan had thrown Julian into the pool and now happily jumped in it as well.

"Guys. We wanted privacy.", Haley complained but was dunked under the water by Nathan immediately, you know that I hate that.", she screamed and went after him. Brooke and Phoebe had to laugh hard because of their sweetness. Of course Nathan won the fight and threw his wife through the air, which ended in Haley being under the water again. Julian in the meantime wrestled with Lisa and Jamie.

"See. You could do that too if you learn to swim.", Brooke whispered into her sister's ear who nodded but before they had a chance to try Julian picked up Phoebe and threw her into the water without any warning. Phoebe screamed loud but immediately swam back to Brooke and looked extremely mad at Julian. Both of them, Brooke and Phoebe, screamed at him "Are you nuts?"

But Julian just laughed hard and threw her into the water again. This time a little further. Again Phoebe swam back. But this time she did not swim to her sister but right to the steps, which were farer away. Furiously she went out of the water and ran into the living room.

"God Julian. That was not very sensitive.", Brooke screamed at her husband who had to suppress a laugh, "but that's how I learned it. Sometimes you just have to be thrown into the deep cold water, honey." He answered but received a mad look "Not my theory."

"Yeah, well if it comes to you, you two would be still sitting in this pool in one week and just talking about swimming without actually doing anything." Brooke went out of the pool very mad and after her sister. She was shocked when Phoebe ran again to the water and jumped in without hesitations in front of Julian so that he got splashed.

Brooke looked at the spot were Phoebe was under the water and did not come up, "Julian. Take her.", she screamed and jumped into the water as well and pulled Phoebe to the surface. But Phoebe did not look panicked at her but splashed the water with her mouth in her sister's face and laughed hard when she saw her astonished face and swam easily to Julian. Both of them were laughing so hard at her, "What?", she asked when they gave each other's a high five. Then Phoebe swam around and splashed the others. "Julian already showed me how to swim five minutes ago.", she screamed happily and tried to push Nathan under the water with Jamie. But Nathan was stronger and pulled them out of the water just to throw them in again.

"Not so wild Nathan.", Haley laughed when she saw how happy everybody was.

"You two are so mean.", Brooke finally could say anything and jumped onto her husband and both of them went under the water and kissed each other's.

"How could you not recognize her wet bathing suit? Or even think that I could be so mean to my little Phoebe?", he took Phoebe again and threw her as far as possible.

xxxxxx

After a while Jamie screamed, "Let's do fighting. Me and Phoebe against Brooke and Julian and mom and dad. And you Lisa. You have the most important task. You have to count and tell who won. Ok?". Lisa nodded and went out of the water to watch them play.

"I am in it.", Julian pulled Brooke on his shoulders and Nathan did the same with Haley. Jamie then looked at Phoebe who hesitated, "C'mon. We want to win.", he took out his hands and was happy when she took it and went on his shoulders. It was a good thing that he had grown so much lately and that she was a small girl.

"One two three. Staaaaart.", Lisa screamed and they started fighting. Of course Jamie and Phoebe did not stand a chance. They were so much smaller and fell into the water immediately when Haley pushed Phoebe backwards. Laughing they went outside and watched the fight continuing.

"Go mom.", Jamie screamed while Phoebe screamed, "go sis." Haley and Brooke looked smiling at each others and tried to push the other while Nathan and Julian pinched each others nose.

"Don't do that. Nathan.", Nathan tried everything so that Julian would loose his balance. Finally Haley managed to push Brooke back so that she was about to fall and causing Julian to loose his balance. But Brooke took hold of Haley's arm and threw her and Nathan into the water with them when they fell backwards. "Oh you.", Haley screamed at Brooke and pushed her under the water again.

"Don't attack my wife.", Julian answered and threw Haley around but Nathan was right at her side and pulled him under, "Don't you attack my wife.", he laughed. Finally all of them were looking exhausted out of the water and asked Lisa who had won.

Lisa had to think a moment but then looked happily and admiring at Phoebe, "Phoebeeeee.", she screamed and hugged her tightly.

"Why me?", Phoebe asked surprised and hugged her back.

"Because you are so cool and pretty and smart and...", Phoebe blushed when Jamie could not stop laughing besides them.

"C'mon kids. Get in again.", they did not have to say that twice. Jamie, Lisa and Phoebe ran to the pool and sprung as far as possible right into the arms of their mother, father and sister.

xxxxxx

The next morning Brooke opened the door when somebody knocked at it a couple of times. "What? Mother?", she asked confused. Victoria entered her house and pushed Brooke a bit, "Get ready. The flight is one hour earlier." Brooke widened her eyes and ran to wake up Julian. Unfortunately her mother was faster and went into the room to wake her sister up which ended in Phoebe screaming loudly.

"Aaaaaa. My living nightmare is back.", she had to suppress a laugh at her mother's shocked face and got dressed as fast as possible. At the airport they met the Scotts and welcomed them happily.

"Why are they flying with us?"

"Because we wanted to, Victoria. Nice to meet you.", Haley greeted her but only received a mean look. Lisa was still sleeping in Nathan's arms while they checked in.

"I want to sit besides my daughter.", Victoria announced and made two people look up. "My oldest daughter. Since I have a lot to talk to her."

"Cool. I want to sit besides Jamie.", Phoebe burst out and they went to their places. Three people could sit besides each other's. So Brooke was in the middle of Julian and Victoria, Lisa was between her parents and Phoebe in the middle of Jamie and another boy around fourteen.

"Hey.", the boy said to Phoebe and then held out his hand "my name is Kevin." Phoebe blushed immediately when she saw him sitting besides her.

"Hi. I am Phoebe and this is..." but Jamie interrupted her "Thanks. I can introduce myself. I am Jamie.", he said in a somehow angry voice.

"Nice to meet you. Siblings?", he asked not looking away from Phoebe.

"Definitely not.", Jamie answered fast and wanted to change the subject and especially stop him from talking to Phoebe all the time.

Some time later: "Wow. Your already in the next level", Phoebe looked down at Kevin's iphone while he was playing a game, "you're really good." Jamie rolled his eyes and looked out of the window and repeated her words. Phoebe, who had only eyes for Kevin at the moment, looked stunned at him.

"Did you say anything?"

"No. No. Keep on playing that cooool game."

One row behind Haley whispered into the ear of his husband "Seems like our son is jealous..." she did not say more because Jamie shouted.

"Mom. Can we please switch places?"

"Why?"

"Just do it. Okay?" Haley looked into his pleading eyes and then nodded.

"Phoebe could you please take the seat by the window. I have to throw up if I'll sit there.", she revealed. Phoebe showed a grimace and switched places.

Kevin was so into his game that he did not switch too, so that Haley was now sitting in the middle of them and finally realized that this was something her son wanted. Just too intelligent her boy.

"Why did you switch seats?", Phoebe asked through the chairs but Jamie pretended not to hear her, "Nathan.", she finally said when Jamie was far away from answering her "can we switch seats?". Nathan rolled his eyes but then agreed. After the next switching Brooke was sitting besides Lisa who still slept and Lisa besides Jamie who was still angry for getting so less attention from Phoebe.

"I ask you again Jamie. Why did you switch seats? Why are you mad at me?", but Jamie was a master in not communicating with someone when he did not want to, "God. You are such a baby.", Phoebe whined and then looked to the other side and asked Julian to switch.

"Could you two just stop arguing over whatever it is?", Julian asked but received a shaking head and switched with her. Now Phoebe was sitting besides her sister who sat besides her mother as well.

"Oh no. I don't want to sit near...", she wanted to complain again but this time it was Victoria who lost her patience, "Phoebe stop acting like a child and switching chairs all the time. This is no speed dating scenario." Phoebe looked shocked at Victoria.

"But I did not start it. Jamie wanted to change." She complained. Jamie sat on the other side and argued.

"Yeah well, because you did not listen to me at all because you were so busy playing that stupid game."

"I was not. I did ask you whether you said anything. It is not my problem that you...", Phoebe stopped talking when Haley turned around and shouted at them "You two. Stop right now. We are going on a family trip and I don't want it to start with you two fighting."

"But...", Phoebe tried to argue but now it was Brooke's turn.

"No but Phoebe. I swear to god if you don't stop complaining right now you can watch us all happily in the ocean while you have to sit outside.", Brooke was so stiffened up from having to sit besides her mother that she overreacted a bit.

"That's not really nice Aunt Brooke. Where would be the point in her learning swimming?", he knew that Brooke would never do anything like that to Phoebe. This time Nathan butted in.

"Jamie. You don't talk like that to Brooke. You can sit outside as well if you keep on pushing little man."

"He is not a little man Nathan. I promise he'll be bigger than you any time and he did not talk mean to my sister." Julian just rolled his eyes and decided to take a word as well.

"Phoebe. Don't go any further.", he warned her but did not say more when Victoria was bursting out into laughing.

"What?", Brooke asked confused. Victoria looked at everyone and then said, "I am sorry you guys. But have you listened to each other's? You sound like a big patchwork family who cannot control their kids."

Now it was Phoebe's turn again, "They can control us.", she shouted at her mother who started to admire the courage of her youngest daughter, "well then stop talking back all the time Phoebe.", she said it with such a force in her voice that Phoebe did not dare to open her mouth again and just crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh god. This is going to be just perfect.", Brooke thought and looked over to Julian who gave her a smile back and blinked with his eye.

xxxxxx

_**I hope it was not too long?**_


	16. Beachtime

"Wow that is amazing Brooke.", Haley hugged her best friend tightly and looked around the big house.

"Yeah, well I thought it's nicer to live in one house together instead of a hotel. But of course vacation means no cooking, so we have a cook.", Brooke smiled wickedly while Haley looked confused up at her, "My mother is paying for everything! Phoebe was just being a genius and talked her or more threatened her into it." Haley raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Wow. She is more and more like you."

"What's that supposed to mean tutor wife?", Brooke tried to suppress a laugh.

"Well you know how you always got what you wanted by just threatening people or whining.", Haley always looked happily back at their high school time, "God. I am so lucky that I finally got to see the real Brooke and Nathan. Two spoiled brats but lovable ones." Nathan joined them and took an arm around Brooke.

"Did my wife just accuse us that we were spoiled brats?" Brooke looked up at him and nodded. Nathan immediately ran to his wife and tackled her onto the sofa and tickled her.

"Oooh. Tickling time?", Julian asked happily knowing that the kids were looking around in the garden.

Brooke pointed a finger at him, "Don't you dare.", but it was too late. He tackled her as well and then tickled her merciless. "Stoooooop.", Haley and Brooke screamed but they had no chance against their big men. Finally they lay exhausted on the ground while their men gave each other's a high five.

"Did you see the basketball field in the back Nathan?", Julian asked and knew by his look that he had not seen it yet.

"No way.", he walked after Julian, "but you know that I am a pro. No chance against me." Julian laughed "But it's the kids and me against you. And our wives. So you are basically alone." Brooke and Haley were still sitting on the sofa when they heard their husbands yelling, "Are you coming or what?" They rolled their eyes but came.

xxxxxxxx

"Okay kids. It's you and the two gorgeous creatures there and me against this basketball star.", Julian pointed at Nathan who rolled his eyes.

"Do you always have to make such a speech about everything?", he took the ball from him and of course he scored.

"New rule. You have to shoot from this...um...three point line. And we only from the two point one but it counts the same. The first team with 40 points wins."

Nathan laughed hard, "That's a way to play basketball but okay." Phoebe, Jamie and Lisa were excited. Haley was the first one to try it, "God. That's so far away."

"Don't whine, just do it.", Nathan said but received a mad look. She threw the ball but missed the basket by centimeters.

"Ohhh. That should count. I even hit the orange ring."

"It's really a shame that you folks don't know more about basketball with a star amongst you.", Nathan kissed her cheek and then pointed without even looking at the basket. "Now Brooke. It's your turn.", Nathan laughed hard "umm...I think it is fair if she takes three steps nearer to the basket. I remember the times at high school. Every game that included using a ball, she sucks in. She is better in screaming and running away from it." "Haha. Very funny.", Brooke took the ball and tried to point. She tried to stand like Nathan always stood.

"Okay. The one hand under hear and the other there and then...", she touched her head and said "Owwww.", she had managed to just throw the ball in the air and it landing on her head. All of them laughed hard.

"God. I have never seen anything sweeter.", Julian kissed her head and threw the ball. Even Julian missed by centimeters.

"Is anyone good?"

The little Lisa screamed "I am good.", so Nathan picked her up and she threw the ball into the basket. Phoebe ran to her and hugged the little one tightly.

"You scored. Lisa Scott just scored a point. She is the youngest and best player in the world."

Haley whispered to Nathan "She is definitely spending too much time with Julian." He laughed at the continuing speech, "So son. What about you? Will you score or not?", Jamie rolled his eyes "Easily.", and without hesitation he scored.

"Wow. That was pretty good.", Nathan touched his shoulder and was very proud. But now Phoebe stood in front of him.

"Well Nathan. You've never seen me play, right?", she smiled happily while he looked confused down at her. "So, show me what you got little miss. I hope you are better than your sister.", he pointed at Brooke who had a little red mark on her forehead.

"Way better.", Phoebe took the ball and walked to the line.

"That's the three line...or how it's called Phoebe.", Brooke said to her but Phoebe rolled her eyes and smiled "I know." Without hesitation she threw the ball into the basket. Nathan and Jamie looked stunned at her while she smiled wildly.

"See. That's what I call good.", she laughed hard when Julian high fived her.

"See. That's my Phoebe, Nathan. She can beat you in her dreams.", he lifted her up into his arms and they both ran around and screamed, "We won. We won. We won."

"Wait. Do it again!", Nathan said and gave her the ball. She threw it again and scored again. "Again.", he said. And she did it again. "How...how can you play like that?" Phoebe looked questioning at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I just can. I played a lot on the street when I had no home. And some older kids taught me how to play when I was little." Julian did not like the thought of Phoebe being on the street.

"How old were the kids?", he therefore asked.

"I don't know. Maybe sixteen. They were really good and they said they would make a pro out of me." She remembered the time with all those cool kids. She had admired them all.

"You're really, really good. Don't you want to join a team?", Nathan asked but Haley put a hand on his shoulder.

"Honey. No pressure here." Nathan nodded but could not help it "maybe you really could go pro? Someone in the family after me should. And Jamie does not want to. Although he could. But it's okay. Maybe you want?", he looked down at her and was confused when she hugged him tight. The fact that he had just called her family touched her heart.

"Nah. I like cheerleading more and looking at cute boys.", she laughed.

"God Brooke. You spoil your sister. She is just turning out to be exactly like you. But with more athletic skills when it comes to basketball. "Brooke took the ball and wanted to throw it after Nathan but accidently hit Phoebe on the forehead. She looked shocked for a moment when Phoebe touched her forehead in confusion.

"What was that for?"

"Shit. I am so sorry. I wanted to hit Nathan but..."

"Yeah. You're really not good in basketball.", Phoebe smiled and then turned around to Jamie, "Let's check our rooms." He nodded and they ran inside followed by Lisa.

xxxxxx

The grown ups sat down in the grass and just looked at the sea. It was such a beautiful view. Nathan took his arm around Haley and Julian around Brooke. They leaned their heads on their shoulders and felt so happy at the moment. "Thank you guys so much. I really needed a vacation after such a stressful season."

"You're welcome. And we really need you with us.", Brooke squeezed Haley's hand. She was so grateful to have them as friends. They were her family. They knew her for a long time and they helped her with everything.

"So, the shooting is tomorrow. Victoria is somewhere in a hotel. How about we go to the beach and spend some time there and then go into a nice restaurant?", Julian suggested and all of them agreed.

xxxxxx

It was so beautiful at the beach, the palms were everywhere and the water had the perfect color. Jamie looked over and saw some surfers, "Sweet. I want to learn this.", he said to his dad who looked as amazed as his son.

"Well. Then let's do it." He went to the others, "We have decided to do something as a family. And everybody has to do it. Even the not so athletic persons.", he looked at Brooke who protested immediately.

"I am athletic Nathan." Nathan knew that she was but had always found it cute how girly she was.

"Right. We all are going to surf a little." Haley looked up at him and the shook her head.

"I don't want to surf."

"C'mon mom. It will be fun." It took them ten minutes to take all of them to surfing. Now they were all wearing the surf suit, even Lisa. It was funny because Lisa was actually very good. She was the first one who stood on it for a long time. She smiled proudly at Phoebe. Nathan was having some problems holding his balance,"Having problems Mr. Athletic?", Brooke laughed while she stood as well.

"No way. This is supposed to be a man's sport. So you should be the worst.", he screamed after her and was shocked to see that all the others were already standing, "I cannot believe that.", he whispered to himself.

"Dad. What are you doing? Just take the other foot to the front. Maybe that's better.", Jamie suggested. He did as told and suddenly everything did not seem so hard as before. Until he crashed into Brooke who fell into the water and the wave over her. He laughed hard when he saw her shocked face.

"That was on purpose.", she screamed after him but another wave pulled her under and she drank a lot of water.

"That was so mean.", she said when all of them were outside again, "You are such a cheater.", Brooke complained and jumped on his back. But Nathan, being bigger than her, took her off easily and threw her softly into the sand and put even more on her. "Ewww. Stop that.", she complained and Julian rescued her by jumping on Nathan and putting sand on him.

"You all are worse than my kids.", Haley laughed and looked at Jamie, Lisa and Phoebe who were admiring good surfers.

xxxxxxx

Finally it was late and the kids were in bed. Brooke, Julian, Haley and Nathan were outside and talking to each other's. "She has really changed a lot. Thanks to you two.", Haley said and the others agreed happily.

"It's so funny. I cannot imagine my life without her any more.", Julian revealed and made Brooke very happy. She gave him a thankful kiss, "Me neither.", she said and Nathan nodded "Well, me neither.", he laughed but it was the truth "and Jamie neither."

"I think our son has a little crush on her.", Haley smiled at Brooke who nodded.

"Well. In my world they are both too young for boyfriends or girlfriends, but I really wish Jamie was her boyfriend instead of Joshua.", Julian definitely agreed to this.

After yawning for a few times all of them decided to go to bed. They checked on their kids but Jamie was not there.

"Where is Jamie?", Haley asked surprised but then she had a clue. She went after Brooke and they opened Phoebe's door. There he was lying with Phoebe in one bed. His arm protective around her and her head resting on his chest. Brooke and Haley's eyes were wide in shock. In fact they did not know what to do.

"Jamie Scott.", Haley screamed so loud that Phoebe jumped up and screamed, "nooooooooooo." She fell out of the bed and was lying on the floor crying and shivering. Jamie was shocked as well and wanted to help her up but she made her small like a ball.

"Please don't. Please don't. Don't hit me.", she screamed and Brooke knew all too well what she was talking about. Haley felt so guilty in this moment and her son gave her a mad look.

"Are you crazy? She had just stopped crying and now you scare us like that." Haley realized her big mistake. She had not come to the thought that Jamie was with her to console her. Brooke immediately went down to Phoebe and wanted to hug her but Phoebe, who was still in trance kicked with all her might.

"No. No. Leave us alone." She was still in her nightmare. Tears were falling down Brooke's cheeks. She knew this nightmare. Suddenly Julian rushed in and pulled Phoebe into his arms and on his lap. He rocked her back and forth and held her tightly, "You're dreaming Phoebe. We are all here to protect you.", he whispered into her ear like he always did. Phoebe's finally stopped sobbing and did not even wake up again.

"Is...is she okay?", Jamie whispered and Julian nodded. "She will be. Just go back to bed." Jamie did not want to but knew that Julian could handle the situation better. Haley saw how lost Brooke was and took her arm around Brooke and pulled her outside. They sat down on the sofa and for the first time Brooke started crying hard in Haley's arms.

"Let it all out honey." She caressed her back and hugged her tight. Finally Brooke was resting her head on Haley's lap and was totally exhausted. Haley stroked her hair. "Honey. I think you two should go see a therapist. I know that you have those nightmares too and I want you both to get better." Brooke knew that she was right but somehow saw it as a failure she did not say anything but nodded.

"You know it's not a failure." Sometimes Haley could read Brooke's mind, "Nathan and I went to a therapist as well when our marriage was in danger and she helped us a lot. You two must not live with a constant fear. Do you two ever talked about him again?", Haley asked directly but Brooke shook her head.

"No. I don't want to upset her and...I don't really know what to say to her."

"But you have to honey. You two made the same bad experience and you cannot live with that alone." Brooke nodded again. After a long talk both of them fell asleep on the couch. The one protecting the other. Nathan and Julian came into the room and saw their wives. They looked smiling at each other's and then decided to carry them into their rooms. Fortunately both of them were in a deep sleep and did not wake up.

"Good night you two.", Nathan smiled over to Julian.

"Yeah. You too", he smiled back and put Brooke on the bed. "Why didn't you bring Phoebe?", she asked confused and looked around.

"Jamie is with her. He pleaded to stay with her." Brooke was too tired to even answer and fell back to sleep.

In the other room Jamie looked down at a sleeping Phoebe and could see how much she looked like his Aunt Brooke. He was glad that Aunt Brooke was a beauty. He took his arm around Phoebe and on instinct Phoebe laid her head on his chest. Jamie blushed immediately and knew that he could not close one eye this night.

What he did not know was that Phoebe would awake screaming again in the morning and asking him why he was in bed with her.

xxxxx

"What are you doing in my bed?", she screamed and jumped up.

"You had a nightmare and...and...I did not want to leave you alone.", he tried to defend himself and blushed like a tomato.

"Oh...ok...umm...thanks.", she said back and before she could say more Haley went into the room, "Breakfast is ready.", she suppressed a laugh when she saw the two standing far away from each others in embarrassment.


	17. ONLY AN!

**_Ah thank u so much!_**

**_Someone wrote me that he cannot review because I kinda deleted the AN earlier and now it looks like u already have reviewed to the new chapter-which_**

**_ is not true (I thought at first that nobody wants to read the stories any more...I hope that this was the real reason for no reviews)._**

**_So I add this note again and would love to hear what you thought of the chapter. _**

**_You know how much this always motivates me. Well, every writer knows that ;)!_**

**_Thank u pals!_**

**_I keep on writing immediately!_**


	18. Love and Hatred

"Okay Phoebe. I don't want you to do anything you don't like, ok?" Phoebe looked up at her sister "Don't worry sis.", she smiled back at her and was somehow looking forward for the shooting. They went to the hotel room in which Victoria was in and knocked at the door. "Glad my daughters are finally here.", Victoria said to them and gave them a kiss on the cheek. Phoebe had imagined that she would do this and was very happy. This was going to be a fun day.

Brooke and Phoebe sat in front of their mother on the couch and looked questioning at her, "Okay, the photographer and everyone else are coming in one hour. I want you to behave.", she looked at Phoebe and Phoebe nodded while smiling "and please don't make a scene. After that I will leave you alone, like promised."

Brooke could not believe that Victoria just had said that. Normally her mother did not care whether it was a promise or not.

"Okay, so why are we here...an hour earlier?", Brooke asked stunned and could see that Victoria was confused by the answer but what confused her more was that Victoria was struggling to talk.

"Okay...I...made an album for each one of you." She gave the red one to Brooke and the purple one to Phoebe. Both of them were stunned, "There are some photos in it and I want you to just pretend that we are the happy big family." Victoria stood up and took a sip from her wine. Brooke and Phoebe opened their albums and did not know what to say. There were photos from their birth until now. But what surprised them the most was that there were photos of both of them together up until Phoebe was about three years old.

Brooke suddenly had tears in her eyes, "Mom, don't tell me that...that..." but Victoria interrupted her.

"Yes. The cousin I took care of for three years was not your cousin but your sister.", Victoria looked at Phoebe and Phoebe from Brooke to Victoria. She did not understand a word, "You were with me, Phoebe, when you were younger. I had told Brooke that you were a distant cousin and you two had a great connection back then. That's why there are some photos of you two together in the album."

Brooke was now crying, the tears just came out of her eyes, "And...and you never told me that she was my sister. God Victoria. Why are you such an evil bitch?" This was too much for Brooke.

"Sometimes there is more than meets the eyes.", Victoria whispered, almost sad and looked out of the window. Phoebe took Brooke's hand and squeezed it a little. "Well, it does not matter. Let's just get through this day.", she said calmly. There was nothing that could surprise her any more when it came to Victoria. Brooke nodded and stood up. "You know what Victoria?"

"What?"

"I always believed that I could not hate any one. But I really hate you.", Brooke left the room sobbing while Phoebe still sat on the couch and looked at Victoria. Suddenly she went over to Victoria and looked up into her eyes. Victoria looked down at her beautiful daughter and felt so ashamed.

"He hurt you, right?", Phoebe asked softly. She did not understand it herself that she suddenly felt pity with Victoria. She was a bitch. She ruined her life and she definitely did not deserve to be treated nice. Victoria did not disagree nor did she agree. But Phoebe already knew the truth. She had thought about it a while ago and now everything made sense to her.

Finally she left the room to look for Brooke. She found her sitting on a chair and went to her and hugged her. "I am glad I have you now.", Phoebe whispered and made Brooke smile a bit.

"I am glad too. But I am sorry that you had to go through so much Phoebe." Phoebe felt a bit ashamed at first and then smiled, "It's not your fault." Of course Brooke knew that it was not her fault but everything could have been so different if it weren't for her mother and all her stupid lies.

A bit later they went into Victoria's room again and were shocked. Victoria was not there.

Only a letter: _"My beautiful daughters. I know I am not the mother you deserve and I am sorry for that. I will leave you alone from now on. The shooting is canceled. Have a great vacation. Victoria"_

Brooke and Phoebe looked shocked at each others, "There is a plan behind this. Trust me.", Brooke whispered but Phoebe shook her head.

"No, I think this time it's real." Brooke looked stunned at Phoebe.

"You don't know our mother. She is a bitch Phoebe.", Brooke was sad that Phoebe had hope in her eyes. Of course she did not want to take her hope but Victoria was definitely a bad person and no one that cared for others.

"I know. I know but...I know something you don't know and...I...think...she is not only evil.", Phoebe said trying not to cry but her emotions were going wild.

"What do you mean by that?", Brooke was surprised but Phoebe just shook her head. "Nothing important.", she lied. It was just a clue and she did not want to talk about it right now.

"No. It seems like it is very important to you and Victoria."

But Phoebe did really not want to talk about it "I'll tell you another time, okay? Please don't force me."

Brooke nodded "I would never force you.". She wiped away some tears and both of them started walking to their family.

xxxxxxxx

A little later all of them were at an amusement park. They had decided to take the kids there to have some fun. Brooke was holding Julian's hand and Haley Nathan's. Lisa, Phoebe and Jamie were walking in front of them and eating the sweets. Everyone was smiling happily; they felt like a big family and cared for each other's.

"I still cannot believe what Victoria did.", Julian whispered to Brooke. He did not want to catch Phoebe's attention.

"I know. But Phoebe knows why and she won't tell me. God. Why is everything so messed up right now?", Julian kissed her on the mouth and then hugged her tight.

"I love when you curse and you make sad look pretty.", he smiled at his wife while she rolled her eyes but smiled back.

Meanwhile Jamie saw the attraction he loved: The haunted house. It was a house where you had to go through and some creepy creatures were scaring you, "Let's go in there.", he smiled at Phoebe. "Mom, can we go into the haunted house?", Jamie asked but Haley disagreed.

"Well, you can go but there is no way I am going nor Lisa." She looked at Brooke and Julian who did not want to go either and shook their heads.

"Dad?"

"Nope. It's too scary", he laughed when Phoebe screamed loudly when he took his hands on her shoulder without any warning, "Take Phoebe with you. She surely is brave enough."

The older ones suppressed their laughs. Phoebe always pretended to be the bravest and had said before that she loved the haunting house to get Jamie's attention but now she looked a bit helpless. Brooke realized that maybe it was not the best idea. Especially because she still had her nightmares, "I can come with you if you want.", Brooke suggested although she hated it as well.

"Nope. It's just a haunting house. Nothing big. C'mon.", Jamie and Phoebe got two tickets and went in.

"She will hug Jamie to death.", Haley laughed and the others nodded.

"C'mon Phoebe. It's just a haunting house. It's not real.", Jamie whispered.

"But I swear something was touching my shoulder." It was so dark that both of them had difficulties to see each other's. Suddenly Phoebe hit something with her head and when this thing began to scream she screamed as well and jumped into Jamie's arms. Jamie could not help but burst out into laughing and took hold of her hand. She was just too cute. She shivered and tried to be brave but somehow she failed. "Ouch. Phoebe. I would like to use my hand after that again."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry.", she whispered and went through her own long hair.

xxxxxxx

Outside the older ones were laughing so hard. There was a hidden camera, so people outside could see what was happening inside. They just had seen how Phoebe screamed like the tenth time and how Jamie burst out into laughing and held her tight.

xxxxxx

"Why aren't you afraid? Well...not that I...I...am but...", Phoebe asked and Jamie laughed.

"I am a man." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"You're a teenager. And men can get afraid as well."

"Well, I have to protect you.", he smiled down at her and suddenly both of them turned red.

"Can I ask you a question?", Jamie said a bit shy but he just had to ask it.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Umm...are...you still with Joshua?" Phoebe looked up at him and then turned red again. "No...he...kind of dumped me.", Phoebe answered sadly.

"What? Why?", Jamie asked honestly.

"Well...he told me that he feels more like a big brother to me and there is this other girl he likes. She is fifteen and like a head bigger than I am and a fucking whore.", Phoebe cursed while thinking of that new girl.

"Well, I am glad he dumped you, cause he did not deserve you at all."

xxxxxx

"Did you see that?", Nathan and Julian were looking at the screen and could tell by the way their two kids were talking that it was an intimate talk.

"Guys. Would you stop overreacting."

"No...we are not overreacting. We are guys. And we know what Jamie is going to do." Nathan looked stunned at Julian, "Don't make it sound like he is evil."

"He's not but he is not supposed to kiss my Phoebe.", Julian said back to Nathan. Brooke and Haley shared a funny look while Lisa did not understand anything.

"Jamie is too young as well. And he has less experiences than Phoebe."

Brooke entered the subject "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Phoebe has Joshua who is way older than she is and you two even allowed that. I don't want Jamie to rush into anything", Nathan said.

"Are you saying that Phoebe is spoiling him?"

"God no. I am not saying this. They are just both too young.", Nathan tried to defend himself. "Well...look at the screen. Looks like Jamie is the dominant one, not Phoebe." Nathan looked at it again and was shocked.

xxxxxxx

"Umm...thank you.", Phoebe said while still holding Jamie's hand. Her stomach was feeling like she had thousand butterflies in it and she was suddenly very excited. Jamie took his arm around her shoulder and suddenly stopped her.

"What is it?", she asked shocked because she thought another ghost was about to come. But then she felt his warm lips on hers and her eyes widened in shock. They stayed like this for a moment.

xxxxxx

"Oh my god.", Haley and Brooke said in unison and looked after their husbands who ran into the haunted house.

xxxxxxx

"Did you hear that?", Phoebe asked shocked and broke the kiss. Then she saw two figures running after them and they started running as well in fear.

Brooke and Haley could not help but laugh at the image. Their husbands running after Jamie and Phoebe. Finally Julian caught Phoebe and took her on his shoulder. Luckily Phoebe recognized that it was him. Nathan on the other hand took Jamie over his shoulder as well and ran outside with them.

"What in hell are you doing?", Phoebe and Jamie screamed. They let them down again and Lisa came towards them.

"We saw you kissing." Neither Jamie nor Phoebe could say anything any more. They turned red in embarrassment.

"Yes we did. What do you have to say Jamie?", Nathan looked at his son but Jamie did not know what to say. "Umm...", he stuttered.

But Phoebe would not be Phoebe if she had not her big mouth. "I don't want to be rude or anything. But I heard from Brooke that you and Brooke had your first kisses when you were eleven. And Julian you just did not have your first kiss that young because you were a nerd but you always dreamt about it and you Haley had your first kiss when you were twelve at a party. So don't you scream at us because we...we...", Phoebe looked at Jamie and blushed immediately.

"Yeah. She is right. First of all it is not even our first kiss. Phoebe had Joshua and I had Sally.", Phoebe suddenly looked at Jamie jealously.

"Sally. Like in Sally of my cheer team?" Jamie nodded and blushed again. Haley was shocked. So her little boy-soon to be 14 years old-already had his first kiss.

"You two are grounded.", Haley said strictly. She did not want Phoebe and Jamie go any further than kissing.

"What? We did not do anything wrong.", Phoebe screamed at Haley but Brooke interrupted her.

"Phoebe stop yelling at grown-ups. And you did do something wrong. You are not supposed to kiss"

"Who says that? We can kiss whenever we want.", suddenly she realized what she had said and hid her face. This was just too embarrassing for both of them.

"Okay, I think we need to have the talk. But at home.", Julian suggested and the grown-ups agreed while Phoebe and Jamie shook their heads in embarrassment. Their faces were totally red. Sometimes grown-ups behave like idiots.

xxxxxxxx

Some hours later when Lisa was sleeping the grown-ups decided to talk to their teens now. They knew that they had to have THE TALK sooner or later and they thought that it would be better sooner than later.

Jamie and Phoebe were playing basketball outside when Julian and Nathan called them. Jamie rolled his eyes and went to them. Phoebe on the other hand stayed on the playground and threw the ball into the basket again. She was just not really looking forward for talking about sex with four adults and especially not in front of Jamie. It would be embarrassing and she could not understand why they made such a big deal out of their kiss. It had just been a short kiss. She had not even known that Jamie wanted to kiss her and right now she was confused as well.

"Phoebe. C'mon.", Julian screamed after Phoebe but knew that it would be harder with her. She was too stubborn and he probably would have to carry her inside to get her to listen to them.

"No way. I am not going to listen to your shit."

"I am sorry lil one but you have to."

"I don't have to do anything.", she threw the ball again but was shocked when Julian picked her up and carried her into the living room. There he sat her down on the couch besides Jamie. Haley, Brooke and Nathan and Julian were sitting in front of them and looked excited as well. Of course it was a little weird for them too and it was not like they could not understand that their children did not like the idea of having to talk to them about such a theme.

Haley began, "Okay. First this is not a punishment. We just want what is best for you two. We realized that you are growing up so fast and this talk is necessary.", Phoebe rolled her eyes and laid down on the couch with her arms crossed in front of her. Her gesture, her movements and her face showed that she was pissed and did not like the situation at all. Jamie on the other hand was totally calm. He found it kind of cute how Phoebe behaved and just looked at her.

"Yes little miss. I see how you roll your eyes and I know you don't like it but we don't want you to make the wrong choices in life.", Haley pointed at Phoebe and remembered the thousand of arguments she had had with her in class.

Phoebe burst out and talked back, "It's not like you can get pregnant by a kiss."

Jamie had to laugh and nodded, "Mom. I think Phoebe and I know everything we have to know."

"Okay, then please tell me everything you two know. Maybe we are wrong and don't treat you fair.", Haley answered. Phoebe and Jamie were stunned and did not know what to say.

"About what?", Phoebe played dumb. Brooke immediately answered, "About sex. Tell me everything you know about sex."

The word "sex" made Jamie and Phoebe blush immediately and Phoebe took a pillow in front of her face but Julian pulled it away. Somehow he felt a little pity for both of them because he could see how embarrassed they were just by hearing the word "sex".

"Mom. Don't make us. This is embarrassing.", Jamie whined.

"You are turning 14 and I just heard that you had a girlfriend called Sally and you two just kissed. So there is no way you're getting out of it.", Nathan answered and Jamie knew that there was definitely not a way out.

"Okay. If you want to know everything. Trust me I know everything.", Phoebe decided to fight them with their own idea and started without thinking that Jamie was still besides her. She was so furious at the moment.

"Sex is something very, very brutal and it makes people scream in pain. I've heard people doing it and when daddy had a woman at home again and she pleaded him not to be so hard, he always said "All women want it hard." You don't have to worry cause I won't do it ever in my life because it's brutal and disgusting. I don't want to have someone inside of me. So fuck off and get out of my life and leave me alone."

Phoebe looked at Jamie who looked shocked at her and then just ran with the tears falling down her cheek. She had not wanted to react that way but sometimes the words just came out of her mouth before she had time to think. So the only way of getting out of this situation was running. She ran out of the house and far away from it all.

Nathan, Julian, Brooke and Haley were shocked. They did not know what exactly had been on Phoebe's mind and suddenly felt very ashamed and shocked by her outburst. Everything had been so fine lately. The idea of the talk had obviously been a bad one. Definitely. Jamie looked at them.

"I am not going to yell at you too. But I knew all that stuff. I know about her past and I knew that when I kissed her that there was a chance that she would not let me because she was too afraid getting hurt. Did you even realize that Joshua broke up with her? Yeah, she told me that it was because she was too young but I know the real reason. He broke up with her because she cried when they were about to have sex. Everyone is talking about it at school and it is horrible for her. It was just a kiss mom. Just a kiss. Why do you make us feel so bad?", with that he ran out of the room as well looking for Phoebe.

Brooke was crying already "We have to look for her.", all of them nodded and went outside as well. Only Haley stayed at home to watch over Lisa.

"Phoebe", all of them screamed after her but she was nowhere to be seen. An hour later they were still looking for her but then Brooke received a message.

"Your sister is with me but I think it is better if you leave her alone for today." Brooke was shocked. Phoebe was with Victoria? How come? She would definitely not leave her alone with Victoria.

xxxxxxx

"Why. I don't understand why? Did you hate me that much?", Phoebe screamed at Victoria and threw the wine bottles around the room and other things. She was in such a rage that she could not control herself any more. Victoria looked shocked at her outburst and like a wonder a tear came out of her eyes, "I...I...don't know why."

_Victoria looked down at her little and beautiful daughter. She loved her but on the other hand she hated her. This three year old kid reminded her what he had done to her. She made her feel weak and unloved._

_"Mommy.", Phoebe woke up in the back of the car and looked out of the window. "Where we going?" It broke Victoria's heart what she was about to do. She was a bad mother. She knew it. But she had to protect herself. And she tricked herself by saying that this was a good choice for Phoebe. "You are going to meet your daddy.", Victoria said coldly and flinched when Phoebe smiled at the thought. They stood in front of the house and Victoria knocked at the door._

_"Yeah.", he opened the door and was stunned to see the woman standing there with a toddler in her arms._

_"This is our product. I don't want it any more.", Victoria was surprised by her own coldness. "It reminds me of how you forced yourself into me." He looked smiling at her._

_"I think you liked it.", he laughed, "But I don't want to have her.", he pointed at Phoebe who was still in Victoria's arms._

_"Well, me neither. But now it's your time to take care of her.", she pushed Phoebe into his arms._

_"Mommy. Noooo. Mommy...", but Victoria was gone. Phoebe could not see how her mother cried._

_Phoebe stood unsure in the room of the stranger. He looked down at her while she still sobbed, "I want my mommy.", she was getting on his nerves and that's when she received her first slap in her life._

_"Stop whining."_

_A year later Phoebe had forgotten her mother totally, "Hey princess. I've brought you something." Her dad was trying hard to give her everything she needed. He still had his outbursts and many women at home but Phoebe was his little princess and he loved her. "Wow daddy. That's a castle. For me?"_

_"Yeah, only the best for my daughter.", He gave her a kiss and realized that Phoebe was one of the best things he had in life._

_xxxxxx_

**I know this chapter is a bit hard and reveals some bad stuff. But I wanted to make sure that you know why Victoria acted so mean towards her and why Phoebe, who is eleven and a kid, sometimes seems older and has her outbursts. Of course there will follow many nice chapters. Ups and Downs like in the real world! And Sam will be there soon! I am really excited what you think and love hearing ideas and suggestions! Thanks for taking your time!**

**CaseyJr.**


	19. Happy 14

**Thank u so much for your reviews. I am glad that some of you are reading this story. Although not many do I always really enjoy writing for this one. I realize that not many read it and in the start I really thought about not continuing it but I am glad that the ones who are reading it still keep on reading for now!**

**So thank you may92, JustLikeBrookeDavis, haleydavisbaker, forever-alwaysB-Davis and some new reviews from Professional Beach Bum and Jb-udontknowme!**

**Reviews always motivate me that much that I cannot stop writing at night ;) Anyway...before I keep on rambling...here is the next chapter!**

**xxxxx**

Brooke and Julian ran into Victoria's hotel room only to find Phoebe sitting in Victoria's lap and sleeping. Everybody could tell that the both of them had been crying for a while and it shocked Brooke to see her mother like this: holding and calming down her little sister.

xxxxxxx

"You are an evil bitch and I hate, hate, hate you.", Phoebe was throwing everything she could find against the wall or against her mother. Victoria was so stunned at her daughter's behavior that she could not move at first. The tears were streaming down Phoebe's cheek and she was in such a rage that she even walked over to her mother and hit her chest.

"I hate you so much. Why didn't you abort me? Why did you give me away? I hate you." Victoria wasn't able any more to hold back her tears and held her child's wrist and pushed Phoebe against her chest and held her tight.

"I hate you. I hate you mom. I hate you.", Phoebe continued saying and did not realize that Victoria had pulled her on her lap.

"I know you do and you have every right.", Victoria went through her hair and kissed her head. She remembered the time she did this when little Phoebe was crying.

xxxxxxx

_"Mommy.", Phoebe was three years old and danced in her dress in the living room. She was a really happy child and laughed all day long._

_"Yeah Phoebs?", Victoria went to her little daughter and smiled at her. Phoebe had managed to paint her face with a lip-gloss and smiled proudly up at her._

_"I want to be a princess when old. And like Bookie." Phoebe used to call Brooke Bookie. "Sure you will be", Victoria said and sat down on the floor to watch her daughter dance. "Mommy. Do I have a daddy?" Without warning Victoria froze at this question and stood up._

_"Get out of this stupid clothes Phoebe. You are not a princess and will never be." Phoebe looked stunned at her mother who left the room and started crying._

_"Mommy.", she sobbed but then Brooke came into the room. It was a younger version of Brooke and she looked at her little cousin. Somehow she found it so sad that her cousin called her mom mommy and did not know that she was not her mother._

_"Hey little one.", she went over to the toddler "why are you crying?", Brooke took Phoebe into her arms and wiped her tears away. She loved that little girl so much and wanted her to be happy._

_"My mommy is mad at me." Brooke looked sad at her._

_"Maybe your aunt Victoria can get you to shopping later.", she suggested but Phoebe just looked confused at her. Aunt Victoria? She did not understand why Brooke was always calling her mother like this but nodded and hid her head in Brooke's chest._

_Meanwhile Richard went into the room where Victoria was, "You have to give her away. She is making you sad every day and reminds me what this asshole did to you."_

_Victoria looked up at him. "And to where?", she asked trying to hide her sob._

_"To him. It's his product and he can deal with her.", Richard answered coldly. He did not want Phoebe in his household. One spoiled daughter was enough to take care of._

_"She is still my child Richard.", Victoria protested. The though of giving Phoebe away and not seeing her any more made her very sad and feel guilty._

_"But not mine and you will feel better when she's away. After one year you will have forgotten her. We still have enough to deal with Brooke." Victoria nodded and took another sip from the whiskey._

_xxxxx_

"I hate you so much.", Phoebe repeated and cried hard, "Why did you hate me so much?"

Victoria looked down at Phoebe and for the first time she saw her little precious daughter. The one that she had bathed. The one that had wanted to cuddle all the time and the one she hade given away.

"I...hate myself for it Phoebe. It was the biggest mistake in my life to give you away." Phoebe cried even more. It was true, it had been a mistake and Victoria did not forgive herself for that. But she was a master in hiding her feelings and turning it the other way around.

"Why didn't you visit me?", Phoebe looked so small right now and helpless. She just wanted a mother. A mother that cared for her and told her that she loved her. A mother that would hold her tight when she was sad and take away all her pain.

"I...you know Phoebe. I wanted to but...but your father..."

Phoebe nodded, "He probably did the same thing to you he did to many women." Victoria was shocked to hear that out of her daughter's mouth, "Did...did he..", Victoria tried to ask.

"No, he loved me. He loved me very much. I was his princess. He loved me.", Phoebe kept on saying and Victoria nodded and wished to turn back time. They stayed in this position for a while and it surprised her that she loved having Phoebe in her arms and showing motherly feelings.

xxxxxxx

Victoria looked up into her oldest daughter's eyes when the door opened and a soft smile appeared on her lip. Brooke felt so unsure what to do but entered the room carefully and then sat down besides them. She went through Phoebe's hair and just sat there for a while holding onto Julian all the time. When Phoebe woke up and saw her sister she hid her head in her mother's chest but Victoria took her head into her hands, so that she had to look into her eyes.

"Tell them what you told me.", Victoria said so softly that it was unbelievable.

Phoebe looked at Brooke again and then went into her arms with a cry. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I did not mean to scream at you like that. Please don't hate me. Please don't.", Phoebe cried hard and one could tell that everything that had happened was just too much for an eleven year old. Phoebe had to deal with so many adult themes in her life that it was only understandable that she had her tantrums sometimes.

Brooke cried as well and Julian caressed both of them, "Phoebs, we love you and no matter what you do we will never hate you! And we are sorry too. It was not right to question you like this." It took a while to calm down. Victoria watched her daughters and felt very guilty. It was a feeling she hated and which always made her run away. Again. She slowly stood up and packed her stuff.

"Where are you going?", Phoebe asked Victoria sadly and shocked everyone when she opened her arms and Phoebe ran into it. What the hell had happened?

"I am going to New York for some time again. I have to think about a lot and..." Phoebe looked up to her with sad eyes.

"Don't leave me again. Mom.", she whispered. Brooke and Julian heard it and realized that Phoebe really just was a kid and wanted to have her mom and just had pretended to really hate her to protect herself from more pain. Victoria went to her knees to be on the same level as Phoebe and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I will come back. I promise you that. But I have to think about a lot. I know I've been a...a terrible mother.", she looked at Brooke as well "and...you have your sister now. So I know I'll leave you in very good hands this time." Phoebe nodded and let her head rest on Victoria's shoulder.

Brooke really thought she was dreaming when Victoria went over to Julian, "Julian. I know you're an amazing husband to my daughter and I thank you for that. I know you don't like me but could you do me a favor?" Julian looked shocked at Victoria and then nodded, "Take care of my daughters. Please.", she added softly.

Julian nodded "Of course I'll do that."

"Mom, don't go. Please. I am sorry. I never wanted him to hurt you. Please don't hate me.", Phoebe cried in Victoria's arms and made a tear come out of her eyes as well. "Phoebe. It was not your fault and I don't hate you. I just need some time to think.", Phoebe nodded and looked at Victoria who packed her stuff. Julian took his hand on her shoulder and she fell into his arms immediately. He picked her up and let her cry for a long time and went outside with her. He felt that Brooke and Victoria needed a moment alone.

xxxxxxxx

"You probably have thousand questions but I am not in the mood to answer them", Victoria said coldly and just continued packing. How could Victoria switch so fast? From a caring mom to a bitch again.

"I don't care whether you are in the mood or not. I have to get answers and I want them from you and not from Phoebe cause you are the grown-up person here. She is a kid and already had to deal with so much and it's probably mostly your fault.", Brooke answered cold and stood in front of her mother.

"I...I really can't Brooke.", Victoria stuttered and then gave her a big letter "here is everything you need to know. Just do me one favor? Read this letter when you're home again. Enjoy this vacation with your family and deal with this later.", Victoria took her hands on Brooke's shoulder, "Just promise me this."

Brooke answered immediately "I don't have to promise you anything but I can somehow see that it's important to you and I promise it to you. But I also promise you that I will do anything to keep you away from Phoebe. I may be your daughter as well but I am not a kid any more and I know the games you are playing all the time. It breaks my heart that my baby sister still sees good in you and just called you mom. If you really love us. Leave us alone."

Victoria nodded and looked at the ground. She knew that Brooke's words were true. She had hurt her daughters too much and there was no way in taking everything back. "I understand that.", she nodded and took her stuff and went out of the room.

"But Brooke. Just let me get this clear. I would change everything I've done in the past if I could. And as unrealistic it may seem to you two. I am proud of you." Brooke's eyes widened in shock, sometimes her mother could still surprise her. She looked at the big letter, she was nervous to read it and put it into her purse.

xxxxxxxx

Outside Phoebe was sitting on Julian's lap and sleeping. Brooke kissed him on the forehead "What would we do without you?", she smiled sadly and the three of them went back to the house.

Haley, Nathan and Jamie were sitting on the couch and waiting for them, "Is she okay?", Jamie asked when he saw them entering the house with a sleeping Phoebe in Julian's arms.

"She will be." Julian put her into her bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He looked down at her and felt like a father. He would definitely do anything to help her. He was stunned that although Phoebe had gone through so much horrible things she had still turned into an amazing kid that helped others a lot although no one had done it for her in the past.

"Julian.", Phoebe whispered not opening her eyes.

"Yes kiddo?"

"Can...can you stay with me a while and just hold me?", she asked while a tear went down her cheek again. She felt so alone right now that she just needed someone near to her. He took off his shoes and went under the blanket with her. He was so proud that she accepted him as the fatherly figure and held her tight until she fell asleep.

xxxxxx

When he came out of the room Nathan, Haley and Brooke were still talking, "I promised to open it when we are at home again. So I won't open it now."

"I think we made a mistake talking to our children like this.", Nathan suddenly said and caught everyone's attention.

"Yeah. Maybe you are right. We have to be more sensitive when it comes to this theme. Especially with Phoebe.", Haley whispered. She could still hear Phoebe's exact words and was expecting the worst.

"Umm...", Brooke tried to say it out loud but could not stop the tears from falling down, "do...do you think she was raped?" There was a silence in the room.

"I...don't know. Well, of course something is definitely wrong and we have to be careful with her but also we cannot imply anything.", Julian said calmly although his heart was breaking, "and we have to talk to her more about the robbery and you as well Brooke." Haley took Brooke's hands. "you both went through such a horrible thing and you cannot pretend any more that you're doing fine." Brooke nodded and let her body rest at Julian's.

"Maybe seeing a therapist isn't a bad idea", Julian suggested and Brooke nodded calmly.

xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Jamie went out of his room and into Phoebe's. They had become such good friends and talked about a lot of stuff, "Finally.", Phoebe said and looked up at him when he stood besides the bed.

"I brought us some cookies.", he laughed and sat down on the bed. Phoebe could feel that Jamie stiffened up a bit. He was feeling guilty because everything had started with him kissing her. Suddenly she hugged him from behind tightly and he smiled. He was so glad to have her as a good friend.

"Why don't we just stay best friends without kissing?", Jamie suggested and Phoebe smiled at him when he went under the blanket as well. It was not weird for them when their body touched a little. Best friends were supposed to have sleepovers.

"Yeah. I think that is a good idea.", she whispered and took a cookie into her mouth, "I think I want to wait three more years until I kiss anyone again. I don't want to have a boyfriend in the next time.", Phoebe said honestly. To be true, she did not miss Joshua that much.

"Well, I am not waiting three more years because then I'll be 17 and old.", Jamie replied and took a cookie as well.

"You'll be 16 then, not 17.", she answered immediately but Jamie shook his head.

"Nope. In three years I'll be 17 and you'll be 14." She looked shocked at him and jumped up.

"Oh no. Is it the next day already?", Phoebe looked so cute when she almost jumped on him. He nodded, "Happy Birthday Jamie", she gave him a tight hug and then jumped on the bed and sung him a happy birthday song very loud, so that the adults came into the room and were shocked to find her jumping happily on the bed in her underwear with Jamie holding his ears.

"You are a horrible singer Phoebe.", he screamed. She turned around when the light turned on and jumped screaming, "I knoooooow.", into the next one's arms which were Haley's. Haley looked at the little figure in her arms and smiled. It was so healing to see Phoebe smiling again,"Oh no. I am in my teacher's arms.", Phoebe laughed hard and made everyone other laugh as well.

Although they knew that Phoebe was still hurt from the past they would try anything to keep her away from more pain. She jumped on the bed again and on Jamie's back. He had no difficulties to stand up with her on his back because she was so much smaller than he was. The adults realized that the relationship between them was really just like best friends and a child version, very innocent. But they knew that this would change one day.

"My very best friend is now oooooold.", Phoebe laughed on his back and hugged him tight.

"Can I open my presents now?", Jamie asked excited. Haley and Nathan had to think a while but then nodded.

"Fine. But only this time. But you have to wait a minute in here." The adults went into the living room again and put their presents on the table.

"They are putting your presents on the table and...wow there are surely a lot.", Phoebe whispered to him.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you.", they sung with a sleepy Lisa in Nathan's arms. Jamie went into the living room and smiled and hugged each one of them. He was very happy in that moment and looked at Phoebe who smiled back at him. Finding such a good friend was really the best present ever.

xxxxx


	20. Big Family

"Wow." Jamie said when he had opened all his presents "thank you guys so much." He looked at his new stuff.

"You haven't opened mine.", Phoebe said a bit pissed at him.

"Well you have to give it to me to let me open it." Phoebe rolled her eyes and stood up and pointed at something.

"It's right here.", she gave him a letter. She had drawn him a picture of all of them together. He was surprised how good she could draw and loved it.

"Wow. Thank you.", he hugged her and she turned a bit red. Sometimes she did not know why she turned red. It was just Jamie for god's sake.

"It's not that good and I wanted to buy you anything but my stupid older sister did not give me my pocket money.", Phoebe received a soft slap from Brooke on her head and pretended to be mad at her. "Brooke?", she looked up at her sister with her big eyes and smiled a little.

"Yeah?", Brooke looked down with her big eyes and smiled as well and waited for the question.

"I want to get as many presents when I am turning 13, okay?", one could tell that Phoebe meant it serious but had some incertitude in her voice.

The others burst out into laughing.

"What?", Phoebe crossed her arms in front of her and felt a little embarrassed, she really meant what she had said, "my dad always forgot my birthday and it looks so cool when everything is decorated.", Phoebe whined and they realized how lonely Phoebe must had been in the past.

Julian caressed her head and said, "We promise you to decorate everything. You haven't seen your sister preparing a party."

"I will get a party?", Phoebe asked stunned.

"Well, I think turning into a teenager is pretty important.", Nathan answered and Phoebe jumped up saying "sweet".

"God Jamie could you stop growing.", she looked up at him. He was really growing so fast and way bigger than she was.

"Nope. I like being big. And now stop talking about your birthday cause it's mine, not yours.", he took a piece of the cake and shoved it into Phoebe's mouth. Phoebe looked shocked at him but then smiled.

"Mmmhh. That's delicious.", of course Haley had made it and was proud that Phoebe liked it.

xxxxxxx

The next days went fine. Phoebe was in such a good mood and Jamie and her were inseparable. They laughed all the time and told each other secrets. Right now the boys were swimming while the girls were lying in the sand and talking about everything. Phoebe was reading the Brooke Davis magazine and laughed at many pictures.

"Stop laughing at my pictures Phoebe.", Brooke whined.

"But you look so weird at some. Oh...look.", she showed Haley a picture of her, "It's me. I am going to be a model."

"Then I am too.", Lisa answered who almost lay on Phoebe and looked into the magazine as well.

"No, you are not. I don't want you to.", Phoebe said back and Lisa did not understand it. "But I want to be the same like you."

"Lisa. You are too young to be a model and too smart.", Phoebe said back now looking into the little ones eyes. They were inseparable as well and Phoebe always protected the little one.

"But if you want it I want it too", she whined and Brooke and Haley had to laugh out loud.

"It's not funny you two. I don't want to be your idol Lisa." Lisa looked at her mom confused, "What's an idol?"

"Someone you really like and want to be like.", Phoebe answered not looking up from the magazine.

"Then you're my idol.", Lisa laughed and gave Phoebe a wet kiss. Phoebe rolled her eyes but still felt honored.

"Why do you wear a bikini top?", Lisa asked Phoebe. Lisa did not wear anything because she liked it more like this and of course she had no breasts yet. Phoebe looked shocked at her.

"Lisa. I am a girl. I cannot show my breasts to everyone." Lisa did not understand what she meant and looked at Brooke and Haley.

"But you don't have any breasts. Mom and Aunt Brooke have but you are just as flat as I am.", Phoebe turned red and looked at her breasts. Unfortunately Lisa was right. Lisa was now sitting on Phoebe's stomach and looking down at her. Without a warning she pulled up Phoebe's top and showed her non-existent breasts.

"Look. There is nothing. It's way more comfy without a top." Phoebe turned red immediately and pulled her top down again and hoped that nobody had seen her like this. Haley realized the embarrassing situation for Phoebe and pulled her annoying child down from her.

"Stop teasing Phoebe."

"I am not teasing her.", Lisa whined and jumped on her mother and hugged her tight. Phoebe looked down at her chest and hoped that sooner or later she would have some breasts. All of her friends in her class and even the ones in her age showed breasts and she was still looking like a ten year old.

"Phoebe. Sooner or later they will grow.", Brooke laughed at her and Phoebe jumped on top of her sister. She looked down at Brooke's boobs and then said.

"I want to have the same size like you do.", Brooke rolled her eyes and let Phoebe rest on top of her. She hugged her tightly and was so happy to have her.

"Talking about idols.", Haley laughed at the sight of the two sisters.

xxxxxxx

"Phoebe, want to swim a bit?", Jamie screamed and Phoebe jumped up immediately and ran to the ocean. The older men hugged their wives who protested because now they were wet again.

"Lisa, do you want to build a castle?", Julian asked the little one who smiled happily.

"I'll help.", Nathan laughed seeing his daughter so happy.

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile Phoebe was protesting, "Oh god. It's fucking cold."

"That's what water is supposed to be you whiner.", Jamie answered and pulled her on his back.

"Don't let me go", Phoebe laughed but of course he went under the water with her. He could still stand there easily but she was too small, so she clung to him.

"I really like this vacation", Jamie said and threw her back into the water.

"Yeah me too.", they stayed a while in the ocean and enjoyed the weather. Brooke and Haley looked after them and smiled as well. It was cute seeing them together.

"Hey, you want to play football with us?", a fifteen year old boy asked the two of them when they came out of the water. Jamie looked at Phoebe and she just shrugged her shoulders, "Why not?", she said.

"I am Nicolas." he smiled at them and they went over to the other teenagers.

"You sure you want to play kiddo?", an eighteen-year-old boy asked Phoebe and looked down at her. Phoebe blushed immediately, "I've been playing it a thousand times."

"How old are you?", another girl asked and Phoebe immediately answered "Eleven."

"But I am bigger than you and I am nine.", a girl came to her and looked stunned at Phoebe. Phoebe rolled her eyes. It was always the same. Finally the eight of them started playing. Five boys and three girls. Jamie and Phoebe were laughing all the time and in fact Phoebe was really pretty good. She was fast and not easy to catch.

Suddenly all of them stopped and said "Oh no." Jamie and Phoebe did not know what happened, "What is it?", she asked the nine year old one.

"That gang over there always means trouble. Last time I got home with a blue eye." Jamie and Phoebe looked at the nine people coming towards them.

"Well, well. You kids are playing softy football again. And I see you got new company.", the big leader went over to Jamie and Phoebe. Jamie was as big but Phoebe had to look up.

"Just leave us alone. Okay." But the boy just laughed. Without warning he pushed Jamie backwards and he fell hard on the ground. The adults saw that and immediately walked over to them but before they could end the fight Phoebe jumped on the biggest one and scraped his face and kicked him. He was so shocked that a little girl had such force.

Finally a big fight between all started. The boy managed to push Phoebe on the ground and was about to kick her when Jamie punched him hard in the face, "Don't you dare hit her."

They wrestled on the ground and obviously Jamie was the stronger one. He had grown so much in the last time and actually he had many muscles.

One of the older girls tackled Phoebe down the ground and pushed her head into the sand merciless. Phoebe tried to get free but this girl was just too strong and pushed her face down again. The sand went into her mouth and eyes, luckily she heard her big sister yelling at the girl, "Get off her.", and the girl running away.

Many adults were now helping their kids while the gang members were running away, "God Jamie. Are you okay?", Haley looked at her big son.

"Yeah mom. This idiot isn't though probably.", he laughed.

"Ow. Ow. It hurts. Make it stop.", Phoebe had sand in her eyes and tried to get it out with her hand but this made it hurt even more. She hated that so many kids always started a fight without any reason.

"C'mon.", Julian took her in his arms and went over to a water bottle and emptied it on her face, "Better?", Brooke and Julian looked down at her and she nodded.

"This stupid bitch. I swear we did not start this", she tried to defend herself and hoped that Brooke and Julian were not mad at them.

Brooke and Julian nodded. They had seen everything.

xxxxxxxxx

"I cannot believe the vacation is over.", Julian said to Nathan who was sitting besides him with his daughter.

"Me neither. It was a great one. We should definitely do this more often." One row in front of them Jamie and Phoebe argued.

"I did not.", Phoebe said furiously.

"Yes you did. You said that you hate her and that's because you are still in love with him."

"I am not.", Phoebe screamed back.

"Yes you are.", Jamie said back "he's an idiot and you should not even talk to him any more."

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is, cause you are my best friend and I want you to be treated right.", Jamie screamed at her. He was so furiously that Phoebe had written Joshua an sms.

"Quit it. I don't want to talk about it with you." Suddenly Jamie took Phoebe's handy and read the sms.

"Hey josh. I hope u had a great time. Mine was awesome. I am back tomorrow. Maybe we could meet? Phoebe."

Phoebe tried to get her phone back "Jamie."

"Would you two stop fighting again.", Haley said sternly.

"Gimme back my mobile."

"Here it is. But as long as you are going to let that idiot treat you like a punching bag I don't want to sit besides you. Mom, can we please switch places?" Haley and Brooke rolled their eyes.

"Again?"

Jamie looked pleading at her that Haley agreed, "But only this one time."

She sat down besides Phoebe. Phoebe looked mad in front of her and had crossed her arms, "Your son is stupid.", she whispered to Haley and Haley whispered back

"I think my son cares really much for you." Phoebe turned red and looked up at Haley

"We are best friends not lovers.", she said angrily.

"I know. I know. That's what I meant with this comment Phoebe."

"Well, he's a mean best friend."

xxxxxx

Meanwhile Jamie sat down besides Brooke and whined as well, "Your sister is as stubborn as you." Brooke laughed.

"Well, but still you love me Jamie." Jamie looked down at Brooke.

"I am not in love with Phoebe. She's my best friend but a stubborn best friend."

Brooke laughed, "I know. That's what I meant with my comment."

It would be a long flight home with two best friends not talking to each other's. Fortunately their fight was over when they landed and said goodbye to each other's. Brooke and Julian were excited. They had decided to open the letter when Phoebe would be sleeping this night. They looked at each other's and held hands while Phoebe screamed at them, "Could you two stop cuddling for once and help me with the luggage." Both of them laughed hard and ran to Phoebe and tickled her.

"It's not funny. Why am I always the one doing the hard work?", Phoebe complaint and made everyone laugh hard.

xxxxxx

**_Yesterday I could not stop writing, so I am almost done with the next 7 chapters!Tell me what you think and what u miss in the story! Although my drama-stories are getting more attention, I really am connected to this one! Would love to know how many r reading it actually! I think after the next chapter the "new" character will appear with lots of funny moments!Oooo...I am so excited :0)_**


	21. Running

Phoebe was sleeping in her bed and did not know that Julian and her sister were going to know a bit about her past by reading Victoria's letter. They looked at the big letter, "I am so scared Julian. I don't really know whether I want to know what I am about to know."

Julian took his arm around her and pulled her head on his chest, "Whatever it is honey, I think it's better to know the truth and we still have us."

Brooke nodded and looked up into her husband's big eyes, "You do know that I love you." Julian smiled down at her.

"You tell me that a lot lately. So I cannot forget that."

Brooke laughed at him "Fine, then I won't tell it any more.", she joked.

"Oh, don't you dare.", he pushed her down on the couch and tickled her hard.

"Ju...li...an. Stop.", she tried to get free but there was no chance.

"You look so hot under me.", Julian whispered into her ear and Brooke could not help but burst out into laughing and held his head with her hands.

"We are just about to read a horrible letter from my mom and you're thinking about sex, really?" Julian blushed a bit.

"Well, I think that would enlighten you a bit before we open this.", he took the letter from, laid it on the desk and started to kiss her neck softly.

"Julian. It's not fair. You know I cannot resist when you...", he kissed her neck again and went under her shirt with his fingers.

"I know babe. That's why I am doing it."

"Oh god.", she felt very horny at the moment and when he took off her skirt she complained, "We are in the living room Julian. Phoebe might get...", but it was too late. She felt him doing the exact right thing to make her moan.

"What...argh...I am coom...ing." she almost screamed after a while. Julian took his hand over her mouth and took her into his arms and went into the bedroom. He definitely did not want Phoebe to come outside and see them like this. There he let go of her mouth and she screamed in pleasure. Exhausted she fell on his naked body and let her head rest on his chest.

"That was amazing.", she kissed him softly and suddenly started to cry. She did not want to cry but her emotions were running wild.

"What is it honey?", Julian went with his hands through her hair and held her tight.

"I...I don't know. It's just too much lately. And...and it's like I am the one adding all the drama in our life...you know...", she did not dare to look at her husband but continued talking "my sister coming into our life...my mother...the robbery. Nothing had to do with you. I feel so guilty."

Without warning Julian pushed Brooke down on the other side of the bed. Brooke was not prepared for his reaction and looked shocked at him. He was pacing up and down in the room, "If that is what you think you are really dumb.", never in his life had he called her that and he regretted it when he saw Brooke's hurt and shocked face, "Nothing has to do with me? Brooke that is not fair. Everything has to do with me! I married you because I love you. I married you because I wanted you to be my family. And you are my family. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you understand that? You are my family and everything that comes into your life comes into mine as well and I am happy. Do you even know how much I love that little girl sleeping in the room next to us?", Julian pointed at Phoebe's closed door.

"She may not be my blood but sure as hell do I feel like a father to her and I won't let you tell me that you feel guilty for bringing her into my life."

Brooke looked so shocked at his outburst and did not know what to say. She had not intended to hurt him with her words. Not at all.

"We went through so much. Through not being able to have kids, through the robbery, through our mothers. I may add that my mother does add drama in our life too and now you telling me that you feel guilty? I cannot believe that. Do you really think that much of me? That as soon as our life is not as perfect as it would be in a Disney movie I am going to run away?"

He got dressed again. He did not want to sound so mean or be so loud but he felt so hurt at the moment. Brooke dressed as well and went out of the room into the living room where he sat on the couch and she could see that his eyes were watery.

Slowly she approached him, "I...I am sorry Julian. I did not mean it that way. It's just that..." Julian stood up again.

"Not just Brooke. You are my wife. You are my life and I'll be there for you every minute whether you want it or not. And don't you dare to tell me once again that you feel sorry for adding Phoebe into my life. Apart of marrying you she's the best thing that happened to me."

Brooke was now crying. It was their first major fight after years and she had never seen Julian so hurt.

"You twist my words around Julian. I did not accuse you of running away. God, all I wanted to say is..."

Julian interrupted her again. "What? That you feel sorry that you have a horrible mother? That you feel sorry that you have the most amazing little sister? That you feel sorry that a fucking asshole robbed you and kicked the shit out of my wife? That you wished all of that had not happened? Stop feeling sorry for everything and start realizing that what hurts you hurts me too."

"Could you let me finish one sentence at least.", Brooke screamed back furiously. He really twisted her words around and made them sound so mean.

"No, not if you talk nonsense."

"Really mature Julian. Really mature.", Brooke screamed at him.

"You're the one talking immature stuff, not me."

"Why are you screaming at each others?", Phoebe was shocked and looked from Brooke to Julian. She had never heard or seen the two of them fighting. She had been standing there for a while but no one had realized her appearance. She looked very tired and confused up at them.

Brooke did not know what to answer. Suddenly her words she had said sounded so mean. She definitely did not have the intention to say that Phoebe was a burden.

"Your stubborn sister feels guilty for adding a bit drama in my life.", he slumped down at the couch.

"I did not say it like that.", Brooke defended herself but stopped screaming when she realized Phoebe's face. Suddenly Phoebe burst out into laughing. Julian, who sat on the couch with his arms crossed and Brooke who stood in front of him with her arms crossed as well, looked confused at her.

"I am sorry. But you two are even cuter when you fight. And if you feel guilty for adding drama in his life how should I feel Brooke? I am the drama.", Phoebe could still not stop laughing and left the two confused.

"You are not!", Julian said back and got even angrier.

"Well, if my sister feels guilty for adding drama in your life and I am the new thing in your life then I sure am the drama.", Phoebe said and crossed her arms.

"I did not say that I feel guilty for adding you in our life Phoebe.", Brooke said back and rolled her eyes.

"And you are not a thing Phoebe. And we did not just add you like a pet. God. I am getting really tired of this fight. It's nonsense.", He looked mad at Phoebe.

"I did not start it.", Phoebe defended herself, "I just came out and thought you two were about to attack each others."

"We weren't", Brooke said back.

"Well, it's not like I haven't seen fights ending with blood.", Phoebe answered laughing unsure and Brooke and Julian looked shocked at her again. Then she turned to her sister, "I am sorry that you feel like I am a burden to Julian and maybe to you too."

Brooke's eyes widened in shock. She wanted to prevent this from happening.

"You are not a burden Phoebe!", she said to her sister.

"Yeah. I know. You wished for the whole drama coming with me. I get it.", Phoebe laughed ironically and wanted to go back to her room. Of course this fight frightened her but she did not show it at all.

"Phoebe Ferguson. Don't you dare getting back into your room.", Julian screamed angrily at her and Phoebe flinched in surprise.

"Why is it that I am getting screamed at when you two started the fight?", Julian took her hand and pulled her to the couch where she sat down.

"Brooke sit down as well." Brooke looked madly at him.

"Okay. You two are two stubborn creatures and it's one thing I love about the both of you. But it's enough right now. I don't want you to tell me any time again that you feel guilty about adding drama in my life. Your life is my life and everything that concerns you concerns me too.", he looked down at his wife who looked furiously and sad at him.

Phoebe looked confused at Brooke and could not really understand the situation.

"And now to you. If you ever tell me again that you are a burden to us, I promise you I'll handcuff you to me and show you that you are definitely not a burden."

Phoebe burst out into laughing, "I would so go onto your nerves then.", she laughed but Julian's face made her stop laughing.

"This is not a joke. Yes, you would go on my nerves and I would probably drive you crazy too. Even Brooke would go on my nerves and vice versa but you belong to this family and no matter what you do, no matter what your past was like, no matter how often you try to run away or curse or whatever, I will never loose my fatherly feelings for you.

This family means the world to me and you two are my favorite girls. So please start thinking the next time you telling me that you feel guilty", he pointed at Brooke "or you feeling like a burden.", he pointed at Phoebe.

"Because...sooner or later it will make me think that I am not good enough for either one of you and that breaks my heart.", Julian went into the bedroom furiously and sad.

He took his jacket and went outside. He felt so hurt at the moment and closed the door loudly behind him.

"You are really an idiot.", Phoebe screamed at Brooke who sat shocked on the couch. She did not even know that her Julian could have such an outburst, "Thanks for making him leave us.", Phoebe sobbed, "and now he'll never come back."

Brooke took Phoebe's hands "He'll come back. You don't have to be afraid."

Phoebe started crying this time "How can you be so sure?"

"Because we love him and he loves us."

xxxxxxx

Ten minutes later Julian opened the door and felt very guilty. Brooke ran to him and hugged him tight, "I am sorry Julian. I did not mean it to sound so harsh. I...", Julian kissed her nose.

"I know. I am sorry that I overreacted a bit.", he apologized and then looked into the living room with no Phoebe. "She is in her room."

Julian knocked softly on the door but she did not answer. When he opened the door he was shocked. Phoebe was not in her room but her window was wide open.

"Shit.", he cursed and Brooke ran towards him, "She's not here." Brooke's heart made a big jump. Within a second both of them went outside and looked for Phoebe. Again. It was starting to be a habit.

xxxxxxx

Phoebe looked everywhere but did not find Julian, "Juliaaaaan.", she screamed and wished she had more clothes on because it was cold and raining. She cried so hard that she had to wipe her tears away to see anything. She did not even realize when she stood in front of the door and Nathan looked down at her.

"Phoebe?", he was very surprised and pulled her into the house. She was shivering and crying.

"Is he here?", she run around the house and looked everywhere.

"Why is Phoebe here?", Haley asked Nathan confused.

"I don't know. She seems to be looking for someone.", Haley ran after Phoebe and took hold of her hands.

"Honey. What is wrong?", Phoebe wanted to get free but Haley was stronger.

"He ran away. He just ran away. And now he is leaving her because of me. I did not mean that. Really you have to believe me. I did not want that to happen." Haley could not understand a word.

"Who ran away Phoebe?", she asked but got the answer when she heard Brooke and Julian asking panicked for Phoebe. Phoebe cried even more when she saw Julian and Brooke holding hands. She hesitated a moment but he went down on his knees and she could see his tears in his eyes.

"Phoebe I am sorry.", she ran into his arms and hugged him tight.

"I am sorry. I am sorry. Please don't leave Brooke. It's all my fault. Please don't.", Brooke was standing besides them and sobbed as well. She had not realized that Phoebe was feeling that unsure about them. Did she really think that they would leave her?

"C'mon Phoebe. Calm down.", Julian caressed her back while Phoebe coughed and sobbed, "I would never in all my life leave you two. It was not right to go just like that and I am sorry that I did. I love you kiddo.", he took her head in his hands and kissed her forehead "You know that, right?"

He could see that Phoebe hesitated a moment but then nodded. Phoebe then hit him softly, "Then don't run away again just like this. You scared the shit out of me.", Phoebe let her head rest on his chest. She was glad to be in his arms and felt safe again.

"Same goes for you kiddo." He looked to Nathan and Haley who were overwhelmed by the situation as well and said "thank you."

He took Brooke's hand and let Phoebe stay in his arms and they walked home in the rain. Phoebe could not stop coughing all the time. Julian went into her room with her and while she was sitting on his lap he started talking again.

"Phoebe. I think it's time that we have a little talk.", Phoebe did not look up but listened.

"You are very important to me and I really cannot imagine life without you any more. It's not a lie what I said before. I love the both of you and you are my family. It was a mistake to leave you two like that before but I really felt hurt that you think you are a burden and Brooke feels guilty.", Julian meant everything he said and held the little one tight while she listened carefully.

"I would do anything to make you two happy. I know that you've been hurt badly in the past and I just want to tell you that you can open up to me any time you want. I won't push you but if you need me I'll be there."

Phoebe sobbed again. "Don't cry kiddo.", he smiled softly at her.

"It's just...It's just...I don't want to make...your life hard...and I cannot promise to be...be...nice all the time because...I cannot control...it...my outbursts." Julian nodded.

"I did not ask you to be nice. I love you whether you are nice or screaming at me. You're my kiddo." Phoebe smiled a bit and then nodded again.

"Julian.", she whispered but he still heard her.

"Yeah."

"Do you think Brooke wished I was not born?" Julian took her chin immediately, so that she had to look into her eyes. He could see the confusion in her eyes and the sadness and realized again that she was only eleven years old. Sometimes they forgot that.

"No, definitely not. She loves you way too much. She just feels a bit helpless at times because she could not protect you from all the pain you already went through and that's why she feels guilty at times."

"But she did not know me when I was younger.", Phoebe said back and could not really understand his answer.

"Well yeah. But sometimes your heart tells you other things than your mind. It's hard to understand. I know. Brooke loves you with all her heart and only talking about you makes her smile and me too. Can I tell you a secret?"

Phoebe's eyes widened in surprise. She loved secrets and nodded.

"Your sister was very unhappy before you came and it made me cry a lot because I've seen her so miserable and did not know what to do. She pretended to be happy but deep down I knew she was not and she tried to shut me out."

"Why was she unhappy?"

"We wanted to start a little family but the doctors told her that she would never be able to have kids in her life. And she felt guilty that she could never give me a kid. That's what she said and it was a very tough task for our marriage because she kept shutting me out of her mind and I did not know what to do."

Phoebe could tell that Julian was having many emotions talking about it and kept on listening.

"Finally Brooke realized that I would not leave her. Ever. With a baby or without but I knew deep down that she was still suffering."

"Why didn't you just adopt?", Phoebe asked.

"We wanted to, but it's a long process and once we had a little girl called Angie for a while, it broke Brooke's and my heart when she left."

"Why did she leave?"

"We knew it from the beginning. She just needed an operation in the USA to go back to her country and family after that. And then we tried to adopt an amazing girl again. She was a teenager and living with us for some time. But she decided to live with her biological mother again and this really was a tough decision for the both of us. I've never seen my wife so happy with her and I have to tell you one thing now. You may have a difficult past or outbursts or trouble at school or whatever but you make my wife smile like she never smiled before. And you do the same to me. We are way too selfish to ever let you go."

Phoebe looked up at him and for the first time she did not know what to say. He smiled down at her and held her tight again.

"Can I tell you a secret too?", Phoebe asked softly.

"Of course."

"Sometimes I am mad at you and Brooke." Julian nodded "because she is my sister." Julian looked confused at her.

"Sometimes I wish she was my mom and you my dad but then I realize that my daddy is dead and my mom kind of hates me and it makes me really, really sad and furious in the mean time."

Julian nodded again. He was so glad that Phoebe opened up a bit and it was the best present he ever got to have Phoebe telling him to want him as her dad.

"I know I am not your real dad and Brooke is your sister but that does not mean that I don't have fatherly feelings for you. I sure have." Phoebe hugged him tight.

"I was so scared when you left.", she cried again and he went through her hair

"I know. Sorry for that again."

"I have to tell you another secret. I...I...love it here. I…sometimes am scared to spoil it all and that I will get even more attached to you and then finally you will realize that I am nothing more than...I don't know. Just not worth living with you. You know...sometimes I am afraid to wake up from this dream because my life has changed so much in the past months that I cannot believe it. At first it was always only my...my...dad and... And he said that he loved me...but...but he hit me a lot. And sometimes I still hear how I broke my leg or when he run after me with his belly and hit me hard. He...he said I was his princess but...but he also said that I...was a bitch and...deserved to be hurt."

Julian listened carefully to everything while Phoebe stood in front of him not being able to look into his eyes. It broke his heart to hear how Phoebe's life had been.

"and...after he died it was just me. And now you two are with me all the time and...and...it's so untrue.", Phoebe tried to tell him everything but there were things she could not tell him. Not now.

Julian caressed her cheek, "Believe me kiddo. It is true. You are stuck with us forever." The word forever made Phoebe smile and looking at him again and then at the door when both of them heard a soft knock. They had totally forgotten about the time.

"Yes.", Phoebe said and Brooke looked into the room. She had still a guilty face and her eyes were red from all the crying.

"I...um...I just...felt...a...bit alone and..", she could not end her sentence because Phoebe jumped into her arm and hugged her tight.

"I love you. You know that?", Phoebe looked with a wide smile at Brooke. It was the first time that Phoebe said it at first. Brooke nodded and then Phoebe turned towards Julian, "And I love you too."

Brooke sat down besides Julian with Phoebe on her lap and kissed Julian, "Please don't make out in front of me.", Phoebe rolled her eyes and made all of them laugh.

"I think it's time to sleep.", Julian went through her hair and stood up. But Phoebe still clung to her sister.

"I think I am going to sleep with Phoebe in here.", Phoebe smiled that Brooke had understood her little message.

"No way!", Julian suddenly said and laughed when Brooke and Phoebe looked shocked at him, "There is no way my favorite girls get to have a sleepover after such a fight and I am the one sleeping alone in the double bed." Phoebe looked confused at him.

"Oh Phoebe. Don't act stupid. You know exactly what I mean by that!" Phoebe's eyes widened and she jumped up in joy.

"I get my blanket.", she laughed loudly and after some minutes she went over to Brooke and Julian's bed. They were in the bed already and cuddled but Phoebe wanted to be in the middle and so they had to make her some space.

"What a day, huh?", Brooke pinched Phoebe's nose and looked happily at her husband.

"I think we just proved that we definitely are a crazy family.", Julian laughed and Brooke and Phoebe nodded.

Brooke snuggled closer to her sister and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, we surely are.", she whispered and closed her eyes. Julian took his arm around both of them, so that Phoebe was pinched in the middle. She loved it and fell asleep in a second.

xxxxxx

The next morning all of them lay still in the same position. Brooke was the first one to awake and looked happily at her husband and Phoebe in his arms.

It looked like he was protecting her and she was letting him do so. She took the camera immediately and made a photo, which woke them up.

"So, it's the last day of your holiday Phoebe. What do you want to do?", Brooke asked her sister. "I have already planned to spend the day with Jamie at the mall."

"At the mall?", Julian asked surprised.

"Yeah. I need new shoes.", she looked pleadingly at Brooke and Julian.

"And who is going to pay for that and did you even ask us whether you could go?", Brooke tickled Phoebe.

"Well, I just did. And you don't have to pay for anything because Victoria gave me...", she ran out of the room with a lot of money "two thousand dollars to buy me whatever I want.", Phoebe looked happily at the money but Julian took it away from her fast.

"Hey. That's mine.", she protested.

"Yes it is, but you are not allowed to spend it all at once and you will definitely not take so much money to the mall." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"C'mon da...Julian. I really want to buy Jamie a good birthday present.", she whined and he could not resist.

"Here. You can have 100. Not more. You can still buy him a good present with this."

"But that's not enough. My present costs 1500 dollars.", Phoebe said back and stomped with her feet "and still it's my money. Victoria gave it to me."

"1500 dollars?", Brooke interrupted their cute argument, "what do you want to buy him?"

"He always talks about this new bike that he really wants to have. C'mon pleeeease.", Phoebe whined again.

"I am sorry Phoebe. 100, not a cent more. You can get the rest step by step."

"You are mean. You know that.", Julian nodded and smiled at Brooke while Phoebe closed the door loudly and ran into her room.

"You are so good with her.", Brooke kissed him and they laid back in bed and cuddled for a while. They heard Phoebe turning on the music extra loud in protest.

Brooke and Julian took their pillows over their head and laughed.


	22. The letter

Phoebe went to the mall alone. She had changed her plans and went into the shop. Of course she knew that she was not aloud to spend so much money but she did not care at all when she saw the big bike and knew that this would make Jamie very happy.

She smiled happily when she imagined how Jamie would look at her. There was no way that Julian or Brooke or anyone would make her stop buying this bike. It was still her money. She knew how much Jamie wanted it and she wanted to have a cool present for him too. So she bought the very expensive bike without hesitation. Of course it was way too big for her, so she had to wheel it out of the shop.

She was glad that she still had a credit card from Victoria and that nobody had asked her how old she was or why she had a credit card. With a big smile on her face she went outside with the bicycle but stopped in shock when she met someone she never wanted to meet again.

The new girl in her school and one class over her, a junior, was standing in front of her. She had long brown hair and was dressed in black and brown. She was wearing a black shirt with a band on the front that Phoebe did not know. Phoebe would never dress like that and looked disgusted up at her and then at him. So the rumors were really true.

Joshua had replaced her with that emo chick that was not only older but way bigger than she was too.

Phoebe looked mad at them but decided to leave as fast as possible. She hoped they would not talk to her, she was just not in the mood to start a fight and angry with Joshua and hurt as well. It was never easy to be replaced that fast, even if you did not really miss the other person.

His new girlfriend saw her and tried to be nice to her, which made her even more furious, "Hello Phoebe.", the girl was really not trying to start a fight, especially now after coming back to Tree Hill and being the new girl at school. But Phoebe just looked furiously at her.

"I don't talk to bitches.", she said back trying to sound calmly.

Of course Joshua's girlfriend was no one, who did not know what to say back and answered immediately, "Well, I've heard you talking to yourself.", she laughed and got an evil look from Phoebe. But Phoebe decided not to start a fight today.

"Look. Phoebe. I am sorry but...", Joshua went to her but Phoebe just shook her head.

"I feel really dumb that I thought you were different.", with that she left them and went to Jamie's house.

xxxxxx

Jamie was shocked when he went outside with her and saw the bike," Happy Birthday. Well, it's not your birthday any more but...I had no present. So...now I have one.", Jamie could not believe it and went to the bike and smiled happily.

"Thank you so much. You are the best", he hugged Phoebe and started cycling the bike, "C'mon.", he pulled Phoebe on it as well and they cycled along the street. Phoebe was so glad to have Jamie in her life and forgot Joshua and his new girlfriend for a moment.

xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Brooke and Julian sat on the couch again and opened the letter. Both of them took a deep breath and then started reading.

_"Dear Brooke, my oldest daughter,_

_I am sorry for every pain I added in your life, which is pretty much. Don't look so stunned. I know that I was never the mother you wanted or deserved._

_I am happy that Phoebe and you found each other's and when I look at you two I am so proud and hope that your futures will be happy ones and that you two manage to build up the lives you deserve and want._

_I know you have a lot of questions and I will try answering them._

_Phoebe was conceived through an affair I was having some years ago. It was just an escape from, well, to be true, I don't really know from what- but Phoebe's father made me forget my miserable marriage for a while._

_When I realized that I could not do this any more to your father, although I knew that he was having affairs too, Phoebe's father did not want to accept it._

_When I said that I would leave him he hurt me that bad that I ended up in the hospital for days. That was the night the doctors told me that I was pregnant._

_Phoebe was definitely not conceived by choice and I thought about an abortion for a long time. Don't ask me why I did not abort. I don't know it either!_

_Nine months later I held that little girl in my arms that looked exactly like you and I was glad that I did not abort her but on the same time I was very sad._

_Richard knew that she was not his child because we weren't intimate for a long time. I lied to him that Phoebe's father had forced me every time and somehow this made us get closer again and he wanted to protect me. Even from Phoebe._

_I am sorry that I lied to you, that Phoebe was your distant cousin but somehow I felt safer not telling you the truth and you weren't living with us any more back then, so I hoped that you would never know the truth._

_I was ashamed. Phoebe was an incredible child. She made me laugh and talked so much nonsense. She reminded me so much of you and made me realize that I had done so much wrong with you. And then she reminded me of her father every day. I hated him and I made him responsible for everything that went wrong in my life._

_He made me feel vulnerable and he made me think about my past and future._

_And then he gave me my little precious Phoebe. A daughter I loved so much but on the other hand hated so much as well._

_I know you probably won't understand this but when she was three I gave her to him._

_I can still hear her crying after me and I knew that he would not build up a good home for Phoebe but Richard did not want her any more and I could not look into her eyes every day and reminding me of him._

_I know it was wrong and every day I thought of her. I often just drove to them and looked out of my car window. I hate me so much that I did not get her back. I remember when I saw her as a six year old one playing outside and having bruises all over her body and her arm in a cast._

_I ran towards her and she did not even recognize me. When I wanted her to come with me she screamed after her dad and at first she did not believe me that I was her mom although I gave her a picture of her and me and you as well._

_But when she finally did believe me she said that she hated me and I could see it in her eyes that it was true and I realized that she had every reason to do so. I don't know why but I yelled at her and called her a brat and that even you hate her and then I never saw her again. I still sent money but that was it._

_I did not know that her father died or that she was alone on the street. The next time I met her was in your shop and all those feelings were coming back. You probably hate me now._

_Even more than before but you have every right to do so. As weird as it may sounds I love you two and I wish I could take it all back. I don't know what really happened at home with Phoebe and him and I pray to god that he "only" hit her._

_I am so happy that you two finally are together and I know that you two will take care of each others. I wish I could stay in your life but for now, it is better not to bother you._

_In love,_

_your mom."_

Brooke was crying in Julian's arms. Not only had she realized that her mother was a broken woman but she had even worse images of her little sister with bruises now.

And moreover she hated to feel a bit pity for her mom. Victoria had hurt her so much in the past and now she was reading this letter and somehow she wished she could talk to her mother right now. Of course the letter had answered some of her questions but it was totally different to actually talk about the past with her mother. But of course this was not going to happen because Victoria had already left town. Again.

Brooke wanted Phoebe to tell her everything that had happened in the past but she could not push her. She knew that the past was a sensitive theme for Phoebe and Brooke wanted to try everything to help Phoebe feeling safe and at home with them.

Julian held her tight and kissed her head. They stayed like this for a while until Phoebe came into the house and went over to them.

"I have to tell you something.", Phoebe whispered from behind the couch and took her arms around both of them.

Brooke and Julian turned around and looked confused at her. She was dirty all over and had a little bruise on her face that was definitely hurting. But what confused them more was her expression. She kind of had a guilt-face.

"What happened?", Julian asked worried and hoped that she had not been in another fight.

"I...I kinda...umm...fell from Jamie's new bike.", she stuttered and looked away.

Brooke and Julian looked at each other's and suppressed a laugh. Of course they knew what she was going to tell.

"Oooky, go on.", Brooke said and Phoebe nodded.

"Um...well...I never feel guilty about not listening to anyone but you two now make me feel very bad because I did not listen to you. This is your entire fault. I...kinda...um...bought him the bike although you forbid me to do so.", she kept on and added "and I am really, really sorry but I did not have a good present and I wanted him to have this bike because he wanted it sooooo bad. I know I am probably grounded now but you should over think this because I just told you the truth and did not lie to you."

Julian and Brooke laughed.

"You can start breathing now.", Brooke said and took her hand.

"Where did you have the money from?", Julian asked Phoebe and she looked with wide eyes at him. She had not thought about that question and she definitely did not want to give her credit card away.

"Um...I...", she stuttered and Julian and Brooke took her hand, so that she was sitting in between them.

"Phoebe?", Brooke asked again and Phoebe looked from one to another.

"Okay. Look. I still have this...um credit card with a bunch of money on it from Victoria.", Julian immediately held out his hand and Phoebe knew what he meant with his gesture. "Oh c'mon. You cannot take everything from me. Pleeeeaase.", she whined and tried her puppy face but it did not work.

"You are horrible persons.", she said and gave the card to Julian "how am I supposed to go shopping now?", her arms were crossed in front of her and she kicked a book down from the table.

"You still have your pocket money.", Brooke said back.

"Yeah right. Which I think you should increase.", Phoebe smiled at them.

"And why is that so?", Julian smiled back.

"Because everyone in my class gets more than I do."

"Well, we increase it with every birthday.", Brooke said and Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Okay, look. Although I am the youngest at school, I have the same desires. You have to stop seeing me as a child but as a...um...a freshman."

"And how do we have to treat a freshman?", Brooke asked confused while smiling because of the conversation they were having.

"With respect and as an adult who can have his own credit cards and decide what is wrong and right for herself.", Phoebe smiled proudly but looked shocked at Brooke and Julian when they burst out into laughing, "It's not funny.", she slapped both of them softly and tried to get free when Brooke and Julian almost hugged her to death.

"So, I am not grounded, right?", Phoebe then asked.

"You are not grounded and we are very proud of you that you told us the truth but you still get a punishment."

Phoebe rolled her eyes "and what is it?".

"You have to help me at the store cause I am going to design new kid's clothes and I hope you're still my model."

Phoebe smiled "Sweet. Of course I am. Your bruised model.", Phoebe pointed at her cheek, "Jamie is such an idiot sometimes. He drove so fast that we crashed into a stupid tree and now the bike needs a new tire, which I am not going to buy by the way."

"I wouldn't do that either.", Julian smiled.

"You too need a bike Phoebe right?", he asked and Phoebe looked up at him.

"I cannot ride a bike, so I don't need one."

"Oookay, you could not swim either but now you want to do it all the time, so I'll show you how to ride next weekend.", Julian suggested but Phoebe shook her head.

"No way, I will fall of it again and break a bone. I hate breaking a bone.", she went to the refrigerator and took some juice when Brooke's mobile rang.

"Hey Haley. What? No! Oh my god! Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I saw her yesterday. She is back in Tree Hill.", Haley answered immediately.


	23. I missed u so much!

Phoebe went into her class and sat down on her chair. Today she was not in the mood to go to school but Brooke had made her go earlier. She still had to get used to people telling her what to do. Although she was happy to meet all her friends again she was very tired as well because she had not slept last night because she was watching "gossip girl" and right now she was afraid because she thought that Joshua had told everyone how she had cried when they had almost had sex. Fortunately nobody was making fun of her.

So, that meant that Joshua was not such an asshole at all and had kept his mouth shut. Suddenly she felt a tap on her back, "He lil one. Why are kids in a class with teenagers?", the girl asked Phoebe and smiled at her. So Joshua had told her that she was eleven and not fourteen?

"Ask yourself emo bitch. You're not even in this class, so get out", Phoebe answered and decided to take a different seat when the girl just laughed at her but finally left the class.

Somehow she found Phoebe kind of cute but on the other hand Phoebe had started the rumor that she was having an affair with a teacher, which ended in having a weird conversation with the principal and the teacher as well. Definitely not the start she wanted at Tree Hill High.

xxxxxxx

Some hours later Brooke was in her store when she could not believe her eyes. Sam just walked in and looked smiling at her. Immediately a tear appeared in her eyes and she ran towards Sam and hugged her tight. It was the moment she had wished for for so long.

"God, I missed you so much Sam. God. You really grew a lot.", Sam nodded proudly but then looked a bit sad and down to the ground. She had missed Brooke and Julian as well very much and still regretted that she had decided to live with her biological mother.

"C'mon sit down. Why are you here? Where is your...your mom? Haley said you're back at tree hill high and..." Sam burst out into laughing.

"Wow. You are still the same." Brooke blushed a bit and took her hands into hers and waited for the answer.

"Well, yes I am back at tree hill high and kind of have a new enemy from the start on at school. So same old me.", she laughed thinking of Phoebe, "um...I live in the orphanage again...it did not really go well with my...well...Rebecca. But you know me. A car is better than the orphanage." Brooke widened her eyes in shock.

"Samantha. I cannot believe this. Why didn't you come back to us?"

Sam looked down, "I don't know. I mean, I know I really hurt you, when I left like this and…I did not call...because somehow it hurt too much and..."

"Samantha Walker. There is no way you are going to live in a car again. You're staying with us." Brooke said happily and hugged her tight.

"I kind of hoped you would take me back.", Sam whispered and a tear went down her cheek. She could not wait to see Julian. She had missed him so much as well.

"Umm...but it's not only Julian and me any more.", Brooke said thinking of Phoebe suddenly. At first Sam looked hurt at her "So you replaced me immediately huh?", she joked.

"Very funny. No. We did not. It's a complicated story but I have a little sister and she is living with us now. You will love her.", Brooke smiled happily not knowing that this was not going to be the truth. But at the moment she could not believe how lucky she was.

"Wow. So I have a big aunt at home?", Sam joked and Brooke shook her head.

"Well, no...you are older than her. She's only eleven. Although she looks like ten but she is really sweet and caring and fun."

Sam widened her eyes "But...how did Victoria hide her… and..."

"Don't ask Sam. You'll know everything but now c'mon. Let's surprise Julian at home."

Sam was a bit confused by all the news but she and Brooke walked into the house and had to burst out into laughing when Julian looked shocked at them.

"Sam?", he asked confused. Sam nodded and was relieved when he hugged her tightly, "What...why are you here?", he asked surprised and she told him everything.

"I am so happy to have you back.", he said and then looked at the clock.

"Shit. I have to get Phoebe from school.", Sam widened her eyes. Phoebe? She hoped that he meant another Phoebe than the one she already knew.

xxxxxxx

"Phoebe. Remember when I told you that Brooke and I fostered a teenager once but she went to live with her mother?", Phoebe nodded and felt a bit jealous, "well, she is back. It seems like it did not go well with her mother and..."

Phoebe ended his sentence "and she'll stay with you two and wants her old room back, right?" Phoebe looked at the ground and tried to hide her sadness. She did not want another kid at home and definitely not the one Brooke and Julian loved so much.

Julian had to smile at her jealousy a bit, "No, it's your room now and yes, we want her to stay with us but not with us two but us three. I know this is a mayor change but Sam is really awesome and so are you"

Julian felt a bit guilty that they had not asked Phoebe before but everything had happened so fast and of course they wanted Sam to stay with them.

"Sam?", Phoebe asked confused. She hoped that it was not the Sam she thought of.

"Yeah that's her name. She's almost four years older than you and a lot taller.", he went through her hair which made her roll her eyes. Everyone was a lot taller than her, that was no news. Julian opened the door and went in with Phoebe.

xxxxxx

Brooke and Sam were laughing happily when they came down the stairs. Sam stopped when she saw Phoebe standing besides Julian. She knew that this day was not going to end well.

"Sam, this is...", but he did not end the sentence because Phoebe ran into her room and closed the door loudly.

"What just happened?", Brooke asked Julian confused and he could not give her the answer but Sam could. They sat down on the couch after knocking like thousand times on Phoebe's door but she did not come out.

"Leave me alone.", was the only thing she screamed.

"Umm...I...this is bad...", Sam stood up and wanted to leave, "I think it's not a good decision to live with you two again."

"No way. You tell us what just happened. Now!", Brooke pointed at Sam who sat down again and rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine. Remember when I told you that I have this enemy at school. Well...it's your sister. She...she kind of dated Joshua before me and now he is my boyfriend...and told me how old she is exactly and that nobody knows but him...and I kind of made fun of her and she...started the rumor that I had sex with a teacher and got me into many weird conversations. And...oh god." Brooke knew what was about to come. She was the one that knew what it meant to have "enemies.".

"I...um...kind of emailed the cheerleaders today how old she is in reality...I am sorry Brooke, I was so mad at her because of this rumor. I did not know that she was your sister."

Brooke nodded and felt a bit helpless. She could understand both of them, Phoebe and Sam. Both of them, Julian and Brooke were just staring at Sam for a while and did not know what to do. This was not the great start they had imagined. Brooke took a deep breath and then answered to a very guilty Sam.

"It's okay. We sort it out. Just unpack your stuff. I am sorry but it's Phoebe's room now but you can have the one besides her. Is…um…is that okay?", Sam nodded.

"Thank you. I promise you I'll make it up to her and...umm...I am kind of sorry.", Sam whispered.

Julian went to her and hugged her, "Sam. We know that Phoebe probably added a lot to your fight. You both will get over it."

It was then Phoebe came out of the room furiously and pulled Sam away from Julian. She felt so jealous at the moment and so threatened that she screamed, "I don't want that bitch to live with us." Brooke had pictured the evening totally different but tried to stay calm. It was a very difficult situation. She did not want to hurt Sam or Phoebe's feelings. And she knew that Phoebe was acting so furiously because she felt threatened by Sam and the jealousy was written all over her face. So Brooke decided not to scream but stayed calm.

"Phoebe calm down okay. And she is not a bitch. She is staying with us and I want you to give her a chance.", Brooke said sternly and took her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. Sam was standing in front of them and unsure what she should do. She felt like an invader.

"Nooo, I don't want her to. I don't want it. I don't want it.", Phoebe stomped on the floor while the others did not know what to do with her little outburst.

"Look Phoebe, I am sor..."

"Don't talk to me.", Phoebe pointed a finger at her and Sam stopped. Wow. This girl definitely had a temper

"I know you don't like me..."

"Huh. I hate you is more appropriate."

"...oookay, you hate me but maybe we could try to get to know each others.", Sam suggested. She kind of felt helpless too when Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to get to know you. If she stays here, then I am going to leave.", Phoebe suddenly addressed Julian and Brooke who did not know what to say and looked at each others. There was no way they would kick out their Sam.

"Fine. Try pretending you are deaf. I am packing my stuff. As long as she is in this house. I won't be. I'll be living with...with Jamie.", Phoebe screamed.

"Jamie. How is he? God I missed him.", Sam suddenly said and realized that it was the wrong answer because Phoebe ran into her room and closed the door furiously and packed her stuff. She turned on her music very loud and closed the door that she did not hear Julian's knocking.

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile Brooke went to Sam and hugged her when she saw Sam's face.

"It's okay Sam. There is no way you are leaving us. Don't feel threatened."

Sam looked up at Brooke and nodded proudly, "Thanks Brooke but…I don't know if this is really the right choice."

Brooke looked down and smiled, "You wanted to live with Julian and me, right?" Of course Sam nodded, "And you always loved the ones we love, right?", Sam nodded again, "So, just wait. I promise you that you and Phoebe will get along fine. Just wait.", Brooke hugged Sam tightly and hoped that her sentence was true.

She knew that Sam was not the problem. She knew how openhearted Sam was. A bit like Julian. But she also knew that Phoebe would take longer to adjust to that big change.

Somehow Phoebe reminded her of herself in this moment.

Julian and Brooke decided to play the little game Phoebe was playing and called Haley.

"Look Haley. Phoebe had another of her tantrums and does not want to live with us any more, could she live with you for a while…um…I hope just one or two days." Haley laughed at the other end.

"Yeah of course. But I promise you she won't stay here that long until she gets homesick."

Brooke smiled back "I hope you are right.", but she knew how stubborn Phoebe could be.

xxxxx

**_I know, Phoebe can be really annoying ;0). It's just that she feels really threatened by Sam. She had heard Brooke and Julian talking about Sam so happily and now this girl is back. And then Sam is with Joshua, Phoebe's ex, and bigger and older than she is...who would not feel threatened? And the thought of having to live with her everyday does not really make her smile!_**

**_My last chapter only got one review. But this ONE made me smile and continue this story! Thank you_**

**_CaseyJr._**


	24. Leave me alone

**_Guys! Thank you so much for your reviews. I was really overwhelmed and I always say that they motivate me to write...so as promised I update very, very fast. I know, Phoebe sometimes is really a brat and not nice to Sam. You will get to see why she is like that and what really happened in the past with her... and of course there will follow lots of funny moments and Scotts/Bakers interaction. But right now...everything is a bit dramatic ;)_**

xxxxxx

Julian drove Phoebe to the Scotts and wanted to hug her but she pushed him away, "No thanks." and went inside.

Nathan tried to hide his laugh and went over to Phoebe, "Unbelievable Phoebe. Sam is such a horrible person and they are letting her live with you. Unbelievable."

Phoebe looked up at him "Making fun of me is not making me feel any better." she said harsh and he looked stunned after her when she went up to Jamie's room. Phoebe could not really tell what she felt at the moment. She felt sad, furious and like crying at the same time. She felt like Julian and Brooke loved Sam more and would forget her now.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile Sam, Brooke and Julian were eating and talking about everything. Of course Sam wanted to know more about Phoebe, "So, she basically grew up with a horrible father and then lived on the street. Wow. She must be a very cool person.", Sam smiled.

She liked the fact that Phoebe was a foster kid as well and having a little sister was somehow cool as well. She had always wished for siblings. Of course she still did not know whether it was a good decision to stay with them. She did not want to add trouble.

"Yes, she is.", Brooke said proudly and felt a bit guilty sitting at the table laughing and talking without Phoebe, "But enough about Phoebe. What happened with Rebecca? I am really worried.", Brooke asked her and Sam was relieved that Brooke was interested.

"Well, she got that new boyfriend and he did not want me in the house and soon she did not either."

Brooke was shocked to hear that and went over and hugged Sam from behind, "I am sorry Sam. I am really sorry. I knew how much it meant to you to live with your…mother.", Brooke felt a bit jealous that Rebecca was her real mother and Sam could feel this and smiled happily.

"Well, I am glad to be back.", she gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek and continued eating.

Julian looked happily at the two of them and felt that everything was going to be allright.

xxxxx

"Sam is here?", Jamie asked happily, "Oh you will love her. Wait. Why are you here?"

"I so do not love her. She's the bitch that is with Joshua and she makes fun of me and I cannot stand her face and she tries to replace me."

Jamie rolled his eyes by her rambling, "She was there first you know and no one can replace you. She is really cool Phoebe."

"Fine if you all think that she is so cool, maybe I should just vanish into nothing.", she stormed out of her room and went into Lisa's because she was the only one that did not remember Sam and told her how precious this stupid girl was.

"Want to play?", Phoebe asked the little one who nodded immediately.

"Why do you look so sad?", Lisa asked Phoebe confused while combing her dolly.

"Because my sister and Julian don't want me any more." Phoebe said softly and combed the dolly as well.

"Why?", Lisa asked confused.

"Because they got a real foster kid that can call them mommy and daddy.", Phoebe replied and got more jealous each second.

"But that's not nice and aunt Brooke and uncle Julian are always nice."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Does that mean mom and dad won't want me when I am older?" Phoebe raised her eyebrow and looked down at Lisa.

"What? No. Oh Lisa. No of course not. They love you very much and they want you your whole life long." Lisa felt a bit relieved.

"You can share my room with me forever.", she suggested and Phoebe laughed.

"That is very nice of you. Maybe I'll do that for a while."

xxxxxxxx

The next morning Phoebe awoke with having Lisa cuddling closer to her. That little girl was a sweetie.

Haley went into the room, "Wake up you two.", she looked down at the cuties and smiled. Her daughter had chosen Phoebe as her big idol and it was so sweet how Phoebe treated her. Lisa ran into the bathroom but Phoebe stayed in bed and went under the blanket, "I know you're not a morning person, but it's time to go to school. Your teacher would be very mad if you're late.", Haley took her blanket and then pulled her into the bathroom.

Phoebe looked sadly up at her, "But can't you just tell the teacher that I am sick?"

Haley pinched her nose. "No, I cannot. That would mean that I have to lie to myself.", Phoebe looked so sad and like she was about to cry.

"Kiddo.", Haley went down towards her "she does not replace you. Sam is really a nice person. Just give her a chance and you two will be inseparable. I promise you that. You know I am always right."

Phoebe shook her head "No way."

The phone rang again and Haley gave it to Phoebe, "It's your sister for the sixth time this morning."

"I don't want to talk to any of them.", Phoebe said stubbornly and closed the door behind her to take a shower.

"I am sorry Brooke. She is just as stubborn as you are.", Haley smiled into the phone.

"God Haley. I hope she'll come home sooner or later."

"Trust me, she will."

"Thanks for having you tutor mom"

"Any time tigger."

xxxxxx

Phoebe and Jamie went to school but did not talk a word to each other. Well, Jamie talked but Phoebe was too stubborn to even look at him. Phoebe was not prepared for the next thing. She was called into the principal's office with one of the cheerleaders, "Miss Ferguson. We've heard that you lied about your age?", he started immediately and Phoebe wished to be somewhere else and turned red.

"Um...I...", she stuttered.

"You told all the pupils that you were fourteen, is that right?" Phoebe looked away and nodded. Her cheer friend was sitting besides her and then took her hand.

"Phoebe. It's not important to us but the rule is that you have to be at least fourteen to become the captain. So you'll be replaced."

Phoebe looked shocked at her but understood. She tried to suppress her tears. Why was everything suddenly turning into a nightmare? "And I want you to tell everyone who thinks you're fourteen that you're eleven. We are really proud of you for skipping grades and you don't have to be ashamed of your talent." Phoebe nodded but looked away.

"Now you two go to class. Phoebe, you can decide who will be the next cheer captain until the end of this month." Phoebe walked to her class again, everyone looked at her like she was a new person.

Her friend Rory came to her, "Phoebe, you could have really told us." Phoebe did not know what to say.

"I am sorry.", she whispered.

"Don't be. We still love you.", her friends hugged her and Phoebe smiled at them and was happy to have such good friends.

"So what? You skipped some classes. Are only eleven. Perfect for us. Now you cannot take all the cute guys from us.", a girl named Rachel said from behind.

"And why is that so?", Phoebe laughed back.

"Well, because now you are officially the freshman's mascot. You always looked cute but now that you're only eleven you officially got the price of cuteness. Every boy will big brother you."

Phoebe widened her eyes and slapped her playfully "I hate you."

"Nah kiddo. You love me.", Rachel pinched her nose and rolled her eyes when class started. Rachel had become her friends immediately when she had started school. Although she was dressing a bit slutty and her main theme were boys, she had a good sense of fairness and helped Phoebe a lot. Phoebe was really sad of having to give up her captain position and thought about giving it to Rachel.

Although her friends kept on being her friends there were some students who picked on her as well. Well, it was school. And no one would go through school without stupid fights.

xxxxxx

"Well, well. If this isn't the little Miss Phoebe Ferguson that expelled me from the squad?", Phoebe was in the dressing room when she saw Zoey standing with her arms crossed in front of her. She knew that this would mean problems. But when she saw Zoey's boyfriend and another girlfriend coming in as well, she knew that this would mean big problems.

"What do you want?", Phoebe decided not to call her any name because she knew that she would not stand a chance to fight against three sixteen year old students.

Zoey sat down on the bench in front of her and just looked at Phoebe, "I heard you're not even thirteen. Right? You lied to all of us. You expelled me although you're not even allowed to be the cheer captain. What I want? I want you to know that this was not right."

Zoey smiled to her friends who nodded and looked down at Phoebe. Phoebe looked from one to another and suddenly felt very small. She just wished to get out of the dressing room.

"Have you lost your words bitch?", Zoey suddenly pushed Phoebe backwards, so that she fell against her locker. Of course it hurt but Phoebe would never admit this, she stood up again and looked at the three of them. She did not know what to say and then Zoey held her tight at her shirt, so that Phoebe was almost not touching the ground any more with her feet.

"You are a little whore and I want you to know that no one treats me like you did.", Zoey almost spit in her face. Of course Phoebe knew that her next move was stupid but nevertheless she kicked Zoey into her stomach, so that she let go of her. She had to defend herself. Nobody else was there to do it for her. Immediately Phoebe tried to run outside but Zoey's boyfriend took her by the hair and pulled her backwards. "Owwwww…", Phoebe screamed and took her hand on his hand to prevent him from pulling more at her hair but he just slapped her hard in the face and threw her against the wall. Phoebe's whole body was hurting and she could not believe that this big boy was using his strength against her. She knew that there was not way to escape the dressing room.

"Don't you dare hit my girlfriend.", he screamed at her. Phoebe had no time to react because Zoey grabbed her again and hit her like a thousand times everywhere with her fist. "Stooooooop.", of course Phoebe protected herself but some hits still bruised her pretty bad, "Leave me alone.", Phoebe finally screamed when she lay at the wall totally exhausted.

"Look at this kiddo. We are going to make you a YouTube-star.", Phoebe looked up to the other girl and realized that she was filming all of it, "Get out of your shirt.", Zoey was standing in front of Phoebe and yelling at her.

"No.", Phoebe said and stood up but immediately the boy pushed her down to the ground, her head hit it hard and he sat down on her lap.

"Get off me you asshole.", Phoebe tried to get free and kicked wildly but he was too heavy and just laughed down at her.

Zoey came over to them and started to pull off Phoebe's trousers, "Noooo.", Phoebe screamed when she realized what she was about to do. Zoey's girlfriend put Phoebe in an upright position again and smiled down at her. "Now the shirt.", he said while Phoebe kicked wildly. But he just held her arms up and Zoey managed to take off her shirt as well. He pushed her to the ground again and her first tear came down her cheek.

"I hate you.", she screamed at them and stood up immediately and hated standing in front of them in her underwear, "Stop filming.", she wanted to kick the girl that filmed her but Zoey started another punching attack to her stomach that made her fall to the floor again and holding her stomach in pain.

"Don't cry Phoebe.", Zoey laughed.

"I am not crying you fucking whore. You hit like a kid.", Phoebe said from the floor but in reality Zoey had a pretty good hitting fist.

"Oh really?" Zoey took her boyfriend's belly and then pulled Phoebe forcefully in a standing position, "Look at you. You don't even have a sign of breasts.", Zoey ripped off Phoebe's bra and left her standing almost naked in front of them.

Phoebe immediately covered her breasts with her arm and turned around, so that the camera was not filming her from the front. But this was what Zoey wanted. She suddenly hit Phoebe so hard with her belly at her back that blood was appearing immediately.

"Zoey, c'mon. I think this is enough." The girl behind the camera said to her when she saw how bad Phoebe's back looked after many hits. Phoebe could not help but was crying now into her hands.

Zoey looked at the girl and yelled, "This bitch has to learn a lesson.", she took another camera and told her boyfriend to hold Phoebe.

"Hold back her arms. I wanna show everyone what a kid she is." Phoebe tried to get free from his grip but he was way bigger and everything hurt.

"Smile.", Zoey made one picture after another while her boyfriend held Phoebe in a position she could not escape.

"Nobody treats me bad.", Zoey squeezed Phoebe's cheeks while her arms were still held by Zoey's boyfriend.

"Fuck off.", Phoebe spit in Zoey's face.

This increased Zoey's fury and she hit Phoebe a few times on her belly. Phoebe closed her eyes all the time and bit her own lip. It was not the first time that she was hit by a belly but every time it hurt the same. Finally the boy and Zoey let go off her and went outside.

Phoebe lay on the ground and could not move. Her whole body was aching from all the punches, "Great.", she whispered and started crying into her hands again. Why were those things always happening to her?

xxxxxxx

Sam was walking down the hall when she saw three of her classmates coming out of the dressing room laughing loudly.

"Let's upload it now.", Zoey smiled and the others nodded. "This bitch has to learn a lesson."

Of course Sam did not know what they meant but when she heard someone crying in the dressing room she entered it. She was shocked what she saw. Brooke's sister was lying on the ground in her underpants and crying into her hand. Her whole body was in bruises and some scratches were even bleeding on her back and on her stomach. It was now that Sam realized how small Phoebe really was and looked and that she was far away from being a teenager. She could see that Phoebe was trying to catch air and tried to calm herself.

"Oh my god.", Sam ran to her and kneed down. Phoebe immediately looked up at her and took her hands in front of herself as if she wanted to protect herself from Sam. But Sam was not there to hit her at all.

"I won't hurt you Phoebe. What happened?", Sam was really concerned "Can you breath?", Of course she felt pity with Phoebe and wanted to help her.

"Fuck…of okay. This…is…all your fault.", Phoebe stuttered through her breathing. Her asthma was not making it easy for her. She did not have many problems because of it but sometimes, especially when she was crying hard or had been hit, she had trouble breathing.

"Phoebe. I really did not mean this at all. Was it Zoey…and her friends?" Sam wanted to help her up but Phoebe did not take her hand and stood up on her own.

"Like you care. Leave me alone. Go and live with Brooke and Julian. Go and have a happy life but just leave me alone.", she yelled so loud at Sam that Sam flinched. Sam did not say anything any more but looked at Phoebe how she tried to get dressed again.

Phoebe's face showed her pain but still she managed to get dressed while crying all the time and then started walking out of the room.

She hobbled a bit and had to bite her lip because of the pain but was even more annoyed when Sam came after her, "Wait Phoebe. I think you need to go see a doctor and we have to tell someone what happened."

Phoebe looked up at Sam and stood still for a moment, "Isn't that what you wanted? Just leave me alone, okay. Tell your new mommy and daddy that they don't have to worry about me any more. Now, get out of my way.", Phoebe pushed Sam to the side and Sam just looked worried after her. She had never seen someone acting that stubborn but somehow she liked it.

xxxxx

Phoebe walked home to the Scotts. She was glad that no one was at home and packed her stuff while crying all the time. She hated herself for doing this but she could not handle it any more and she was used running away from problems. Unfortunately problems seemed to wait on every corner.

She was glad that she still had some money left. But this time it was different. She had the urge to write all of them a letter. But she had no time. She knew that the Scotts would come home sooner or later, so she just wrote one for all.

_"I am sorry that I am such a disappointment to everyone. Thank you for all the things you did to me. I was really happy for a while but I guess I don't belong into your perfect world and trust me, sooner or later you'll realize that life without me is better and especially easier. Don't worry. I have a lot of friends out there and I will take care of myself. Just forget me._

_Phoebe"_

Phoebe cried while she was writing those sentences. Of course she wanted to write more. Of course she wanted to cry in someone's arms but somehow she could not. And of course she knew that it was not fair running away like this but she could not stay here. She just could not.

She went out of the door and walked slowly to the bus station. She wished she could walk faster but her body prevented her from doing so. Finally she sat in the bus to nowhere.

What she did not know was that Sam had followed her and was right now sitting one row behind her and listened to her phone call. Sam had known that Phoebe would run away. Sometimes Phoebe reminded her a bit of a younger version of herself.

"Hello Macy."

"Phoebe? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Um…Could I live with you for a while?"

"What? Why? I thought everything went great with your sister?"

"Nah. You know me.", Phoebe faked a smile.

"What happened pumpkin?"

"Could we talk later? Just tell me whether I can stay with you for a while?"

"Phoebe…You know you can't."

Phoebe started to cry into the phone, "Please. I don't know where to go and I really miss you."

There was a silence on the phone but then Macy answered, "Be careful Phoebe. We are waiting for you."

Phoebe was crying into her hands for hours and tried to catch her breath.

Sam knew that she would get into big troubles with Brooke and Julian but somehow she had felt that Phoebe was going to run away.


	25. A piece of her past

Sam was sitting behind Phoebe in the bus and just wished that she could sit besides her and talk to her. She felt pity for this little girl and could not imagine how she must feel at this moment. But of course she knew that Phoebe would not let her come with her at all and would bitch at her.

She knew that Phoebe was really good at this, so she just listened to Phoebe's crying. She knew that Phoebe must be in a lot of pain due to all her bruises. God, how she wished she would have come a bit earlier to really help her and defend her against those big bullies.

It was weird; she really had started not liking Phoebe but now all she could see was a little girl trying to protect herself from the world out there and unfortunately failing. Sam knew that she would probably get to know more about Phoebe the next hours and she really wanted to know who Macy was and why they were driving so long in the bus and especially to where.

Some hours later Phoebe walked or more hobbled out of the bus and carefully Sam followed her. They were in a region Sam had never been before, it looked like a slum and dirt was everywhere.

Phoebe was looking around all the time and wore a baseball cap. It was like she was trying to hide herself and looking for any danger.

Finally they went to a corner that did not look quite safe and then into a small apartment building where Phoebe carefully knocked on the door. She did not knock two times like one would do normally but seven times and then two times again after a little pause. An older woman opened the door. She was not very thin and her face showed many wrinkles. But those wrinkles did not only seem to come from her age but also from worrying a lot.

Her hair was back in a bun and when she looked down at Phoebe's wet face, she took off her baseball cap and smiled, "If this isn't my famous pumpkin.", the woman hugged Phoebe and pulled her inside immediately.

Phoebe flinched in pain "Owwww…".

"Who did beat the shit out of you this time kiddo? You really have to start shutting up.", Phoebe rolled her eyes and hobbled into the room.

Sam could not just walk after her but waited outside to think of a plan. Unfortunately she did not know what she should do, so she just sat down on the floor. Should she call Brooke and Julian? She could not just knock on the door and say "Surprise", right?

xxxxxxxx

Inside Phoebe greeted everyone.

"Hey Phoebs.", a teenager gave her a high five. There were some other women or more like girls from every age range in one of the rooms talking and laughing. The room looked comfy but you could tell that the people living there were not the richest.

"So you're back. How come lil cousin?", a sixteen year old boy went through Phoebe's hair and smiled. Oh, how she had missed his smile, "You want a shot? Or still too prude to drink?"

"Ben. Leave her alone." Phoebe rolled her eyes and did not take it. She knew that he would not have given the shot to her; he had always been a little overprotective.

"Still too prude you idiot."

He was kind of a big brother to her and she had missed him a lot in the last time.

Phoebe hobbled to the couch and sat down with a painful face. Nothing had really changed she thought and looked around the small apartment. There were still the same pictures of her and them on the wall, with her dad, her uncle, her aunt, Ben and Rebecca and some other family members.

The same smell was in the air and they all looked almost like she had not been gone at all. Suddenly they heard a knock and Macy looked at a girl in the other room who could not be older than sixteen and told her to come to the door. The girl nodded and went to the door like she was used to this scenario happening all the time.

Phoebe remembered the times when she was little and tried to understand why those girls always went away with those men. At first she had been jealous because she must not go with any man and she had imagined that these men would maybe take them to an amusement park or buy them cool clothes or anything special but when she got older she understood the whole business.

Two big men, dressed in black and with sunglasses, were standing at the door and smiling at all the girls.

"Holy shit?", one of the men went inside and took off his sunglass.

He just stared at her for a while. Phoebe was not sure whether he was happy or mad at her and she looked a bit in fear up at him and ducked her head.

"Puta madre.", he whispered and squeezed her cheeks and looked at Macy, "Is this…Is this our little pumpkin?", he asked Macy who slapped him softly on the head.

"Now don't scare the kid again and take her into your arms.", Macy answered and gave the other man a beer.

"No one could scare my pumpkin, right?", he pinched her nose and Phoebe smiled happily at him but with a sadness that always appeared in her little eyes.

"Right.", she answered proudly and he took her up into his arms with all his big muscles and kissed her cheek over and over again.

"My pumpkin.", he danced through the room with her and showed Phoebe to everyone, "Look at this Ben, isn't she even prettier than before.", Phoebe rolled her eyes and protested.

"Owwww…", she cried and he let go of her immediately and looked down at her.

"Who hurt you baby?"

"Nah. Some stupid kids at school.", Phoebe tried to be brave and to fake a smile.

"Still got good grades?", he squeezed her cheek and Phoebe rolled her eyes again.

"I think I stop going to school.", she sat down in a chair again.

"No, you won't. You are the brainy in our family and the only one who will go to college. I forbid you to end it now. Still the best in class?"

Phoebe hated it when her uncle questioned her about everything, "Yeah. Maybe."

"What do you mean with maybe? I want you to try real hard pumpkin. Do you understand me? Still skipping classes?"

Phoebe could tell that this theme was very important to him but she was very annoyed of his questions, "Yeah, yeah. I am a freshman and will graduate in like two and a half years with fourteen."

Her uncle looked proud at her aunt,"Macy. She will graduate with fourteen.", he said proudly and Macy laughed at his passion.

"Yeah. I heard that Jim."

Suddenly the other man was standing in the room as well and smiled down at Phoebe. Phoebe had always hated those looks and she had gotten many of them in the past., "What's with her? Can I have her?"

Ben and Phoebe's uncle immediately went in front of Phoebe and said, "No".

"Why?"

"Cause she's Bill Ferguson's daughter and my niece."

The other man immediately took a step backwards and whispered, "Oh."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and went to Macy while the other girl went with the man outside.

Her uncle went after her immediately and sat down on the couch with her.

"So, you'll graduate with fourteen. That's young. That's young. Are those big kids nice to you?", he took Phoebe on his lap and she gladly laid her head back.

"Well, uncle Jim. Like you said. No one can get me down.", she laughed but tried not to remember how Zoey had hit the shit out of her.

"So you study a lot right, to keep your grades up?", sometimes her uncle really annoyed her. He was asking all those questions all the time. Although he was a really big man, tattoos on his arms and many muscles, Phoebe felt safe in his arms right now.

"Nah. Not really. It's not that hard. I don't really have to study.", Phoebe revealed without being proud of herself or thinking of it as anything special. Sometimes she hated being intelligent and she just wished to be like everybody else. To be true, she hated being three years younger than her classmates and she hated to get the teachers' attention because of it. It was like having a sign on her face telling everyone to look at her.

"That's my niece. That's my niece. So you could skip even more classes?", Jim asked proudly and Phoebe nodded and rolled her eyes. "Probably but I won't."

"Why?"

"Oh uncle Jim. Stop asking me all those questions. I don't want to graduate with thirteen. It's embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? I don't want such words coming out of your mouth pumpkin. You do not embarrass your family. You finish school and then you do great. You are born to do great."

Phoebe burst out into laughing and squeezed her uncle's cheek, "Yeah. Yeah. No pressure here, right?", she looked back at him and he started to tickle her but she flinched in pain.

"Oh, those kids really did hit ya? I thought you were living at a safe place now…mountain hill?", Jim asked concerned and looked down at his niece.

"Mountain hill?", she burst out into laughing, "Not any more…but…", her aunt interrupted her.

"Phoebe. Come with me. I want to look at your bruises.", Macy took Phoebe's hand and pulled her off of her husband's lap. But before Phoebe could protest Jim took her other hand.

"Did anyone see you?"

Phoebe shook her head and then looked at her aunt, "Oh c'mon aunt Macy. I don't want that cream on my back again. That hurt every time." But Macy was a woman who did not let a little girl talk back at her and pulled Phoebe into the next room and pulled up her shirt.

"Owwww…", Phoebe complained and Macy just laughed and kept her attention to the bruises.

"You don't cry when someone is kicking the shit out of you but you do when you get cream on your back? Same old Phoebe."

Phoebe protested, "Well, this cream huuuuurts.", Phoebe tried to get away but Macy held her strong by her arm without mercy. Suddenly Macy took Phoebe's face in her hands and looked sadly at her niece.

"You cannot stay with us pumpkin.", she whispered and Phoebe nodded sadly.

"I know…but…", Phoebe whispered back.

"You are still Bill Ferguson's girl and I want you at a safe place. I want you to grow up normally and with opportunities in life."

Phoebe hated to be called "Bill Ferguson's girl" but then nodded, "But…um…maybe I could just enter the business as well? The other girls make money with it. You know…I could…"

Macy did not intend to hit her so hard but slapped Phoebe right across the face, so that Pheobe fell on the bed and held her cheek in shock. It was not the first time that her aunt had hit her but Phoebe had not seen that coming.

"Over my dead body. You deserve better. Don't you dare have those thoughts. Do you understand me Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked up at her aunt and nodded with tears in her eyes while holding her cheek.

"I promised my brother that no one would touch you. Ever. I will keep that promise. I failed once. But I won't fail with you."

Phoebe looked up at her aunt and hugged her tight, "But I really wanna stay with you. I miss you. I really, really do…"

xxxxxx

Finally both of them went outside again and her cousin Ben jumped on the sofa and pulled Phoebe along with him,"So tell me. How is my favorite cousin?", he smoked a cigarette and looked down at her. Phoebe hated it when he was smoking into her face.

"Well, apart of my bruises all over my body I am fine. Just figuring out where to live next."

"Yeah. Would love to have you with us but…well you know."

"Your dad surely had too many enemies.", Jim sat down on the couch as well and laid his gun on the table. Phoebe was used seeing guns and took it into her hand for a moment.

"You really have to start growing. Rebecca would be two heads taller than you now.", Phoebe laughed. Yes, Rebecca had been the taller one. Always.

Suddenly they heard a loud knock and one of her uncle's men came into the living room and had his hands around a girl's throat.

"This chick was spying on us.", he threw her hard on the floor. Sam looked feared from one to another and did not understand anything that happened.

"You can go.", uncle Jim said to him and the man nodded and went outside. Jim looked down at Sam and then spoke in a harsh tone.

"Stand up bitch.". Phoebe rolled her eyes when she saw Sam. She knew that her uncle was capable of hitting the shit out of people, even girls, and hobbled towards them.

What was wrong with this girl? Couldn't she just leave her alone? Of course she did not like Sam but she would not get her hurt.

"Who are you?", Sam was shivering and did not understand the situation she was in, "Talk.", when Jim was about to hit Sam, Phoebe went in between immediately and stopped his arm, which ended in getting slapped herself.

"Owwwwww….", Phoebe held her cheek in pain and rubbed it, unfortunately her uncle had not used his whole strength, "This is Sam. She lives with my sister in Tree Hill.", she looked up at her big uncle who immediately went from an evil look to a nice one and gave Sam a hand to stand up again.

"Oh. Sorry kiddo. Did not mean to scare you like this.", Sam nodded and stood a bit unsure in front of everyone while Phoebe sat down on the couch again and looked furiously at her with a red cheek. She could not understand that she had not realized that Sam had followed her. That had never happened in her life.

"Sit down kiddo.", Macy said and gave her a beer.

Phoebe rolled her eyes but took a beer as well this time. She could not believe that Sam was sitting in her uncle's apartment right now.

"Sorry again. I did not know you're a friend of our pumpkin.", Jim apologized and Sam showed a soft smile.

"She's not a friend.", Phoebe said back immediately and all of them looked confused at her.

"I thought she is living with you and your new sister and this Julian guy?"

"She is. But not with me. I don't live there any more."

Jim immediately stood up in fury, "Do they treat you bad?"

"No, the don't."

"Then why did you run away?"

"Because I don't like her.", Phoebe pointed at Sam but knew that this was not the only reason. Of course she had run away because of Sam but there were many other reasons that made her escape Tree Hill.

Sam looked from one to another and did not know what to say. Phoebe then took the gun from the table and pointed it at Sam playfully, "Boom. Maybe I should shoot you?", she joked but immediately her uncle went forward and grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her to him.

"It was just a joke. It was just a joke!", Phoebe defended herself and threw her arms in front of her face but her uncle took her over his lap merciless and hit her very hard on the bottom in front of everyone.

"Stoooooop.", Phoebe screamed and tried to get free but her uncle had a strong grip and she could just bite her lip with every hit to avoid crying. He did not hold back his strength and it hurt like hell. Moreover it was embarrassing to be hit like that in front of everyone.

Sam was shocked by it and did not move at all while the big man hit Phoebe that hard and she knew that this must be hurting, especially with all those other bruises on her small body.

Finally he let go of her and Phoebe stood up in front of him with crossed arms. She looked him mad into the eyes, "It didn't hurt.", and sat down besides her aunt again.

"You don't joke with that. You know that best Phoebe.", Jim screamed at his niece. He hated it when Phoebe made such jokes.

"I…would not have shot her. Jeeez.", Phoebe complained and tried to suppress her tears but it was not easy because her bottom hit like hell and she just hid her face behind her aunt a little.

"I know, but you know best what can happen when you play with guns."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and looked at Sam again, "Why are you even here bitch?", she asked her while her hands were crossed in front of her chest and her eyes were wet.

Sam was shocked. She had never imagined that Phoebe had lived in such an environment and she did not know whether she could answer. She did not feel really safe.

On the one hand they were caring. On the other hand hitting was obviously normal to them and if they hit their own niece, what would they do to strangers?


	26. More of her past

_**So here it comes...the next chapter. It is LONG! So take your time. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**xxxxxx**_

Ben and Sam looked at each other and both of them immediately blushed and looked away again. Sam did not answer Phoebe's question and Macy could tell that she felt kind of unsure, so the aunt addressed Phoebe first, "So Phoebe. Why did you run away?"

Phoebe looked at her aunt, "I asked her a question first.", pointing at Sam.

Macy laughed at Phoebe's behavior, "I don't really care pumpkin."

"Like I said before. I don't want to live with her and there are some new bullies at my school that I don't want to meet again and I want to live with you."

"Like you ever let bullies take you down.", Ben laughed hard and thought about the young rebellious Phoebe. Always trying to defend others and always getting herself into danger.

"Why are you here honey?", Macy addressed Sam when she realized that her niece was too stubborn at the moment and squeezed her hand softly. She could tell that this young woman was a nice one and that Phoebe's hatred towards her was coming out of pure jealousy. Sam immediately liked Macy, she was very polite to her and her smile was honest.

"Um…I saw Phoebe running away and well, I saw how bruised she was and worried…", Jim interrupted Sam and looked at his young niece.

"Phoebe. You go back living with them. She's nice.", sometimes Jim could not understand his niece's behavior. Her stubbornness was driving him crazy and he remembered how many fights they had had in the past.

Phoebe protested immediately, "I do not. You cannot tell me what to do.", Sam was amazed that Phoebe talked back to her uncle who had just hit her. If she were in her position she would shut up. But then Sam guessed that it was not the first time that Phoebe was in such a position.

"You cannot stay with us. How often do I have to tell you this? I promised your dad to take you into a safe home. I don't want you to end like Rebecca.", her uncle said furiously but yet trying to stay calm. Sam looked confused when he said the name and thought about her mother for a moment.

Phoebe on the other hand jumped up "Stop saying her name.", she was starting to cry and wanted to hit her uncle but her cousin took her on his lap and hugged her tight, so that she could not move.

"Shh…calm down Phoebe. Stop yelling at her, dad.", he whispered and could see the confusion on Sam's face.

"I miss her. I miss her so much. I wanna stay please…let me stay. Please. I'll be good. I promise. I'll be good.", Phoebe pleaded over and over again.

All of them had tears in their eyes and Macy went through Sam's hair when she saw the confusion in her eyes, "Do you want to stay the night honey?", Sam did not know what to say but nodded confused. What the hell was happening?

It was getting late and she knew that she would not find the way back home and although she was very frightened, she still wanted to know more about Phoebe. It was a risk, but she was willing to take that risk.

Immediately Phoebe jumped up from her cousin's lap and protested hard, "Nooo…I don't want her to stay with us."

"Is this how you treat a friend? We have taught you better.", Macy madly looked down at her niece and Phoebe complained further, "she is not my friend. I don't want her to stay. Go away.", she addressed Sam furiously.

Sam was speechless and was glad that Ben rolled his eyes at Phoebe and that Phoebe's aunt protected her, "Phoebe. Shut up. This young girl followed you because she was worried. You don't treat anyone the way you do when they care for you.", all of the people were looking at Macy and Phoebe at the moment, who were yelling at each other.

"I did not ask her to come. I do not want her. I want Becca not her …", Phoebe suddenly hit her aunt into the stomach over and over again. Her aunt just took her into her arms and sat down on a chair with Phoebe, while Phoebe cried heavily in her arms and could not get free of her aunt's grip.

xxxxxx

One could hear Macy singing to Phoebe and calming her down by just holding her tight.

"We all do honey. We all do.", she whispered and kissed her little niece's forehead and then looked down at her. Phoebe looked so small and was still crying. Her lip was trembling so much. Her aunt took Phoebe's hands and put it on her heart, so that Phoebe could feel the heartbeat, "Do you feel this heartbeat?"

Phoebe nodded and felt her own heartbeat.

"She is in there pumpkin. She is in your heart, in your brain and in every cell of your body. She will never go away because you remember her and she will always be there for you."

Phoebe nodded but then answered in a small voice, "But I want to see her and she should be with us now."

"Close your eyes.", Macy said calmly and Phoebe waited a second but then did as she was told.

"Now. Can you see her?"

Phoebe started sobbing but nodded while the tears still came out of her closed eyes.

"She is not gone pumpkin. You keep her alive.", she went through Phoebe's hair and held her tight. Aunt Macy missed Rebecca as well but she knew that it was harder for Phoebe.

After some minutes Macy looked down at Phoebe and asked softly "Do you think that you could try to be nice to Sam? At least for today?"

Phoebe stiffened up but then whispered a small, "Yes."

"She seems to care for you Phoebe. Nothing that had happened was your fault. We all know that. You have to start believing this too."

Phoebe started crying again, "But…but maybe she would live if I…" Macy interrupted her and squeezed her tight.

"Get those thoughts out of your head Phoebe. It was not your fault. Do you know what Rebecca would want you to be right now?"

Phoebe locked up at her and did not say anything.

"Of course you do. Your brains were like matched."Macy smiled and remembered the two of them together, "If it was the other way around, what would you want Rebecca to be?"

Phoebe hated that her aunt was so wise; although she was not an educated woman because she never had the chance to get educated, she was very intelligent and wise and had always helped Phoebe.

"Happy.", Phoebe whispered and closed her eyes again. "But…"

"No buts. Now try apologizing to Sam."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and looked over to Sam, who was talking with her cousin, "Oooookay."

"I am glad I can still talk sense into your confused little head.", Macy kissed Phoebe's cheek and Phoebe smiled a little.

xxxxxxxx

"Feel at home. Take whatever you need.", Jim told Sam when he had to go out for a second. After what seemed like hours Phoebe was walking over to Sam without looking up. Her aunt had her hands on her shoulders and kind of pushed her a bit forward towards Sam. Sam just looked at Phoebe who still looked at the ground and then started talking.

"Um…I am sorry Sam that I treated you…so…so…well not so nice. You can stay the night and feel like home.", Phoebe looked up at her aunt who nodded but then added "but after that I want you gone."

Both of them, Sam and Macy had to laugh at this comment, "I am sorry too Phoebe. Like I said before, I did not mean anything of this to happen to you. Thanks for your apology."

Phoebe looked into Sam's eyes and smiled softly and then took out her hand, "No enemies any more."

Sam immediately shook her hand and smiled "No enemies any more."

"I am proud of you two.", Macy smiled "so, you must be starving. How about burgers?"

Phoebe and Sam nodded when suddenly her uncle Jim came into the apartment and smiled at Phoebe, "Got a surprise for you pumpkin."

Phoebe jumped up. She always loved his uncle's surprises. Suddenly seven kids were running into the living room and hugging Phoebe so that she fell to the floor.

Sam looked surprised at the sweet scene. These boys and girls laughed loudly and Phoebe was laughing as well.

"Oh no Jim. Not her little gang again.", Macy laughed when the kids started talking about everything that had happened lately. The kids' parents came into the room as well and all of them greeted Sam very nicely.

Ben whispered to her "Want to escape this too?"

Sam was unsure at first but when he blushed and stuttered "Um…I meant just into the next room. It can get very loud now with all of them.", she nodded.

She looked at Phoebe again who was surrounded by kids in her own age and suddenly Sam felt way much older.

xxxxxxx

"Yeah and I have this big room and their friends even have a pool and I can swim now."

"Cooool. Is it hard?"

"No, you just have to do this.", Phoebe lay down on the floor, totally forgetting her bruises and showed them all.

"So how are you handling being the boss now?", Phoebe took her arm around a bigger boy.

"Well, well. I try my best to replace you boss.", he smiled at her and all of them sat down on the floor.  
"Tell me, how are the Heatherway kids? Still getting on our nerves?", Phoebe asked curiously. She had really missed all her friends.

"Boy. They are getting worse every day. They kicked the shit out of George last time.", one girl took her arm around George who rolled his eyes and showed his colored cast.

"Ouch.", Phoebe answered and made a fist. "Assholes." One man slapped Phoebe playfully on the head.

"I thought you were living in a good area now but like I see you still got that cursing tongue."

"Of course I do. I am not called cursing IQ without no reason Jeff."

"We missed ya cursing IQ.", another girl said and Phoebe nodded happily forgetting all her pain for a moment.

xxxxxxx

Sam and Ben were listening to Phoebe's talking and laughing.

"Cursing IQ?", Sam asked Ben and he nodded.

"Yep. Those little kids give each other names."

Sam looked at him and then smirked "What was your name?"

"Ohhh. You don't wanna know."

"Sure. I do.", she emphasized.

"Well, you are sitting on the bed with Evil Kick."

"Evil kick?", Sam burst out into laughing and Ben slapped her playfully and blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, nobody messes with my evil kick.", he laughed as well.

xxxxxxx

A little later Sam, Ben and Phoebe were in one room and talking about everything, "So, you were a foster kid too?", Ben asked Sam and Sam nodded.

Phoebe looked in every cupboard to find something, "It's under the bed.", Ben finally said and Phoebe smiled when she looked at the old teddy bear that belonged to Rebecca.

"Do you want a shot too?", Ben asked Sam and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"She is not into alcohol.", Sam rolled her eyes and took the shot while Phoebe looked shocked at her. Suddenly the three of them turned their attention to the door when they heard yelling coming from the other room.

"I heard Bill's daughter is back in town?", a man said laughing. Jim knew that it had not been a good idea to get all his friends over but he really wanted to make Phoebe happy. Phoebe could hear her uncle laughing back nervously.

"Nonsense. I would know if my niece was in town."

"Where is she Jim? Is she here?", the man yelled.

Ben immediately grabbed Phoebe at her shirt and pulled her to a door behind her closet and almost threw her into it. She banged her head on the ground but managed not to say anything, she knew she must not. Sam looked confused and shocked at him when he sat down on the bed again and the door opened promptly and some men looked through the room. They did not look nice at all.

"Yo Ben. Nice chick there.", Ben took his arm around Sam protectively and faked a smile "Only the best for me.", Sam shivered a bit at his evil laugh and because this man probably had a gun too.

But finally he went outside when he could not find a sign of Phoebe, "If you're lying…No Bill to save you any more.", the man said and went outside again.

Macy and Jim immediately went to Ben and Sam to know whether Phoebe was safe. They took her out of the cupboard again and Macy held her so tight that her bruises hurt again.

"Owww…", Phoebe winced in pain.

"It was so dumb of you to come back Phoebe."

"But…"

"No buts. You have to leave tomorrow…"

"But. I don't want to. I could take a gun. I can protect myself. I can…"

"This is not a game Phoebe."

"I know but…"

"Phoebe. Stop arguing. You have to leave. We will take you out of town tomorrow morning."

Ben was still having his arm around Sam and it looked like he wanted to protect her.

Of course Sam did not understand anything that happened. She could only tell that Phoebe was in danger and that they had to leave this place by tomorrow.

xxxxxx

While Phoebe was in another room with her uncle and aunt, Ben and Sam talked to each other's.

"So, is her sister nice to her?", Ben asked concerned. Ben was a very beautiful young man. His hair was a bit longer and covered his forehead. Although he had dark hair like Phoebe, his eyes were blue and shimmering. Sam could feel that he really cared for his cousin and nodded.

"Yeah. She is amazing. But Phoebe does not really want to live with me.", Sam said honestly and Ben laughed.

"Don't worry. That's our Phoebe. She hates changes, although her life seems to change every minute.", Ben smiled but nevertheless Sam could feel his worry, "So they don't hurt her or scream at her or anything like this?", he was still a bit concerned.

"No, really. They are great. You should see them one day. When I came back Phoebe decided to live with some friends of them and they missed her so much.", Sam laughed at the thought how Brooke and Julian had called Phoebe every second.

"And are they nice to you too?" Sam was shocked by the question but nodded and smiled.

"Of course they are."

"That sounds great. So my cousin is pretty mean to ya?", he laughed and took a beer in his hands and gave Sam one too.

"Well, not the nicest person I've met.", Sam laughed back remembering how they had first met.

"Don't let her get you down. She surely knows how to do that.", Ben jumped on the bed again and took one hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I can handle her."

"That's good to know.", Ben took a sip and then lay down on the bed. Sam did the same and both of them looked at the ceiling without saying anything for a while.

"I can tell you that she'll love ya. She just needs some time. She has lost a lot in her short life, especially the one person she trusted and loved the most."

Sam did not want to be rude and ask about that person but asked a different question, "Um…can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure.", Ben said honestly and looked into Sam's eyes.

"If Phoebe comes back with me, can she come visit you all? I mean you are her family too and I can tell that she loves you and misses you and all her friends. It's different with me. I don't have that support, so I don't really miss anyone but I think it would be hard for Phoebe to just forget you.", Ben smiled at Sam. He could really sense that Sam was a good person and cared for Phoebe.

"You do really care for her. Thank you.", he took Sam's hand for a moment and squeezed it, "Have you looked around Sam? It's not a safe place for a kid. Especially not for Phoebe. Well, I think she should not come back. Coming back now was a mistake…", he wanted to talk further but then Phoebe stormed into the room. She stopped her running immediately when she saw her cousin and Sam both on the bed and looked confused at them. She could sense that they started to like each other.

"C'mon, it's shaking time.", Phoebe laughed and ran back to her uncle, smiled happily and jumped into his arm. They started the loud music and Ben blushed when all of his family members started dancing and singing to it.

"Oh god.", he hid his face but Sam laughed out loud "You are a crazy family."

"C'mon cousin. Dance with me.", Phoebe smiled and took his hand. She looked at Sam and a small smile appeared, "I don't like you. But dance with us."

Sam rolled her eyes and when Ben took her hand and danced with her, every worry was gone for a moment and she felt safe.

She looked at Phoebe who smiled happily in her uncle's arms and squeezed his cheek with her small hands laughing loud. This girl was like a mystery for her. So much love and power in it and yet having so many dark secrets too.

xxxxxxxxx

After some minutes Ben, Sam and Phoebe were lying on the bed and laughing.

"You are a weird family.", Sam said to Ben while lying in his arms. Somehow they felt connected and it was not weird to be so close to each other.

"Yeah. We are.", Ben laughed and tickled Sam a bit.

"But you are too. Coming after my cousin. Getting into danger."

"She is an idiot Ben.", Phoebe laughed and received a soft slap from Ben in the face. "Heeey.", she protested and slapped him back.

"So, I let you sleep now.", Ben went out of the room and closed the door while Phoebe jumped onto the big bed. Sam stood a bit unsure in the room.

"I don't have a disease you know.", Phoebe looked at Sam who then jumped onto the bed too and went under the blanket with Phoebe. It was weird for both of them.

"Your family is nice.", although Sam had been shocked in the beginning when her uncle had hit Phoebe, now she was amazed by the love they all shared and she got a bit jealous, which made Phoebe laugh out loud.

"Don't get jealous. What's the use of a family when you know you cannot see them any more?"

Sam looked at Phoebe who faked a smile. She could tell that Phoebe was having troubles leaving them behind.  
"Do you know your family?", Phoebe asked curiously and Sam nodded.

"Yeah. I do. As you may know I lived with my mother for a while. She had given me away when I was born and now she gave me away again. But I don't know my father and it seems like I don't have any other family members." Phoebe somehow felt pity with Sam.

"Well, you do have Brooke and Julian.", Phoebe said honestly with a soft smile.

Sam looked shocked at Phoebe. Had she misheard her or was this sentence really coming out of Phoebe's mouth?

"Well, you do too.", Phoebe turned around and looked at the ceiling and did not answer to that statement.

"Can I ask you a question?", Sam asked politely and Phoebe turned around to look at her.

"Depends on the question.", she smiled but then nodded.

Sam was happy that she could talk to Phoebe without screaming at each other, "Why didn't you tell your sister and Julian that you have a family here?"

Phoebe breathed deeply, "I don't really know. I mean look around. It's totally different than back in Tree Hill and I thought that I would just forget them if I stopped talking about them. But I guess you never forget the people you love, right?"

Phoebe looked at Sam like she was waiting for an answer, "No, never. But that's a good thing. Because that tells you that somewhere out there are people who love or loved you as well. Umm…if I stay with Brooke and Julian will you really never come back to them?"  
Phoebe hesitated a moment but then shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know what I am going to do next. I cannot live here. I cannot live there. Welcome to my life", she joked but in reality she felt very alone and sad.

"Why?"

"Well, because sometimes it's better not having any one around you that loves you because then you can't loose anyone."

Sam burst out into laughing and shocked Phoebe, "Sorry, sorry, I don't mean to laugh at you but you look like a little kid, yet you sometimes talk like an old woman and then you act like a baby. It's nonsense that it's easier without loved ones around you."

"Yeah. Says who?", Phoebe was getting defensive.

"Me. I grew up without having any one who loved me. I went from foster home to foster home and they did not really care for me but for the money they got for me. The first time I really felt loved was with Brooke and Julian. And trust me it was not easy. I was not easy and I still wonder why they took me in or even cared. I know it's not easy letting someone in and I can tell that your life has not been easy at all or still isn't. But pushing away the people you love and who love you won't make it easier but worse.

I don' really want to be rude Phoebe. But have you thought about it that it's not fair to them either, running away like this and just vanishing?"

Phoebe did not know what to answer. Of course she had thought about it but she just wished that they would forget her.

"Look pumpkin.", Sam stopped when she realized that she had just called Phoebe with this name like everybody else had done the whole day.

"Ah. I wish they would stop calling me pumpkin."

"Why do they call you like this?"

"When I was little I put my head into a pumpkin on Halloween and couldn't get it out any more and panicked, until I ran against a wall and fell backwards breaking the pumpkin.", Phoebe rolled her eyes and remembered how everyone had laughed at her and how mad she had been.

Sam burst out into laughing, "I wish I could have seen this. Anyways. I hope you will get sense into your head and come back to Brooke and Julian. But let's sleep, it's really late.", Sam could tell that Phoebe was having trouble staying awake.

Suddenly Sam's phone vibrated and she saw that Brooke and Julian had been calling her over and over again. Of course they did.

"Shit.", Sam whispered and Phoebe turned around to know what happened.

"It's Brooke and Julian. What am I supposed to tell them?"

"The truth, that you are an idiot and followed me to an unsafe place.", Sam looked shocked at Phoebe who burst out into laughing.

"A joke. That was a joke.", Sam rolled her eyes and then took the phone.

"Umm…hello."

"Sam. Where the hell are you? Are you okay?", Brooke cried into the phone.

"Yes, I am. Sorry that I did not call…I was kind of…forgetting it.", Sam looked at Phoebe for help.

"Sam. Where are you? You come back home right now.", Brooke screamed into the phone and then started crying.

"She is with me.", Sam said and Phoebe jumped up and slapped Sam's head but not too hard. What was wrong with this girl besides her? Phoebe rolled her eyes and took the blanket over her head.

"What? I don't understand it Sam. Where are you two?"

"Um…we are safe. We'll be back tomorrow. Promised Brooke. And then you can yell at us. Just trust us, okay."

"No Sam. You tell me right now where you two are."

"Brooke. It's not really my place to tell."

"Give her the phone." Brooke was confused and hurt.

Why were Sam and Phoebe together? Where were there? What happened?

Sam gave the phone to Phoebe under the blanket but Phoebe shook her head and looked a little frightened, "No, I don't wanna talk to her.", she whispered to Sam.

Both of them heard Brooke screaming into the phone, "You take the phone Phoebe. Right now."

Sam pushed the phone into Phoebe's hands and Phoebe looked scared at it and it took a moment until she was able to say anything, "Hello.", she finally whispered and was afraid of Brooke's reaction but all she got was Brooke's crying. She had not expected that and she started feeling very guilty and actually had to suppress her own tears. She realized that her choice hurt Brooke badly and she did not want to hurt anyone.

"You are no disappointment Phoebe.", Brooke sobbed and then Julian took the phone and for the first time Phoebe heard him yelling at her.

"Phoebe. I don't know why you two aren't at home or where you are but you come back from wherever you are and tell us every detail what happened. Do you understand me?", Phoebe was shocked to hear Julian so mad.

"Yeah, but…um…we are kind of far away."

"What do you mean with far away?"

"Um…we come back tomorrow, okay?", Phoebe knew that they would never agree with this but she had to try it.

"No, it is not okay Phoebe. Where are you? We will come and get you.", Julian was mad and sad at the same time.

"I…I…cannot tell you.", Phoebe said back and then Julian started yelling again and out of reaction Phoebe shut down the phone and looked shocked at it.

"You did not just shut down the phone?", Sam laughed at Phoebe's shocking face.

"I did…oh god Sam. I did.", Phoebe said panicked when Sam took the phone again when it started to ring again.

"No…we…what…noo…we promise…okay….but…Julian…I…", Sam shut down the phone too and looked at Phoebe, "We will be grounded forever."

They did not answer any phone calls again and felt very guilty, "You have to give me a huge present for this, because I am only in this trouble because of you.", Sam pointed at Phoebe but smiled.

Phoebe did not know what to say. She did not even intend to go back to Tree Hill yet she was afraid to get grounded. Finally they closed their eyes but after some minutes she spoke again.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you ever just want to run away from your life?"

"Oh trust me. I wanted it in the past and sometimes still want but then I realize that it's impossible. So I try making the best by staying." A few minutes later both of them were asleep in the bed. Peacefully.

xxxxxxx

The next morning Macy shook Phoebe awake, "It's time to go Phoebe."

Phoebe nodded sadly and stood up while Sam was already dressed and talking to Ben.

After Phoebe had hugged everyone, a man came into the apartment and went through her hair, "Hey Phoebes. Nice to see you.", Phoebe smiled at him and then ran back into her family's arms and cried.

"I miss you. I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to go. I don't want to."

"You're not alone Phoebe.", Macy looked at Sam and Phoebe followed her look but did not say anything.

"C'mon Sammy. Don't we get a hug too?", Macy asked and Sam gladly hugged them all.

"Umm…thanks for everything.", she said and Jim nodded.

"If you have any problems let us know.", Sam shivered when she saw his gun but then smiled and nodded "Umm…okay."

xxxxxx

Ben went with them for a while and held his cousin's hand tight the whole time.

The big man always looked from right to the left as if he was looking for any danger.

"It was nice meeting you Sam.", Ben whispered into Sam's ear, which made her blush immediately and look at him.

"Yeah. You too.", Sam answered back and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. Phoebe meanwhile rolled her eyes when Ben and Sam started holding hands as well.

"Okay. This is it. The car will drive you back.", the strong man said and then pulled Phoebe into a hug.

"We do miss you kiddo. Be safe.", he said and Sam was surprised that a big man like that could sound so soft.

"Yeah. Yeah. Always." Phoebe hugged Ben and went into the car without looking back. Sam and Ben stood a bit unsure in front of each other but then hugged tightly, "Thanks for taking care of my cousin and um…hope to see you one day again.", he kissed her on the cheek and Sam smiled and went into the car totally confused.

xxxxxxxxx

The drive home took a while and Phoebe just looked out of the window without saying a word. Sam could see that Phoebe was holding back her tears, "I am glad you decided to come back home.", Sam did not stop talking.

"Look. It was very stupid to follow me. Don't think that I like you now. I am not going home. I don't even have a home. Let me tell you one thing. It is safer to stay out of my life." Phoebe looked out of the window again.

Sam was taken back by Phoebe's fury; she had thought that they were finally warming up and had stopped bitching at each other. Obviously not.

Sam nodded and screamed when Phoebe suddenly took out a gun and held it at the driver's head, "Where the fuck are you driving us? It's…the wrong way.", she shivered hard and bit on her lip.

xxxxxx

**Gosh. Do you know the feeling when you start doing something and in the beginning you really like it (painting, writing...) but after looking at it again and again you are really disappointed? Well, that's my case right now. I've written so many new chapters to this story because I could not get my mind off it and the moment I uploaded it, I thought "Hmm...maybe she could have had a different past...should I even write this much...where does the story end...?". Well anyways, I appreciate every comment. Even if it's a bad one and you tell me that you did not like it at all. Maybe you'll help me this way with different ideas and a better end.**

**THANK U!**


	27. Tree Hill

The driver just laughed, "You don't scare me with your little gun baby." Sam could see the sweat on Phoebe's face and how much she was shaking in this moment while he laughed hard and suddenly pulled her to the front. Phoebe screamed in shock when she hit her head at the window and the man tried to get her gun out of her hands.

One shot came out of the gun but only into the front window. Both of them, Sam and Phoebe, screamed at the sound.

"Oh my god. Oh my god.", Sam screamed while Phoebe tried to get free of this man's hands but he was too strong and she knew that she stood no chance at all.

Luckily Sam was fast enough and got Phoebe's gun and hit him so hard at the head that he let go of Phoebe for a minute.

"Run.", Phoebe screamed at Sam and Sam went out of the car and opened the front door, so that Phoebe could come out as well. She would never leave her alone with this big man in one car. Both of them started running as fast as they could.

Sam was way faster than Phoebe but waited for her and pulled her along, "This way.", Phoebe ran into a small alley and then went into another house and knocked on the door. An old woman opened it and looked astonished at the two girls.

"Phoebe?"

But Phoebe ran past her without giving her a hug or saying hello, she ran to the window and looked down and then climbed out of it, "How often did you have to do this?", Sam asked her confused and breathed heavily.

"Jump.", Phoebe just said and did not answer the question. She had forgotten about her pain totally and just wished to escape.

"What?", Sam looked down and shook her head. There was no way she would jump out of a window or let Phoebe do this little stunt.

But it was too late. Phoebe jumped down and landed on a thick mattress. Sam looked down in fear, closed her eyes for a moment, whispered "Whatever" and then jumped. She prayed that she would not break her neck or anything else.

"This way.", Phoebe took Sam's hand and they ran further, until they were in a big field of flowers that were as big as Phoebe. Sam could tell that Phoebe was having trouble breathing again. She remembered that Brooke had told her about Phoebe's asthma but right now there was no possibility to slow down.

"Get down.", Phoebe pushed Sam down with her when she heard the footsteps in front of her, "Psst.", she told Sam who was having trouble breathing as well, not from asthma or anything like that but from her fear and all the running. It felt like she was in a movie. They laid on the floor and did not move a bit.

Sam looked at Phoebe and could tell that this was not the first time she had to run away from men and hide.

Phoebe was making no sound at all and looked from left to right with wide eyes.

"I lost that kiddo again.", the man talked into the phone.

But suddenly he was standing over them and took Phoebe at her leg, so that she was upside down and screaming and kicked him hard."Nooooo. Run Sam.", Phoebe screamed and kicked the man again, so that he let go of her for a moment. She fell hard to the floor but stood up immediately and tried to run as well but being slower the man caught her immediately again.

He hit her hard in the face and she fell to the ground and tried to crawl away. She did not even have the time to cry because of the pain. She was covered in dirt and tried to kick them. In vain.

Sam heard Phoebe's screaming and looked back. She could not just run away from there. She saw how the man carried Phoebe away while she was trying to defend herself with all her strength, "Let me go.", she screamed but he covered her mouth with his dirty hand.

Suddenly Sam took all her courage, ran back and kicked him right between his legs. The men fell to the floor and let go of Phoebe and Sam helped her up and took her hand and pulled her further. Sam was glad that men had this weak point but she was also in so much shock. What the fuck was happening? She really felt like in a western movie.

"C'mon. You have to run.", Sam took Phoebe's hand again when she realized that Phoebe was slowing down a bit and holding her chest.

After what seemed liked hours both of them fell exhausted to the ground and held their chests, which hurt like hell. They were covered in dirt and breathed heavily.

"We…must…not stop. We have…to get out of here.", Phoebe stuttered through her heavy breathing and stood up again.

Sam stopped her a moment "Let's call the police.", she suggested.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at that comment, "Like they would do anything here. Now let's keep on running."

xxxxxxxx

After another hour of running they were relieved when they saw a bus station that would take them back to safety. They felt even more relieved when they sat down in the bus and could breath again. All the other passengers looked at them because of the dirt in their faces and how sweaty they were.

"Are you okay?", Sam could tell that Phoebe was still having trouble breathing and holding her chest and winced in pain. Phoebe could just nod and tried to calm down.

"Okay, look at me Phoebe. Calm down and breath in and out.", Sam took Phoebe's hands in hers and looked deep into Phoebe's eyes. "Do you have any medicine?"

Phoebe shook her head and finally calmed down a bit and fell exhausted back into her seat, "Thank you.", she whispered to Sam, who took her arm around her.

"I cannot run any more in my life.", Sam slumped down as well and Phoebe nodded.

"Trust me. You can if you must.", Phoebe suddenly took a plastic bag and puked into it.

Sam rubbed her back. Phoebe was definitely reacting worse than she did.

"Sorry, I always get sick when I run too much.", Phoebe managed to say and started breathing normally again.

"So, are we safe?", Sam asked a bit unsure while Phoebe was looking around all the time like checking whether someone was coming after them.

"You are.", she whispered and still felt sick.

"And you?"

"Well, if I don't go back. Yeah.", Phoebe said and finally relaxed a bit.

"Are you planning on going back?", Sam asked shocked but Phoebe did not answer that question. Sam implied her answer.

The bus started and finally both of them could relax a bit and got the dirt off their clothes. Suddenly Sam started to laugh out loud. Phoebe looked confused at her. Laughing was definitely not the response she had thought of and definitely a thing she did not feel like doing.

"What?", she asked unsure and looked up at Sam. She could not believe that Sam was laughing.

"I would not have guessed that you know how to use a gun"

Phoebe poked her tongue out at Sam, "I am not proud of it"

"You saved my butt."

"Yeah, well you saved mine too.", Phoebe whispered back and started to feel real tired.

She closed her eyes when suddenly she heard Sam's mobile vibrating, "Oh shit.", Sam said and looked at it, "It's Brooke again"

"Well, she surely is looking for you everywhere.", Phoebe said and looked out of the window.

Sam rolled her eyes and then took the phone, "Hello", she hated herself that she had forgotten to call them again and knew they were probably worried sick.

**"Where the hell are you now? I called you a million times Sam. I want answers and you two come back now."**

"Um…I am kinda in a bus."

**"To where?"**

"Back to you."

**"Are you really okay?"**

"Yes"

**"Where were you? Sam we are worried sick.**", Sam looked at Phoebe who still looked out of the window and was very pale. Sam gave Phoebe the phone but Phoebe shook her head, "She still does not want to talk to you guys."

**"Sam! What is happening? You surely are okay?"**, Sam looked at Phoebe. Her bruises, her swollen lip and the gun in her hand was not totally a state of okay but she lied.

"Yes, we are."

**"When are you coming back?"**

"In about five hours. We took the bus."

**"From where Sam? What happened?"**

"Look. It's a long story. We are okay and we tell you everything when we're back."

Brooke wanted to protest but then added, **"Okay. But be safe and don't kill each others and you two are in a lot of troubles."**

Sam laughed; Brooke and Julian really had no clue what the two of them had gone through the last hours.

xxxxxx

"I guess we are in a lot of troubles.", Phoebe looked at her.

"And you realize that now? But I don't think I'll go back to Tree Hill." Sam widened her eyes and stayed mute for a moment. She could see the sad look on Phoebe's face but could definitely not understand her. Was this girl always like this? Changing her mind every second? Running away from her happiness?

"Why?"

"Many reasons.", Phoebe still did not look at Sam but Sam took her hand into hers.

"Is it because of me?"

Phoebe thought for a moment, "Not any more", she said honestly with a smile and then gave her her Iphone. She could see that Brooke had tried to call her a thousand times as well, "Look at this.", Phoebe whispered and blushed a little.

Sam did as she was told and was shocked when she saw a video of Phoebe getting punched and hit with a belly by Zoey and her friend. Sam had not thought about Zoey the whole day because so much other stuff was happening. In the end the video showed some pictures of Phoebe being half naked. Sam covered her mouth and wished to kill this Zoey.

"Great right? The whole school and already 1243 people saw me like this."

Sam squeezed Phoebe's hand and then took her chin. It was another moment that showed how vulnerable Phoebe actually was and she felt like she had to protect her.

"You are not telling me that you run away from a Zoey and this pictures but would stay with gangsters, guns, drugs and alcohol?" Phoebe had to laugh at that comment but then her smile turned into a sad face again. Sam could tell that Phoebe was about to loose the fight and took her arm around her.

Phoebe immediately started crying but hid her face with her hands. She hated crying in front of others. Sam went through her hair and held her tight.

"I have an idea. You skip school the next week. I take care of that Zoey and trust me, no one in school will make fun of you. If I fail with that promise I'll help you finding a way out of Tree Hill."

Phoebe wiped away her tears and sobbed, "I don't really need anybody's help to run away. That's what I am best in."

"I know but you don't really want to leave Brooke and Julian, right?", she took Phoebe's chin into her hand and looked into those sad eyes.

"No.", Phoebe whispered after a moment thinking of Rebecca.

"See. Then don't do it. Trust me. I have a solution.", Sam said honestly and was proud when Phoebe hesitated for a moment but then nodded.

"Fine.", she said and looked out of the window again, "but still you would be there."

Sam did not know what to say at that comment but then saw how Phoebe was laughing, "You surely have a good hitting hand. That driver was knocked out immediately."

"Well, it wasn't the first time I knocked somebody out. Now let me look at this."

Phoebe looked stunned at her while Sam held her chin and touched her nose that was still bleeding a bit from then man's hit, "What? I lived on the streets too, kiddo." Phoebe nodded and was amazed by Sam.

"Owww.", Phoebe whined when Sam touched her nose but nevertheless liked someone taking care of her.  
"I think it's not broken but you look horrible.", Sam gave her a cloth for her face.

"Thanks. Oooh. And what was happening between my cousin and Sam. K-I-S-S-I-N-G?", Phoebe sang and made Sam blush immediately.

"Stop that.", she slapped her playfully and looked away to hide her embarrassment.

Phoebe could not stop laughing but then pleaded, "Please don't tell anyone about my family."

Sam nodded, "If you don't want it. I won't. But I think you should tell your sister and you should start telling me why those men were after you and what the fuck happened?"

"Um…yeah. It's a long story, I don't really wanna tell you…right now. But if I go back to tree Hill I will stay with the Scotts anyways…I think."

Sam looked shocked at Phoebe. This girl was definitely a nut, "Why? Phoebe I am really not going to take anything away from you with Brooke and Julian. They love you so much…"

Phoebe burst out into laughing, "Yeah. But I want them to miss me very, very much." Sam looked confused at her and then burst out into laughing as well and went through the younger one's hair, "You are evil.", she took her arm around Phoebe who let her head rest on Sam's shoulder.

"I know. I specialize in evilness."

"I like that but I swear to god, you will tell me what happened later because it's not fair getting into so much trouble without knowing why"

"Oookay.", both of them closed their eyes. Their hearts were still beating fast but they finally fell asleep. After some hours the bus stopped and Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Julian were sitting outside and waiting for them.

xxxxxxxx

"Shit. We are in so much troubles.", Sam said and squeezed Phoebe's hand, "I cannot believe that we shiver now after almost getting killed by this big man."

"They would not have killed us." Phoebe whispered.

"Okay. Let me do the talking.", Sam said and looked at Phoebe who shook her head. "Why?"

"I am good in lying."

"And I am not or what?", Phoebe asked confused but when Sam pulled her along and outside both of them only received strong hugs from all of them.

Brooke was crying and looked totally exhausted. Like she had been crying the whole night and had not slept a second, "Owww…I cannot breath.", Phoebe complained and Brooke looked from Sam to Phoebe. Of course they saw the dirt on their faces and the bruises in Phoebe's, "What…Oh my god. What happened? Where were you?"

Sam looked at Phoebe who looked up at Sam,"Um…we got into a little fight and I kinda hit Phoebe in the face and she ran away because of it and I followed her."

Phoebe suddenly laughed at that image. All the grown ups looked at them and Julian raised an eyebrow madly, "Lying was never your strength Sam.", he said and took a look at Phoebe's face.

"Let's get you home and then I want to know every detail.", Brooke said harshly and took the girls' hands but Phoebe pulled hers away.

"Um…I am still staying with Haley and Nathan.", Phoebe said and could see that she broke her sister's heart immediately.

"No you are not. You are coming back home and I don't care whether you want it or not. It's enough with your childish behavior and I don't accept it any more", Brooke did not let go of Phoebe's hand and pulled her along without mercy. Phoebe did not know what say but this time Sam helped her.

"Brooke, she just needs some time apart. Not too long, right?", Sam looked down at Phoebe who nodded.

Brooke crossed her hands in front of her and looked shocked from Sam to Phoebe. Since when have the two become friends? Brooke tried to stay calm and looked at Haley who nodded. She could not look at Phoebe any more and went into the car with Sam and started yelling at her.

Julian looked down at Phoebe and smiled softly and took her chin "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be.", Phoebe whispered and then jumped into his arms and cried.

"Tell her I am sorry."

"I won't Phoebe. That is your task.", Julian went through her hair and into the car as well and looked after Phoebe who went home with Haley and Nathan hugging herself.

Phoebe hated herself in this moment. Why was she so stubborn? She looked at Sam who rolled her eyes in the car.

xxxxxxxx

After Sam had taken a long bath she went into the living room and sat down on the couch between Brooke and Julian.

She could see that Brooke was still exhausted and tried not to cry. She knew that Brooke must have been worried sick and suddenly hugged her tight.

Brooke started crying immediately.

"We are okay Brooke.", Sam whispered and Brooke nodded.

"I…you cannot just run away Sam. What if something would have happened to you? I cannot loose any of you.", Brooke squeezed her hand and Sam nodded.

"I know. And I am sorry for that."

"So, we want to know what exactly happened. Why were you together anyways?", Julian said sternly and Sam did not know what to do.

"You trust me, right?", Both of them looked confused at her. Such a question after running away for a whole night was not really fair.

"I will tell you. In time, but I made a promise and you always told be how important it is to keep a promise. So…I cannot tell you right now. But I will."

Brooke looked at Julian and suddenly started screaming, "That's not okay Sam! You cannot just run away and don't tell us anything. Why was Phoebe bruised? Where were you? Why were you covered in dirt? What the fuck happened?", Brooke stood in front of Sam and could not help but scream. Julian put his arms around her but Sam did not say anything and looked away.

"I am so sorry."

"Go to your room.", Brooke said and Sam nodded and a tear fell down her cheek.

"I am really sorry.", Sam said again and closed her door.

She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"What a day" she thought and then couldn't stop thinking of Ben. A small smile appeared on her face.

xxxxxx

"How is she?", Julian talked to Nathan on the phone.

"Well, she pretends to be mute. She did not say a word and Haley was yelling at her all the time and she just stared at her."

"What happened Nathan? I don't get them any more.", Julian asked helplessly.

"We will know the truth sooner or later.", Nathan said and Julian nodded.

"I hope so. Right now I feel a bit helpless."

xxxxxxx

This night Julian and Brooke cuddled in bed while being very confused about everything.

"Julian. I don't know what to do any more. Sam lies to us. Phoebe does not want to be with us and is bruised…what…", Brooke started crying again, "I am so exhausted. I only feel like crying and so helpless."

To be honest, Julian felt the same.

"I know. I have no clue what is going on at the moment and it's like we cannot get through them but…"

"I miss her so much. And I feel like loosing Sam and Phoebe at the same moment while they share a secret they don't want to tell us. Why did they run away? Are we that horrible?", Brooke was feeling so guilty and helpless.

"I really want Phoebe back as well and I know they are hiding something big. I can feel this."

Julian went through her hair and kissed her forehead, "I think we can only give them a bit more time."

"I don't want to give them more time. I want answers Julian. I want to help and…"

Sam knocked softly at the door and then sat down on the bed and looked at Julian and Brooke.

"Okay. I know you are worried sick. And you have every right to be. I really, really promise you to solve the problem…"

"What problem Sam? What is happening? We are the grown-ups. We can help you.", Brooke immediately answered, "You don't have to deal alone with anything. That's what we're her for Sam."

"I know. And I really love you both for that but right now I have to help Phoebe…", Sam hated herself that she spit out her name.

"Phoebe? Please don't do this to us. You can trust us. Is she in any trouble? You don't need to deal with it alone"

Sam knew she had to get Phoebe's trust and did not spill the whole truth, "Kind of. But I solve it. Just do me one favor? I know you are hurt that Phoebe still lives with the Scott. In some way it's my fault…" Julian wanted to interrupt her but Sam continued, "she is…um..kinda playing games with you. She really misses you but she wants to see that you miss her too."

Brooke looked shocked at her. "She knows that we miss her."

"Yeah. But you know…"

Julian took Brooke's and Sam's hand, "I understand that. We just pretend not to miss her Brooke."

Brooke looked shocked at Julian and Sam, "Are you insane? That's mean and I cannot pretend that."

"Brooke. I promise you that after Monday you'll get to know more."

"Since when have you two become friends?", Brooke asked astonished.

Brooke hit the pillow with her head a few times when Sam left the room, "I am going crazy Julian.", she screamed.

xxxxxxx

The next morning was horrible. The family dynamic with the Scotts and Bakers had changed totally. Brooke was so hurt by Sam and Phoebe and tried in vain not to scream at Sam. Julian was somewhere in between.

Haley tried to talk to Phoebe all the time but Phoebe always avoided the grown-ups and went to Jamie or Lisa.

"So how was school?", Brooke asked Sam when she came home after school. She wished that her little sister would be at her side as well. Sometimes it was weird that Phoebe was her little sister. She thought of her more as a daughter.

"Umm...it was okay, I guess. Well, for me.", Sam said and Julian and Brooke looked confused at her.

"Did you talk to Phoebe?", Julian was missing the little one very much.

"Um...kinda.", she lied. Of course Phoebe had been skipping school.

"And was she trying to kick your ass?", Brooke patted Sam's arm and laughed softly.

She really tried to understand Sam and Phoebe but at the moment she had no clue what was happening.

"Um...no"

"Sam, what is it that you aren't telling us?"

Sam looked away. She did not know what to do but the whole YouTube attention to Phoebe's video was getting bigger and bigger. She knew that Phoebe did not want them to know but Sam felt in between. She wanted to tell them everything but she knew she would hurt Phoebe in doing so, "Okay. Look. I promised not to tell anyone. So I won't. But I promise you I tell you in time."

It was then Haley called Brooke. Obviously Phoebe hid herself in the bathroom for hours. All of them immediately went to the car and drove to the Scotts.

xxxxxxx

**to be continued soon...**

**Thanks for taking your time!**

**CaseyJr.**


	28. Same old Phoebe

Phoebe cried into her hands and looked at her YouTube video over and over again. So many people had already watched it and commented it. Those comments weren't the nicest ones. She could not believe what she had gotten into and feared going back to school. She understood why it was so hard for students, who were bullied all the time at school, to go to school every day. She had never been bullied at school. She had always been the one protecting others. But right now she felt like she needed protection and she hated it.

xxxxx

Haley opened the door and the Bakers came in, "She's upstairs in the bathroom and won't come out." Brooke and Julian nodded and went upstairs immediately.

"It's good to have you back, Sam.", she hugged her tightly, "You're definitely a little woman now." Sam blushed at this comment but smiled. She had missed the Scotts as well and was happy to see them again. Of course in a different situation would have been better, but no one could choose that.

Jamie came downstairs as well and hugged Sam, "Can you tell me what is happening right now with Phoebe and you?", he whispered and Sam nodded and they went into his room.  
"Phoebe. Please come out. We want to talk to you.", Brooke said but Phoebe did not want to talk to them at all. She was embarrassed, stubborn and hurt and she did not answer them but continued crying into her hands. She knew she was hurting her sister and everybody else but right now she just wanted to push everybody away.

xxxxxx

Brooke tried it for a long time but after two hours they decided to leave her alone and give her the space she obviously needed. No one knew what to do with her and everybody felt helpless.

Phoebe was sitting on the floor and feared school. She knew that the video and photos would be sent to everyone at school and she could not skip forever. Maybe it had been a bad idea coming back to Tree Hill? She did not only fear school, she missed her other family, she missed Rebecca and her body was still hurting. And of course she missed Brooke and Julian but somehow just could not go back to them. When she heard Brooke and Julian leave she went out of the room and into the guest room and closed the door immediately.

She had not seen Jamie sitting on the bed and screamed in shock, "What the fuck. Jamie."

"Hey.", he pulled her on the bed as well.

"I miss talking to my best friend.", she did not answer that comment.

"So what happened at school? Sam told me that I should ask you. Why did you run away?" Phoebe went under the blanket and hid her face.

"I can't", she whispered.

"Why?", he took her blanket and looked into her eyes, "I thought we tell each other everything?" she rolled her eyes "and where do all those bruises come from?"

"I just fell and I cannot tell you…it's embarrassing.", she sobbed and thought about school.

"How bad is it on a scale of one to ten." Phoebe looked confused at him.

"All together a nine."

"That bad?", he asked confused "and you cannot tell me what it is? Maybe I can help!" But Phoebe shook her head, "Definitely not. Nobody can.", she went under the blanket again and Jamie sighed when Phoebe stopped talking. Sometimes he could not understand her but he hoped that she would open up soon because it was driving him crazy seeing her that hurt. He really cared for her and wanted to help.

"Okay Phoebe. I am in my room but if you need me, just knock.", he could sense that Phoebe wanted to be alone and stood up and walked out of her room.

"Okay. Thank you.", Phoebe whispered and closed her eyes hoping to forget the video and her whole past. Wasn't there a place for her where she could only be happy?

xxxxxx

The next day did come.

The video and photos were going around school and everyone, who had received it anonymously send it to another person, so that almost the whole school was having a picture of a half naked Phoebe on their mobiles or computers. Some made fun of her, some pitied her and defended her and some wanted to know who had started everything and kick the shit out of this person.

Of course Sam knew who it was and went over to Zoey, "You are a fucking bitch.", without warning a fight started right in the hallway. Before someone could tear them apart, Sam landed a punch on Zoey's mouth, "I swear you will get punished for that you whore.", Sam screamed again and then left the school to look for Phoebe.

She knew that she would be skipping again and would be with those homeless people again.

xxxxxx

"But Jonas. I am now probably on everybody's mobile. It's like being a porn star." Jonas drunkenly laughed.

"I know. It is horrible but...but you have to fight her with her own weapons.", Phoebe looked stunned at him.

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that? I am not really big enough to undress her and make a photo of her half naked." Jonas thought for a moment.

"No you're not but you can turn your photo into something special."

"You're drunken Jonas. There is nothing special about my body. I look like a kid and everyone else around me is at least a head bigger than I am and now everyone even sees me half naked.", she whined.

"I think I have to run again." Jonas took her chin.

"Don't you dare. You finally got the family you wanted and don't let this one incident destroy your future."

Phoebe looked sadly at him. She had never told him about her other family. In fact no one knew of them except of Sam, "And your sister and Julian don't want you back at home?" Phoebe hid her face.

"They call me every minute. Julian called me even at two in the morning. But it does not matter any more because I cannot come back because I will definitely not go to that school any more.", Phoebe stood up, "I have to go home to the Scotts. See you tomorrow.", she said sadly and was shocked to bump into Sam when she went around the corner.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Do you spy on me?" Sam laughed. Phoebe could definitely change fast.

"No, no. I just saw you walking out of school and wanted to ask whether you want to go to the mall or something like that? I was not in the mood for school either." Phoebe shook her head.

"Stop trying to be nice to me.", she went past Sam and Sam rolled her eyes. This was definitely a hard nut. She had thought that everything had changed between them after everything. But obviously not. Then she suddenly had a thought why.

"Um...I am not with Joshua any more.", she said and Phoebe turned around.

"Like I care."

"Well, he broke up with me when I told him that I had told your age at school."

"What a nice move of him.", Phoebe said calmly but was relieved on the inside. Sam jumped forward and took hold of Phoebe's shoulders.

"Look. Just come to school next Monday okay. Like I promised, everything will be all right. Okay."

Sam had an idea in mind how to help the little one and Phoebe looked confused up at her, "Please Phoebe. Just wait till Monday.", Sam pleaded again and looked into those sad eyes.

"Ooookay.", Phoebe whispered and then gave Sam a note.

"What is this?", she asked confused and looked at the number.

"Ben's number.", Phoebe smiled at her "Although I am not really happy to give it to you, I promised it to him."

"All right, all right. Let's do something funny.", Sam then said.

"Why do you even want to hang out with me?", Phoebe asked stunned.

"Well, first of all, you are going to be my future little sis, so I have to get to know you and second of all, don't think it's only because of you, I am not really fond of school either."

"Yeah well, you don't have naked pictures of you everywhere." Sam frowned at the thought, "And I am definitely not your future sis. If Brooke and Julian adopt you I will be your future aunt, which means I could ground you ha!", Phoebe smiled for the first time at Sam who rolled her eyes.

"Dream on kiddo."

"Have you shop lifted in the past?", Sam asked Phoebe.

"Are you kidding me? You've seen my family, right?"

Sam laughed and then added "Okay, the one with the biggest price wins."

"Deal", Phoebe said and went into the store. Both of them looked around what to rob and after some minutes they met outside.

"See, I won.", Phoebe gave her a Swarovski flower which cost a fortune.

"How?...c'mon. How did you rob this?"

"Just talent.", Phoebe smiled proudly and they went on in the mall.

"How about a movie?", Sam suggested. Phoebe shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay."

"Which one do you want to watch?", Sam asked and Phoebe shrugged he shoulders again "How about Saw?"

"You do realize that you're not old enough to watch it.", Phoebe said to her and made her burst out into laughing.

"And you are?"

"Well, according to this yes.", Sam looked at her ID which told that she was eighteen.

"I don't mean to be rude but no one will believe this."

"Trust me, they will." Sam was shocked when she heard Phoebe talking to the sales assistant how rude it was of him to judge her because of her genetic disorder which made her look so young.

Finally he agreed and let them in. He did not dare to ask Sam as well.

"Popcorn?", Sam asked again.

"I am not in the mood to eat.", Phoebe said calmly and Sam realized how thin she had gotten.

"Have you eaten lately?", Phoebe looked up at her.

"You are starting to go on my nerves.", Phoebe looked annoyed at Sam.

"Ooookay.", Sam smiled at her, but then took her arm for a minute, "I had an ED when I was younger and I don't want you to get that. Okay."

Phoebe did not really know what an ED was but just nodded "Got it."

xxxxxx

Meanwhile Julian and Nathan were playing basketball at the river court.

"You are really a mess Julian. Your daugh...I mean Phoebe is even better than you are." Julian laughed.

"How is she?", he sat down on the bench. He really missed her and hoped that she would finally give up with her stubbornness.

"Well, not good. She keeps everything to herself and we almost don't see her downstairs, only when I ask her to play a bit basketball she comes out. But that's it."

Julian nodded "Thanks man. For taking care of her."

"Julian, you really don't have to thank me. She's my family too. You know that." Julian nodded and they started playing again.

xxxxxx

Sam and Phoebe looked shocked at the screen. There was just too much blood and this psycho movie did not make them feel good at all. Sam was frightened by it and when she saw Phoebe's pale face she took her hand, which made Phoebe scream because she had not expected that.

"Sorry. Want to get out?" Phoebe looked at her with wide eyes and then nodded.

"Yeah. Please.", she whispered and Sam took her hand and both of them went outside. "What a stupid movie.", Sam said to the sales man who laughed at them.

"Yeah. Really stupid movie.", Phoebe added.

"God I almost pissed my pants.", Sam laughed when they were outside on a bench. "Baby.", Phoebe laughed but admitted it when Sam raised an eyebrow, "Okay. Okay. I was scared too."

Sam stopped walking and took her hands on Phoebe's shoulders, "Okay, I know you don't wanna talk about it but you have to tell me why we were running from this man and why he was chasing us? Don't leave me clueless. It's not fair."  
Phoebe looked up at Sam and took a deep breath, "Look. It's a long story and I don't really wanna tell it right now. In short, I have something that they think that belongs to them."

Sam looked confused at her "Just because I have to go home now I won't question you further but I will Phoebe."

"Home. Yeah right.", Phoebe whispered and looked down.

"Phoebe. Why don't you come back too? They miss you so much and I think it would be easier."

Phoebe did not answer her question "We'll see us tomorrow, right?", she asked a bit unsure.

Sam tinkered with her eyes, "Of course we do.", she went through Phoebe's hair who pushed her hand away.

"What a bummer. I thought I could spent some time without you."

"I know you don't mean it. Well, see you tomorrow. Same time same place." Sam ran away but then came back again. She just had to try it again, "Okay, I don't want to push you but…how is your body?", Sam had intended to ask something else but came up with this.

"Like a truck hit me. Um…how are Brooke and Julian?"

"Well, like shit. Brooke won't even really talk to me and if she does, she yells at me for hours. Julian is somewhere in the middle. They don't understand anything that's going on and miss you like hell and if you keep on torturing them I bet Brooke will come and get you by forcing you."

Phoebe looked shocked up at Sam, "I don't torture them."

"Yes you do. It's not really fair to keep them in the dark Phoebe. I won't tell them anything because I promised it to you but I don't really like lying to them and I cannot be yelled at any more. Why don't you just come home Phoebe? They already miss you so much and if you just stay with the Scotts to make them miss you even more you can stay there forever because they cannot miss you more."

"But…"

"Look pumpkin. I know you are confused and I know it's too much to handle at the moment. I am older than you and I don't really know how to handle all of the stuff and I am not the one naked on the Internet or having whatever secret you have. But you make it worse by not letting them in. And you hurt them Phoebe. So much."

"I knooooow.", Phoebe covered her face with her hands when the tears finally fell down.

Sam immediately pulled her against her chest and held her tight, "Let's just go home Phoebe."

Phoebe shook her head. "I can't.", Phoebe whispered.

"Why Phoebe? Please tell me. I don't understand it."

"Because…because I feel like betraying my other family. I feel like I don't deserve it. I feel like I will…I will forget Becca if everything turns out good and…I…", Phoebe wanted to talk further but Sam took her face into her hands and looked down at her.

"You do not betray any one Phoebe. Why do you think Jim, Macy and Ben and all your friends told you to leave? They wanted to you to leave because they love you so much and know that you can get happy here and have a…um…normal childhood. It isn't easy for them either. I can tell how much they love you and want you safe. Wouldn't it be unfair to them if you destroy the hopes they have for you? I don't know who Rebecca was but I can tell that you love her very much and she would definitely want you to be happy, right?"

Phoebe looked up at Sam and nodded sadly.

"Okay Phoebe. What makes you happy?"

Phoebe looked confused at Sam and then thought about it.

"Um…laughing with others and having fun.", she said in a childish way.

"So, if anyone you love is sad what do you feel?"

"I am sad too and want to help."

"So, if anyone you love is happy what do you feel?"

Phoebe looked confused at Sam and for the first time she felt like she did not know where this conversation was going.

"Um…I am happy too."

"So, do you realize that if you are happy you make others happy too? And if you run away again it's not only you, who is sad and alone, the people that love you are too."

Phoebe was still looking confused at Sam and then smiled a bit, "You should be a therapist one day."

Sam laughed "Well, only if you get my message. Do you?"

"Well, I think I do."

"So let's get you home, okay?", Sam took Phoebe's hand but Phoebe stood still.

"But…um…they will probably scream the shit out of me."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of their screaming but not afraid to point a gun at me?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that.", Phoebe blushed a bit "but have you seen Brooke? She can get so dramatic and loud." Sam burst out into laughing.

"Kinda reminds me of someone."

"I am not dramatic my life is.", Phoebe softly slapped Sam and then nodded, "Okay. I come home.", Sam cheered and went down on her knees, "What are you doing?", Phoebe asked confused.

"Well, jump up."

With a smile Phoebe jumped on Sam's back and they walked home.

"Thank you.", Phoebe hugged Sam tight for the first time.

Some minutes later they were standing in front of the door and Sam was about to open it when Phoebe pulled her back.

"No wait."

"C'mon. They won't beat you or anything."

"Trust me. At the moment I wish they would just hit me instead of the talking and screaming and crying and yelling that will follow."

"You know you don't mean what you say."

"Whatever."

"So, what are we waiting for?"

"I don't know. My heart is beating so fast Sam.", Phoebe whispered and suddenly all her fears came back and she started to do what she was best in: running.

She did not really want to escape but she could not handle the situation and ran back to the Scotts.

Sam wanted to run after her but Brooke opened the door and of course she was still grounded and went inside, so she just phoned some friends to start her plan.

xxxxxxxxx

"This is a great idea Sam. I hated you but this makes me really think good of you bitch.", Rachel said on the phone.

"Um...thanks." she kind of found it weird that Rachel was calling her friends bitch or whore.

"I'll ask the cheerleaders and you...um...ask the emos." Sam laughed.

Why was everyone calling her an emo? Only because she enjoyed wearing black? Whatever.

"Perfect. We'll start tomorrow. I want as many as possible."

"Ohhh. That's so exciting. I um...thank you Sam. I really want my Phoebe back." Sam nodded.

xxxxxxx


	29. Back

**_I wish you all a happy Easter! A little "present" from me...a longer update._**

xxxxxx

"Brooke, I am really worried about her. She acts so weird.", Haley talked to Brooke in her store and was walking up and down.

"What do you mean with weird?"

"Well, she does not talk that much any more, she only lays in her bed and sleeps and she even avoids Jamie. And where were they when they ran away?"

"She what?", Brooke could not believe that Phoebe would even avoid her friends.

"Yeah. Jamie tried to talk to her but she won't tell him what exactly happened either."

"Do you think I should force her to come home? I feel so helpless.", Brooke asked very insecure. Right now her feelings were between rage, pity, worry and sadness. She had never been in such a situation and wanted to do the right thing but did not know at all what exactly the right thing was.

"I don't know. I don't think that this is a great idea either. Maybe we should give her this week but after that we really have to do something because this kid cannot be alone with her thoughts. Brooke, I wish I could give you a proper advice but I think it's better if you take her back after this week. I can feel that she misses you and something is not right. I talked to her for hours and about the letter but she just stayed mute."

"Oh Haley, I miss her so much and I don't understand what is going on. I don't believe that it's because of Sam. Sam talked to me and it seemed like they were warming up. But Haley, what is it? And where were they? They drive me nuts."

xxxxxxxx

While Phoebe was watching the YouTube video over and over again Haley and Nathan were talking in bed to each other, "I wish we could do anything. But she just won't open up and it's the same with Sam.", Haley said worried and Nathan took his arm around her.

"I have no clue what's going on at the moment. But I think …", suddenly they heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in.", they thought that it would be Lisa but were shocked when Phoebe came in very unsure with her mobile in her hand and the tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. She was wearing a short and a shirt and Nathan and Haley immediately saw the bruises on her small body.

"Honey. What happened?", Haley asked and opened her arms and the next second Phoebe jumped into her arms and cried hard in the middle of Nathan and Haley. She did not care that this situation was still a bit weird because Haley was her teacher. Haley looked at Nathan and could see that he was as shocked as she was when Phoebe's shirt went up a bit and showed her back in bruises. Many bruises.

"Shhhhhh Phoebe, Calm down.", Haley held her tight and let the girl cry in her arms.

"I wanna go…home.", Phoebe whined and Haley smiled at Nathan. Finally!

Suddenly they saw Jamie at the door. He stood there a little unsure as well and you could see that he had been crying earlier. He went into the room and sat down at the edge of the bed, "Phoebe I am sorry that I was not there to defend you.", he whispered while Phoebe was lying in his mother's arms and crying.

Nathan and Haley looked confused at him and then he gave them her Iphone.

"Noooooo. I don't want anybody to see it.", Phoebe complained and tried to get it back but Haley held her tight and was shocked when both of them saw the video on YouTube and were more shocked how many people had already seen it and commented it. Some comments were nice ones but some were not and called Phoebe some names and that she deserved this bullying.

"Oh my god.", Haley covered her mouth and went pale while Nathan felt fury in all of his cells and wanted to get those bullies. Phoebe tried to get away from them but there was no way that they were letting her go now, so she cried hard in Haley's chest.

"Let's get you home.", Haley took Phoebe into her arms, "Phoebe, you need to tell us things like that. We will help you. You really need to trust us. We are here for you, no matter what."

"I'll come with you.", Nathan said and told Jamie to babysit his sister for a while. Nobody cared to get dressed but drove to Brooke, Julian and Sam. Phoebe was still sobbing on Haley's lap and hid her face.

"Does it hurt much, honey?", Haley finally got the power to ask a question, she had been too overwhelmed by the video and could just imagine how Phoebe felt. Horrible.

"A bit.", Phoebe whispered shyly.

"It will be all right Phoebe." Haley walked with Phoebe in her arms to the door while Phoebe buried her head into her neck to hide herself. She was afraid that Brooke and Julian would be too mad at her. She knew that running away had not been the right choice to handle such a situation.

xxxxxxxx

"Nathan?", Brooke asked tired when she opened the door in her PJ's. Then she saw Haley with her sister in her hand and a small smile appeared on her face.

Haley went over to Brooke, "Tigger. Here is someone who misses you very, very much."

Brooke could not help but taking her hand over her mouth and Julian put his hand on her shoulder to show her that he was there for her and happy as well. Suddenly Phoebe turned around and looked at Brooke and when Brooke opened her arms, Phoebe fell into them and cried hard, "I am sorry. I am so sorry.", she whispered sobbing.

Of course Brooke cried as well and went to the couch with her while the others entered the house.

"Thank you.", Julian said to the Scotts. He was so glad to have them and they all sat down on the couch and talked. Phoebe's head was resting on Brooke's chest and she did not dare to look up at all the grown-ups, "Phoebe, can you tell us when that happened?", Haley asked softly but Phoebe shook her head while Brooke looked a bit confused at them. What were they talking about?

Haley took out her mobile and showed them the video. Brooke and Julian were speechless. Hadn't they promised themselves to keep her away from all the danger?

Guilt. That's what Brooke felt at the moment. She looked down at her small sister and suddenly she could not take her view any more and although she knew it was a wrong decision and hurting Phoebe, she stood up and gave Phoebe to Julian and ran into her room and closed the door behind her.

She fell to the floor and cried into her hands. It was just too much to handle. She felt two strong arms hugging her tight and giving her a bit strength.

Nathan knew what Brooke was feeling and kissed her forehead, "It's not your fault Brooke."

Brooke tried to believe him but cried into his chest, she was glad to have him as her best friend since they had been teenagers.

xxxxxxxx

"Kiddo. Can I see those bruises?", Julian whispered into Phoebe's ear who was still sobbing but nodded, she stood up and took off her shirt and trouser and both of them, Haley and Julian, had to take a deep breath.

"You don't have to be afraid of those bullies. They will be punished.", Julian said and squeezed her hands. He felt so much fury inside but tried not to show it and just be there for Phoebe. But inside he just wanted to get those bullies. Nobody was allowed to hurt Phoebe, Sam or Brooke or anybody Julian loved.

"Okay.", Phoebe whispered and Julian did not miss that she was still a bit confused by Brooke's reaction a minute ago.

"I think we should help those wounds to heal a bit. Do you have any cream Julian?", Haley spoke through the silence and he immediately nodded. She took it out of the bathroom and was shocked to see Sam sobbing there, "Sam, what happened?"

Sam looked up "It's kind of my fault. I should have told you right away."

Haley took the teenager into her arms, "Yeah. Maybe you should have. But I know you did it out of a reason and I can tell that it was a good reason."

Sam nodded and then walked out of the bathroom with Haley to meet the others. She sat down on the couch and was shocked when Phoebe jumped on her lap and hugged her tight as well. This was enough to make her cry a bit again. She was glad that they had warmed up and finally liked each other and she was kind of proud to know so much about Phoebe's past and could understand her better.

Haley and Julian looked from one to another and did not understand anything but were glad that somehow everything was starting to get solved although right now half of the family was crying.

xxxxxxxx

"C'mon Brookeie. You cannot hide in here forever.", Nathan was still hugging Brooke while she sobbed.

"You know Nathan. I am not better than my own mother.", Brooke whispered.

"What?"

"Look what happened to her. I did not defend her or protect her from this and…she had gone through so much in her past and now this.", Brooke cried into her hands.

"Brooke, It's horrible. But you are way better than your mom. Your mom would leave now and let that little girl out there alone. But I know you Brooke. I know you basically my whole life. You are not a person who gives up when it's too much. This family out there needs you and all of us were not there to protect her…when…these kids hit her. But we are now and we'll always be. That's what counts."

Brooke looked up at Nathan and smiled, "Since when have you become so wise?"

Nathan smiled back "Well, since you have become so dumb." Brooke slapped him at the chest and laughed, "Thanks. That really helped."

"Now c'mon. Let's get out to our crazy family and stop adding more drama than there already is."

Brooke breathed again and then stood up. But before she left the room, she hugged Nathan again very tight and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Nathan. What would I do without you?"

They walked out of the room and Brooke was shocked for a moment to see Phoebe on Sam's lap and hiding her face while being almost naked.

Haley and Nathan decided to give them some time alone and went back home to their kids, "Thank you so much.", Julian hugged both of them and then went back to the couch and sat down besides his wife.

"Is that why you ran away Phoebe?", Brooke asked softly. Phoebe did not look up but nodded and Sam spoke for her.

"Yes."

Of course it was half of the truth but Sam felt relieved that finally all of them knew about the video. Brooke and Julian looked at Sam. What the hell had happened? Why was Phoebe suddenly looking for comfort in Sam's arms? Of course Brooke and Julian were mad at them that they had run away but right now all they felt was pity with Phoebe and were proud of Sam that she actually had helped her.

Brooke and Julian went to the couch to the girls and took their arms around both of them.

They stayed like this for a while and talked about school and that they would get those bullies and that Phoebe would not have to fear them and how proud they were of Sam that she tried to help Phoebe but that it was not right to run away.

"How about going to bed?", Julian suggested after a while and squeezed Sam's cheek who constantly yawned.

"Perfect idea.", Sam answered and then gave Julian, Brooke and Phoebe a kiss on their cheeks. She was so happy to have them all.

All of them stood up and Phoebe hugged Julian tight and looked up at him with a small smile on her face "Pleeeeease.", he took her up and took his other arm around Sam. Phoebe always amazed Julian. From crying she could go to smiling in a second and from bitching at others to being the sweetest person ever, was her specialty as well.

"You too?", he looked at Sam and went through her hair.

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at him and Phoebe, "I too what?", she asked confused and tired when Brooke took the other arm around her.

"Do you want to sleep in our bed tonight?", Brooke asked with a smile and went through Sam's hair although she knew Sam did not really like it.

"I am almost sixteen guys.", Sam rolled her eyes but then thought for a moment "but why not? I love sleepovers.", she went into her room and took her blanket and then jumped onto the big bed with Phoebe.

Brooke was happy that their bed was extra large and there was enough space for the four of them.

xxxxxxx

"Do you want Julian or Brooke?", Phoebe asked Sam honestly and Brooke and Julian almost burst out into laughing while they were in the bathroom and hugging each others.

"What do you mean with want?", Sam looked confused at her. "Well, this side is Julian's and this side is Brooke's and I always sleep in the middle but now you too, so you have to tell me if you want to sleep in Brooke's arms or Julian's."

Sam burst out into laughing.

"What is so funny?", Phoebe looked confused at the older girl.

"You"

"Why?"

"I don't sleep in anybody's arms any more, pumpkin."

xxxxxx

Brooke and Julian listened to their conversation from the bathroom.

"Pumpkin?", Julian whispered to Brooke and she looked stunned at him as well.

"I love you.", he hugged her and Brooke kissed him.

"I love you too."

Although there were still like thousand questions and it broke their hearts that Phoebe was covered in bruises, they were more than happy to hear Sam and Phoebe interacting like this, like real sisters.

xxxxxxxxx

"Ooooh. Ok. But you have to choose a side.", Phoebe said again and pointed to the left and to the right.

"Fine. Then this side."

"Okay, then you can cuddle with Brooke."

"Phoebe, like I said. I don't cuddle any more."

"Oh really?", Brooke jumped into the bed and took Sam into her arms and held her tight, "Then what is this?", she kissed her cheek over and over again.

Phoebe looked down at them and smiled how Sam tried to get free of Brooke's grip but had no chance. Sam and Brooke looked up at Phoebe and smiled back, "I am happy to have you back.", Brooke touched Phoebe's cheek and Sam added, "And I am happy to finally have you here."

Phoebe nodded and looked down at them and gave both of them a kiss.

She did not have to say anything but it showed what she felt at the moment. Julian went into bed as well and hugged her very softly. She did not want to hurt her because of the bruising.

"So. Will you tell us where you two were when you ran away?", Brooke asked and looked from Sam to Phoebe. She tried not to get mad because she knew the reason why Phoebe had run away and in reality she was very proud of Sam that she had helped Phoebe but of course it was not right what they had done. Phoebe and Sam looked at each other and laughed.

"Not now."

"Okay. But don't think that this is over. You will still get punished and you tell us everything. I mean it.", Brooke pointed at the girls.

"Whatever.", Sam whispered and felt Brooke holding her tighter and Phoebe laughing at her comment.

Sam took Phoebe's hand under the blanket and squeezed it. They stayed like this. With Brooke's arms around Sam, Julian's around Phoebe and Sam and Phoebe holding hands.

Finally.

xxxxxxxx

The next morning Brooke and Julian were the first ones to wake up. They looked at each other and then at the two sleeping figures in the middle. As usual Phoebe was lying crossways in bed with her head on Julian's stomach and her legs over Sam and Sam was under the pillow with her head and breathing peacefully. Julian and Brooke smiled at the other one, they were so happy at the moment and although their little family still had many questions and problems, it was their family.

"Aren't they cute?", Brooke took a sitting position and took the pillow away from Sam's head while Julian laid Phoebe in the right position. Phoebe woke up from that and looked confused at Brooke and Julian "Where am I?", she asked sleepily. "You're with us again. Your sister, me and Sam.", Julian whispered to her, he did not want to wake up Sam. He knew how cranky she could get when someone woke her up.

Phoebe stood up from the bed and wanted to go outside when Brooke asked confused, "Where are you going?". Phoebe looked at her and said, "I need to feed my dog." Brooke and Julian immediately laughed at that comment. Phoebe often had the weirdest dreams and was sleepwalking a lot.

"You don't have a dog. Come back to bed.", Brooke smiled at her and opened her arms. Phoebe nodded and went into her arms and on top of Brooke and fell asleep again peacefully.

"Could you please stop talking.", Sam whispered without opening her eyes but taking the pillow over her head again. She was definitely not a morning person.

Julian pointed to the door and Brooke nodded, she laid Phoebe into the bed again and both of them went outside into the kitchen leaving the girls alone.

xxxxxxx

Although both of them still had many questions, they enjoyed knowing to have the two girls in their bed. Brooke hugged Julian from behind, "I am happy too.", Julian whispered and walked over to the refrigerator to get some juice.

"I love seeing four plates on the table.", Brooke smiled and Julian nodded.

"Trust me, me too."

"So, I've talked to my attorney. The video will be shut down and those kids will get their punishment.", Brooke said to Julian and took a sip from her coffee.

"I still cannot believe that kids are able to do such thing. I mean, they were heads bigger than Phoebe and even a boy."

"Unbelievable. I will go to the doctor with Phoebe today and she has to talk to the attorney and tell him who it was. You could hear one of the girl saying the name Zoey in the video and I asked Haley whether she knows one and she does."

"Thank you.", Julian kissed his wife.

"It's the least we can do at the moment. I don't want her at school though, till those kids get punished. I really hope they have to change the school and go to jail or something like that. It's too horrible. I told the principal about everything and he was shocked and told me to help with anything and that Phoebe should stay at home till everything is solved."

Suddenly they heard Phoebe and Sam arguing.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G.", Phoebe sung while Sam was on the phone with someone and looked very annoyed, "Shut up Phoebe.", she spoke to the phone again "um…sorry."

She went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her to have some privacy. Phoebe knocked at it, "Let me in. I wanna talk to him too."

Brooke and Julian looked confused at the scene. When Sam came out and gave the phone to Phoebe again "Here you pain in the ass."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G.", Phoebe laughed into the phone again. Sam rolled her eyes. Neither of them realized Julian's and Brooke's present.

"Nooo…but…that's not fair. I wanna talk to you too. Fine.", Phoebe threw the phone on the bed and yelled at Sam, "He wants to talk to you again."

Sam blushed but smiled and ran to the phone while Phoebe stormed out of the room and bumped into Julian and Brooke. She immediately hugged both of them tightly. She could not believe how happy she was to be back.

"Who is she talking to?", Brooke asked confused and could see the smile on Sam's face and by the way she acted, she knew that it must be a boy.

"No one I want to talk to any more.", Phoebe went into the kitchen and got a juice out of the refrigerator but Julian put it back.

"Hey, I wanted to drink that.", she complained and wanted to get it back but Julian held the door closed.

"We made breakfast.", he pointed at the table and Phoebe's eyes widened in joy, "Sweet.", she wanted to start eating but Brooke slapped her hands softly, "We wait for Sam."

"Saaaaaaaaaam. I am hungry.", Phoebe screamed immediately and Sam walked out of the room with the phone in her hand and still talking to the boy.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and stood up again. Julian and Brooke looked in confusion at each other when Phoebe tried to get the phone off Sam but Sam held it up, "Phoebe stop acting like a baby."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G", Phoebe laughed again and then Sam gave her her phone and went to the table and took a pancake but this time Julian slapped her hand, "We start eating when we all are at the table."

"Fine.", she looked at Phoebe who was still talking on the phone.

"But. Nooo. I do not. Fine. Bye.", Phoebe gave the phone to Sam again and sat down.

Brooke and Julian looked from Sam to Phoebe and burst out into laughing. What the hell was happening? Last night everybody had been crying and now Phoebe and Sam acted like normal sisters would do. "Who was that?", Julian asked curiously.

"No one.", Sam said immediately but Phoebe smiled.

"It's someone Sam looooooovvv…", Sam put her hand in front of her mouth and looked madly at Phoebe.

"Shut up, will ya."

"Sam!", Brooke was shocked that Sam cursed.

"What?", Sam asked back and took her hand off of Phoebe's mouth.

"And we are not kissing Phoebe."

"Yeah but you do in your dreams.", Phoebe laughed when Sam blushed but of course Sam answered back.

"Well I did not kiss any one at your age and I heard you did kiss Joshua." Phoebe's spoon fell to the floor and she turned red. "Girls. Stop picking on each others.", Julian said but no one was listening to him. Brooke and Julian had never expected Sam and Phoebe to interact like this. Not at all.

"Did he tell you that?"

"Maybe."

"Well, you kissed him too."

"Yeah but I am way older than you."

"Four years aren't way older. I am only two classes behind you and the principal told me that I could skip another class if I want to."

Brooke and Julian and Sam looked shocked at Phoebe, "Really?", Julian asked Phoebe while eating. "Yeah.", Phoebe nodded and then turned to Sam again, "And I only kissed Joshua because everyone in my class was kissing someone. I don't really like kissing boys. Especially not Spain kissing."

Sam, Julian and Brooke burst out into laughing and actually spit some food on the table. "What?", Phoebe looked shocked at them and Julian went through her hair.

"It's called French kissing not Spain and you really did that with Joshua?", Julian asked shocked and did not like the direction the conversation was turning to.

"Whatever. French. Spain. German. Italian. I don't care. I really don't like getting other's spit into my mouth", Phoebe made a disgusting face.

"Jeeez. You really are a kid.", Sam mocked her and Brooke raised her eyebrow and looked at Sam.

"What? She is.", Sam defended herself.

"So, Phoebe you'll stay at home today and we have a doctor's appointment but Sam you have school today.", Brooke said and Sam rolled her eyes, "Can't I stay at home too?"

"Sorry but no. Phoebe, you really could skip another class?", Julian looked at Phoebe who just nodded, "Yeah. No big deal. But I am not going to."

"Thanks.", Sam patted Phoebe's head "that's nice of you."

"Huh?"

"That means that we won't have classes together.", Sam smiled.

"Oooh. But then you could do my homework for me.", Phoebe smiled and Sam shook her head, "Dream on baby."

"So you really don't consider it Phoebe?", Brooke asked again. She did not know what to think of that idea at all.

"Jeeez no. They would all be like 16 years old and probably two heads bigger than I am. And I would have to…umm…"

Sam squeezed Phoebe's hand "The principal would not make you and I would protect you." At first Julian and Brooke did not know what she meant but then understood it.

"Phoebe we have already talked to the attorney. The video will be shut down and these kids will be punished."

Phoebe's face went pale, "You shouldn't have.", she whispered and suddenly did not have an appetite at all.

"Phoebe we need to do something. It was not right what they did to you."

"But…but now they will be even madder and come back…thank you very, very much.", Phoebe complained and wanted to walk out of the room but Julian took her on her lap and held her there, "They will not come back Phoebe. We won't let them."

Phoebe shivered but then nodded. "Oookay, because I really don't want to be YouTube porn star again." Julian nodded and held her tight and took his head on her head.

Although Phoebe was joking, all of them knew that it was not just a joke and just her way of dealing with it. And her bruises on her face and rest of the body just showed what she was going through.

xxxxxxxx

The day went by fine. Sam was at school and talking to everyone and continuing with her plan while Brooke and Phoebe went to the doctor and attorney.

Brooke was relieved that Zoey and the other two were suspended from the school immediately and a process would start soon.

So Phoebe could get back to school the next day without meeting her bullies. But of course Phoebe did not only fear her bullies but the other pupils' reactions as well.

So, she decided to skip school. She wondered why she was so afraid.

She had been in many fights in the past, even with adults, but the idea of having all her classmates looking at her and knowing that she was breast less made her shiver.

Of course Sam skipped with her. "So what are we going to do today?", Sam looked down at Phoebe who shrugged her shoulders and then looked shocked when Jamie came over to them as well.

"Why exactly are you here and since when are you smoking?", she asked Jamie when he took a cigarette from Sam.

"Why should I miss the fun you two will have? And I am not smoking. Only sometimes."

Sam laughed and gave her one too.

"Um...no thanks."

"Trust me it will keep your nerves down a bit."

"But I never smoked."

"Smoking is not good in any way. I'll stop after this one. Forever. Now take it." Phoebe raised an eyebrow, "That's what people always say.", she laughed and took the cigarette.

"Please don't tell your sister that I got you your first cigarette. She will kill me."

Phoebe laughed at the thought. "Yeah and she'll definitely kill me too. We already are in deep trouble."

"And me too.", Jamie added.

Phoebe took the cigarette into her mouth and started coughing.

"That does not taste very well." Sam went through her hair and smiled.

xxxxxxx

"Unbelievable. Where the hell are they?", Haley asked Nathan while he drove around.

"I don't know but he is in big trouble and so are the girls." Nathan was so furious that he was speeding to Brooke and Julian.

"I cannot believe it. Sam, Jamie and Phoebe aren't at school.", Julian was pacing around. "Phoebe was intelligent enough to tell the principal that she had to go to the doctor again, Sam just called in sick and Jamie just skipped without an alibi." Nathan rolled his eyes "I bet they are together."

xxxxxxxx

Phoebe laughed so hard when Sam showed her how Brooke had looked at Jack some years ago when she had found him in her room with her.

"I bet she thought you were having wild sex.", Jamie laughed too while they sat on the ground and threw stones into the water.

"Oh yeah. I felt so naked when she looked at me." Phoebe suddenly blushed and Sam took her arm around her again.

"Don't be afraid Furby, I promised you, nobody will make fun of you." Jamie nodded. "Yeah definitely not." Jamie added.

"Furby?"

"Furby sounds cute and is a perfect nickname. Remember those little stuffed owls." Phoebe looked stunned at them and shook her head.

"Can you tell me what you are going to do?", she pleaded but Sam shook her head. She was not prepared for Phoebe jumping on her and tickling her, "Pleeease. C'mon."

"No way.", Sam got the upper hand immediately and was on top of Phoebe.

"You two already are sisters.", Jamie laughed hard and threw another stone while Sam and Phoebe looked shocked at each others. Sisters. Weird! Both of them smiled.

"Okay, I have three cigarettes left.", Sam said and Jamie and Phoebe took one of the three.

"So, this is our last cigarette forever.", Jamie announced and Phoebe laughed while they held the cigarettes into the air, "It's just my second one and already my last one?"

"Well, I won't let you smoke any time again.", Sam said honestly. Phoebe rolled her eyes and they sat down on the bench and started smoking.

"It still does taste disgusting.", she said when suddenly a hand took the cigarette out of her mouth and other hands did the same with Jamie's and Sam's and threw them on the ground furiously.

"Oh oh.", a fifteen year old Sam, a fourteen year old Jamie and an eleven year old Phoebe said while eight mad eyes looked down at them.


	30. Sam and Phoebe

"What on earth are you three doing here?", Brooke screamed at first and looked from Jamie to Phoebe to Sam. She could not believe that the three just skipped school and smoked on top of that.

"Um...we kinda skipped school.", Sam said trying to sound brave, which was not an easy task with four adults looking down at them very furiously and knowing that you were in a lot of trouble.

"Yeah we can see that.", Nathan answered not believing it. He would have expected them to skip school but not to smoke.

"Jamie. Smoking? I taught you better." Jamie rolled his eyes in frustration. It was not like he was smoking every day or addicted. "Mom. It's not like we smoke every day. We just agreed to stop smoking forever.".

"And you think that makes us proud or what?", Nathan looked at all of them with disbelief, "and you Phoebe. You are eleven for god's sake.", Nathan looked furiously down at her. Phoebe felt very uncomfortable. Her other family would never yell at her for smoking, they had not even yelled at her when she was drinking beer. In fact they had been given it to her in the past.

"Um…we just needed a break and it's not like we are junkies or smoke every day. You can calm down."

"No Phoebe. We will not calm down. We don't want our kids to skip school and…smoke.", Brooke screamed back immediately. It was an unacceptable behavior and although she knew that she had been testing smoking and drinking as well when she was younger, she had not been eleven at all.

Sam got to talk now "It was just Phoebe's first cigarette and...last.", she said when Brooke and Julian looked furiously at her and she realized that it was not the best idea to reveal that.

"And you gave it to her?", Julian asked shocked; he had not thought that Sam would convince Phoebe into anything like this. "Um...well, kinda. Yeah."

Haley entered the argument, "Smoking is a really dumb thing to do. You can get addicted and it kills people. I am really disappointed. And skipping school?"

"I think you are overreacting. Really.", Jamie said calmly to his parents, but there was no way they were getting out of this.

"Why on earth did you skip school?", Julian asked shocked.

Sam looked at Jamie and Jamie at her and then both of them at Phoebe, who blushed and looked at the ground. So Sam stood up and defended her and took her arm on Phoebe's head, "Okay, before you continue yelling at us, just listen. Please. Although the video is not on YouTube any more, it's still a big theme at our school."

All of them looked at Phoebe who looked to the ground and felt very small and wished to be somewhere else.

"And…some still have pictures of her half naked on their mobiles. So…how would you feel going back to school with all of them looking at you?"

Brooke wanted to say something but Sam carried on.

"But Jamie and I and some other pupils took care of it and by Monday nobody will make fun of Phoebe any more." Jamie and Sam looked at each other and smiled.

The adults looked at Phoebe and felt pity. Of course Phoebe feared going back to school. Although she always appeared to be the bravest girl of the world, some things were too much for her as well.

Brooke sat down besides Phoebe and took her arm around her baby sister," You should have told us that you fear going back that much. I am sorry that we did not think of it and it totally makes sense now."

Phoebe nodded and looked ashamed to the ground, "Yeah…well, it's not my favorite topic to talk about."

"You said Monday, right?", Haley asked. Sam and Jamie nodded. "Okay. You can skip tomorrow as well but on Monday all of you go back.", Haley pointed at the three of them who were shocked to hear this out of Haley's mouth. Sometimes grown-ups could really impress them.

"So you really think your plan will work?", Phoebe asked shyly and addressed Sam.

"I don't think, I know.", said proudly and nodded.

Sam and Phoebe were walking in front of Julian and Brooke and whispered to each others, "Do you think they have forgotten about the punishment?"

Phoebe shivered "No, I don't think so, but yours will probably be worse because you're older.", Phoebe laughed and Sam slapped her softly.

"No, yours will be worse because I am a teenager and supposed to screw up and do stuff like that but you are still a kid." Phoebe looked stunned at her.

"That would not be very fair.", she whined and Sam took her arm around her. "You make her sit in this?", Sam asked shocked from the backseat when she entered the car.

"Yeah it's really embarrassing, right?", Phoebe said to her and Julian and Brooke shared a smile, "Wow. No wonder you ran away.", Sam said back and blinked at Brooke who shared a little smile with her. Of course she was still mad at them but somehow her girls were very good in making them forgive them.

xxxx

When they were home Brooke went into the bathroom with Phoebe," The doctor prescribed a better cream and it will help those bruises go away. So take off your shirt."

Phoebe looked at the cream and was not quite sure whether she wanted it or not.

"It does not burn!", Brooke smiled at her and pinched her nose.

"Okay. But be careful." She softly put the cream on her back but Phoebe flinched all the time. "Oww…that burns.", she complained and stormed outside almost naked.

There she saw Sam and Julian talking to each other. Although she only wore her underwear she did not feel exposed in front of Julian or Sam. It was her family. Sam and Julian looked shocked at her small and bruised body.

"Does the cream help?", Julian asked concerned.

"Noooo. It just burns.", Phoebe complained again but sat down on Brooke's lap who put a bit more on her bruises. "Owwwww…", Phoebe protested all the time.

"Done.", Brooke finally said and gave Phoebe a shirt.

"Can I stay like this? It hurts to wear a shirt."

Of course Brooke nodded and wanted to hug her tight but she knew that would probably hurt Phoebe, so she just kissed her forehead, "We love having you two back."

"But if you ever run away again I swear I will lock you in forever. Do you understand me?", Brooke said seriously and Sam and Phoebe looked shocked at her.

"Yeah. Yeah.", Sam answered and Brooke looked for an answer from Phoebe and Phoebe pointed at Sam "What she said."

"And don't think you can get away with not telling us where exactly you've been. We don't have to talk about it now. But we will.", Julian added a little mad but also concerned.

xxx

Brooke was cooking for all of them while Sam and Phoebe were talking on the couch with Julian in the middle.

"What is an ED?", Phoebe remembered and made Sam blush. Brooke knew about Sam's ED when she was younger and somehow was relieved that Phoebe did not know everything at all. "It's the short cut for Eating disorder and some people have difficulties eating anything because they have some problems in life and they cope with it by not eating." She tried to explain it in a children's way.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Oh...you meant anorexia or bulimia.", Phoebe laughed, "I just did not know that it's called ED. That sounded like ET, the alien from space." Brooke looked surprised at her but did not ask any further.

"How do you know such stuff?", Sam asked her surprised.

"I read a lot and there was this book about this girl who kept on throwing up after eating. She always ate really, really much, like two pizzas and hotdogs and other stuff and then she put her finger into her mouth and puked it all out."

Sam laughed how Phoebe was making the movements to it. "You should stop reading books for teenagers.", Brooke smiled at her sister.

"Why? I think it is really important to know the stuff that is going on in our world and people's minds. And why wait when I am interested now?"

"Oooookay. Let's eat.", Julian went to the table and was so happy that finally the four of them were sitting at one table again. It was a joyful meal.

"So you really let us skip school tomorrow?", Sam smiled at Brooke and Julian.

They nodded "Only this one time because we realize that it's important to you."

"So if it's important to me to get a car when I turn sixteen, you'll give me one?" all of them started laughing.

"When is your birthday?", Phoebe then asked.

"Next month."

"What?", Phoebe let the fork fall to the ground "even your birthday is before mine. Man, that's mean.", she took the fork again.

"When is your birthday?", Sam then asked.

"In like eight months and I cannot wait to be a teenager and get as many presents as Jamie did." Sam nodded.

"Trust me you're already one." And made Phoebe smile proudly and pointing the fork at Sam. "I agree with Sam getting a car."

xxxx

"Okay, you two still have to get your punishment. I want you two to write an essay about what family means to you." Sam and Phoebe looked confused at Julian.

"You sound like a principal.", Sam laughed.

"Well, that's only my punishment. Brooke got a different one"

"Right. Mine is a bit different. No computer and only one room.", Brooke pointed at her two girls. She wanted them to get to know each other better and to see how they would get along in just one room.

"What do you mean with only one room?", Phoebe asked confused.

"You two are going to share a room for the whole month." Sam and Phoebe did not really like the idea. Of course they were starting to warm up and really like each other. But sharing a room for a month was a lot to ask.

"Do you kick?", Sam looked at Phoebe who shrugged her shoulders, "How should I know? I don't kick myself."

xxxx

"So what is your punishment?", Phoebe and Jamie skyped.

"It's worse. Grounded for the whole month without phone and pocket money."

Phoebe and Sam gasped "That long? Jeez Jamie. Haley and Nathan are worse than Brooke and Julian."

"Yeah. I know.", Jamie talked into the phone sadly.

"They let us get through with so much.", Sam said proudly "remember when I was here the first time, they were so much more strict. I bet it has to do with Phoebe."

Phoebe looked confused at her "Why?"

"Because you got into a lot of trouble and they feel pity with you.", Sam said while Phoebe rolled her eyes "I don't want anyone to feel pity with me but if it gets us out of trouble, fine by me but you do know that we still got punished. Jamie, I have to sleep with Sam in one room for a whole month."

Jamie laughed, "Sam is cranky in the morning."

"I am not.", she protested immediately but smiled "Jamie, we wanted to watch a movie with Brooke and Julian. See you later."

Jamie widened his eyes "Why does it feel like I am the one who is getting punished and you can have a sleepover and watch movies. This sucks."

"Well, Brooke and Julian are cooler than your folks.", Phoebe laughed and Jamie nodded. "Oh yeah. By far. Bye."

xxxx

A little later Brooke and Julian heard Sam and Phoebe arguing.

"Noooooo. That's not fair.", Phoebe whined.

"I am the older one, so I got to decide on this one."

Phoebe rolled her eyes "That's not a good argument. I lived here longer."

"No you did not.", Sam answered, "I lived here longer and I was here before you and I am still older."

"Juuuuuliaaaan.", Phoebe whined and ran towards him. He looked up from his very interesting book. Brooke and Julian were sitting on the couch in their PJ´s and waited for Sam and Phoebe to come to finally watch a movie with them.

"What?", he looked at Phoebe who hugged him from behind tightly.

"I really wanna stay in my room not hers.", she pointed at Sam who came into the living room in her PJ´s as well with crossed arms, "Real mature Phoebe to try getting Julian on your side."

"Nope.I am not getting into this.", Julian said not looking up from his book but squeezed Brooke's hand softly who squeezed it back. In fact the two of them were enjoying the argument Sam and Phoebe were having very much and they knew that there were about to come many more like this.

"Broooooke.", Phoebe then whined and hugged her as well.

"Me neither. Why don't you just sleep two weeks in each room."

"Duh.", Sam answered, "that's what I suggested too, but she won't agree with it."

"But I don't want to sleep in your room it looks...so...dark. It's scary.", Phoebe whined again and Sam laughed, "we watched Saw Phoebe. This was way scarier than my room."

"You did what?", Julian and Brooke looked shocked at the two girls.

"Nothing.", Phoebe and Sam said at the same time.

"That movie is for grown ups not for eleven or fifteen year old ones.", Brooke said harshly, "Phoebe you'll end up having nightmares again." Brooke said.

"No I won't. I have big scary and emo Sam in my bed.", Phoebe laughed and Sam took her arm and pulled her to the room, not very nicely.

"Yeah but I'll probably ask the monster to kill you first. Hah!", Phoebe looked shocked up at Sam, "You wouldn't.", she said back totally concerned.

"Maybe. Maybe not.", Sam laughed hard at her shocked face "now c'mon. Just take your stuff into my room."

"Why do we have to start sleeping in your room?", Phoebe immediately protested, she was not a girl that gave up easily, especially not when she realized that the other one was winning an argument. She hated that.

xxxx

"Honey, honey, honey.", Julian went over to Brooke and laid on top of her, "You really chose the right punishment." Brooke nodded and kissed him softly.

"I am best at punishing my loved ones.", she smiled evilly.

"Oohhh. I so want to be punished later on.", he laughed while hearing Sam and Phoebe arguing.

xxxx

"No, I want the right side.", Phoebe whined and let herself fall to the floor.

"God Phoebe. Stop acting like a baby. It's my bed so I choose where to sleep and I always sleep at the right side."

"But I don't want him to kill me first." Sam looked confused at her, "What?"

"If I sleep on the left side the killer will kill me first because I am nearer to the door.", Sam stayed mute for a moment. Was this the same Phoebe that grew up between scary men and that knew how to run away from them?

"Fine. Sleep on the right side, so the killer can kill me first and you can watch me getting killed and know what he will do with you after he is finished with me."

Phoebe's eyes widened while Brooke and Julian burst out into laughing from the living room. Sam definitely knew how to handle Phoebe and right now she was winning this argument, "I don´t want to sleep neither on the right nor on the left.", Phoebe whined again. This was enough for Sam. She left her room and went to Brooke.

"Could you please get that little version of you and stop her from whining. She really gets on my nerves.", Sam said and Brooke laughed at her.

"Well, I think you are on your own with that little version of me.", Brooke smiled at Sam.

"Oh gosh. What have I gotten myself into?", she went back into her room.

"Okay fine. You can sleep wherever you want. Take the left side or the right side or just under the bed but stop whining and let us watch the movie." Sam let herself fall on the bed and waited for Phoebe to answer.

Phoebe had to think a moment; "I think...I am going to sleep with Brooke and Julian tonight." Brooke and Julian really loved her idea but they had other things in mind for this night.

"No you won't.", Sam answered.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Well that not an argument either.", Phoebe said back.

"Because they want to have their space too and we already slept in their bed this week."

"But they do not mind us sleeping in their bed.", Phoebe said back and felt a bit unsure.

"Yeah well, not today."

"Why?"

"Gosh Phoebe. Because Julian just laid on Brooke and they sure have other stuff in mind than cuddling with you big baby.", Sam answered harsh.

"I am not a big baby and what stuff?"

Julian and Brooke realized the direction this was going. On the one hand they did not like it on the other hand they were glad that Phoebe still had her innocent moments and did not understand everything.

"Okay Phoebe. They are married people and still young. And sometimes at night or at day...whatever...they...umm...want to cuddle. You know like grown ups do."

Phoebe looked a moment at Sam and did not say anything but then laughed hard, "To cuddle like grown-ups do?" she could not stop laughing and held her stomach, "You mean Brooke and Julian are going to have wild mature and grown-up sex?", Phoebe said and left Sam speechless, "C'mon I am not a dummy.", Phoebe stood up.

"Fine. You had your laugh. Now which side?"

"Do you really think they have to do it this night? I really want to sleep in their bed." Phoebe started again.

"I don't get you. Are there two Phoebe's inside of you?", Sam knocked on Phoebe's head.

"Why?"

"Because one minute you're like 19 and the next minute you're like seven."

"Like seven?"

"Yeah. Which eleven year old still cuddles with their parents?" Sam laughed.

"Well, they are not my parents but yours sooner or later. And I don't cuddle with them. I just...just like being with them."

"Oookay.", Sam laughed again "So can we end this discussion with you telling me where you want to sleep?"

"With Brooke and Julian.", Phoebe said again and Sam lost her patience.

"Umm...were you deaf the last minute?"

"No, but..."

"No buts. They need their privacy and you can cuddle with me if you're such a cuddle monster." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll sleep on the...um...left side and I don't want to cuddle with you."

"We'll see.", Sam went out of the room and sat down on the couch besides Brooke exhausted from this stupid argument. Phoebe came into the room as well with blankets for everyone and when she wanted to sit down between Julian and Brooke, Sam rolled her eyes. Phoebe saw that and stood up again to sit besides Julian and not in the middle to give Julian and Brooke the space Sam had been talking about before.

"Oh c'mon.", Julian lifted Phoebe up and put her down in the middle of Brooke and Julian again.

"No. I give you the space you need.", Phoebe said out loud and went to the other side again.

"Phoebe you really are a cry baby.", Sam laughed and Phoebe shot back.

"I am not. Don't call me like that."

"Okay. I am sorry cry baby.", Sam smiled at her.

"Stop that." Phoebe whined.

"Oookay you two. Now. Which movie?", Brooke asked the girls.

"I get to decide.", Phoebe jumped up. Of course Sam could not help but comment this "And this is why?"

"Because ….", Phoebe did not find an answer and Sam immediately answered "Yeah right, because there is no reason."

"Because…I am back now.", Phoebe said and smiled.

"You left by choice.", Sam answered and Brooke and Julian smiled at each others. Sam and Phoebe were definitely two strong characters. Both of them knew that the next weeks would be hard for them. Dealing with a eleven year old one and a fifteen year old one at the same time, was like being thrown into the cold water. But they loved it.

"No, I did not. You made me leave.", Brooke did not like her comment at all, "Noone made you leave Phoebe. And you know that. You were just a little mad and sad and confused when Sam came."

Phoebe rolled her eyes "Fine. Nobody made me leave. I was just a little mad and sad and confused. So, can we watch this one?" Phoebe took "Toy story 3."

"No way.", Sam said immediately and Phoebe looked stunned at her.

"It's really good Sammy."

"I hate animations."

"I am with Sam.", Brooke raised her hand.

"I am with Phoebe.", Julian added and Brooke smiled at him. Of course he was. He shared the same childish taste like Phoebe.

"So a new movie. How about this one?", Sam took a DVD and held it up.

"My sister's keeper? Really?"

"Well, I love Cameron Diaz and it sounds interesting."

"I hate Cameron Diaz.", Phoebe answered and crossed her arms in front of her.

"You do not.", Sam said back.

"Yup I do. Right now I hate her because she makes me miss Toy story 3."

"You have already seen this movie."

"Yeah but it gets better with every watch."

"Oooookay you two. It's the sister's keeper then.", Brooke took the movie and put it into the DVD player. Although it was not really democracy that chose the movie, she decided to end their little argument and chose the movie she wanted.

xxxx

"I don't get this. Why doesn't she give her sister a kidney?", Phoebe was talking through the whole movie.

"God Phoebe. Just keep on watching.", Sam answered finally. When the end was coming everyone was crying. Even Julian a bit. But Phoebe cried the most. "I don't get it. I would have given my sister a kidney. I really, really would.", Phoebe looked into Julian's eyes. Julian softly went through her hair. It was two in the morning and everyone was tired.

"See. That is why I wanted to watch Toy story. I hate sad movies.", Phoebe cried into Julian's chest.

"But it's not only a sad movie it's happy too.", Sam said softly.

"No it is not. I hate to be sad and I hate sad movies even more because they make me sad.", Phoebe cried totally exhausted and tired.

"Phoebe calm down. It was just a movie.", Brooke said and took her into her arms gladly.

"But it was really, really sad.", Phoebe whispered and Brooke could not help but smile, she loved having Phoebe and Sam who were totally different and she loved caring for them. That's what she always wanted.

Sam thought that Phoebe was overreacting but could see that her tears were honest.

"I am going to bed. I am tired.", Phoebe said and stood up with her blanket and went away.

xxxx

Sam and Brooke were still on the couch when Phoebe was sleeping and Julian coming back to them, "Is she asleep?", Brooke asked.

"Yeah."

"Which side?", Sam immediately asked curiously.

"Kinda right in the middle."

"Great. So I will have no space at all.", Sam whined and Julian laughed.

"You'll have your whole bed." At first Sam looked confused at him but then she got it. "Oh. So no hot sex for you two tonight?", Sam received a slap from Brooke "Stop that."

"So how are you doing Sam?", Brooke looked at the teenager who smiled at her.

"I really like Phoebe and I think teasing her is going to be my new hobby." Brooke and Julian laughed out. Brooke leaned back against Julian and they started to listen to Sam. "Cause she really falls for it."

"Yeah we've seen and heard that.", Julian smiled at her, "But how are you? I mean the last days were totally focused on Phoebe and we don't want you to feel left out, you know. We love you too and want you to feel good as well but still skipping school and smoking was a bad idea."

Sam nodded "Yeah. I know that. Umm...I am good. I like being back with you and school...well school is school. I am not really enjoying it but I am luckier than Phoebe is." "Did you two talk about it a lot?" Brooke asked curiously.

"No, she does not want to. I mean she skipped school because of this shit and wanted to run away and I kind of made a deal with her and promised to solve it.", Sam was glad that she could talk to Julian and Brooke so honestly.

"We are really proud of you.", Brooke said smiling.

"Thanks."

"But smoking together was not right and I want you to stop."

"I know. But I really wanted her to...to think I am cool, you know." Brooke and Julian burst out into laughing.

"Have you seen how she looks at you?", Sam looked confused at him," You don't have to smoke to make her think that you are cool." Sam smiled proudly.

"You know you can come to us with anything Sam, right?", Brooke took Sam's hand into hers. She had always wished to have Sam back and now that the girl was sitting besides her, Brooke felt really happy.

"We understand that...well that the whole family dynamic kind of changed with Phoebe and if you feel stressed out or left out or anything else, please talk to us."

Sam realized that they really had their thoughts about her and felt happy to have them and nodded, "Yeah I know. But I am really happy. I missed you two a lot and I am um...happy that we are the little family again. Yeah, I was not very thrilled when you talked about Phoebe and at first I did not like the idea and...well...you know we were kinda enemies but we got to know us better and I don't want to miss her any more."

"Wow.", Julian smiled at Sam. "that went pretty fast."

"Fast?", Sam laughed thinking about what she had gone through in the last time.

"Oh I missed you.", Brooke took her arms around Sam and now the three of them were lying together on the couch," Do you want to come cuddle too?" Sam laughed at the thought.

"Thank you but I am really past that age."

"I don't want you to grow any more.", Brooke held her tight and kissed her cheek.

They all stayed like this for a while and talked about Rebecca, Sam's friends at school and every important detail in her life.

"Sleep tight.", Brooke and Julian said to Sam when she went into her bed. "You too."

Sam was smiling while she closed her eyes. It was such a good feeling to feel safe again.

She felt like having her family back.

Brooke and Julian went over to their bed and finally went under the blanket. Phoebe was breathing between them and Brooke and Julian looked down at her.

"She really looks like you Brooke.", Julian took Brooke's hand and squeezed it.

"I know. It's weird."

"Are you happy?" Brooke did not have to answer that question. Her face showed the answer. Of course she was. She kissed Julian softly and nodded. Suddenly Phoebe jumped up.

"Oh no.", she said.

"What is it?", Brooke asked concerned.

"I forgot to wash my pig.", Phoebe said totally concerned. Brooke looked confused at her but then realized it was just one of Phoebe's nightly talking.

"C'mon.", she took her in her arms and immediately Phoebe slept again. Julian took his arm around both of them and soon the three of them were asleep.

A little later Brooke woke up and heard Phoebe crying in her sleep, "Hey kiddo.", she shook her softly but Phoebe kept on crying and talking "Becca, Becca.", she whispered and then she opened her eyes and looked at Brooke. For a second there was hope in her eyes but then it was gone again. She slung her arms around Brooke and cried into her chest.

"Shhhhh, calm down. Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about?", Brooke asked concerned but Phoebe shook her head and just hid it in Brooke's chest. Some minutes later she fell asleep again.

xxxxxx

"Saaaaam.", Phoebe shook Sam who went under the blanket to hide from her.

"Jeez. Leave me alone. It's 6 am and we don't have to go to school. Why are you even up?"

Phoebe walked out of the room and to Brooke and Julian again.

"Brooooke.", this time she shook Brooke who looked up with small and tired eyes.

"What is it?"

"I am bored.", Phoebe complained honestly. Brooke smiled a minute and then went closer to the sleeping Julian and looked at her watch.

"At 6 am?", she asked confused.

"Yeah. I cannot sleep any more."

"Go watch TV or do anything else but I am definitely not leaving this bed until the next three hours."

Phoebe walked out again and looked around. Nothing good was on at the moment but when she saw the baking book she had a thought, "Okay, two eggs.", she looked into the refrigerator and took the eggs out of it. Sam was suddenly standing in the room as well and Phoebe screamed in shock and one egg fell to the ground, "Oh no. Why did you have to scare me like this?", Phoebe asked and Sam sat down and yawned into her hands.

"Suits you right. I cannot sleep any more because someone in this room woke me up in the middle of a nice dream."

"OOooooo. Was it about my cousin?", Phoebe mocked her and Sam looked furiously at her.

"Don't start a fight. Now, what are you doing?"

"I try to bake this cake.", she pointed at a picture in the book.

"Can I help?", Sam asked and looked into the book from behind.

"Yeah, sure.", Phoebe smiled at Sam.

"So Furby. Do you miss them very much?", Sam tried to talk to her about Macy and the others. She knew Phoebe was avoiding this theme but then the younger one nodded.

"Yeah I do."

"Me too.", Phoebe looked stunned at her.

"Don't look at me like this. They were nice to me and I enjoyed getting to know them."

"I like that you know them.", Phoebe said and hugged Sam for a short moment, which made Sam very happy.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"If it's about Rebecca, no.", Phoebe did not look away from the book.

"Why?"

Now Phoebe looked up at her "Because then I will cry again and I feel like my life is all about crying at the moment and today I want to have fun. That's why I invited the Scotts. And today I don't want to talk about me. I just want to see all of you happy and smiling."

Sam was astonished and took the book away from Phoebe with a smile.

"Hey. I read that."

"Yeah but although you are obviously an intelligent girl you read too slowly. When are they coming?"

"At eight."

"And Brooke and Julian know it? And a cake for breakfast?"

"No you idiot. It's a surprise. I am glad the Scotts don't sleep that long except of Jamie and first we make breakfast, then we eat the cake and I booked a table at six at a fine restaurant."

Sam looked shocked at Phoebe, "Umm…okay. But I think you should have asked Brooke and Julian, because they will probably have to pay for it."

Phoebe shook her head and ran out of the room and into hers, "No, I can pay for everyone. I found where Julian hid my money. Victoria gave it to me.", Phoebe added when she saw the confusion in Sam's face.

"Oh. Your rich mother. " Sam laughed and continued baking.

"Do…do you think they will be mad that I invited them?", Phoebe asked unsure.

"Not at all.", Sam took another egg and added it.

xxxxx

**Next chapter: Scotts and Bakers (Ferguson/Walker) time**


	31. Pham

Two hours later the Scotts came into their house and hugged everyone. Lisa was very happy to see Phoebe again and gave her a picture that she had drawn, "Thanks. That's beautiful. I will frame it.", Phoebe hugged Lisa and took the picture into her room.

"Momma. She likes it.", Lisa smiled proudly. Phoebe was definitely her idol and she loved spending time with her so much, that she asked her parents almost every day whether they could meet the Bakers.

"Yeah. I can see that honey. So Sam.", Haley took her arm around the teenager, "where are Brooke and Julian? Don't tell me they are still sleeping."

"Still sleeping and they don't know that you are coming. Phoebe wanted to surprise them."

"Ah ok.", Haley looked up at Nathan and took his hand. She smiled at him and he knew immediately what she was thinking. Revenge.

"Really? Now?"

"Oh yeah. Remember the last time they surprised us?", Haley answered and both of them opened their bedroom door carefully, "Oh, aren't they sweet.", Haley smiled at the view. Julian and Brooke were sleeping almost on top of each other's. Brooke's arm and leg were on top of Julian and it looked like she was using him as her pillow. Haley remembered the time when they were in high school and had sleepovers. Brooke had always used someone as her pillow. She was definitely a cuddle monster.

Carefully Nathan and Haley walked towards them and covered their own mouths when they started painting their faces in every color. They walked out of the room again and Sam looked stunned at them," What have you done?"

"Just wait Sammy.", Nathan laughed and went to the other kids who were playing in the living room.

"Wow, the table looks amazing kids.", Nathan sat down on a chair and Sam and Phoebe looked proudly at each other's.

"Yeah it was Phoebe's idea…"

"…but Sam helped a lot."

Haley and Nathan shared a look. It was wonderful to see the two girls getting along so well. Nobody who did not know that they weren't sisters by blood would have assumed that.

Everyone looked at Julian when he came out of the bedroom. The kids looked shocked at him and their mouths stayed open while Haley and Nathan burst out into laughing.

"Haley, Nathan?", he rubbed his eyes "I did not know you were coming."

Julian's lips were painted in red and he had many hearts on his forehead and black points on his cheek. "Why do you look like this uncle Julian?", Lisa pointed at his face.

"Like what?…oh my god.", he went into the bathroom and immediately cleaned his face. He could see that Brooke was looking the same but decided to play the little game.

"You two.", he pointed at Haley and Nathan and tried not to laugh when Brooke came out of the bedroom as well with tired eyes and looking like a clown.

"What. Why are you here?", Brooke asked tiredly and kissed Julian a good morning.

"Your girls invited us.", Nathan tried to suppress a laugh.

"Oh. Ok. Cool.", Brooke said honestly and sat down and wondered why everyone was looking at her and suppressing a laugh but before she could ask them the bell rang and she stood up to open the door. "Oooh. I hope it's the hot postman again.", she joked and opened the door. It was him but he looked shocked at her. Why was this beautiful young woman painted like a clown?

"Hello Mrs. Davis-Baker. Umm…here's a letter for you."

"Well, thank you.", Brooke flirted and went in again,"Ok guys. Why was he…", she touched her face and looked at her hand and saw the color on it.,"Oh noooo.", she went into the bathroom, "Naaaaaleeeeeey" she screamed and washed her face, "That so means revenge.", Brooke laughed and went through Jamie's hair who had spit the milk on his shirt because he was laughing so hard.

"You are mean. Even you.", she pointed at Julian and slapped his back softly.

"Why do you call them Naley?", Phoebe asked Brooke a little later.

"Your sister always has those short cuts for everyone. It's Nathan and Haley together.", Jamie answered smiling and tried to drink his milk again but whenever he was about to take a sip he had to laugh.

"Yeah. We are Brulian.", Brooke kissed Julian again. Sam and Phoebe rolled her eyes. Whenever Brooke and Julian were in a good mood you could see them kissing all the time. Sam took her arm around Phoebe and pretended to kiss her "And we are Pham."

Everybody laughed and enjoyed each other's company.

xxxxx

"So what are your plans for today?", Julian asked the Scotts who looked at Phoebe. Phoebe had told them that she had planned everything and blushed a bit when everybody looked at her.

"Sam and I have a surprise and we booked a table at a restaurant.", Phoebe said fast.

"Oh ok. Great. So Baker and Scott time again.", Julian laughed but of course he loved the thought of it. In fact he loved spending time together even more since Sam and Phoebe had come into their lives.

"Well, actually it is Davis-Baker, Walker, Ferguson and Scott time.", Jamie said without realizing that Sam and Phoebe looked shocked at him. He looked back "No. I meant this in a nice way.", he apologized. He had not said that to make them feel left out.

"We know Jamie. Maybe we should change our names one day.", Sam really liked the thought. She wanted to be adopted soon and loved the idea of being Sam Baker sooner or later.

Phoebe thought about it a moment, "I would call me Helena then. I like that name."

Sam looked confused at Phoebe "our last names you idiot."

"Don't call Phoebe an idiot, Sam.", Lisa defended Phoebe and looked madly at her.

"Oh sorry kiddo.", Sam laughed at Lisa. This little girl always defended Phoebe no matter what.

"No. Davis sounds like a first name and Baker like, well…like someone who bakes. I want to be called…umm…Scott.", Phoebe said without thinking and smiled at Haley and Nathan

Of course Sam realized the chance to make fun of Phoebe and started, "Oh. You will in the future."

Jamie immediately kicked Sam under the table and blushed a little.

"Why?", Lisa asked confused and looked at Sam who could not help but smile all the time.

"Because Phoebe will marry Jamie and get many, many babies.", Sam laughed hard when Jamie and Phoebe looked shocked at her and stayed mute for a while. The grown-ups burst out into laughing at their shocked faces.

"We will nooooot.", Phoebe complained and did not look at Jamie, it was too embarrassing. He face was colored in the deepest red.

"Okay, if you say so.", Sam continued eating calmly and pretending not to hear Phoebe's complains.

"Take that back.", Phoebe finally said to her.

"Take what back?", Sam pretended not to know what Phoebe meant and continued eating.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Phoebe. No need to get so dramatic. It's not like you and Jamie have been K-I-S-S-I-N-G.", Sam laughed and then looked from Jamie to Phoebe. They were so read in embarrassment and when Sam looked at the grown-ups who raised an eyebrow and somehow smiled, she finally understood it.

"Oh my goooood.", she laughed hard and almost spit the food at the table. "No way. You two kissed. What? When? How? Oh my gosh.", Sam stuttered but of course nobody answered her questions.

"They kissed on our vacation.", Lisa smiled at Sam and made the situation even worse for Jamie and Phoebe. They did not dare to look at each other and stayed mute.

"Okay, enough with this theme.", Haley intervened when she saw how embarrassed Jamie and Phoebe were.

"Okay. Okay. Sorry.", Sam could not help but laugh through the next minutes while Jamie and Phoebe did not say a word and concentrated on their food.

"I got an idea.", Brooke suddenly jumped up "A very good one." Everybody looked at her and hoped that her idea really was a very, very good one. Sometimes Brooke's ideas weren't and ended in a big disaster. Like the time when she had made Nathan and Haley and Julian go skydiving and Brooke was the only one who had been so afraid that she had not done it. "Lisa, I know today is not your birthday but do you still want a present?", Lisa nodded immediately and smiled wildly at Brooke. Brooke's presents were always the best ones.

"Great. Because I think that six is the perfect age to get such a present and I will buy it today for you."

"Umm…Brooke?", Nathan asked confused but Brooke just addressed Phoebe and did not pay attention to him. Nathan always told her that she should stop spoiling the kids so much but there was no way she would stop buying great things for them. She just had too much fun in shopping.

"And for you too. Because you don't have it and need it. And for you too.", she pointed at Sam," And…well…Phoebe bought it for you, so you can get whatever you want."

Julian smiled at Brooke's happiness while the others looked confused at her.

"Oh noooo. I don't want a bike.", Phoebe complained while Lisa's eyes went wide and she raised her hand "But I really, really want one aunt Brooke"

Sam raised a hand as well "Um…okay. Did not think about it but why not."

"Majority rules, Phoebe.", Brooke went through her hair "let's go shopping today."

"Why do you always get us to go shopping, Brooke?", Nathan laughed and Brooke poked out her tongue at him. "Well, that's what I am good at, right."

"Oh yeah. I can tell that.", Jamie remembered how often Brooke had taken him to the mall.

xxxxx

Some hours later they were in the store. Lisa immediately had found a perfect bike for her. It was a pink one from Barbie and very cute, "Can I have this one aunt Brooke?"

"Of course my darling. This looks awesome.", Brooke took Lisa into her arms and then went to Sam, "Got one?"

"I think I want this one.", Sam pointed at a bike with a huge smile on her face. Of course she knew that Brooke was going to protest a little.

Brooke looked shocked at the bike, "You do realize that this is a boy's bike and black?"

Sam rolled her eyes and said back "Do I get to decide or you?"

"Fine. Fine. If this is what you want, take it.", Brooke laughed and whispered into Lisa's ears, "You sure have a better taste." Lisa nodded and then they went to Phoebe. Phoebe was running around with Jamie in rollerblades. They were allowed to test them at the store and laughed hard when Phoebe fell right in front of Brooke to the floor.

"Watch out Phoebe. So which bike is it?", Brooke asked curiously but Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care. Just choose one.", she went after Jamie again but Nathan took her at her waist and on his shoulders, "You are going to destroy the whole store."

"Oh c'mon Nathan.", Phoebe complained but he held her tight.

Meanwhile Brooke and Julian looked around for a bike for Phoebe, "This one.", Brooke took a pink bike with many flowers.

"Her favorite color is violet, not pink. I think…she wants this one.", Julian pointed at one.

"No, that is…I don't know. Ugly.", Brooke screamed after Phoebe to come by and decide.

"Which one do you want?" Phoebe looked at them and then at Sam's. Although Sam's bike was a boy's bike and black, she smiled, "This one.", she pointed at Sam's bike and Julian and Brooke were shocked. There was no way Brooke would allow two of her girls to have such a bike. Shopping with Brooke always meant that sometimes you had to take what she wanted.

"That's a boys' bike Phoebe and it does not fit you." Phoebe hesitated for a moment and then looked at the other bikes again.

"This has your favorite color.", Julian pointed at the bike he wanted her to have and grinned down at her.

"Okay.", Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and went over to Sam and Jamie again.

"See.", Julian pointed his finger in Brooke's face who slapped his hand away.

"You manipulated her."

Jamie got the rollerblades and the girls the bikes.

xxxxx

At home Jamie helped his little sister to cycle.

"Always look to the front and focus, okay.", Lisa nodded and started but fell on the floor a few times. But she was a very brave young girl and started cycling again. She did not even complain when Jamie let go of her without telling her. It was a whole different story with Sam and Phoebe.

"I said don't let me go Sam!", Phoebe stood up from the floor and kicked the bike with her feet. She hated to fail in anything and tears of fury appeared in her eyes.

"Sorry. But you were too fast.", Sam apologized and suppressed a smile. Actually Phoebe looked the cutest when she was mad at something and right now Phoebe was really mad.

Of course Julian filmed the cute scene while the other grown-ups smiled at their kids.

"Are you ready to go again?", Sam asked Phoebe who shook her head and took off her helmet. "No, I am not and I am not going to do it again. I hate cycling."

"Well, okay but look at Lisa. She is cycling there without help. And she is six. And you'll be the only one on vacation who has to ride a tricycle."

Phoebe looked shocked at the little girl "What?" She immediately went on her bike as well "But let me go when I say so. Not earlier. Okay."

Sam nodded, rolled her eyes and started running with her.

"Now."

Sam let go of her and Phoebe cycled alone without any problems. "I said let go Sam.", she complained and looked backwards and suddenly realized that Sam was not helping her any more. Of course this caused her to loose her balance and to fall to the ground again.

Lisa cycled over to her. "Never look backwards Phoebe."

Phoebe looked madly at her and went on the bike again but this time she did not fall and within minutes she screamed, "Look. I am cycling without my hands."

The adults clapped their hands at Lisa and Phoebe and were very proud. "Our kids are amazing.", Haley hugged Brooke and remembered when they had learned cycling. Sometimes the time went by so fast.

xxxxx

It was Monday morning and Julian went into Sam's room to wake the two kids. Phoebe was lying on the floor again cuddled in her blanket. Obviously Sam had kicked her accidently out of the bed again,"It´s time to wake up.", he opened the curtains and the two started to complain. Both of them hated Monday mornings.

"Shit. What time is it?", Sam jumped up when she saw the light outside.

"6.30.", Julian said and went to Phoebe to shake her a little.

"Fuck." She went into the bathroom and ran out of the door leaving Julian in surprise, "I am sorry, I have to be at school earlier today." Phoebe looked up and at her "Umm...Phoebe you'll come, right?" Phoebe nodded." Great. Just wait in front of the school. I'll get ya."

"Umm...okay.", Phoebe was so afraid of this day. Of course she was strong but not that strong to face the whole school. She went under the blanket again and closed her eyes. "No, no, no.", Julian took her blanket and pulled her up and into the bathroom.

"Should I walk you to school?", Brooke asked Phoebe softly when she came out of the bathroom dressed. Phoebe immediately shook her head "Nooo. I am not a baby."

"Okay." Brooke and Julian were equally scared that this day would be horrible for Phoebe and it drove them crazy to know that they just had to wait till the girls would come back home. Would they see a sad Phoebe, a mad Phoebe or a happy Phoebe?

"Call me if it's too much, okay.", Julian said softly and hugged Phoebe from behind.

"Yeah. Yeah.", Phoebe replied and sat down on the table and started eating. She pretended not to care but of course she did and she actually was about to cry. She thought of Zoey and how they had hit her and the YouTube video and that everybody had seen her half naked.

Of course Brooke and Julian realized how calm Phoebe was and although they had talked to let her go alone, Julian could not take the sadness any more and went over to Phoebe and took her on his lap. "How about we drive you to school? Nobody will see us and think that you are a baby. Would that be okay for you?"

Phoebe leaned back at Julian's chest and nodded. The three of them went into the car and Brooke turned around when the car stood still but Phoebe just stared out of the window.

"You're going to be okay Phoebe.", Brooke took her hand and squeezed it. Phoebe nodded but a tear went down her face. "Can't I stay at home?", she whispered and her lip started to tremble. "Oh honey.", Brooke went to the backseat and hugged her tight "we are sorry but you have to go to school. You can't stay at home forever. But whatever happens we are there for you and will help you, okay?", Phoebe looked up at her sister and nodded and then went on her lap and hugged her tight. "Just five more minutes.", Phoebe whispered and Brooke nodded. They stayed like this for the next ten minutes when Sam knocked on the door.

"Why are you wearing my baseball cap?", Sam opened the door and looked confused from Brooke to Julian and then to Phoebe whose head was resting on Brooke's shoulder.

"Sorry, but I don't have such stuff and I don't want to be recognized immediately."

"Okay, now c'mon.", Sam took Phoebe's hand and pulled her outside. She took her arm around Phoebe while Brooke and Julian looked after their girls.

"I hope she'll be okay Julian.", Brooke said in the car and Julian nodded. They saw how another girl went over to them and hugged Phoebe tightly. "Missed you kiddo.", Rachel said and slapped her base cap softly. "Nice cap but not really fashionable. Don't worry. Just wait a minute and you'll be history.", Phoebe looked shocked at Rachel and when they went into the school she was so shocked that she could not walk any more.


	32. Thank you Sam!

**_Thanks to everyone who is still reading this fiction. I don't have a clue how many of you still do but I am always happy to see at least one person reviewing and showing me that it's worth updating._**

**_xxxxx_**

There were posters all over the walls. Not of her but of her friends; some people she did not even know, the cheerleaders, the basketball players, the mathletes, almost everyone. When she saw a picture of Sam and then of Rachel she put a hand in front of her mouth and gasped, "You did not?", she looked shocked at Rachel.

"Once a whore always a whore, right?", Rachel laughed hard. Phoebe looked at the picture again. It was a big poster of Rachel when she was around ten and half naked and then another picture of her in just her underwear. She was smiling into the camera very sure. It said "Trust me, Phoebe Ferguson will have this sooner or later. I was flat once too but now I am definitely not!", she was pointing at her boobs.

Phoebe blushed and looked at Sam's poster. She was just in her underwear as well, "My body is not perfect but it's MY body.", her photo said.

Phoebe went slowly through the hall. Joshua was shown from behind totally naked, "Phoebe Ferguson totally rocks my world."

"Oh my god. This is so embarrassing.", Phoebe held her hand over her mouth. Then she saw a picture of Jamie. He was just holding a basketball in front of him but was naked as well. He definitely had a good body. "Phoebe Ferguson is my best friend and I love her the way she is.", stood under his picture.

Immediately Phoebe blushed when Jamie came towards her and looked up at his own picture as well.

"You are crazy.", Phoebe turned towards her friends and looked at the other pictures. There were so many:

"Phoebe is eleven but I am sixteen and still have cup A. Whatever!" It showed a girl from the cheer team.

"I tend to stuff my bra.", another one from the cheer team. Everyone looked at the pictures and laughed and made photos of them. When they went past Phoebe they smiled at her, which embarrassed her, but in a good way.

"Thank you.", Phoebe hugged Sam, Rachel and Jamie with a big smile.

"So I won?", Sam asked a little unsure. She really hoped that her idea was helping Phoebe.

"Yeah. Definitely.", Phoebe laughed and hugged Sam again.

Sam took off her base cap, "Then you don't have to wear this."

Both of them jumped up when they heard a loud announcement through the school microphone, "Whoever is responsible for the posters, comes to my office. Immediately!"

Now it was their showdown. More than fifty people came to his office one by one and said that it had been their idea. Of course the principal could not punish them all.

"Hey, you're Phoebe. Right?", a senior girl asked her a little later.

"Yes.", Phoebe answered shyly and looked up at the girl.

"I just wanted to say sorry that my sister did this…to you." Phoebe looked up at the senior.

"Umm. Thanks."

Haley watched the four of them from behind. Of course she knew whose idea this had been but there was no way that she would tell it to the principal. She smiled when she saw Sam taking her arm around Phoebe and Jamie.

xxxxxxxx

Brooke, Julian, Sam, Phoebe, Haley, Nathan, Jamie and Lisa were sitting in the Scott's house and eating cake.

"It was so funny.", Sam and Jamie laughed hard thinking about the incident at school.

"Rachel got so many jerks asking her out and Sam too.", Phoebe laughed hard.

"Well that's not the funny part. But you should have seen the principal's and teachers' faces.", Sam continued and looked at Haley who nodded. Of course it was still weird having a teacher sitting at their table.

Brooke, Julian and Haley and Nathan were still shocked what Sam had done. They did not really know whether to thank or yell at her but when they saw Phoebe laughing the whole time they definitely were relieved.

"And...and this one boy came to me and said.", Phoebe stood on the stool and made her voice sound deeper "he was like this big and said: Phoebe, I don't care if you have breasts or not. You are the most beautiful girl at school."

While the kids were laughing all the time the grown-ups looked unsure at them.

"Yeah, right. And then the senior basketball captain came to Phoebe and asked her whether she was fine and that she should come to him if she has another problem and he would beat the shit out of her bullies."

"Oh yeah. That was so embarrassing.", Phoebe hid her face in her hands. Jamie laughed hard and took her hands.

"Yeah it's like Phoebe has a whole bodyguard crew at school now. The whole seniors and juniors, girls and boys, were coming towards her and talked to her."

Brooke widened her eyes and Phoebe nodded immediately, "Yeah. Even the school president came to me and guess what…she hugged me."

"Wow. That is amazing Phoebe.", Haley laughed how excited their kids were.

"I know. Still…it's embarrassing that everyone saw me half naked but now it's...kind of cool.", Phoebe laughed.

"Cool?", Julian and Nathan asked confused and raised their eyebrows in shock.

"There was even this one girl who was older than me and still had no sign of breasts." Phoebe said honestly, "Can you believe that?", she asked into the round.

"God. I hope I don't have to wait that long.", she whispered to Sam.

"I hope you stay the way you are the next ten years.", Julian realized that he had said that aloud and made the grown-ups laugh.

"Yeah man. I can understand that.", Nathan went through Lisa's hair and hoped that Lisa would stay five forever.

"So you're staying with Brooke and Julian this time?" Nathan asked smiling into the round but already knew the answer but was confused when Phoebe looked mad at him and emphasized "And Sam!"

"Want to play basketball?", Jamie suggested and the kids went outside laughing the whole time and enjoying each other's company.

xxxxxxx

"Wow. You'll never know what the next day brings with these kids.", Haley laughed and took Brooke's hand.

"Oh yeah. Trust me. I stopped making any predictions." Nathan went to the fridge and took out champagne and four glasses.

"To our kids." They all smiled happily, "May we get them through puberty without being pregnant, doing drugs or any other mayor thing.", Nathan said but then added, "Okay let me rephrase that. May we get them through puberty without choosing us as their role models."

Haley slapped him. "I was not that bad."

"Oh honey you were pregnant as a teenager. Brooke was the party girl, I slept with more women I can count and...and Julian...um...he was a mathlete."

All of them laughed and went outside and watched the four kids, "Oh my goodness. Do you realize that when Sam is finally 20 and not a teen any more Phoebe will be sixteen and Jamie eighteen. And when Phoebe is 20 Lisa will be starting her teens which means that we have teenagers for the next ...like...15 years.", Haley said to all of them.

"Oh my gosh.", Brooke took a hand over her mouth, "Let's drink to that tutor mom."

"We sure do, tigger."

They smiled when Phoebe tried to crawl on Jamie's back to get the ball that was stuck right above the net. When she got it Jamie let go of her, which ended in Phoebe sitting on the basket, "Very funny Jamie.", she laughed at him.

"Get her down.", Lisa complained but Jamie shook his head and threw a ball to the basket. Phoebe screamed and caught it and threw it from her position into the basket, "Yeah. You scored.", Phoebe screamed.

"Now me.", Sam threw the ball but Phoebe had to catch it in the air.

"Not a very good one Sammy but you scored."

Brooke did not like the view of Phoebe sitting on the basket in the air, "Julian, get her down please.", Julian nodded and took another sip from the champagne. Lisa threw the ball and of course Brooke's thoughts got true. Phoebe wanted to catch it but somehow lost her balance and fell. Her leg got stuck in the net and she fell head forward down but her tangled foot prevented her from hitting the ground, instead she hit her forehead on the metallic pole and then fell backwards on her back.

Julian and the others ran towards her.

"Shit." Phoebe was covering her face and rubbed it "Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.", she said and then looked up into six worried faces and burst out into laughing.

"I am alive." she said and stood up.

"Are you okay?", Brooke asked concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah. Perfect." She wanted to run to the ball but Nathan took her and looked into her eyes, "Delusional? Pain? Headache?", he asked and she shook her head.

"Just another bump.", she pointed at her forehead and then threw the ball into the basket.

"Are you always that clumsy?", Sam asked her and Phoebe stuck out her tongue.

"I am not clumsy. I just slipped."

"Yeah and almost broke your neck.", Sam laughed.

"I did not.", Phoebe said back and hit Sam with the ball playfully.

"You didn't just hit me with the ball?", Sam asked confused while Phoebe smiled.

"Yes I did and I would do it again", she started running but Sam was faster and threw her on the ground. Not very softly. This would definitely leave another bruise on her small body.

"Oh my god Julian. I just hope she'll even make it into her teens.", Julian took his arms around his wife and nodded, "Trust me, I hope that too."

They looked how Sam tickled the hell out of her "Say it."

"No I won't." She attacked her with tickling again.

"Get off her.", Lisa tried to defend her Phoebe.

"Do you want to help tickling her? She really likes it."

"No Lisa, don't listen to her. I don't like it...I...", but Lisa nodded and Sam and Lisa started tickling her together. Sam was sitting on her stomach and arms, so there was no way that she could move. All she could do was laughing and kicking around.

"Just say the words.", But Phoebe shook her head when she saw Haley behind Sam and taking Sam off of her and starting tickling her.

The Scotts and Bakers plus Ferguson and Walker ran around happily and tickled each other.

"Nathan. Stop it.", Brooke was caught under Nathan and tried in vain to get free, "Arrghhh. Someone help me...", she laughed and Julian went over to her.

"Oh. You don't tickle her soft spot.", he laughed at Brooke's shocked face and then went to her stomach and helped Nathan.

"No...No...that's not fair...", Brooke could not stop laughing when the two tickled her merciless, "Haleeeeey.", she screamed but Haley laughed at the sight.

"Don't...look at...me. Heeelp.", Haley nodded and took off Brooke's shoes and started tickling Brooke's feet. There was no way to escape and Brooke laughed hard while all the hands were tickling her.

"Leave our mom alone.", Sam screamed and then realized what she had said. Phoebe looked confused up at her, "Well, whatever.", Sam laughed and the girls ran to Brooke to free her. Jamie and Lisa helped her as well and jumped onto the men.

Finally Brooke was lying on the ground. Still exhausted from the fight and having Sam and Phoebe in one arm and looking up into the sky.

"This is an elephant.", Sam said and pointed at a cloud.

"No, it's not. It's a tiger.", Phoebe said and Brooke shook her head "Nope it's an etiger."

Sam and Phoebe looked confused at Brooke, "And what is that?"

"Well it's an elephant that looks like a tiger.", Brooke laughed.

"So still it is an elephant.", Sam laughed and Phoebe added "but if he looks like a tiger, he is a tiger."

"Oh whatever Furby.", Sam moaned.

Brooke felt so happy at the moment. Sam on one side and Phoebe on the other. Finally Jamie stood in front of them and they all looked up at him, "Wow. You two will totally pull my aunt away from me." Jamie laughed and Brooke pulled him down, so that he was almost on top of her.

"No one can replace my Jimmy Jam."

"Jimmy Jam?" Phoebe and Sam laughed, "That sounds cute."

"Oh gosh aunt Brooke. I am not eleven any more."

"Haha. Very funny.", Phoebe slapped him playfully and he stood up again.

"We wanted to play pantomime."

"I haaate pantomime.", Sam said and Phoebe agreed.

"I am sorry kids. You have to go through this.", she took her girls' hands. They rolled their eyes and went into the living room to the others.

xxxxxx

Everything went totally fine the next weeks. Sam and Phoebe got along very well. Of course there were a lot of normal sisterly fights but no mayor disaster at all.

Sam talked to Ben every day and skyped.

Brooke and Julian enjoyed being the family they always had wished to be.

Julian knocked on Sam's door. As usual Sam did not hear his knocking because she was talking on the phone or listening to music.

Carefully he just opened the door and could tell that Sam was skyping with a boy. Again. He did not want to interrupt her and closed the door again.

"I think Sam is skyping with a boy.", he said to Brooke who was deep into sketching for her kids' line but then looked up with her glasses, "I bet it's this Ben."

"Oh. I hate it when they grow up Brooke. I hope Phoebe will stay this little forever." Brooke laughed at him and sat down on his lap and squeezed his cheek, "Oh honey. Trust me, it won't take long and she'll be into guys. Again! I may add."

Brooke and Julian looked at the floor when they heard Sam and Phoebe arguing. "But I want to talk to him too."

"It's my room Phoebe. Leave us alone."

"Hi Ben.", Phoebe waved into the computer and Ben smiled back.

"Hey pumpkin. How is my favorite pumpkin?"

"Good but why are you always talking to Sam but not to me?", Phoebe laughed from Sam to Ben when both of them blushed.

"So how is living with Brooke and Julian again? For the both of you?"

"It's great.", Sam said and Phoebe added, "They bought us a bike."

"Cool. I am glad they are such cool people."

"It's Sam's birthday next week and she would looooove to kiss you."

"Oh…get out Phoebe. Wait a minute Ben.", Sam pulled Phoebe out of the room and threw her into the floor and then closed her door again, "Sorry Ben. Your cousin sometimes really gets on my nerves."

"Yeah no problem. I know how kids are. So, are you celebrating?"

"Nah. I don't know. I bet Brooke is already planning a party cause it's my 16th. But for me it would be fine not to celebrate."

"Well I think you should. I am happy you were born and it's enough reason to celebrate."

"You are crazy.", Sam blushed.

xxxxxxxx

"She will love this.", Phoebe pointed at everything that Sam would love for her birthday. Brooke had allowed her to go shopping with her and help her choosing some presents.

"I think we have enough, don't you think?", Brooke's car was already full with stuff for her birthday but Phoebe raised her eyebrow.

"But it's a special birthday. She needs to be happy.", Phoebe took Brooke's hand and pulled her to the DVD section.

"No, not this one.", Brooke was putting some DVD'S into the basket, "This one neither."

"Sam likes scary movies. And she talked about the Hitcher and that she wanted to see it.", Brooke took it back and into the basket.

"Will you allow me to see it too?", Phoebe pleaded and looked up at Brooke with big eyes. Brooke just took the DVD and pointed at a number. "Can you see that? It says sixteen. You have to wait four years."

"You are mean. You know that.", Phoebe looked at other DVD's until a man talked to Brooke.

"Excuse me miss, your daughter is not allowed to be in this section.", the man said and Brooke nodded and took Phoebe's hand and went outside.

xxxxxxxxx

"Pleeeeeeeasse. She will be so disappointed.", Phoebe whined the whole way home. "Phoebe. You are getting on my nerves with this theme."

"Just an old one. It does not have to be a new one. But she really, really wants a car and she can drive and…", Phoebe stopped when Brooke looked madly at her.

"A car is very expensive Phoebe and we have to earn your trust again. You both ran away a few weeks ago and I can tell that you still hide something. We won't buy Sam a car and show you that it was okay what you did."

Phoebe looked shocked at Brooke and did not know what to say but nodded sadly and then whispered "But…but it was not Sam's fault that we ran away. It was mine and it's not nice to punish her because of me."

"Well, it's not only your running away but your skipping school, smoking and so on." "But…but Broooooke. Sam will be sad if she does not get a car. I would buy it but I have spent all my money for her present."

"What did you buy her?", Brooke asked curiously but Phoebe looked mad at her. "I won't tell you.", she closed the door loudly and went into the house and bumped into Julian, "You two are mean.", she knocked at Sam's door and went inside.

xxxxxxxx

"So, how was shopping?", Sam jumped on Phoebe and sat on her stomach "tell me what you bought."

Phoebe shook her head "No, I won't. It's a surprise.", but Sam knew how to get things out of Phoebe and started tickling her again.

"Stoooooop.", Phoebe laughed.

"Tell me."

"No.", she continued tickling her until Phoebe gave up. "…and the Hitcher."

Sam smiled "That is really much."

"Yeah, I know but they won't buy you a car and that's not fair.", Phoebe crossed her arms in front of her and was surprised that Sam was not mad or disappointed at all.

"Phoebe. I don't expect a car. It's expensive and….and…", Sam started to stutter and Phoebe looked confused at her, "And what?"

"Well, I am not even their daughter.", Sam said fast and Phoebe looked shocked at her and did not understand that statement.

"Well, me neither but they love us. Right?", she asked a little insecure and Sam nodded "Sure they do. But you are Brooke's sister and they…well, they don't need to adopt you but I don't know whether they want to adopt me any more. The last time I ran away to my birth mother."

Phoebe jumped up and walked outside to Brooke and Julian who were sitting at the table and designing and reading.

"Brooooooke, Juliaaaan.", she screamed at them and looked at both of them "Could you please ado…", Sam was fast enough and put her hand over her mouth.

"Could we please what?", Julian asked confused but Sam shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing.", she had her hand still over Phoebe's mouth who tried to get free but Sam pulled her back into her room.

"Are you crazy? I don't tell you my secrets to spill it out immediately.", Phoebe rolled her eyes and wanted to get out again.

"Let me out. It's not a secret. I know for sure that they will adopt you but they probably don't know whether you want it or not. So I am in the middle of it and I will solve it."

"No you won't. I don't want them to know.", Sam pointed at Phoebe and blocked the door.

"That's stupid Sammy. I swear that they want it."

"No, you don't tell them a thing, okay.", Sam pointed her finger at Phoebe and looked madly at her.

"Fine.", Phoebe sat down with her arms crossed at Sam's bed, "But I still think that this is stupid."

xxxxx

**_Okay, I guess it's time to end this story soon. I don't know how many chapters there'll be left but not that many any more. I lost many of you but I really wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who continued reading this story. I love writing for it! Hope you are doing great with your finals (if you have them) and I try to update the next chapter soon. It'll be about Sam's birthday! She's turning 16! Yeah_**!


	33. 16th birthday

It was night and Sam was lying in her bed. She was thinking about her birth mother and Brooke and how fast her life had changed again. She loved living with Brooke and Julian and thought of them as their parents and she really regretted that she had decided to live with Rebecca some years ago. But what she loved even more was having a little sister at home. Of course Phoebe got on her nerves very often but she could not imagine a life without her any more. She heard her door open quietly. Of course it was Phoebe for the third time.

Phoebe walked over to Sam and looked down at her with a wide smile, "Excited huh?", she asked but Sam shook her head.

"Nope, still not excited. But if you won't let me sleep, I will sleep the whole day tomorrow and wake up one day after my birthday."

"Fine. I let you sleep. But I don't understand why you aren't excited. Are you sad?", Phoebe asked worried. She wanted Sam to be happy and she could not get her words out of her mind that she was not Brooke and Julian's daughter. She knew that Brooke and Julian would probably adopt her soon, if not, she would definitely protest. She wanted Sam at home; she loved her and could not imagine a life without her any more.

"No, I am not sad Phoebe. I am tired and I would really like to close my eyes now.", Sam answered. Phoebe just looked down at her for a while and then nodded.

"Okay.", she left Sam's room and went into hers and tried to close her eyes. But she was just too excited. She hoped that Sam would like her present.

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning Brooke was more excited than Sam and ran around the kitchen to see whether everything was decorated perfectly. She hoped that Sam would not wake up too early. She had been preparing and waiting for this day for a long time. It was a weekend and when Phoebe woke up, she immediately ran into the living room and was speechless. She had expected Brooke to decorate everything a little but not that much and pretty. Sam would love that.

"Oh my god.", she looked around and Brooke smiled and took her arms around Phoebe.  
"Do you think it's okay?"

Phoebe nodded "It's awesome." And when she saw the table with the presents her eyes got wide "All of this is for Sam? You bought even more."

Brooke nodded, "Yes, it's a special birthday for her.", she had thought that Phoebe would get jealous but there was no sign of jealousy and that made her even happier. Of course there were still some jealousy issues between the two girls but not more than between other sisters and the biggest jealousy topic was always that Sam was older and got to do more than Phoebe.

"Can I add my present as well?", she jumped up in joy, she really hoped that Sam would like her presents. She had been thinking about it for a long while what to give her and when it came to her mind she knew that this was the perfect present.

"Of course.", Phoebe ran into her room and took the envelope on the table.

Julian came outside in the meantime and gave Brooke a kiss, "She'll love it honey. Don't be so unsure. You know you are the master of celebrating."

Brooke laughed at that comment, turned around and looked up at him. God, she was so in love with her husband and she could not believe how lucky she was. With her two girls and Julian, her life was complete. All the sorrow that had been in the past, was gone. She looked down at the figure that pulled them apart "Stop making out. Can't we wake up Sam now?"

Julian laughed. He could see how excited Phoebe was and nodded, "Sure we can." He took the big tart in his hands and the three of them went into Sam's room and sang "Happy Birthday to you".

Sam looked up at them and then at the clock, "Guys, it's 7am and the weekend. You could have waited till 12am.", Sam complained and rolled her eyes and took the blanket over her head. She was definitely not a morning person either.

"Okay. Then you get your presents at 12 am.", Julian smiled and Phoebe looked shocked up at him and then at Sam.

"But Sam there are a lot of presents for you.", she emphasized and Sam pretended not to care. Of course she cared but she just did not want to show it now.

"Okay. Then it's 12 am.", Brooke smiled at Julian and they turned around with a big smile. Phoebe panicked a little but was glad that Sam finally stood up.

"No. No. I am up now.", Sam jumped up and blew off the candles and then received a hug from everyone. They walked into the kitchen and she sat down in the chair that had a huge "16" on it. "Wow. That's really much. You did not have to buy me that much.", She started unpacking her presents. She got many DVD'S, the bag she wanted, clothes and books.

"This is from me.", Sam took the envelope "Um…you will get it later but…um..I don't know if you like it…but…um…"

Sam did not listen to Phoebe's rambling and just opened it, "A kiss?", she read and Phoebe smiled proudly because she knew that Sam had no clue.

"Yeah. I kind of had to spend all my money for that kiss." All of them looked confused at her.

"Ooookay.", Sam raised an eyebrow and Phoebe kissed her cheek.

"Well, thank you. It's a nice picture.", there was a picture of the four of them in the envelope.

"You're welcome. It's our first family picture.", Phoebe said proudly.

"Thank you guys. You really did not have to buy me that much.", Sam hugged Julian and Brooke. She loved her presents but she loved more having her loved ones around her; that cared for her and wanted her happy.

"Oh. We forgot one present.", Julian looked at Brooke who smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember when we talked to that old man days ago to advise us?"

Sam and Phoebe looked from Brooke to Julian.

"Oh you mean that old man, who said that blue would be a good color."

"Yeah and that man, who gave us this.", Julian held up a key into the air. Sam's eyes were wide in surprise and she jumped up and screamed, "No way."

"Well, if you don't want it, Phoebe can have it.", Brooke wanted to give the key to Phoebe but Sam snapped it away immediately. There was no way Phoebe got to have this present.

"It's outside.", Brooke laughed happily and took her arm around Phoebe while Sam ran to the door and screamed all the time.

"Oh my god. Oh my god.", she ran out of the house and to her new car. The others went after her while Sam did not stop screaming in joy and sat down in her new car.

"Is that hers?", Phoebe looked up at Julian. She could not believe that they had really bought her a car. Phoebe had whined for weeks to get them to do it.

"Yeah, it is now.", Julian went through Phoebe's hair but Phoebe slapped his hand away.

"You wanted to buy her a car the whole time and did not mention a word to me?", she looked pissed at them and they nodded with huge smiles on their faces. Of course it had been intentionally not to tell Phoebe a word. And they had found it kind of cute how often she had come to them at night to apologize and telling them that Sam really deserved a car.

"Well, it was sweet how you tried to convince us and we know that you cannot keep secrets from Sam."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and ran to Sam who was jumping up in joy, "Look. There is a seat in the back for me.", Sam looked at it.

"I knowwwww.", Sam then ran to Brooke and Julian and almost knocked them down, "Thank you so much. I cannot believe it. Can we drive a bit? Pleaaase", Brooke and Julian loved to see Sam that happy.

"It would not be fair if she does not get to drive it now.", Phoebe immediately defended Sam and Brooke and Julian burst out into laughing. Some weeks ago Phoebe had run to the Scotts because of Sam and now the two of them were inseparable.

"Of course.", Julian and Brooke got inside again and took their shoes and went outside to their kids. Very happy ones. All of them sat down in the car and Sam started driving. She really was a good driver and could not believe her luck.

"It cannot get better any more.", Sam screamed but Phoebe knew that it could and tried to suppress the urge to tell her everything.

xxxxxxxxxx

A little later Sam was looking through her presents again with Phoebe, "I cannot believe it Phoebe. I got a car.", she jumped on Phoebe and pinned her under her.

Phoebe smiled up at her, "I know. You told me like thousand times and we already drove three times."

Phoebe went over to Julian and sat down on his lap and looked deep into his eyes, "When I turn sixteen I want a car too. Just so you know.", he laughed at her comment.

"Okay. I try to remember that."

"Good. Now when are we going to the Scotts for the party?", she whispered into his ear and he whispered back, "In ten minutes but don't tell her."

Phoebe nodded and sat down besides Sam again and looked at her presents, "Can I borrow this one time?", she took "The Hitcher" into her hands and looked up at Sam. Sam took her arms around her and pointed at a number "What does that say?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Jeez. You are just like Brooke.". Sam immediately took a look whether Julian or Brooke were listening.

"That says that we have to see it without them at night.", Phoebe jumped up in joy and hugged Sam again, she loved having such a cool big sister.

xxxxxxxxx

When Sam went into the Scott's house she was amazed. There were all her friends from school, too much to eat and everything was decorated. "Happy Birthday.", all of them screamed and Sam almost got a heart attack. She hugged all of them and could not believe her luck. She had not expected that at all.

"Hey Rachel.", Sam even hugged her. Since their little plan they had become friends as well. "Happy birthday whore.", Rachel smiled and then went over to Phoebe, "So Phoebs. Did I win?"

"Yeah you did.", Phoebe crossed her arms in front of her.

"Oh hi Mrs. And Mr. Baker. I am Rachel.", Brooke and Julian smiled at the girl. She was definitely a pretty girl. A little like Brooke in high school.

"Hi Rachel. Nice to meet you. So you won what?", Brooke asked curiously.

"Oh Phoebe bet that you would not get Sam a car but I said you would.", Phoebe looked up at them "Yeah well, I thought you would have told me.", she crossed her arms in front of her again.

"We would but we could not because you cannot keep a secret.", Julian laughed and went over to Nathan, who was laughing with his little daughter.

Phoebe protested "I can.", she went with the others into the cellar where a DJ was playing music for all of them. Phoebe was used being the smallest but with all of Sam's sixteen-year-old friends around and laughing and dancing she felt even smaller.

"Come. Dance with me sister.", Sam took her hand but Phoebe shook her head. There was no way that she would be dancing in front of them. So she went upstairs again where Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Julian were laughing.

"Hey Phoebe. Why aren't you downstairs?", Nathan smiled at Phoebe who sat down on a chair and looked bored and let her head fall into her hands.

"I don't want to dance.", she whispered.

"Oh.", Brooke smiled at Haley, "But Lisa is downstairs as well."

Sometimes Haley wondered how everything had changed. She could not believe that she had been that mean to Phoebe in the beginning, although Phoebe had been pushing it. Definitely. But now she just cared so much for that little girl and their stupid fights at school were gone. Phoebe was not acting that defensive any more and it was like looking at a new child.

"Yeah, well she's dancing in everybody's arms. I definitely don't want to do that."

"So you prefer hanging out with us old ones?", Nathan laughed and gave her a glass with juice.

Then a very cute boy, who must have been a junior or senior went outside, "Oh am I interrupting?"

"No of course not.", Nathan said and the boy went outside to make a phone call. When he wanted to walk in again he stopped in front of Phoebe, "Don't you want to come down too, Furby?"

Phoebe looked up at him and blushed immediately, "Nah. Later."

"Okay.", he smiled at all of them and Julian went through her hair, "Furby?"

"Yeah. They are calling me this now because Sam started it. Jeeez."

"But he asked you really nice. You could have said yes.", Brooke raised an eyebrow. She knew that sooner or later Phoebe would be into such boys. He reminded her of Lucas Scott. Her big crush in high school. But she hoped that neither Sam nor Phoebe would have to go through a stupid triangle relationship. That definitely hurt too much.

"He is nice. He's the captain of the basketball team and…", suddenly Phoebe's phone started beeping and when she looked down at it she screamed in joy, "Where are you? Where are you?"

"Um… I am standing in front of a very big house with flowers in my hands and…"

"Come to the backyard through a small door. You can see the big pool from there."

The others looked confused at her.

"Oh my goooood.", Phoebe screamed when she saw the boy coming towards her. She had a wide smile on her face and jumped up and started running towards him. Haley and the others looked after her and were surprised when Phoebe jumped into his arms without hesitation and held him very tight. She took his hand and they walked to the grown-ups. Phoebe was smiling all over her face. Brooke and Julian looked from him to Phoebe. They could not really get their relationship. Was he a new boyfriend?  
He had the same hair Phoebe got and was definitely a very handsome young man. He was wearing a jeans and a blue shirt, which showed that he had some muscles and he was definitely big for his age.

"Hello. I am Ben.", he gave everyone his hand "Nice to meet you.", he added a bit shyly but Phoebe pulled him into the house.

"Ben?", Julian asked Brooke who told him to sit down again when he wanted to walk after them.

"She doesn't have a clue.", Phoebe smiled proudly and pulled her cousin along. She was so excited right now and just wanted to see Sam's face.

"I hope she'll be happy to see me.", Ben blushed a little. It had taken Phoebe a while to convince him to come because he had been worried that Sam would not want him under all her friends.

"Yeah. She will."

"Oh wait. I forgot my flowers.", he went back to the pool where the flowers had fallen to the ground when Phoebe had jumped into his arms. Phoebe walked after him and in this moment Sam ran out to thank them all.

"Oh thank you so much. We are having so much fun.", she hugged all of them and suddenly stood still when she heard a voice.

"I really hope you are right Phoebe."

"I am always right."

Sam looked over to Phoebe and Ben and could not believe what she was seeing. Was she dreaming? Without thinking she ran to the pool and jumped into his arms, which ended in knocking Phoebe to the ground and falling into the pool with Ben,"Oh my god. Oh my god.", Sam was still in his arms and hugging him tight, "I cannot believe that you are here."

"Thanks for knocking me down.", Phoebe looked into the pool with crossed arms but a smile on her face. Sam and Ben immediately took her hand at the same time and pulled her into the pool as well. She screamed when she fell into it with all of her clothes and swam to the stairs.

"Are you crazy? Now you can kiss.", she laughed at them but Ben and Sam went over and took her leg and pulled her under the water merciless.

"Stop that.", she coughed when she came up again but they were just laughing at her and pulled her under again. Phoebe drank a lot of water and had to cough really hard when she could breath again. "Please stop.", she said and Sam went over to her and held her tightly and kissed her cheek, "Thank you soooo much.", Phoebe smiled at her and took her arms around Ben and Sam and nodded. "I am the master of fate. Now kiss", she laughed but it ended in getting pulled down again.

"What exactly is happening?", the grown-ups looked at the three of them playing in the pool. It was not really that warm and they could hear them shivering. Brooke and Julian walked to the pool and looked down at the little scene. So this was Ben. He was definitely a cute man. Brooke smiled, Sam obviously had good taste but she did not get why Phoebe was so free around him.

"It's freezing. Get out of the water.", Julian said and they nodded. He took Phoebe's hand and could see that her lips were already turning blue.

"God. You'll end up having a cold. Get changed.", Brooke said to the three of them.

"I don't have anything to change into.", Ben looked at his wet clothes and was glad when Nathan came to him and gave him some of his own clothes, "Oh thanks sir."

"No problem."

All of them could tell that Sam was very happy to see that boy and she ran inside to change as well. She was happy that she had some of her clothes at the Scotts from the last sleepover with Jamie and Phoebe. Phoebe ran after her and changed as well into warm clothes. They came outside again after some minutes.

Phoebe was still shivering, "Oh c'mon.", Haley took her hand and sat or on her lap and helped her getting warm again by hugging her tightly and rubbing her arms.

"So you are Ben?", Julian asked.

"Um…yes sir.", he answered shyly. Phoebe had never seen her cousin acting so weird.

"Do you go to Tree Hill High?"

"No sir…

Sam interrupted Julian "Julian. We really want to go downstairs.", she knew that Julian would not stop his interrogation and it was starting to be embarrassing.

"I just want to get to know your friend, Sam.", both of them blushed and suddenly Phoebe pushed Julian back with all her force.

"Leave them alone." This was enough time for them to go downstairs and Julian looked down at Phoebe who blocked his way.

"Is he her boyfriend?"

"Maybe.", Phoebe smiled up at Julian.

"Let me down Phoebe."

"No, you don't embarrass Sam today. It's her birthday." Julian looked shocked at her but then nodded, "Spy for me, will ya?"

Phoebe laughed but then nodded.

xxxxxxxx

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Your last reviews made me smile so much! :=)_**


	34. Thank you Phoebe!

**_Thank you so much for your reviews, I could not believe to see 5 reviews, that definitely made my day and I wanna say THANK YOU with a longer update!_**

**_OTHangles: No, right now I have no intention of adding a car accident. But you'll never know with me ;)._**

**_haleydavisbaker: Lol. I hope for a season 9 and a flashforward in the end to see them as parents with older kids._**

**_A.R2914: I am happy that you like how Phoebe behaved!_**

**_Katie: I still have some chapters coming up till I end this story. I am glad it made your day and you like reading it!_**

**_may92: I hope you like the following Ben-Sam scenes. Yeah, I wanted Phoebe to act like a kid again. Finally she got the family that supports her and she does not have to pretend to be anything else than Phoebe, an eleven year old one! I am happy that you like her change!_**

**_xxx Well, I hope you enjoy the next chapter xxx_**

Ben greeted everyone downstairs and started dancing with Sam. Somehow it was not weird between them. Although they had not seen each other for a long time and they had only skyped every day and even at night, it felt totally normal to hug each other now, "No beer?", he whispered into her ear and was amazed by her beauty.

Sam smiled up at him, "Tree Hill you know.", he took his arms around her when a slow dance started and they held each other very tight. Sam definitely liked her present. She could not believe that Phoebe had managed to hide that from her but she bet that it had been very hard for her little sister.

"I am so happy that you are here.", Sam said and made him blush a little. She felt very safe in his arms and could not believe how much feelings one could have for another person.

"Well, me too. I missed you.", he went through her hair and whispered, "You look beautiful." Of course that made Sam blush immediately, she wanted to answer but Rachel came over to them.

"Oh Sammy. Good taste.", Rachel whispered into Sam's ear and looked up at Ben.

"You must be Rachel, right?", Ben immediately asked with a smile on his gorgeous face.

"That's me. Nice to meet you handsome.", she went over to the others again and started dancing.

"Your friends are really nice.", Sam nodded and was glad that he liked them.

xxxxxxx

Phoebe ran downstairs. She was totally excited to see what Ben and Sam were doing. She hoped that they were kissing; somehow she really liked the idea of Sam and Ben being a couple. She loved both of them and seeing them so happy made her happy as well. She saw them hugging each other tightly and ran towards them and showed them her letter, "I gave you this with a reason. So could you two stop dancing please and K-I-S-S-I-N-G?", she laughed and looked up at Sam and Ben. The teenagers looked down at Phoebe and could not believe her comment; they looked at each other and then nodded. They had the same idea and Sam took Phoebe's legs and Ben her arms and they started carrying her upstairs.

"Heeeeey. Let me goooo", Phoebe protested and tried to get free but the teenagers were stronger and took her out to the grown-ups.

"Could you take care of her for at least an hour? Please.", Sam pushed Phoebe onto Julian's lap and Julian immediately took his arms around his youngest girl although he definitely wanted her to spy a little more on Sam. He just did not like the thought of Sam and Ben in the same room without any grown-ups. If someone asked him, he would sit downstairs with the teenagers and take care that nothing would happen.

"Um…okay.", he answered and held Phoebe tight while she protested and tried to get free.

"Hey. That's not fair.", somehow Phoebe managed to get free but Ben started a tickling attack and Phoebe fell to the ground.

"Stoooooop.", she laughed but he was merciless and tickled her even a little more, until he picked her over his shoulders and then put her onto Brooke's lap this time.

"Mrs. Baker. Could you maybe take care of this kid for an hour, please?", he knew that he had to have some time with Sam alone and without Phoebe interrupting them all the time by singing her little rhymes.

"Umm… sure.", Brooke said and covered Phoebe's mouth when Phoebe started rhyming, "K-I-S-S-I…."

All of them were confused of Phoebe's behavior. She was acting so free around this Ben and he obviously knew her as well. Lately Phoebe had been more a shy version around Sam's older friends. Especially around boys. Sometimes all of them looked back at her behavior in the past and could tell that Phoebe had changed a lot. She was starting to behave like a normal kid. And it was really great to see that and it emphasized the age gap between Phoebe and Sam.

Brooke, Julian, Nathan and Haley had talked to each other some days ago, that they needed to point out more rules to them. Although Phoebe was four years younger, she somehow managed to convince them very often that she could stay up as long as Sam or watch the same movies. Brooke and Julian knew that they were not the most consistent persons but wanted to change that. Unfortunately it was not that easy. Phoebe had skipped three classes and all her classmates were three years older and therefore they were allowed to do some things, they wanted to forbid Phoebe.

Haley had told them that Phoebe's grades kind of went down and that her classmates were nice to her and accepted her but that her place was being the baby of the class.

Phoebe had started to show some weird behavior in class, she started playing the clown at school. Haley thought that Phoebe was just not ready to talk about all the stuff her classmates were talking about and therefore she acted that way. While her friends at school were talking about boys, their period, the first party and so on; Phoebe could not really add anything to these conversations. It started to worry them a little bit.

xxxxxxx

Ben and Sam went downstairs hand in hand while Phoebe tried to get free but Brooke held her tight, "Moooom! Let me go.", Phoebe was shocked that she had called Brooke her mom and stopped talking further. She did not know why she had said it, it just came out of her mouth without thinking.

Brooke on the other hand could not feel better. Of course she knew that Phoebe was her baby sister but hearing her calling her "mom" was definitely something that made her very happy.

"Nope. It's Sam's birthday and she can decide.", she answered and continued holding her youngest girl tight and kissed her cheek over and over again.

"Stoooop.", Phoebe tried to get free while Haley, Nathan and Julian laughed at the cute scene and realized again how similar the two of them looked.

In fact Brooke really had motherly feelings for Phoebe and saw her more as her youngest daughter than her sister. Brooke wanted to ask her more about Ben but Phoebe spoke first, "I want to spend time with my cousin too.", Phoebe covered her mouth in shock and all grown-ups looked at her with wide eyes and Brooke stopped kissing her. Cousin?

"Your what?", Julian looked shocked at Phoebe who was still covering her mouth with her small hand. Why did she always reveal every secret? "Oooops.", she smiled at him and hoped that she would not have to explain more but of course they started questioning her immediately.

"Is he really your cousin?", Brooke asked confused and Phoebe nodded with a wide smile. "Yeah and he is the greatest cousin ever.", Phoebe tried to get free but Brooke did not let her get out of her embrace. Especially not now. Of course all of them wanted to know more about Ben.

"How come Sam knows him and where is he from and…?"

"Can I tell you another time? Pleeeeeaaase. I wanna celebrate with them.", Phoebe pleaded.

"No way Phoebe. Where do you…?", Julian said but Phoebe interrupted him and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But just the fast and short version. Then I can go downstairs again, right?", she looked back at Brooke who still had her arms around her. Brooke nodded; all of them were excited to hear what Phoebe would tell them.

"Well, when I ran away I drove to my Aunt Macy and Uncle Jim. You know that Sam followed me but I did not know it. Ben is their son and therefore my cousin. Can I go downstairs now, pleeeeeaaaase?", but Brooke was still holding her tight and shook her head.

"You have an aunt and an uncle? Why didn't you tell us?", she was shocked to hear that and she definitely wanted to meet them one day. Of course she knew that Phoebe did not really like to talk about her past but she could not believe that Phoebe had hidden such an important detail: That out there, there were people who were related to her.

"I wanna be with them now! I did not tell you because it's not important. And they are totally different than you. You would not like them."

"Why do you think that?", Julian asked shocked and a little hurt.

"Pleeeeeeeeease stop! I wanna go to Sammy and Ben.", Phoebe whined again and Brooke thought for a moment and then answered.

"Oookay. But you will explain everything later. You can go now.", Brooke let go of her, "But don't embarrass Sam." Phoebe rolled her eyes but Brooke took her hand again and pulled her towards her, so that Phoebe had to look at her.

"I mean it Phoebe.", she knew that Phoebe could be a pain in the neck sometimes. Although she could find it kind of cute at times, it drove Sam crazy.

"Okay, Okay. I won't sing K-I-S-S-I-N-G. I will just…"

"Phoebe.", Brooke was still holding her hand, this time a little tighter.

"Jeez. Calm down. I promise not to embarrass them.", Phoebe ran downstairs while Julian looked at his beautiful wife.

"It was not a good idea letting her go.", he smiled.

"She called you mom.", Haley was the first one to mention that. All of them were smiling.

"Yeah. I know.", Brooke answered and was very proud, "But I cannot believe that she never told us.", Brooke looked shocked at all of them, "I mean it's an important detail and I want to meet them. Look how important Ben seems to be for Phoebe. Why didn't she mention all of them to us?"

Julian shook his head; he had no clue "I think we will know the answers this evening."

"I hope they were nice to her. Because what you told me about her father was not really great.", Nathan looked at Julian. Julian felt a little jealous. He thought that such a person should not deserve to be called a father and he wished that Phoebe would start calling him dad.

"Did you contact Victoria?", Nathan asked them and changed the theme for a minute; they had been talking about it some times.

"Yes but at the moment she disagrees but if I have to, I'll ask her every day.", Brooke squeezed Julian's hand and he nodded and continued, "we will ask Sam soon. We really hope that that's what she wants too."

"Oh trust me, she wants it.", Haley answered immediately. The grown-ups continued talking while the kids were having fun.

xxxxxxxx

Sam and Ben were sitting on the couch and laughed, "So are you staying in Tree Hill for the weekend?"

"Yeah. Phoebe booked me a hotel."

"Oooh. Now I understand. That's why she has no money left."

He took his arms around her and she cuddled closer to him, "I missed you so much.", she whispered and he smiled down at her. She loved his cute dimples.

"I missed you too.", Ben whispered and then they went closer to each other. Their hearts were beating very fast when they almost kissed. Finally their lips started touching for the first time. It was perfect.

xxxxxxxxx

Phoebe was running down the stairs and smiled happily when she saw them kissing. Her plan had succeeded. She took out her camera and wanted to run to them but the captain of the basketball team took her hand, "C'mon Furby. Dance with me."

"But…", Phoebe really wanted to make a photo of them but he spun her around and they started dancing funnily. Rachel and Jamie laughed hard when he break danced and tried to show Phoebe some moves. He was definitely the most popular boy in school and although he could be kind of a macho to some girls, he definitely was not to Phoebe. He treated her like his own baby sister and since the incident with Zoey he protected her whenever he could.

"You're really good.", he laughed at Phoebe and all of them kept on dancing while Sam and Ben were still hugging each other on the couch and the soft kiss turned into a kiss with lots of passion. Their tongues met and Sam almost sat on his lap. This was definitely the best birthday ever!

xxxxxxxxx

"Maybe we should check on them again?", Brooke asked Julian. Both of them had been very nervous since Ben had come. Sam was sixteen and of course she would be kissing Ben. They just knew it but they did not really like it.

"Yeah. Probably. It's 11pm and we know how teenagers are.", they went downstairs and laughed when they saw how Phoebe was making break-dance moves with other boys and laughed happily while Ben and Sam were dancing as well. Jamie danced with Rachel and everything seemed to be fine. Of course they hid more or less, so that the kids would not see them. Brooke would have hated someone spying on her as a teenager but now she was the grown-up and needed to know that her girls were not doing stuff she had done.

The party ended a little later. Phoebe was so tired that she fell asleep on the couch and did not even realize that all the others were upstairs.

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile Brooke, Julian, Haley, Nathan, Sam, Ben and Jamie sat outside and just talked. "So you are Phoebe's cousin?", Brooke asked curiously. All of them had been waiting for this moment to arrive, to interrogate Ben. "Yes mam. My mother is her father's sister.", Ben answered politely, he had already presumed that they would ask him every detail and felt a little uncomfortable.

All of them listened carefully to every word Ben was saying, "Where do you live?", Julian then asked but Sam interrupted.

"Don't question him so much. Phoebe can answer all of this to you. He has to go to the hotel now."

"Hotel?", Julian asked confused.

"Phoebe booked me a hotel in your city so I could stay the weekend."

"No way. You are going to stay with us."

"Um…you don't really have to do this…I…", Ben started to stutter. Of course he would love to get to know them as well and to see how they treated Sam and Phoebe but he could already tell that they were definitely nice people and cared for both of them.

"I don't accept a no.", Brooke said again and smiled. Of course she needed him at home to interrogate him further and she really wanted to get to know her sister's cousin and obviously Sam's new boyfriend.

"She means it buddy.", Julian laughed and all of them turned around when Phoebe came screaming and running outside as if someone was chasing her. She ran into Julian's arms and hid her face and then looked mad at everyone.

"You must not leave me alone in a dark cellar you idiots."

All of them laughed and Ben squeezed her cheek, "Yeah. She hates cellars." He remembered how Phoebe's father had locked her in the cellar very often when she had misbehaved. He had always turned off the lights and left her crying in the dark. Of course she had pretended not to care but it was the other way around.

Brooke looked at Julian and although he did not like how Sam was looking at Ben, he was happy for her too but nevertheless he wished that Sam would not be interested in any boys. Fortunately Phoebe had changed and was not interested in any boy any more.

All of them were really curious to know more about Phoebe's past and Ben. Why hadn't they ever asked her whether she had an aunt or an uncle? Was Ben good enough for Sam?

xxxxxxxx

Sam, Ben, Phoebe, Julian and Brooke were sitting on the couch in their house and laughing, "Thank you so much.", Sam said again to all of them and kissed Phoebe on the cheek, "Especially to you." Phoebe smiled proudly; she was sitting totally tired besides her cousin.

"I am glad you like your present but leave me a piece of it too, will ya.", Sam and Ben blushed hard and Brooke pulled Phoebe away from Ben and into her lap. She could see that Phoebe was embarrassing them a little. Not intentionally but nevertheless she made the two teenagers blush with all her little comments.

"I don't want this day to end.", Sam smiled at all of them. Phoebe was leaning against Brooke and tried to stay awake. But it was definitely a fight. She had not slept the other night because of excitement.

"I am glad you liked your birthday.", Julian said and Brooke nodded. They loved seeing Sam that happy and free. And the boy besides her seemed to be very nice to her a adding a good portion to her happiness. "Liked? I loved it. It was the best birthday ever.", she looked shyly at Ben, who smiled back. Of course he wanted to take his arm around her but he felt Julian looking at him all the time.

"How old are you Ben?", Julian just had to know it.

Ben smiled at him "Sixteen sir, soon seventeen."

"Stop calling them sir and mam. You don't do that here.", Ben blushed immediately when Phoebe said it. It was funny to see such a big and muscular young man blushing because of a small girl's comment.

"Oh. Um…sorry sir."

"Why are you so shy? You are never shy.", Phoebe looked at Ben and Sam pinched her a little. Sometimes she hated that Phoebe could not leave a thought for herself.

"Owww."

"Stop embarrassing him."

"I do not. Fine. Aaaaaaaaaa. I am so tired.", she whined and cuddled closer to Brooke. Ben and Sam answered back at the same time "Then go to bed."

"Nooo. I wanna hear what you are talking about.", Brooke took her arms around Phoebe and held her tight; when she looked down a minute later Phoebe was already sleeping peacefully in her arms. She kissed her forehead and then looked at her oldest girl. It was nice to see Sam that happy and Ben was definitely a nice guy. Brooke thought that she had to talk to Sam again about the sex theme. It had been too early to talk about it with Phoebe. She could definitely see that now. Phoebe was just a kid. Lately she even appeared way younger than eleven. Julian and Brooke liked that change in her. Sam on the other hand was definitely a young woman and she knew that sooner or later sex would be a topic. Brooke guessed that it would be sooner than later. She could see how Sam and Ben looked at each other.

"So, did you and Phoebe spend a lot of time together in the past?", Julian asked curiously.

"Yes. We grew up together. Her mother…I mean your mother", he looked at Brooke "gave her to my uncle when she was three years old and since then I saw her almost every day. She lived with us for some time as well."

Brooke and Julian looked confused at him. "Why?"

"Um…well…I…I…", he started to stutter. He thought that Phoebe should be the one telling them everything and looked at his sleeping cousin.

"How about we all go to bed?", Brooke suggested and showed Ben a room where he could sleep. They could sense that he did not feel comfortable being interrogated by them and they should really ask Phoebe those questions. There must be a reason why she had not mentioned her family to them.

"Thanks maa…Mrs. Baker.", Ben said and Brooke smiled at him with Phoebe sleeping in her arms. Luckily Phoebe was smaller for her age and not heavy.

"Just call me Brooke."

"Okay. Thanks Brooke.", Ben looked at Brooke again "thanks for taking care of her.", he added and then went into the room. He could tell that Phoebe had found a perfect family and he was relieved. But he wondered that Phoebe had not told them anything about her past but guessed that she still was not ready to talk about it. But she knew that this family would open her up sooner or later.

xxxxxxx

"I come in a minute Julian. I just tuck her in.", Brooke kissed him on the mouth and he nodded. He loved seeing his wife as a mom. She was so caring and lovable. She went into Phoebe's room and took off her clothes, "C'mon Phoebe help me a little.", Brooke laughed when Phoebe put her arms up and she had to undress her.

"I am so tired.", Phoebe whined when Brooke almost had to carry her into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"I know. You can sleep in a minute.", Phoebe nodded and brushed her teeth and then ran back into the room and jumped onto the bed to fall asleep. Brooke kissed her a good night and closed the door.

Phoebe opened her eyes a little and then asked, "Are you mad at me?". It was more like a whisper but Brooke heard it and sat down on the bed.

"No. Why should I be honey? You obviously made the most important present for Sam and all of us had a great day.", Brooke went through Phoebe's hair and suddenly she saw the tears in Phoebe's eyes.

"I did not tell you about them because I...", Brooke saw the troubles Phoebe was having talking about her past.

"It's okay. Step by step. And you tell us when you are ready, ok?", Phoebe nodded and immediately fell asleep. Brooke stayed besides her bed for a while and just looked down at the young girl. Sometimes Brooke woke up at night and wondered whether all of this was just a dream. She just could not believe it that suddenly her life was so fulfilled. Phoebe and Sam had filled the gap in her life and they were one of the most important things for her.

xxxxxxxxx

Brooke was lying in Julian's arms. Both of them could not believe that they had not known such an important detail in Phoebe's life. "I am afraid Julian."

"Of what?"

"I think that there is a reason why she did not tell us anything. And I…", Julian interrupted her and kissed her forehead.

"She'll tell us when she's ready and Ben seems to be a great cousin although I don't want Sam to have a boyfriend. But have you seen our girls today? They were so happy!"

Brooke nodded, "Our girls.", she repeated and cuddled closer to her husband, "I love hearing that."

"Yeah and I love saying it.", Julian kissed her softly and then jumped out of the bed.

"Where are you going?", Brooke asked but she already knew the answer.

"Um…I am just a little hungry.", he lied and went out of the room and over to Sam's door. He listened at the door and opened it softly. He was happy to see Sam sleeping in her bed. Alone.

He went over to Phoebe's room and went inside. Phoebe had fallen out of her bed again and he put her into it again and smiled down at her.

"Julian?", Phoebe woke up and asked confused and looked up at him.

"Just close your eyes again Phoebe.", Julian went through her hair and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, daddy.", she whispered and closed her eyes.

Julian tiptoed back into his bedroom and jumped into the bed happily.

"So, what did you eat?", Brooke laughed at him. Of course she knew that he was spying on Sam.

"She called me daddy.", he whispered happily, "She called me daddy.", Brooke loved seeing his reaction to one word. He went under her shirt and touched her naked breasts.

"Now?", she asked confused "It's like 4am."

"And?", he smiled at her and went down kissing her stomach.

"Well, I am tired and…", he went under the blanket and just knew what to do.

A little later both of them were lying in bed sweating and exhausted, "Oh my god. We should start having sex more often when you're tired. That was amazing.", Julian breathed heavily and made her laugh.

Brooke nodded and went on top of Julian again and grinned down at him.

"Again? I am exhausted.", Julian whispered but she kissed him on the mouth and stopped him from talking. "Well, I'll wake you up and we have to take the chance that Phoebe is sleeping in her own room this night and does not want to cuddle with her daddy and mom.", Phoebe had come into their room a lot lately, whether sleepwalking or not.

"Daddy and mom. I love these words.", Julian grinned, "I hope that our girls will start calling us like that every time."

"Well, I am sure they will. But first we can play naughty mommy and daddy.", Julian laughed at his comment and moaned when she started touching him. Brooke was happy that she did not see the attacker any more when she was having sex with her husband. Everything had turned out great. Of course they knew that there was something that was bothering Phoebe a lot and they just wished that they could do anything to help her but they were sure that sooner or later they would get the chance to help.

"Maybe we should check on Sam.", Julian jumped up a little later but Brooke put her arms around his waist.

"Oh noo. You stay here. You've already checked on her three times", she pushed him back into bed and giggled when he started kissing her neck again.

xxxxxxxxx

In the meantime Sam was lying in her bed and could not believe how great her day had been. It was the first time that so many people surrounded her that loved and cared for her. She was thinking of Ben. He was sleeping in the room besides her but she just needed his strong arms around her, so she jumped up and carefully opened her door and then tiptoed into his room. She hoped that Julian finally stopped checking on her every minute. God, he was definitely annoying her. Right now she just wanted to kiss Ben again. Just one more time.

"Ben?", she whispered.

Ben immediately looked up and she went into the room, "Sam, they will kill me if they see us in one room.", he wanted to push her out again but Sam started kissing his soft lips.

"I don't care."

"But I do.", Ben said but Sam pushed him onto the bed and lay on top of him and went with her hands under his shirt. She was still a virgin but this young man definitely showed some effects on her.

"Sam. Isn't umm…this a bit fast?", Of course they've know each other for a while now but they had not really seen each other.

"Shouldn't a girl ask that question?", Sam asked and smiled down at him, "I just want to cuddle, ok?" It was true. She did not want to loose her virginity now but she knew that she wanted to loose it to him. She had never felt this way before, it was scary but on the other hand, she loved that feeling.

Ben smiled at her and nodded and then hugged her tight and switched positions, "I like it better this way.", he looked down at her and started kissing her neck and then her mouth. Sam giggled and took her hand under his shirt, which made him jump out of the bed immediately. Sam had to laugh at this behavior. She found it kind of cute how nervous he was with Julian watching him all the time.

"Sam. You cannot do that to me.", he whispered and Sam burst out into laughing.

"Why? I like it.", she said back and wanted to kiss him again but he pulled away.

"No, we just kiss and cuddle a little. Not more.", he pointed at her and she looked a little sad at him and just stayed mute. She could not believe that she was looking at a boy that made her that happy and whom she trusted totally.

"I want you. But…um…I think it's too fast. And your birthday was that perfect. We should just let it stay this way and…oh come here.", he pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Sam felt safe and protected; she closed her eyes and a little later both of them were asleep. Peacefully.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Phoebe was the first one who woke up. As usual she was lying crossways in bed. Her head was on Brooke's stomach and her legs over Julian. She could not even remember walking over to their room. Sometimes she wondered why she always woke up like this, crossways. Sam always complained that Phoebe was always tossing around that much in her sleep but somehow Brooke and Julian did not mind at all.

Sometimes it still was like a dream. Her life had changed drastically in the past months. She had never had two parental figures that cared for her that much. And she had never cuddled that much in her past. Maybe with Rebecca a little, but that was different. She loved it between Brooke and Julian. She thought about Ben and a smile appeared on her face.

Carefully Phoebe crawled out of her bed and wondered why there was no sheet on the bed but then went outside and knocked at Sam's door. When Sam didn't answer, she jumped on the bed and screamed, "How is it to be 16?" but her smile disappeared when Sam wasn't in her room, "What?", she looked shocked at the empty bed and knew the reason why Sam was not in her room.

"Oh my god.", she whispered and ran out of the room again but stopped when she heard that Brooke and Julian were waking up, "Shit. Shit. Shit.", she whispered to herself and ran into Ben's room.

"Are you two crazy?", she pushed the blanket down and could see how close the two teenagers were. Sam's leg was over his body and her head on his chest. He was just wearing his boxer short but no shirt and one could see his perfect body. His arms were around Sam, as if he wanted to protect her and their hair was a total mess. "Eeeww…", Phoebe said and shook them awake merciless.

xxxxxxxx


	35. A brat with a reason

**As usual: THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME! A special thanks to:**

**_OTHangles:_ Yeah. I am glad that you like that she called them Mom and Dad. I thought that it's about time!**

**_katee:_ I am happy that you like the happy chapters as well. It may switch a little now because some secrets will be revealed but I will ALWAYS add happy and funny chapters cause that's what it's all about ;)**

**_A.R2914:_ Yeah, I made you laugh a little ;)**

**_haleydavisbaker:_ I wanted to make Ben a nice person and he will definitely stay this way and won't take advantage of Sam. I am glad you like that.**

**_Peyton13sawyer:_ Oh, it makes me happy to see a new person that reads my story and thank you so much for reviewing!**

**_may92:_ I just wrote some Brooke-Sam scenes. You will definitely get them and I try adding some adults-teenagers "fights". Your kidnapping theory is great lol...a little spoiler!**

**xxxxxxx Here comes the next chapter xxxxxxxxxx**

"Shit. What time is it?", Sam looked at her watch and jumped out of the bed in fear. She knew that it had been a bad idea to sleep in Ben's bed. Brooke and Julian would kill her if they found out.

"Brooke and Julian are outside in a minute.", Phoebe said nervously, "Jeez Ben. I did not invite you to…to…do whatever you two did." The teenagers blushed "They will kill you if they see you…like this.", Ben immediately took his shirt on and jumped out of the bed as well. Although he was a very big young man and his muscles were definitely visible, he looked like a small child now.

"A plan. A plan. Think Phoebe think. You always have plans.", Phoebe said to herself when she heard the footsteps outside, "Get out of the window.", Phoebe pushed Sam to it.

"My window is closed Phoebe", Sam said back and panicked. She did not want to spend the whole weekend with a mad Brooke and Julian. She remember how much they had freaked out when Jack had been in her room.

"I know. I open it.", Phoebe pushed her further. She could not believe that the two were that stupid. Sam climbed down the tree and Phoebe immediately ran outside and bumped into Brooke and fell to the floor.

Brooke looked a little confused down at her and could tell that something was not right. Although Phoebe was a good liar, definitely better than Sam, Phoebe looked way too shocked right now, "Hey! What's the rush? Are you okay?", Brooke found it cute that Phoebe came out of Ben's room. She had obviously missed her cousin a lot.

"Yeah. Yeah. I am. I just have to…pee.", Phoebe stood up again and waited till Brooke was walking into the living room.

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile Julian knocked on Sam's door but got no answer and when Phoebe jumped in front of him and he accidently knocked on her head, he looked down at her, "OW", Phoebe rubbed her front head and then looked up at Julian with a smile "I promised her to wake her today.", she lied and Julian raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that so?", he was definitely happy to see Phoebe in a good mood.

"Because I have another surprise for her and I wanted to give it to her."

"Oh. Okay. That's great. Could you wake your cousin as well?", Phoebe could not believe that they actually believed her little lie but was relieved.

"Yeah sure.", Phoebe went into Sam's room and opened the window and Sam climbed in.

"Oh god. Thank you Phoebe."

Phoebe nodded and then ran out of her room again and pretended to wake up Ben, "I did not invite you to make her pregnant Ben. Don't hurt her.", she pointed madly at her cousin. She could not believe that he would do such a stupid thing.

"We did not….Phoebe.", he defended himself but she interrupted him.

"But you did with many other girls before. Don't hurt Sam. She's special.", Phoebe was so mad at him and at herself that she had trusted him and wanted to walk outside but he held her wrist.

"She is special for me too. I will never hurt her. Promised pumpkin.", Phoebe looked up at him and finally smiled, "Okay."

xxxxxxx

Brooke and Julian were in their room again with the music turned on while Ben, Sam and Phoebe were sitting at the table and started eating breakfast, "I don't feel good without asking them.", Ben said to Phoebe who rolled her eyes.

"God Ben. They don't mind you eating our stuff but cuddling with Sam.", Phoebe said and went to the couch to watch TV.

Sam laughed at Ben and kissed him on the cheek. "They really won't mind."

"But it's not right. I should wait till they are up.", Ben said and Phoebe screamed at him.

"Stop behaving like this. We live here. We tell you you can eat. Now eat."

Brooke and Julian came out of their room an hour later and looked extremely tired and exhausted, "What happened to you guys?", Sam asked shocked. "You have sex hair."

Brooke widened her eyes in shock and went through her hair, "We do not Samantha."

Ben had to hold back a laugh.

"Phoebe we don't eat in front of the TV. You know that", Brooke said. It did not surprise her that Phoebe acted like this in front of Ben.

Phoebe rolled her eyes but did not turn off the show. She loved "Friends" and wanted to see the episode. Ben took the remote control and turned it off, "Ben.", she protested and wanted to get it back but he placed it on a cupboard Phoebe could not reach.

"Did you sleep well Ben?", Brooke sat down at the table as well and gave each kid an orange juice.

"Eww…I hate that.", Phoebe looked disgusted at the juice. She was definitely not in a good mood. She feared that Ben would hurt Sam and she knew that this would be kind of her fault. She had invited him.

"But it's good.", Julian could see that Phoebe was a little cranky.

"Yes…thanks. I slept very good.", Ben said and pushed her glass of orange juice back to Phoebe. Phoebe looked shocked at him.

"Who wants pancakes?", Brooke asked and Phoebe immediately jumped up and walked over to Brooke with a smile on her face. "With chocolate and syrup and ice-cream?"

"Yep."

"Sweet. You have to taste them Ben. Brooke is the worst cook ever but she definitely knows how to make those pancakes. They are delicious.", Brooke slapped her softly.

"I don't cook that bad."

"Yes, she does.", Sam added and all of them laughed.

"So, it's Saturday. Do you already have any plans for today?", Julian asked the kids and Sam was the first one to speak.  
"Um…I kind of…wanted to drive around with my new car and show Ben a bit of Tree Hill later on…if that is okay?"

Julian had promised Brooke last night not to supervise Sam and tried hard to keep his mouth shut. Of course he did not like the thought at all. His Sam and a boy in the same car. Alone. He could not understand why Brooke was not worried as well. But somehow Brooke wanted to make it right this time and give Sam a little more freedom.

"That sounds great.", Brooke squeezed Julian's hand.

"Sweet. When are we going?", Phoebe asked while she helped Brooke adding some eggs. All eyes were on her and nobody said anything.

Sam felt a bit guilty and even Ben but they really wanted to spend some time alone without a Phoebe singing rhymes all the time and going on their nerves.

"Oh that's mean.", Phoebe started crying immediately out of frustration and ran into her room and closed the door loudly.

"I got her.", Ben said and went after his cousin. He found it sweet that she was behaving like this, it just showed how much she had missed him. He had missed her as well. Very much.

xxxxxxxx

"C'mon Phoebe. We have the whole weekend. It's just today. Not even the whole day.", Phoebe was hiding under her blanket and sobbed. At first she did not answer him but then she started to whisper.

"That's not fair Ben. I invited you to spend time with me too."

"Yes, and I want to spend time with you and we will pumpkin but…can I tell you a secret?"

Phoebe looked up from her blanket with wet and red eyes and nodded.

"I like Sam. Very much.", Ben admitted.

"Oh really?", she answered frustrated and rolled her eyes and went under the blanket again, "That's not a secret at all. Even a blind person could see that."

"C'mon Phoebe. Don't be mean. We just want to spend some hours alone and then we come back and we can all hang out again."

"You are my cousin not hers.", Phoebe replied frustrated and Ben laughed.

"Eww…I really don't want to be Sam's cousin."

Phoebe rolled her eyes again "Fine. Just some hours but I don't have to like it."

They shook hands "Deal."

Both of them went to the table again and sat down. Phoebe was still very mad and did not say a word. Brooke went through her hair but she slapped her hand furiously away. She did not want the other's pity. Brooke and Julian shared a smile. They were happy that Sam and Phoebe were not the same age but four years apart.

When they started eating she finally started talking again and forgot that she was mad at Sam and Ben.

"Oh they are really great.", Ben said while he ate the pancake. Of course his little comment made Brooke very proud.

"Thank you Ben. You can have another one, if you want."

Ben did not say anything but Phoebe "He eats really, really much. He definitely wants another one."

Sam laughed at the cute face of her boyfriend. They had talked at night how they should call each other's. Both of them wanted the other as their boy-or girlfriend. They held hands under the table.

Everything went fine; all of them enjoyed each other's company and laughed through breakfast.

xxxxxxxx

"So, did you spy on them yesterday?", Julian tiptoed over to Phoebe while Sam and Ben were outside in the garden and Brooke got dressed.

Phoebe smiled up at Julian and nodded.

"So?", Julian asked again and hoped to push anything out of Phoebe.

"So what?", Phoebe pretended not to know what he wanted.

"What did they do?"

"I won't tell you.", she stuck out her tongue and ran away but bumped into Brooke.

"Really Julian? You told her to spy on Sam?", Brooke asked amused when she came into the living room again.

"What? Noooo.", he lied but she could tell that he was lying.

"You are the worst liar ever.", she kissed him, he rolled his eyes and then looked at Phoebe who was dressed in a very short skirt and a top that showed too much. Although she had no breasts yet Julian did not like it.

"Phoebe, get dressed.", they had this little topic very often.

"I am dressed.", Phoebe said back and got something to drink.

"I am not letting you out like this.", Julian said again and then addressed his wife "can't you make her clothes a little more appropriate for an eleven year old one?", he was really mad and Brooke looked shocked at him and then at Phoebe. Somehow Julian was right. Some clothes weren't that appropriate for Phoebe but it was the first time that she realized that.

"Phoebe.", Julian said again but she pretended not to hear him. That was her specialty and drove others nuts. "Dress appropriate."

"Daaaaaaaaad. Stop annoying me.", Phoebe did not even realize that she called him dad but Brooke and Julian surely did. Brooke could see how happy that made Julian and smiled from one to another. The fights between the two of them were the cutest ones.

"No, everybody can see your underpants and there is no way my eleven year old girl wears such a shirt. Go into your room and dress appropriate"

"There is nothing wrong with my shirt and my underpants is pretty. It's appropriate.", Phoebe said back and made Brooke laugh out but Julian stood up and went into Phoebe's room.

"What are you doing?", Phoebe ran after him and into her room.

"I am taking every clothes away that are not appropriate.", he opened her closet and Phoebe jumped in between.

"That's my closet not yours and I can dress how I want. Everybody in my class dresses like that and it's Clothes over Bros. Remember, the fashion line your wife created."

"Well, my wife obviously lost her sense of reason. No. No. No.", he took the clothes out of it and into a bag.

Phoebe tried to catch the bag but he held it up into the air, "Nooo, that's my favorite skirt.", she jumped up but he was faster.

Brooke could hear Phoebe protesting very loud and somehow she wanted to intervene because sometimes their fights ended in Phoebe crying. But it was too late, Phoebe was already lying on the floor and kicked everything around her and cried.

"You are so mean.", she screamed at Julian.

"Julian. Do you think it's really…", Brooke started but he immediately answered.

"Brooke. Your clothes for her make her look like a little prostitute.", of course he was exaggerating but somehow it was real but nevertheless it hurt to hear this. He looked down at his youngest girl, who looked up at him with mad and wet eyes.

"I do not look like a prostitute. I've seen many and they dress not like I do.", she screamed at him and ran into the living room and sat down on the couch with crossed arms. He went after her, "I want the things you are wearing too."

Phoebe looked shocked up at him and then at Brooke but she could not help her. Somehow Julian was right.

Phoebe took them off and stood in front of him only in her underpants. "Fine, then I'll go out like this.", she stormed out of the room half naked with Julian walking after her.

"Your folks are amazing.", Ben had his arms around Sam while they were lying in the grass.  
"I know. They really care for us and I love it here.", they heard Phoebe and Julian arguing and had to laugh about their arguments. Ben jumped up and leaned over Sam and gave her a soft kiss.

"I am happy for you.", he whispered and helped her up. They went inside to see Phoebe half naked with crossed arms.

"Julian. Let her be. She can go out like this.", Brooke said and Julian widened his eyes. Brooke must have loosen her brain but she tinkered at him and addressed Phoebe, "I think Julian is overreacting. We wanted to go out and eat some ice-cream. Just go like that Phoebe."

Phoebe looked shocked at Brooke. She would never go out like that. She did not want the whole world to see her like this, nevertheless she stood up and said. "Great.", but when she realized that they were really going out, she walked backwards and sat down on the floor with crossed arms.

"You are mean I want my clothes back.", she pointed at Brooke and Julian and the tears streamed down her face. She jumped up and looked everywhere to find her clothes. Finally she spotted the bag on top of Brooke's closet and took a chair and got the bag.

"Don't you dare.", Julian watched her but Phoebe just stuck out her tongue and took the bag.

"It's miiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnee.", Phoebe tried to get it back when Julian took it from her. He could see that Phoebe had another of her tantrums. After some of them they were used to them.

"Give it back to me. Give it back to me.", Phoebe cried and Julian could not believe that she was behaving like this sometimes. It almost looked like she would puke because of her crying but he knew that it was not only because of her clothes. She was probably still sad that she could not go with Sam and Ben.

"Phoebe. Calm down and get dressed appropriate and then come out to us. We are waiting outside.", Julian went outside and waited for Phoebe but he rolled his eyes when she came out a little later dressed like before.

This time Brooke lost her patience. She ran into the house and Phoebe immediately ran away behind the couch, "I won't change.", she screamed at Brooke who looked totally mad at her.

"Stop making such a deal out of it. All of us are just waiting for you out there. Now change into something more…more appropriate for an eleven year old one."

"But you made them for me.", Phoebe protested and cried even more because she knew that she would loose the fight.

"Yeah, I will make you new ones. Julian was right, I kind of did not think of it whether it's appropriate or not. Now change."

"Nooooo.", Phoebe crossed her arms but Brooke was faster and jumped over the couch and took Phoebe's arm and pulled her into her room. Phoebe protested heavily and tried to get free but Brooke showed no mercy. She held her tight on her lap and took off her shirt and skirt.

"Nooooooo.", Phoebe tried to get free but Brooke was way stronger and pulled a different shirt over her head. Finally Phoebe gave up.

"See you look fantastic.", Phoebe stormed out of her room very loud and walked to the others who were waiting outside.

xxxxxx

"I will never talk to you again. Never.", Phoebe looked madly up at Julian and Brooke.

"You just did.", Julian answered back.

"Yeah, just to tell you that."

"You did again.", Julian smiled at her. Although Phoebe's tantrums were definitely hard and they got worse, he was happy that the theme was just a child theme and no boys involved.

"Stop that.", Phoebe pushed him a little but Brooke immediately turned around and took both of her hands.

"Phoebe. How often do we have to tell you that you don't push or hit other people when you are mad?", Phoebe sobbed and looked away.

Ben could not believe Brooke and Julian's patience. Back in his family Phoebe would be lying somewhere with bruises now.

Phoebe sobbed the whole way and even when Sam or Ben wanted to take their arms around her, she slapped them away.

xxxxxx

"What do you want?", Brooke asked Phoebe when they were buying the ice-cream but Phoebe screamed back, "Nothing."

Brooke and Julian had to take a deep breath but did not buy her the ice-cream. If she wanted nothing she would get nothing.

Although Phoebe did not talk while the five of them were going for a walk, it was a nice day. Ben, Sam, Julian and Brooke were talking and smiling all the time and just waited for Phoebe to join them. But Phoebe could be stubborn.

Brooke turned around and looked at Phoebe who walked behind them. Her heart almost stopped for a second when she saw what Phoebe was doing. Phoebe was balancing on a shelf right besides the river. If she slipped, she would land in the river.

"Phoebe. Get down there now.", Brooke screamed.

Phoebe had not realized that Brooke watched her and startled and lost her balance. The others turned around and had to see how Phoebe slipped and tried to catch the shelf with her hand but then fell backwards and right into the river. Of course there was a current in that river and Phoebe was not the best swimmer. She had just learned it.

Julian and Ben immediately jumped into the river and had to see in horror when Phoebe dumped under.

Brooke and Sam watched from up there. Both of them were holding their breath, "Oh my god." But finally Ben got her and the three of they swam back. Phoebe was totally pale and when Ben took both of her hands into his hands and started screaming at her with all his force, she looked shocked at him. Sam had never heard him scream like this and the three of them stood still and just listened.

"Why are you always doing such dangerous stuff? I don't want you to join Becca. Do you understand me Phoebe? I want you alive. This behavior has to stop. Do you understand me?", he knew that he crossed a line to mention Rebecca but he feared Phoebe's careless behavior and sometimes he got the feeling that she was doing it on purpose.

"Answer me.", he said harshly. He had the urge to slap her but he knew that it would be wrong and would just show that he was like his dad.

Phoebe looked up at her big cousin with a pale face and then felt the tears coming into her eyes. She wiped them and then screamed back, "I hate you.", she turned around as fast as possible and started to run. She just had to run, it was the only thing that helped her right now.

Brooke, Sam and Julian could not really understand what was happening. Sometimes Phoebe overreacted that fast. And when they saw her screaming at her cousin, they were shocked. They saw the tears in Ben's eyes and then they saw Phoebe running away. Of course Julian immediately ran after her and it did not take long that he got her.

"Let me down.", Phoebe screamed and kicked but there was no way that he would let her down. After some minutes she realized it and hid her head in his shoulders and started to cry heavily.

Ben and Sam were holding hands behind them. Sam could feel that he needed her support and squeezed his hand a little. He looked down at her and smiled softly but his eyes were still sad. He could not say anything until they were home.

"Pumpkin. I am sorry. I should not have mentioned Rebecca but I am really scared by your behavior."

Phoebe was still crying heavily in Julian's arms. Brooke and Sam were on the other side and tried to understand the situation. Ben could see their confusion and knew that they only tried to help, "Rebecca was…", he wanted to continue but Phoebe jumped up from Julian's lap and started to yell.

"Rebecca was someone you'll never get to know because I killed her.", she ran into her room and closed the door loudly and fell on her bed and took out a photo. Rebecca was standing behind a younger version of herself and hugging her tightly and smiled into the camera.

"I am so sorry Becca. I am so sorry.", she went under the blanket and did not care that she was still wet from head to toe. Neither did Julian nor Ben.

xxxxxxx

**A little cliffhanger ;).**

**Jesus, when I read this chapter, I realize that you must think "what a BRAT!". But you'll get to understand her behavior soon. Why she sometimes acts with all her tantrums. Some drama will follow but also family moments. I just have to reveal the secret soon because I want you to know it lol.**

**I hope you still enjoyed reading the chapter although its emotions are definitely different than in the last one. The more response I get, the faster I'll update!**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**PPS:**

**I've changed their ages a bit: Phoebe is 11, Sam is 16, Lisa is 6, Jamie is 14, Ben is 16, Brooke 29, Haley 30, Nathan 30, Julian 31, (Joshua from the beginning 14)**

**Which makes Sam a junior, Phoebe a freshman (skipped 3 classes), Jamie is a freshman too. The gap between Lisa/Phoebe is the same as Phoebe/Sam!**

**(I did it because I wanted Phoebe to be a little younger and it fits better with some upcoming ideas ;)) I hope you don't mind. All of them are still the same...Jesus now I have to read through everything and change the numbers...what did I do ;)If you still see some age-mistakes, it would be perfect if you'll let me know!)**


	36. AN: Some questions

Hey guys!

I just want to say **THANK You** to all of you. I started this story with only one person reviewing till chapter 6.

**may92:** Thank you for convincing me to continue writing. I did not believe one second that I would make it to 100 reviews one day or write 34 chapters ;)!

So thanks to EVERYONE, who reviews and reads this story. You motivate me to continue and write down my ideas!

xxxxxxx

I write this little AN because I wanted to let you know that I changed all of their ages a bit.

**Phoebe 11, Sam 16, Jamie 14, Lisa 6, Brooke 29, Julian 31, Haley 30, Nathan 30, Ben 16 (Joshua was 14 in the beginning)**

I changed it because I wanted Phoebe to be a little younger (it fits with some ideas) and the age gap between Sam/Phoebe a little bigger and the same as Phoebe/Lisa.

Instead of a sophomore, Phoebe is a freshman (Jamie too)

Of course all of them are still the same and Phoebe behaved way too old in the beginning and pretended to be interested in boys (Joshua) and smoking and so on but it was a way of surviving under all those „bigger" teenagers.

But she finally has the opportunity to behave like a child that has two caring parents (Brooke/Julian) and a cool big sister (Sam). I hope that this is okay with you? It won't change anything of their relationship.

Of course Brooke and Julian realize more and more that Phoebe is a kid (especially compared to Sam) and that they gave her too much freedom at first (a boyfriend that is three years older, running away...) but it was their first time as parents and they had to grow into such a responsibility and they know about her hard past and she seemed (and often still does) pretty independent and managed to fight on her own (living on the street/the orphanage).

You get to see another reason for her "little" outbursts (cursing, lying on the ground crying heavily...) in the next chapter. Of course one reason is that she never really had rules in her past: No curfew, no one really looked after her that much and she got to do whatever she wanted. This of course showed her freedom but on the other hand yelling and hitting was the only punishment she knew. And now Brooke and Julian ground her or tell her what to do and show her that there are some things they won't allow her while Sam is allowed to do it (like partying).

It may seem weird that an eleven year old one wants to do it, but she wants to belong to her friends (all of them are at least 14) and she is an intelligent young girl, that somehow always got what she wanted (watch movies in the cinema...)

Her behavior is that ambivalent (wants to go to parties, skips school and so on BUT in the meantime cuddles a lot with Brooke and Julian) because she knows a lot about adult themes (like sex) and is thrown into a teenagers' world at school but she cannot really cope with it cause she is too young and pretending to be older and to understand everything is not easy.

I hope you saw her change a little-that she does not pretend that much any more?

xxxxx

Sam on the other hand is definitely a teenager and topics like sex, drugs and alcohol ;) are normal. Julian and Brooke get to see more and more that Sammy is not a little girl any more and has other desires and does not need them in the same way Phoebe does (cuddling, arguments about appropriate clothes...). But of course she still needs them! There will be a mother-daughter talk added about boys!

Suddenly I have so many ideas for their family (even when Sam and Phoebe are older, maybe Phoebe 16 and Sam 20), so it could be that I'll write sequels to it as long as people read. Look at my new story "Where is my daughter?", this could be a sequel to "Healing process." I already wrote many chapters to that because at first it was supposed to belong to Healing process but then I split it up and thought that it's better to make a different story out of those chapters.

I change it almost every day because some chapters made me cry and I thought "I cannot do that to the character."...I know, they are not real people, but in my mind they are LOL!

So, anyways, I don't want to annoy you with this "short" note ;)

I update soon and as long I get the response I get now, I have no intention of ending it cause it makes fun writing all about their little family.

(7 Reviews? I am freaking out. That's my favorite number AND the biggest amount of reviews I ever got-Thank you)

xxxxxx

Okay, I have a few questions and I hope you can answer them because it means a lot to me to know what you think of them. Someone once wrote me that it's time for a Brulian boy and I wanna know what you think of it or whether you are "okay" with "only" Sam and Phoebe?

**1**)Brooke is pregnant: Some told me that it's time for a cute baby boy. At first I thought so too but somehow I don't know whether it "fits" into the story. What do you think of that idea? I somehow think now that I will stay with Brooke not being able to get children. They are happy with Sam and Phoebe, their daughters-by blood or not (but I am able to change my mind every minute LOL)

**2**)They adopt another child: They could adopt a boy that is around 12/13 (I have no idea why but this would definitely change the family dyamic)

**3**) They could adopt a boy younger than Phoebe

Thanks for telling me your thoughts! They help me to write new chapters!

Your CaseyJr.


	37. Becca

_**So here it goes: You will know who Rebecca was. I am so thankful for your reviews and telling me your thoughts about the ideas I wrote down in the last chapter (AN). If you have a little time I would love to know what you think of those ideas. If not, I just hope that you "enjoy" this chapter. I don't know whether enjoy is the right word because I made myself cry with the upcoming chapter(s) but it's probably only because my imagination is that vivid and I am so consumed by my own story and cannot stop writing any more (which does not mean that the story is good but that the characters are like "alive" for me ;)) And I am sick in bed...which sucks. Originally this chapter was longer but I split it in two halves, so I should be able to update the next one soon as well if I am not going to change everything again. I changed a lot of the plot in this chapter. So, here it goes.**_

xxxxxxxxxx

Ben sat down on the couch and took his arms over his head and suppressed the tears that wanted to come out so desperately. He could not believe that Phoebe still thought that it was her fault. Sam was sitting besides him and caressed his back, "Are you okay?", she whispered worried but he shook his head and she could see that his eyes were red from the small tears that came out of it. She had never seen him like this and did not really know what to do.

Brooke sat down on the other side and took his hands into hers. Although she did not know this young man that long, she really liked him and knew that he loved both of her girls.

"She did not kill her.", Ben whispered but did not look up. Julian sat down on the other side as well and was scared what they would hear now.

"She…she was her sister.", he finally got it out of his mouth and made everyone gasp in shock. Phoebe never talked about any sister. They did not expect that answer and looked shocked at each other.

"Rebecca was two years older than Phoebe and…and…", they could tell that it was not easy for him to talk about it, "well they were inseparable. Rebecca was more the shy girl and Phoebe always defended her. They…they ran away when they were eight and ten. It was no news that Phoebe often ran away but it was the first time that Rebecca did it. We could not find them for three days but…but then one day…"

xxxxx

_Eight-year-old Phoebe ran as fast as she could while the tears were streaming down her face. Her whole body ached but she did not care a second. She fell down a few times but screamed, "Heeeelp. Please help"_

_The thirteen-year-old Ben looked out of the window and could not believe that he saw his cousin. Immediately all of them ran towards her. "She cannot breathe. She cannot breathe. You have to help her."_

_Jim, Macy, Bill and Ben immediately followed her into the woods and were shocked when they saw Becca lying motionless on the floor. She looked differently and Bill immediately kneed besides her and tried to make her breathe again but it was too late._

_"There were bees and…and she…", Bill did not let her finish her sentence and slapped her hard into her face, so that she fell to the ground while he looked furiously at her. She held her cheek in shock and looked at her father who began to cry for the first time in front of all of them._

_"My daughter. Not my beautiful daughter.", he screamed over and over again. Aunt Macy took Phoebe into her arms but she protested and started to cry hysterically._

_"Nooooooooooo. Becca wake up. C'mon Becca. Pleeeease. Just open your eyes. Open your eyes", she pushed her father away from Becca with all her force and started to shake her._

_"Don't touch her.", she screamed at her father and let the tears fall on Becca's face and for the first time Bill listened to her and just sat in the grass and watched his youngest daughter who tried in vain to wake up her sister._

_"Pleeeease Becca. I need you. Please come back to me." No one was able to say anything. All of them were crying heavily and watched how Phoebe laid her head on Becca's chest and wanted to listen to her heartbeat that was not there any more. It took Aunt Macy and Uncle Jim a while to get Phoebe away from Becca because she fought with all her strength, "No Becca. Just wake up. Open your eyes. It's me Phoebe. You don't have to be afraid…we just find the princess and everything will be all right Becca. Please.", she cried and did not want to leave her sister alone._

_"Nooooooo. Let go of me. Becca. Beccaaaaa.", she screamed her name over and over again when they carried her away. Ben hugged himself tightly and watched how his uncle carried his daughter out of the woods. He was still crying and let the tears fall down his cheek._

xxxxxx

All of them were in shock right now and could not believe what had happened to Phoebe. Sam was hugging Ben tightly and the tears fell down like a waterfall while Julian and Brooke held hands and wiped their tears. But it was impossible because so many tears were falling down. Brooke looked to Phoebe's closed door and could not imagine that her little girl had to go through so much.

"Phoebe's dad told her over and over again that it was her fault and that she killed Rebecca."

"What?", Sam asked shocked.

"He got so violent towards Phoebe that my mom took her in. She wanted her to be safe from her own father and…but one day…he made a deal with some men…"

"What kind of deal?", Julian asked confused and looked at Ben who took a deep breath.

"It's hard to believe but…but he sold Phoebe to them."

All of them gasped and Brooke was the first one to say it out loud, "But…you cannot sell someone."

Ben smiled politely at her, "Well, in theory no but in praxis yes. Phoebe's father was the leader of a gang in our neighborhood and everybody feared him and…well…he was only vulnerable through his daughters but…but when Rebecca died he…made Phoebe responsible for everything."

"That's sick. Nobody is going to get my daughter.", Julian said mad and hit a wall behind him, "does she know of that deal?"

Brooke hoped that Phoebe did not know any of this. It was hard dealing with such information as an adult but she could not imagine how a young child could cope with it: Loosing a sister and being sold by her own father.

Sam nodded and tried to stop crying. Brooke and Julian looked shocked at her.

"You knew all of this and did not tell us anything?", Brooke tried not to yell at her but she found it irresponsible that her kids had not told them anything about it.

"No, I just knew that…well, we met one of these men when we had to run away from them and…Phoebe only told me that they want something that belongs to them. I did not know that she meant her in person.", Sam defended herself but still felt guilty that she had not told them anything.

"You had to run away from them? Sam!", Julian was the one yelling now. He could not believe that Sam and Phoebe had lied to them all the time and he knew that this had to change.

Sam looked shocked at him, "Well, yeah. He followed us when we wanted to go back home and…and but Phoebe had her gun and…we escaped."

"A gun?", Brooke went through her hair in disbelief, "And you two did not hesitate to hide all of that from us? I cannot believe this.", she stood up and walked around while the tears streamed down her face. This was just too much horrible information at once.

"Well no…I mean yes but Phoebe did not want anyone to know and I had no clue that her father had sold her and…", Brooke interrupted her again.

"I don't care whether Phoebe does not want us to know. It's dangerous and…", Brooke had to take a deep breath and then looked at Ben, "I need to know the whole truth Ben. What do they want from her and are they going to come to Tree Hill?"

Ben hesitated a moment but then answered, "Um…they want…well…they will probably sell her to another person. The person that pays the most for her can…well…have her. They call themselves the "circle of power" and it's known for child prostitution. And I don't think that they come to Tree Hill. It's been years now and well, it's Tree Hill."

"And she really knows all of this?", Brooke asked again and finally could understand Phoebe's ambivalent behavior a little more. She probably carried around a big fear that no one had ever taken away from her. And no one had talked to her about it, neither about Rebecca nor about being sold by her own father.

"Yes she does. That's why my aunt gave her to the orphanage. To be safe."

Brooke nodded and then heard Phoebe coughing in her room. "You all should change into something warm.", they were still wet from head to toe from falling into the river and she did not want any of them to get sick.

xxxxxxx

Brooke walked sadly to Phoebe's room and opened the door carefully. Phoebe was lying under her blanket and coughed. Brooke went under it as well and took her arms around her small girl and held her tight. At first Phoebe protested and tried to push her away, "Noooo. Leave me alone." but finally she started to cry in her mother's arms: A person that would never hit her or make her responsible for her sister's death.

"Shhhh. It's okay Phoebe.", Phoebe held Brooke as tight as possible as if she was afraid that she would loose her as well and cried for hours but did not say anything. Brooke pulled the blanket off their faces and wiped some of hers and Phoebe's tears.

"I love you Phoebe.", she whispered and did not expect Phoebe to answer but she heard her whispering "I love you too mom."

"I don't feel good.", Phoebe whispered after a while and Brooke looked shocked at her when she turned around and puked onto the ground. Brooke immediately held back her hair and caressed her back.

"It's okay Phoebe. Let it all out.", Brooke could not tell whether she was puking because of the stress or sickness but then she touched Phoebe's forehead and could tell that she was burning up, "We have to get you out of this wet clothes.", Brooke said while Phoebe started to shiver heavily.

"But it's cold.", Phoebe said in Brooke's arms who carried her to her bathroom.

"Julian. Could you…", Julian came over to her and she could tell immediately that he was getting sick as well.

He coughed into his hands "What is it honey?", he looked at the sick Phoebe whose eyes were closed and whose head lay on Brooke's shoulder. He felt so much pity with her and wished that he could kiss away all of her pain.

"Just go to bed.", Brooke kissed him on the cheek and he nodded with a cough and kissed Phoebe's head. When the tube was full Brooke helped Phoebe out of her clothes and into the tube.

"It's still cold.", Phoebe whispered and shivered in the warm water and sneezed loudly.

xxxxxxx

A little later Phoebe and Julian were lying in one bed and obviously had a sneezing competition. Brooke measured their fever and was shocked how high Phoebe's was. "I don't feel good.", Phoebe started to sob. Her whole body ached and it was freezing cold and the day had been pretty hard. Of course she did not know what Ben had told them about Rebecca but just thinking of her consumed her mind with guilt and she tried to suppress all those feelings.

Brooke heard a soft knock on the door and Sam and Ben came inside. Ben was dressed in fresh clothes and Brooke could tell that Sam and Ben had cried again. She felt guilty that she had yelled at Sam some minutes ago and opened her arms for her oldest girl. Sam immediately ran into them and sobbed, "I am sorry. I am so sorry."

"It's okay. I am sorry too.", Brooke caressed her back and kissed her forehead, "I love you Sam"

"I love you too" Brooke looked down at Julian and Phoebe who were sleeping and snoring a bit. He had his hands around his youngest girl and it looked like he wanted to protect her.

"Thank you Ben.", Brooke took his hand and took a deep breath, "I know that you took care of Phoebe and thank you for telling us everything.", he fell into Brooke's arms and cried as well. It was the first time that he cried in any woman's arm. Brooke caressed his back and wiped one of his tears and kissed his cheek.

"I don't want you to stay at home. Drive around a little and show him Tree Hill. You will be going home soon Ben. Try to enjoy the day a little. I take care of these two sick ones."

Sam looked at Phoebe and felt horrible, "But…", Sam protested.

Phoebe woke up from her own sneezing and looked up at Sam and Ben with sad eyes. Brooke immediately went through her hair that was already wet from her own sweat. She was definitely burning up.

"I thought you wanted to show him Tree Hill?", she smiled a little and saw that they hesitated, "I hope you have fun.", she smiled softly at them. They were overwhelmed by her strength and gave her a kiss on her hot forehead.

"I love you Phoebe.", both of them said and went out of the door holding each other's hands.

xxxxxx

Brooke looked into Phoebe's sad eyes and knew that it would probably take time until Phoebe would talk about Rebecca.

"I am bored.", Brooke jumped behind her with a book and started reading a fairy tale. It did not take long for Phoebe to fall asleep again. Brooke decided that she would not push Phoebe into telling her anything about Rebecca but she definitely would watch more after her. Loosing a sister at this young age and your own father blaming you was something Phoebe could not handle on her own. She needed help and fortunately she had finally found a lot of people that would help her. Brooke shivered at the idea that someone wanted to buy her girl. She hoped that it was true that no one would come after her but she knew that she would talk to the police later. She would cry this night when she would google "child prostitution" and would feel very unsafe in a world that looked so safe.

She looked down at the sleeping figure in her arm and knew that she could never imagine life without her girls any more. Never!

xxxxxxxxx

**_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, It might have been" *John Greenleaf Whittier_**


	38. Ben and Sam

**Fast updated and extra long: A thank you for your reviews!**

**Probably my longest update till now...I hope you find the time to read and review!**

xxxx

Sam and Ben were in the car and listening to the music that was coming out of the radio. There was a sadness inside that car today that no one could describe. Sam was thinking about Phoebe and what she had gone through in her short life without a real grown-up figure that had helped her to cope with all the stuff no kid should even have to cope with. Sam's tears were falling down her cheek and Ben took his hands on her leg and showed her that he was there for her. She squeezed it and looked at him with a sweet smile.

"I don't understand why there is so much misery in this world Ben. When I met Phoebe the first time I just thought of her as a brat. A brat that wanted to ruin my life by making up a story that I slept with a teacher. She seemed so…so independent and I admired her strength. I mean she looked like a small girl but when she opened her mouth, she did not sound like one and she could sure as hell defend herself. Somehow I liked that.

But now I know that she never had anyone in her life that could do it for her. Don't misunderstand me. I know she had you but I cannot believe how I would feel when my own father would blame me for my sister's death." Ben just listened to her while she kept on talking.

"A child should be able to see the world as an adventurous playground and believe in wonders that can happen if you just believe in it. You know like, clap your hands and then it will come true. I know I did not have that either but what happened to Phoebe…it…it seems like the world is against her. How did she even manage to fight on her own? Or skip classes?"

It was not really a question but Ben answered it, "She always had Rebecca and Rebecca had her. They were each other's hope and although they grew up with…with my uncle, they believed in magic and stuff like little kids do. And while Phoebe wanted to understand the whole world and spied on everyone, Rebecca read her fairy tales or invented ones.", Sam tried to picture the little Phoebe how she spied on everyone.

"Phoebe was not only sad in her past Sam. Her father may have been…well, violent but most of the time the two of them were outside with their little gang of children and played in the wood or bathed in the sea or just climbed up every tree and started little fights with another kid gang. I know that both of them had to grow up very fast but together they managed it.", Ben thought of Rebecca and Phoebe when they had been three and five. They had loved each other from the moment they had seen each other for the first time when Victoria Davis had given Phoebe away.

"But…I told Phoebe once that it is not easy letting someone in but that she should not push away the people she loves and who love her because it would make everything worse. Now it feels like a lie Ben…I understand why she pushed me away or Brooke and Julian. I mean she lost Rebecca, she lost you, she lost everything. How could I tell her that she should let other people into her heart? I remember her crying that she wants Becca and not me. It's…", Sam had to stop the car because she was crying heavily and could not focus on the street any more.

Ben took her hands into hers, "Sam. If you ask Phoebe whether she preferred not knowing Rebecca she would never say yes. Phoebe lost the person that knew everything about her and that was like her special half but she would never want to miss the time she got on earth with her."

"I know and I do believe that but Ben, she is eleven. She should not know what it is like to loose a sister, she should not know how someone looks when he's dead, she should not know how it feels when someone hits the shit out of her and she should not know how it feels if your own fucking father sells you.", she was getting really mad and needed to take a deep breath while the tears streamed down.

"Of course she should not. But it happened and we will never be able to change any of that. Trust me, I've wished to change everything in the last three years. But…", he had to take a deep breath as well and looked out of the window for a second.

"the only thing we can do is cope with the present and try to make our future better."

Sam had never heard him talking like that. His words were so meaningful and she could tell that he had thought about everything for a long time and that not only Phoebe had loved Rebecca very much.

He took a cigarette and opened the window; he just had to calm down a little and knew that the cigarette would help him.

"You know. I lost a lot of things in my life too and I was really, really mad because there was nothing I could do and it was like my whole life was already written down on a paper and I could just watch it all happen. I lost my lovely cousin Rebecca and then I lost my pumpkin. I cannot get the image of my dead cousin out of my head nor how Phoebe changed after Rebecca's death. It was not the Phoebe I remembered and it made me hate myself that I could not help her.", Ben stopped for a moment but then continued.

"And how did I deal with it? With drugs and violence. I got expelled from school, I hung up on the streets all day long and just let my life happen, you know. I did not believe that I could change anything by myself. I forgot all the pain by just taking a shot but one day I realized that I am not helping anyone with it. Neither me and especially not my pumpkin."

Sam listened carefully and saw a side that she had never seen of him; he had never told her so much about him and she realized that there was more than meets the eyes.

"I realized that I just have to fight on my own. That I have to do anything possible to be happy and make other's happy but I could not because my little pumpkin was somewhere out there alone. I knew that she was a survivor but she was that young and I knew that it was my fault as well that Rebecca died because none of this would have happened if someone had taken the girls to a better place. I still hear Rebecca telling me that a princess would come and make them live in a castle.", Ben looked at Sam and smiled.

"I am not proud how I handled all of it and I will never be but I keep telling myself that I can change now, so that I can maybe say in the future that I am proud of the man I am now. I've read this quote "Who fights can lose, who doesn't fight has already lost." by Bertolt Brecht and I don't wanna be the one who has already lost Sam.", he thought of the version he had become after Rebecca's death and was not proud at all.

"What I want to say is that Phoebe finally found the family that loves her and it's…", he wiped a tear.

"It's the best thing to see her smile again. And I've seen you and Brooke and Julian or the Scotts with her and it's like seeing both of the girls together again. Sam, it's not better to be alone. Phoebe may be able to survive on her own but it would be just surviving and not living. And I don't want that to happen to you nor to my little Phoebe. And I know it is hard, everything that happened is fucking horrible and sometimes I think someone could just write a drama story about Phoebe but I also know that if we help each other we will manage to survive and live."

Sam nodded and could not say anything because she was amazed by his words and honesty.

"I mean when I see Phoebe now I sometimes think that she is the one that coped the best with everything. And I sometimes wonder where that strength comes from because she is this little and…well, she lost so much. But then I know that she got this strength because of Rebecca. You know she handled it so good on the street or in the orphanage that I sometimes could not understand her. But now I realize that all her learning for school and helping other people, skipping school or having fights with teachers was a way to block out her feelings. I mean I am happy that she dealt this way because look how far it got her. She will graduate with fourteen while her big cousin will never graduate."

"You could go back to school Ben. You are not dumb and…", Ben squeezed her hand softly and nodded.

"Maybe I do that one day. Sometimes everything happens so fast and one day I probably wake up and have gray hair and don't know what I did with my time."

Ben could not stop talking. It was like letting it all out after those years and Sam knew that he would not tell all those feelings to everyone. He showed her that she was something special for her.

"You know Sam. There is one thing I know about Phoebe for sure. She knows how to block out her feelings and pretend that nothing happened. I mean our whole family is the best role model for such a behavior. She managed to hide Rebecca from you all for so long although I know that she probably still cries every night. But although she cries and has her tantrums, I see that she found hope again because she let so many people into her heart. And if she let's somebody into her heart, she will never let that person out again and would do anything to make the person happy. I know Phoebe is suffering but do you know what I also see when I see her with you or Brooke or Julian?"

Sam shook her head and listened carefully.

"I see my pumpkin being a kid again. I see her smiling with you like she smiled with Becca and I see her acting like a brat because of clothes that she is not allowed to wear. Clothes Sam. Just clothes.", Ben laughed a little and took another cigarette into his hand.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to see that she is in a family that knows how to handle her outbursts without hitting the shit out of her. But it makes me even happier to see that she does not pack her stuff any more to run away. It shows me that she finally found her home and…and another sister. And the best thing is that she starts believing that she is lovable and stops finding love in a boyfriend because my pumpkin is not allowed to have a boyfriend until she is twenty."

Sam had to laugh at his last comment while the tears were still coming out of her eyes.

"Jesus. Could we try talking about something that does not make me seem like a cry-baby?"

Sam knew that he was not a crybaby and took his hand into hers and held it tight to her heart. She did not need to let him into her heart because he already had a special place in there. She took her hands around his wet face and kissed him softly on the lips. They stayed like this for a while until Sam took a deep breath and started driving again.

"Tree Hill is really a nice place to live.", Ben said after a while of calmness and smiled at Sam with sad eyes.

"Yes, it is."

"And safe.", he whispered.

Sam nodded and showed him everything. They did not talk about Rebecca for a while but just enjoyed each other's presence. Finally they stopped at the river court and threw some balls, "Wow. You are pretty good."

"Well, I wanted to go pro when I was younger.", Ben smiled at her and made a point again.

"You still can do it.", Sam took the ball and missed the basket again.

"Nah. I am not that good.", he laughed and sat down on the bench besides her, "What do you want to do after school?"

"I don't really know. I would like to become a therapist or a writer."

"Cool. I did not read anything of you but from what you are saying I know that you would be an amazing writer and therapist.", Sam blushed and took his hand in hers.

"Thank you. But you definitely too. I mean your words were soo…"

"Oh stop Sam. I will not become a writer. I am a man and I won't write love stories or anything like that.", he threw the ball while she burst out into laughing, "What?"

"There are other things than love stories and you could be a poet and write down all your amazing thoughts and…", she admired while he ran to her and took his hand over her mouth from behind and hugged her tight.

"No. I will definitely never be a poet. Only girls or softies should do that.", she looked up at him and rolled her eyes. Finally they started kissing and when their tongues met she suddenly had to smile a little.

"What is it?", he asked embarrassed and thought that he had done something wrong. He could not believe how he felt with Sam. Yes, Phoebe was true, he had had some girls in his bed in the past, but none of them had really mattered. Of course he had always treated them nicely but he had never felt those feelings he was feeling now. It was scary but also wonderful.

"Nothing. It's just…Phoebe called it Spain kissing instead of French kissing."

"Oh. That's my fault. I told her that it's called like this."

"You are mean.", Sam went closer and they kissed again. She was now sitting on his lap and just held him tight.

"I am sad that I have to leave tomorrow again.", Ben whispered while holding Sam close.

"Yeah. I wish you could stay forever!", Ben nodded sadly and looked into her beautiful eyes. Neither of them liked the idea of a long-distanced relationship.

"What do you want to be?", Sam asked curiously.

"I don't really know right now Sam. I think I don't have that many opportunities. I did not graduate and I am not really rich. I could always join my father's business but…"

"I would hate if you do it.", Sam admitted and he nodded behind her.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Well I think there are always more opportunities than you think."

"Oh really?", he smiled down at her.

"Yeah.", she raised an eyebrow and smiled back and started running when he chased her. When he caught her they fell down into the grass and just stayed there.

"You know. I grew up in that place you got to know and it's totally different than Tree Hill. I don't think I could live here."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know the rules here."

"But Phoebe managed.", Sam looked down at him and was fascinated by the boy.

"Yeah, maybe you are right. But Phoebe did not have any other choice.", Ben said and then showed Sam his arm and muscles again.

"I got this tattoo when I was nine.", he showed his stomach "and this when I was eleven." And then his back "and this when I was fourteen.", Sam looked astonished at the tattoos and touched them. Somehow those tattoos only made him sexier, "I am a man to fear.", he laughed and took his arms around Sam and held her as tight as possible.

"I don't fear you.", Sam smiled and was happy to lie in his arms.

"But many do.", he smiled down at her and kissed her neck softly.

"Stop. That tickles.", she laughed and went through his hair, "You may be strong from the outside but in there you are a softie.", Sam pointed at his heart.

"Oh well thank you. That's what a man wants to hear.", he laughed at fell down in the grass again.

"Do you miss your biological mother?"

"No. Not really. Sometimes I am a bit sad that she does not want me but I am happy with Brooke, Julian and Phoebe and I don't want to live with her either."

"Your mother must be very stupid to give you away.", he squeezed her hand and Sam nodded and looked into the sky. He took out another cigarette and started smoking. Although Sam had decided to stop smoking she took one as well, "Rebecca will be dead for three years soon."

Sam could see the tears in his eyes and did not know whether she should ask or not. Ben could not look at Sam but continued smoking and looked up into the sky. It was hard talking about Rebecca but somehow he had to do it again. He had managed not to talk about her for years but he felt like it was time to let someone in. That person was Sam.

"They were inseparable you know. Oh, I can tell you, they could get on your nerves. Always defending each other.", Sam nodded and was glad that he talked on his own.

"I don't really know where to start Sam. It's a long story.", Sam squeezed his hand.

"Take your time.", she suddenly saw a side of him she loved even more.

He smiled at her "Yeah. You should become a therapist." She slapped him playfully and blushed, "Well like I said, Bill Ferguson, Phoebe's dad, was an important man in our neighborhood. You know in our neighborhood there are like different families and gangs and my uncle was a pretty big leader. Rebecca was more the shy girl and not talking too much except of to her family. A real sweetheart and could not kill a fly. Both of them lived with Bill. My uncle was a pretty tough man, but he loved his daughters...at least sometimes. I don't know the whole truth. The truth lies with Phoebe but she never talked about it.", Sam felt something she had never felt before for anyone. It was a feeling she could not describe and on the one hand it was scary but on the other hand it was warm and good.

"I was thirteen back then and like every Wednesday some men played poker at my uncle's house. I was watching TV in the other room and wished to be older, to be allowed to play with them. Rebecca and Phoebe were upstairs in their room and sleeping, well that's what I thought. In reality she was obviously spying on the men from upstairs and listening to their conversation. She always pretended to be a detective and said that she would find out every secret. It got her into a lot of trouble. Rebecca was ten back then and Phoebe eight.", he made a short pause.

"Although they were only two years apart it looked more, because Phoebe was not really fast in growing and Rebecca was.", Sam listened carefully to his story but feared what would come next.

"They were really inseparable. Phoebe was always defending Rebecca and speaking for her. Although she was the younger one, she had more courage than Rebecca and she would never let anybody hurt Rebecca without fighting back. She seemed almost fearless. Well, as usual they had some prostitutes coming over and fooled a little around with them. Bill did not have a wife, nevertheless there were always women in short clothes at home with him.", Ben hesitated a moment but then continued.

"Phoebe told me what happened that night. She was spying on them as usual and saw how they were doing drugs again. She hated it when her father was high because he always acted weird after that."

xxxxxxxx

"_Becca. Can you watch that no one is coming upstairs?", little Phoebe woke up her big sister and hoped that she would agree._

_"Phoebe no. Just let it be.", Rebecca hated that her little sister always liked to play detective because it always got her into a lot of trouble._

_"Pleeeease.", Phoebe looked down at Becca with puppy eyes but Rebecca shook her head and pulled her under the blanket. They slept in one bed almost every night and talked about everything. They shared every secret and always knew what the other one was thinking._

_"No. You end up getting hurt again. You know how dad gets when he catches you."_

_"He never caught me.", Phoebe said proudly, "Not when I was lying under his bed while he was with those…women, nor when I steal his guns. I am the best detective ever. Pleeease."_

_"What do you want to do anyways?", Rebecca did not want to know all the secrets her father had. She pretended that everything was fine and was a girl that could lie in the grass for hours and just look up into the sky and invent fairy tales._

_"I found that stuff daddy always sells. It's so much that he won't find out if one little bag is missing. We hide it in our closet and then we sell it too. I saw how much money they gave him for just a tiny bit and when we have enough money I'll buy you the horse you always wanted.", Phoebe would do anything for Rebecca. She was the person she loved the most._

_"No. Let's just sleep. We could not even hide a horse in our room silly one", Becca cuddled closer to Phoebe and held her tight._

_"But.."_

_"Oh be quiet.", Becca whispered and Phoebe rolled her eyes and soon fell asleep. The next day the two girls woke up and went down into the kitchen and found two women standing there._

_"Who are you?", Phoebe asked annoyed. She hated it when all those different women were in her house._

_Bill cam downstairs in a boxer short and just slapped Phoebe in the face. Not that hard but not that softly either. Phoebe did not even flinch; she was used to such a treatment and just rolled her eyes. "You don't say hello to my women like that pumpkin.", he kissed both of them, "I have this new book for you Becca.", he gave her another book of fairy tales, "And this for you pumpkin.", he gave his younger daughter a book of Sherlock Holmes. Both of them smiled up at him. "I want you out of the house today until the evening. Do you understand me?"_

_Rebecca immediately nodded while Phoebe looked curiously up at him, "Why?"_

_"None of your business.", one of the women said and Phoebe looked furiously at her._

_xxxxxxx_

_"I wanna know what they are doing.", Phoebe and Rebeccca were lying in the grass and reading their books. Rebecca was really enjoying it while Phoebe could only think of a plan to see what his dad was doing. She jumped up and looked down at Rebecca, "I am back in an hour, okay?"_

_Rebecca rolled her eyes and looked up from her book, "You end up being bruised from head to toe Phoebe. Please just stay."_

_"I come back. I promise.", Phoebe ran back home. Rebecca feared that Phoebe would come back in bruises. There were times their dad did not hit them for a long time but when his mood changed or something happened, he knew how to use his belly and usually Phoebe was the one feeling it. Rebecca hated it and it made her feel so helpless._

_Phoebe looked through the window and saw different men sitting in the living room and smoking and talking about stuff she could not hear. She tried to picture every detail and saw that her dad got money for something again. She assumed that it was the white powder again. She wanted to get a closer look and jumped down into some beer bottles. She cursed because she knew that that sound probably drew attention. Immediately she ran into the little garden house and hid._

_She saw her dad looking around but was relieved when he went inside again so that she could go out again but unfortunately the door did not open any more._

_xxxxxx_

_"Becca. I am here.", Phoebe knocked at the window when she saw her sister looking for her. She knew that Becca must be really scared because unlike her, Becca hated spying on other people._

_"Fuck.", Phoebe screamed, when her dad opened the door and spotted Becca and looked madly down at her. He immediately pulled her inside and Phoebe could only hear her screaming. The tears fell down her face and she tried to open that damn door but it did not work._

_ Finally it worked and she ran into the house without caring whether she would get hurt or not. She needed to help her sister. She saw how her dad slapped her hard and went in between._

_"I told you two to stay out of my business.", he caught Becca's shirt and pulled her to the cellar. Phoebe was shocked because he had never punished Becca with the cellar and usually she was the one that got hit. Becca looked up at their dad with fear in her eyes while the blood came out of her little nose._

_"Dad no. I am sorry. I am sorry. It's my fault", Phoebe screamed; she hated it when he threw her into the cellar and did not want Rebecca to go through the same. "Please let her go.", but when Bill was furious, he would never let go of someone. He slapped Phoebe hard in the face, so that she fell backward to the ground and pulled Rebecca into the cellar and closed the door. Phoebe cried and knocked loud on the door, "Daddy please stop. Please.", the men besides her did not even care one second what was happening to the girls in front of their eyes._

_She cried even more when she heard him use his belly and her sister started to scream loud "Let her go dad. Please. Let her go."_

_After ten minutes he came up and pointed at her, "If you go down to her, I will use this on you too."_

_Phoebe and Becca had a special relationship. They would always defend each other no matter what and if one of them were in trouble, the other would try everything to help her out of it. Phoebe looked furiously up at his dad and wished that he would not exist. It was one thing to hurt her but he almost never used his force against her shy sister. It broke her heart that he had done it a minute ago._

_"Fine. Then use it now.", she screamed at him and turned around._

_"Can I go down now?", she asked a little later in pain but managed not to cry. He nodded and just walked over to a woman Phoebe did not know. Phoebe looked furiously at her father and turned around, "One day you are going to pay for everything dad and I hate you."_

_"Oh just shut up pumpkin and stop being so fucking dramatic.", he closed the door behind her and locked it._

_She had troubles going down the stairs because he had hit her pretty bad and she could not see much because the lights were turned off. But she spotted Rebecca on the floor motionless and calm. She did not make a sound; nevertheless the tears were streaming down her face._

_"I am sorry Becca. I did not want him to hurt you.", Phoebe whispered and went through Rebecca's hair, "I am so sorry Becca."_

_"It is not your fault silly one", Rebecca whispered and although Phoebe knew that she really meant it, she also knew that it was her fault that her sister was laying in the cellar in bruises. She did not think of her own bruises for one second._

_Some hours later Bill let them out and they walked up slowly and in pain into their room and lay down in one bed and did not say anything. There was nothing left to say. But soon Rebecca invented a story and made both of them forget their environment that was supposed to be their caring home. Some days later the two of them were gone._

xxxxxxx

Sam tried not to cry but still a tear fell down her cheek. It was healing to tell everything to Sam again but it was a hard task.

"We don't know how long Phoebe was with Rebecca when she died or how she exactly died. She obviously was allergic to bees. Phoebe never told us anything. Bill could not look Phoebe into the eyes any more and got so violent with Phoebe. He had always hit her very often but never that hard.

One day I was at home with them and he…he looked so mad at Phoebe that I had to shiver. He jumped forward with tears in his eyes and took her at her shirt and pulled her into the air and screamed over and over again that she's the devil in person and that he wished her dead.

I pleaded him to let go of her but he did not even listen to me. He threw her to the floor with such a force that I thought he killed her because she lay there motionless for some time.

He…he did not even care Sam. I tried to wake her up and…and when she opened her eyes, he attacked her again and Phoebe did not even try to fight back or yell. He hit her small body and I was too weak to help her. So I ran home to my mom and dad.

When we came back…he…he was choking her. He was choking his own daughter Sam. My dad made him stop and my mom carried Phoebe to us. She was in the hospital for a week."

Sam cried with him and listened to every word.

"From that day on Phoebe lived with us. But it was not the Phoebe I knew. She stopped talking and did not let anyone hug her and then sometimes she hit everything she could and destroyed everything around the house out of fury. She never played detective again.

One night Bill came to us totally drunk and screamed at Phoebe that she should go to hell and that she did not deserve to live and that she would destroy everybody's life and that he should have given her away like her mother and sister had done."

Ben took a deep breath and continued with his arms around Sam.

"Bill slurred and wanted to get in but my father did not let him. "You don't touch her.", my dad screamed at Bill and Bill was past fury "I wish it was you not Becca.", he screamed over and over again.

"It is all your fault. You killed your sister. You killed her.", my uncle pointed at Phoebe when she was standing in front of him. She was eight Sam. Only eight. And when Bill wanted to get her to come with him my dad pushed him outside.

I tried everything to make Phoebe smile again but nothing worked. She stayed mute the whole time. She could sit at one place for days and just looked into nothing for hours. Neither my mom nor my dad knew what to do with her. And then…then one day we heard of my uncle's deal. We could not believe it but soon some men were knocking on our door to come and get her. Of course we did not give her to anyone. My uncle was past fury and my mom went to her brother and yelled the shit out of him.

Bill pleaded her to forgive him and that it was a mistake to sell her and that he wants her safe."

Sam could not understand this Bill. She could not imagine how it would feel to have a father that sold you and that hit you merciless.

"And that's what my mother did. She needed to find a safe place for Phoebe and fast. She knew that Phoebe was not safe in such an environment. And the only way was the orphanage and making them believe that Phoebe was dead.

And it had to happen immediately, so my mom gave her away at night. They drove miles and then my mom came back without Phoebe. They believed her death for a while but Phoebe always tried to come back until the day my dad screamed at her that she was not welcome any more. It broke his heart to lie to her like this, you know, but he needed to do it. He needed her safe.

But this made Phoebe stay away from us for a whole year and then she found Brooke and Julian one day. We always stayed in contact and my dad told her that it was not her fault at all and that he had been lying to her but those men had found out that Phoebe was not dead."

Sam did not know what to say. She had never heard of such a story and could not believe how many times Phoebe had been hurt in her past, "Don't…", she had trouble talking because the tears went down, "Don't they come after her here…in Tree Hill?"

Ben shook his head and smoked again, "No. Like I said, there are some rules. You keep your shit in your neighborhood and it was years ago but still coming back is a risk and Phoebe always knew how to get herself into trouble. You cannot imagine how often she came home with a broken bone or bruises."

Sam nodded and looked down at him.

"Well the next thing was that Brooke and Julian took her in and it was the first time I've seen Phoebe smiling again. Well and then you two came back.", he took Sam's hand and finally managed to look at her.

"That's horrible Ben."

Ben nodded. "I know. Maybe you can understand now why I think of Phoebe as the bravest person I've ever met?"

Sam nodded and sobbed.

"She never told anybody what happened when they ran away and she basically had to fight for herself through her whole life. You know my uncle loved his daughters but he had his problems, especially with Phoebe, even when Rebecca was living."

Sam asked confused "But why?"

"Oh, because Phoebe did not like the way he was treating women and how he threatened other people. When she was five and Bill taught his daughters to shoot, she just asked him why she should learn it.", Ben laughed at the image.

"I was eleven back then and did not really question anything but when Bill told her to shoot bad men she looked shocked up at him and finally pointed the gun at her own father. Of course you can think how he reacted. It was a shame that his own daughter pointed a gun at him. Nobody would dare that. He locked her into the cellar for three days."

Sam's tears came down like a waterfall. She knew that Phoebe's past was horrible but she had never imagined this.

"You know Phoebe was always defending others. Especially Rebecca or other kids and she got herself into a lot of troubles with her gene of fairness. Although Bill had his troubles with Phoebe he always wanted them to learn and wanted more for them than this neighborhood could give.

When he realized that his girls were interested in books he bought them like thousands."

Ben suddenly took his hand into his pocket and gave a picture to Sam.

"This is Rebecca." Sam looked at the picture. It showed Rebecca hugging Phoebe from behind tightly. She looked like Phoebe, only bigger and both of them were smiling wildly.

"This…this…is so sad. I am so sorry Ben.", Sam cried into his arms while he looked up into the sky thinking of Rebecca.

"Yeah. Me too. I just wish I had fought, you know. Letting Phoebe and Rebecca on their own was not right."

"But you were a kid.", Sam was still holding his hands.

"Well, Phoebe was even younger."

They stayed like this for a while: Ben holding Sam in his arms and smoking and looking up into the sky. Sam turned around and kissed him softly on his lips. They held each other tight for hours. Both of them needed it.

xxxxxxx

**Although the world is full of suffering, it is also full of the overcoming of it *Helen Keller**

xxxxxx


	39. Dealing with it

**_To the readers/reviewers: You are awesome and make me smile! So big thanks!_**

**_*A.R2914: It really makes me "happy" that you had tears in your eyes and liked the chapter!And YES, I would stab him too!_**

**_*katie: I updated so fast because it's really an honor to know that my update put a smile on your face although you were sick and have to deal with hard stuff! Thank you so much for reading my story!_**

**_*may92: It's really good to hear that you like Ben and Sam and I've some ideas for the couple and wrote this much information about him because you told me that you would like to know more-so Thank YOu!_**

**_*Othangles: I am glad that you like Ben and Sam as well! And I will check out how Ryan is ;)!_**

**_*Ace5492: Wonderful that you reviewed!Thank you_**

_***SJateBazeGirlscout22: So good to see someone "new" reviewing the story! That always makes me happy! Thanks for telling me your thoughts!**_

**_xxxxxxxxx_**

_**I tried to show you a little more of Phoebe's feelings. It's never easy to deal with death...so here it goes (PS: LONG UPDATE...So you need a little time if you want to read it ;))**_

_**xxxxxx**_

Phoebe was lying sick in bed with Julian while she heard Brooke making something to eat outside. She sat up and still did not feel better. Her head was hurting and she felt very weak. She started to shiver again and looked disgusted at her PJ that was wet from her own sweat. She hated being sick and looked down at Julian who was still snoring besides her, so she cuddled closer to him and he immediately took his arms around her and held her tight and felt how wet her clothes were, "Phoebe you have to change into a new PJ.", he coughed but Phoebe shook her head.

"I don't want to get out of the bed.", she whispered and looked up when Brooke came into the room with two bowls of soup.

"Hey, you are awake.", Phoebe and Julian looked at her with feverish eyes and nodded.

"I get you a new PJ kiddo.", Julian wanted to get out of the bed but Brooke pushed him down immediately.

"You are sick too. So no one of you leaves this bed.", she smiled down at them and went into Phoebe's room to get her pajama and then went back and helped Phoebe into it. "I've made you this soup." Brooke knew how Julian was when he was sick. He was always acting like he would die and sometimes she had to roll her eyes at such a behavior. Well, she always thought that men were the ones that acted like babies when it came to sickness and that it was a good thing that women would get babies and not the other way around. But this time Julian did not complain and Brooke knew that it was because of Phoebe.

"Nooo. I don't want to eat anything.", Phoebe whined and hid her head in Julian's chest.

"I am sorry but you have to eat to get better.", Brooke said and wanted to take a spoon of soup into her mouth but she turned her head away and closed her eyes.

"I just want to sleep."

Julian sat up as well and took the soup into his hands and started eating, "That tastes good Brooke. Thank you. I feel better immediately."

Phoebe did not listen to him but Brooke took her in a sitting position and was happy that Phoebe finally opened her mouth and ate the soup. "I hate to be sick.", she started sobbing and both of them knew that she was not only sobbing because of her sickness but of all the things that had happened today.

"How about you try to sleep a little?", Brooke suggested and went through her hair.

"Will you wake me up when Ben and Sam come back?", Phoebe asked and had to yawn.

"Of course I do.", Julian immediately pulled her in his arms and Phoebe took her arm over his chest. "Sleep tight my sick ones.", she kissed both of them on the forehead and could not believe how cute they looked.  
"Why aren't you going to be sick?", Phoebe looked up at her and had to sneeze again.

"Because moms never get sick when they take care of their sick loved ones."

"Then I want to be a mom.", Phoebe whispered and closed her eyes and soon both of them fell asleep. So Brooke went outside and sat down on the couch and covered her face with her hands and let the tears fall down. Sometimes it was hard to know that if you could turn back time, so much would be different and better now. She had to call Haley to talk about it. They talked for a while until she heard someone going into Phoebe's room.

Phoebe took the photo into her hand. She just needed it and looked down at it with sad eyes and remembered the times when they had run around in the garden and played hide and seek with the kids in the neighborhood. Rebecca had always yelled at her when she had cheated. And when one of them had been sick, the other one had taken care of her. It had always been the two of them.

"Hey kiddo.", Julian walked into the room and took his arms on her shoulder and looked down at the photo, "She's really pretty.", he whispered and Phoebe nodded with tears in her eyes. That girl on the photo was definitely a pretty one. She looked like Phoebe but two heads bigger and her smiled was adorable.

"Hey. Go to bed you two.", Brooke came into the room with warm tea and saw the photo of Phoebe and Rebecca who were smiling into the camera happily.

Brooke and Julian sat on her bed and did not say anything and looked at Phoebe who did not look away from the photo. They did not want to push her to tell them anything about Rebecca but they hoped that she would try. Phoebe took a deep breath and then started.

"That is Rebecca.", she whispered. It was the first time that she spoke about her after her death on her own.

"Becca was…my sister and...", Phoebe tried hard to suppress the tears but nevertheless they streamed down her face "and…and we spent every minute together. She was always telling stories about anything.", Phoebe could not look into Brooke's or Julian's eyes. It would be too hard to see their tears; so she kept on staring at her favorite photo. They had tears in their eyes as well and wanted to show her that she was in a safe place now and could tell them anything she wanted. Brooke knew that Phoebe did not always like to be touched but she tried it softly. She took her hand on her arm and pulled her onto her lap. She was happy that Phoebe allowed it and leaned back against her. Phoebe took another deep breath and then remembered her past while Julian held one of her hand and she was sitting on Brooke's lap.

xxxxx

_Eight-year-old Phoebe woke up in the middle of the night when she heard Rebecca walking around in the room and obviously thinking real hard._

_She could not take it any more; she could not see her little sister always getting beaten up that bad and she knew that some day her father would probably kill Phoebe. He was violent towards her as well but it was nothing compared to how he was with Phoebe._

_"What are you doing?", Phoebe stood up and looked at Rebecca with tired eyes, "are you ok?", she worried because her sister lately had stopped smiling that much and instead of spending the days outside in the nature, she preferred staying in their locked room._

_Rebecca looked down at Phoebe and gave her a bag, "Why did you pack my bag?"_

_Rebecca suddenly took a gun and gave it Phoebe._  
_"Whoa Becca. That's daddy's." Normally it was Phoebe who stole a gun just to play with it but Becca would have never done anything like that, "Here.", she gave Phoebe a big pack with the drugs and Phoebe looked shocked up at her._

_"You did not…?Jeez Becca, he could have caught you."_

_"You wanted to do it too.", Becca defended herself and rolled her eyes._

_"Yeah but I am a pro in spying on people and…", Rebecca stood in front of her and gave Phoebe the photo of Brooke._

_"Go and live with her.", she pushed Phoebe to the window but Phoebe threw the bag to the ground. She could not understand what was happening and why Becca wanted her to live with a woman that probably did not even care one second about them and that she did not know at all._

_"I won't leave you Becca and I don't even want to live with that woman.", the eight-year-old kid said furiously._

_"You have to.", Becca pushed Phoebe to the window again. She had never done anything like that and Phoebe realized that Rebecca was stronger than she was and started protesting._

_"Becca. I am not going!", she could not understand why her sister was behaving like this and it hurt her to see her this sad._

_"Why are you so stubborn? You run away all the time why not now? Leave Pheabs. Please." Phoebe did not know what to say._

_"Not without you. I would never leave you alone Becca. And when I run away I always come back. You know that.", the idea of running away was always on Phoebe's mind but she always had to do it on her own because Becca was too afraid. Of course Phoebe had always come back to her sister when she ran away after another big fight with her father. Rebecca knew that Phoebe would never leave her alone._

_"I can't.", Becca whispered, "I am not as strong as you are and…", she cried into her hands._

_"Then I can't either.", Phoebe sat down on the floor and took her arm around her sister. She was the most important person in her short life and the only thing she wanted was to see her happy._

_Rebecca cried on Phoebe's shoulders, "Everything will be all right Becca. Maybe your…your princess will come and get us." Rebecca always talked about the princess that would safe them and although Phoebe did not like that idea because she believed that Brooke was not a princess, she tried to calm her sister with that thought._

_Becca looked at Phoebe "There isn't any princess. It's just a story Phoebe. Stop being a child."_

_"But…but you always said that…" Phoebe was shocked to hear her sister saying that. Normally she was the one who told her that they should not wait for any stupid princess that would safe and build a castle for them._

_"It was a lie Phoebe. A lie." Their bond was really strong and when one sister would loose hope the other one would try anything to help her finding it again._

_Phoebe looked stunned at her sister and then stood up and packed her sister's stuff, "I show you that it was not a lie. We will sell this stupid stuff, get money and then we will find your princess, okay?", Phoebe gave the bag to Rebecca and held out her hand with a soft smile._

_Rebecca hesitated a moment but then looked up at the person she loved the most and the only one she really trusted. She nodded, took her sister's hand and packed her teddy bear into the bag as well._

_"Can't you leave him here? He is so big?", Phoebe protested but Rebecca shook her head._

_"I would never leave him alone and you are just jealous because you accidently shot of the head of your bear."_

_"It was not an accident. I wanted to see what happens when you shoot a teddy bear and mine was never as pretty as yours.", Phoebe whined._

_"Well now you know what happens and there is no way that I will give him to you. You will just get another of your stupid ideas and destroy him.", Becca smiled down at Phoebe, who rolled her eyes and climbed out of the window._

_They went out into the night holding hands and hoped to find Brooke, the princess that would safe them from their nightmares. A small smile was on their faces and Phoebe squeezed her sister's hand a little, "Sisters forever, huh?"_

_Rebecca squeezed it back and although she was a little afraid of the night, she had her Phoebe at her side, "Yes, sisters forever silly one."_

xxxxxxx

Brooke and Julian held Phoebe tight while she cried in their arms. Brooke wished that she had known the two girls at that age. She would have saved them. She would have made them live with her. Definitely. But it was too late now.

"And…and I could not bring her to you…because…she could not breathe after those bees attacked us and…and I did not know what to do..."

"We are so sorry Phoebe.", Julian caressed her back while Phoebe was on Brooke's lap and hugged her tightly, "But it was not your fault. You have to believe that Phoebe. I know it's hard to understand…but…"

Ben and Sam entered the room with a teddy bear. Phoebe was consumed by guilt immediately and stayed mute.

Ben took a deep breath and sat down in front of Brooke, Julian and Phoebe besides Sam and then started, "Rebecca would…"

Suddenly Phoebe jumped and screamed at him. The others could just listen in shock what she was saying, "Stop telling me what she would want.", she looked madly at him. Ben looked confused at her and did not know what to say, "She is dead. Don't you get it? She is buried under the ground and there is just one thing Rebecca would want.", Phoebe made a pause but then said it.

"Life. And you know what? It is my fault that she cannot have that any more. If I had kept my mouth shut and not convinced her to run away she would live. If I had not promised her that we would find Brooke", Phoebe pointed at Brooke while she walked around in her room "…and that she would make everything better, she would still live. It's my fault. Don't tell me what she would want right now cause my Becca cannot want anything any more because of me."

All of them looked shocked at Phoebe when she started to destroy her own stuff. She threw everything on the floor. She had such a rage in her body that she even destroyed her computer and mobile, "I hate that stuff.", she screamed and then ran outside.

All of them felt helpless and went after Ben with tears in their eyes but somehow they knew that they had to give the two of them some minutes alone. He was the only one who really knew Rebecca.

Phoebe went into the garden and sat down on at the bench and looked up into the sky with her arms crossed. She found a package of cigarettes beside her that probably belonged to Ben and took a cigarette and started smoking. Soon she felt someone sitting down besides her.

"Since when are you smoking?", Ben asked and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Since now.", she coughed and did not stop looking into the sky.

Ben took the teddy bear and sat it down besides Phoebe who looked at it and pushed it away, "It's hers not mine."

"I know but she would want you to take care of him, not her big cousin."

"She never let me have him.", Phoebe said coldly but Ben could tell that it was all a facade. He knew how Phoebe could get when she was hurt. Ben took the bear and put it onto her lap. Phoebe immediately stood up and threw him on the ground.

"I told you that he is not mine. Jeez. Do you even listen to me? He belongs to Becca not to me."

Ben did not want to yell at Phoebe but somehow he needed to "Okay. Now you listen to me. It was not your fault Phoebe. Stop punishing yourself." he held both of her arms, so that she could not escape and had to listen to him.

She looked away, "Let me go." and screamed at him and at first Brooke and Julian wanted to go out and solve the situation but somehow they sensed that Ben knew what he was doing. He held her tight and she had no way to escape, "God Phoebe. We all miss her. I know it's worse for you and I cannot imagine what you go through. Rebecca would not want you to feel guilty. You knew Rebecca the best and she would want you to be happy. You meant everything to her."

This was enough for Phoebe and she fought with all her strength, which was useless, "Stop saying this. Of course I know that…but it should have been me. The bees stung me too but I live and she is dead. It's not fair. It is not fair. Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut? Why was I so stupid to suggest running away? I thought we would grow up together and build a castle. Just for the two of us and I would have bought her the horse she always wanted. We had so many plans Ben. So many. I did not want her to die. I need my Becca. I don't want her to be dead."

Phoebe was punching her cousin with her small fists over and over again and then finally let him hug her while crying hard and now her screams turned into a whisper.

"I want her back Ben. I miss her so much. I don't want to grow up without her. I really want her back Ben. I would do anything. Please get her back Ben. Please."

Ben was crying as well and held her tight in her arms and rocked her back and forth, "Pumpkin I would do it if I could. I swear."  
"But what if she feels alone right now and has no one to watch over her? She was always scared of the night or being alone", Phoebe asked concerned.

"Oh trust me. Everybody up there loves Rebecca.", Ben pointed at the sky and Phoebe nodded. Phoebe looked up into his eyes and the tears fell down her eyes like a waterfall.

"But…I did not want her to die…", Phoebe whispered, she was still feeling guilty.

"I know, I know." Ben whispered, "Everybody knows that and especially Rebecca knows it because you were the most important person for her. Even your dad knew it; he just needed someone to blame. You won't forget her if you're happy. I know you Phoebe."

Julian, Brooke and Sam were wiping their own tears inside the house. They could feel how much Rebecca meant to Phoebe and that she was one of the persons that had helped her to grow up in a violent home without giving up hope.

"I know it's hard to be happy and you cannot forget your past and I don't want you to but…Rebecca will always have a part of your heart and I know that this is a special place. Don't close up your heart. Let others in as well. They won't take her space. Your heart has enough place for many, many people."

Phoebe and Ben were now lying in the grass and looking at the sky, "Do you think Rebecca can see us?"

"Oh, I bet she can.", Ben smiled and then kept on talking, "My theory is that Rebecca helped you find your other sister and Julian and…Sam. "Phoebe listened to him. "I don't think that it's a coincidence. Have you seen Brooke's eyes."

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, they look like Becca's."

"Right and like yours."

"But…but I want Becca to be with us here…I want to see her smile again and hear her voice. I miss everything about her. I want her to have everything I have and want her to get to know all of them."

"Oh, she would have loved them.", Ben said and suddenly Phoebe felt another hand at her side and when she looked to the right, Brooke was lying in the grass and looked up into the sky while squeezing her little hand a little. She just needed to show Phoebe that she was there for her, no matter what and she would never give up on her.

"I would have loved to meet her.", Brooke said. Sam and Julian where lying on Ben's side and said "Me too.", while the tears were already falling onto the grass.

"Maybe you can tell us more about her some time?", Brooke asked softly and Phoebe bit her lip and looked sadly into Brooke's wet eyes that looked exactly like Becca's. With one fast movement Phoebe fell into Brooke's arms and hid her head in her chest and cried. She let it all out and Brooke held her as tight as possible and caressed her back.

"I miss her mom. I miss her so much and I don't want to believe that she'll never come back."

Of course Brooke was crying as well and listened to Phoebe who was lying on top of her. "I cannot live without my Becca. She always knew how our future would look like and…and now…now I am older than she was and I don't know how she would look like now and I will never know it. It's not fair mom.", Brooke could feel Phoebe's hot forehead on her neck and knew that it would be better for her to stay in bed but she could feel that it was important for Phoebe to let it all out now.

"She was way nicer than I am. It's not fair. I want my Becca. Why did she die? I want her back….I need her and she needs me.", Brooke went through Phoebe's hair and then looked up into those beautiful sad eyes.

"Honey, no one can bring her back but she's still with you.", Brooke put Phoebe's hand on her own heart, "She is in your heart and she will live forever because you keep her alive in there."

"But I want to see and smell and feel her.", Phoebe whispered totally exhausted and let her head fall on Brooke's chest again and listened to her heartbeat.

"I know and I would do anything to make that happen. But no one can. It's not easy to understand it Phoebe and I cannot tell you why she died. Sometimes it seems that things just happen without a reason."

Ben interrupted her, "I think that there was a reason. Like I said before pumpkin. Rebecca helped you find the new family you have now and…"

"But I wanted her to find them too. Not only me.", Phoebe's lip was trembling. She remembered the time when she had thought that nothing worse than getting hit by her own father would ever happen. She missed these moments when Rebecca and her had bathed naked in the sea and just had thought about their future.

xxxxxxxx

_Seven-year-old Phoebe was lying in the grass besides her sister who just turned nine._

_"What do you want to be when you grow up?", Phoebe did not need to think one second._

_"A detective.", she answered and loved lying naked between all those flowers, "I will find out every secret that people have and I will help people and you Becca?"_

_"I wanna be a teacher cause I love to know new stuff."_

_"You'd be the best teacher ever.", Phoebe was proud of her sister, who was always teaching her everything she learned._

_"I think we have to start learning to swim.", Becca looked at the sea and picked a flower and put it into Phoebe's hair._

_"Why? We just stand in the water where it is not too deep.", Phoebe touched her big blue eye and flinched a little in pain._

_"But I think it's good to learn to swim. It must be fun." Becca looked into the sky. She loved the nature's peace and just listened to the wind. Her long brown hair was landing in Phoebe's face who smelled at it. She always loved smelling at Becca's hair because unlike herself, Becca washed it every day with the same shampoo._

_"Or maybe I become a writer.", she lay her head on her sister's chest and listened to Phoebe's heartbeat._

_"Yeah, I think you should do both. And I could paint to your stories.", Phoebe suggested and looked up into the sky, "Do you think Doodle is somewhere up there?"_

_"That's a dumb question silly one.", Beccca looked down at Phoebe with a smile and just knew that her sister would look confused. She loved that look. "Of course he is. He was a good dog."_

_"I really miss him.", Becca wiped her sister's tears and nodded._

_"I miss him too but I bet he is happy up there."_

_"How do you know that?"_  
_"Well, I just do!", she looked up into the sky and then jumped up and looked at their favorite tree, "Let's climb up again."_

_They did not even care to take on their clothes and just looked into the sky._

_"I hope I'll be in heaven one day and not in hell. I would miss you too much if I were in hell.", Phoebe threw an apple to the ground._

_"If you're in hell then I will never stay in heaven silly one." Becca took an apple and bit into it and then gave it to Phoebe who did the same._

_"It's weird that we will never see them again. Grandma, Grandpa, Doodle.", lately Phoebe was thinking a lot about death._

_"Yeah. I did not want them to die either but they were old. Maybe it's not so bad if you are old because you have seen everything of the world."_

_Phoebe nodded and looked at her big sister, "Well, we've seen nothing so far. So we won't die until we are…like one hundred years old.", Phoebe wanted to take the apple but slipped and fell down the tree and landed in the grass. Becca looked shocked down and immediately climbed down to her and heard her moaning, "Owwwww…."_

_"Phoebe. Are you okay?", she took her hand and hugged her. Phoebe nodded and touched her back in pain, "Jeez. How will you make it to hundred when you hurt yourself every day?"_

_Phoebe looked sadly up at her, "Would you miss me if I die?"_

_Becca was a little taken back from that question and nodded, "Sometimes your questions are dumb. You know I would miss you. I cannot sleep one night without you, how should I live without you? That's impossible and will never happen."_

_Phoebe nodded, "Maybe I am one of those heroes in your stories and invincible. Every bruise just makes me stronger.", Phoebe stood up and pretended to be a superhero and ran around. Rebecca joined her and laughed happily._

_"Oh no super hero Phoebe. Please help me. My horse is sick and I don't know what to do."_

_"I am coming miss.", she made a funny movement, "It's okay again."_

_"Thank you, thank you.", Becca hugged her and smiled and played further, "What would I do without you?"_

_They fell backwards into the grass and had to laugh hard, "Would you miss me if I die?", Becca whispered and Phoebe rolled her eyes._

_"Dumb question. I would miss you so much that I would want to follow you into heaven. I would just built a flying machine and come and live with you."_

_"But only the real angels are supposed to be in heaven.", Becca said and threw a stone into the water._

_"I don't care. Angels are nice so they will not hit me if I come to visit you. They are not like dad.", she touched her eye again and hoped that he would be in a better mood when they would come home._

_"Dad will never be an angel.", Becca took her head on her knee and looked a little sad. Phoebe realized her sister's mood change and showed her something._  
_"Look, I've found this at home.", it was a lipstick and she immediately opened it and painted Becca's lips with it. "Perfect. You look like a pretty woman."_

_Becca took the lipstick and painted Phoebe's lips as well. "You look beautiful as well."_

_They played fine women for another hour and finally dressed again and went home because it was starting to get dark. Their father did not care at what time they would come home but Becca hated it to be outside in the dark. Their father did not even realize that his daughters were home again because he was having a woman on the couch with him._

_The girls went upstairs and into their room. Phoebe immediately jumped on her bed and looked at her favorite DVD. "You know what."_

_"What?", Becca asked and looked into the stars. She loved the stars very much and could sit at the window for hours and just stare at them._

_"I am going to build us a Radio Flyer. Just like in the movie. There is this boy and the father is really mean and in the end the little boy flies away and always sends postcards to his brother."_

_"But I don't want you to fly away without me.", Becca whispered and Phoebe shook her head._

_"Of course not. I build a big one for the two of us."_

_"I really wonder how it's like to look down to us from up there.", Phoebe looked confused at her sister and then up into the sky and saw the stars. She sat down besides her and shrugged her shoulder._  
_"I have no idea." they looked at them for a while and then Rebecca took out a book and started reading about stars. Phoebe loved listening to her._

_"Maybe stars are like sleeping angels.", Becca suggested and Phoebe shrugged her shoulders again. Sometimes her sister had all those angel theories she did not understand._

_"Do angels even sleep?"_

_"How should I know? I am not an angel.", Becca said back and Phoebe fell into her bed and jumped up when she heard her father yelling her name loudly._

_"Did you do anything?", Becca immediately asked panicked. Phoebe shook her head and took a deep breath when he yelled her name again. Her heart was starting to beat real fast and she had to take a deep breath and then she wanted to go out but Becca was faster and went downstairs._

_"She is sleeping dad.", she lied but he went upstairs and took Phoebe at her arm into another room._

_"I did not do anything, I swear.", Phoebe held up her arms and defended herself while he locked the door so that Becca could not get inside. Becca knocked from the outside and then heard his first hit and Phoebe's sobbing. He opened the door again and went downstairs without looking at Becca. Rebecca looked up in fear at her father and could not understand why he was always so violent. She wished he could change but her wish never came true._

_"Don't you ever touch my things again.", he yelled from downstairs and took another beer._

_"Phoebe?", Becca went inside the room carefully, "Are you okay?"_

_Phoebe was lying without her jeans on the floor and Becca knew that he had used his force against her little sister again and hit her on the bottom without mercy. She could see how red it was and knew that Phoebe must be in pain. Phoebe tried not to cry and bit her own lip so that the tears were not coming out of her eye. She knew that crying would not change anything._

_Rebecca helped her up and they walked into their room again. "Why was he so mad?"_

_"He wanted the lipstick back but I forgot it in the grass.", little Phoebe sobbed into her hands and lay down on her stomach because her back was hurting too much._

_Becca went under the blanket with her and started to tell her a story and Phoebe closed her eyes and immediately pictured everything she said. It was a story about the two of them when they would be older. How they would live in a big castle and would run around all day long and laugh happily. Soon both of them fell asleep. As usual Phoebe lay crossways in bed at night. It seemed as if she wanted to pin Becca under her in order to make sure that she would be there forever. It was her Becca. Her sister forever._

xxxxxxxx

"She…she was very beautiful. I always admired how big she was."

Ben laughed and added "Oh yeah. Although she was only two years older Rebecca was much bigger."

All of them listened carefully when Phoebe kept on talking, "We never really fought and we could always tell what the other one was thinking. Sometimes we just lay in the flowers and I listened to her stories. Her head was full of those stories and I could listen all day long to it and painted to it. She walked like an elf. I was having bruises on my knees or back all the time but she never fell off a tree or got into a fight with our dad.

When daddy was having those scary men at home we always hid in our room and sometimes I cried and she would just make me forget everything by telling another story and cuddling with me.

And when she cried I always showed her my paintings about her stories and told her that one day we would find this mystery land and in the end she was telling another story again."

"Wow. That sounds amazing Phoebe.", Julian said and Phoebe nodded. It was hard for her but healing at the same time.

"Yes, she was. She wanted to become a writer; just like you Sam and I would have made the pictures to her story. Oh look at this cloud. It looks like Doodle. He was Becca's and my bulldog. Although he looked like a monster he was a butterfly."

All of them stayed like this for a while and listened to Phoebe's talking. Phoebe did not talk about Rebecca's death but they were glad that she opened up this much.

"You would have loved her you know.", Phoebe looked at Brooke and Brooke nodded "Definitely."

"She would have loved to go shopping with you and helping in the kitchen or talking to Sam about stories and learning how to swim with Julian and cycle or watching fun movies."

"Just like you do.", Ben added.

"Yeah. Just like I do.", she felt guilty that she got all the things Rebecca would love and wished to share everything with her. She would not hesitate one second.

"She always admired you.", Phoebe pointed at Brooke and Brooke looked confused at her, "I had this one photo of you an Victoria and she said that you look like an angel and that she wanted to be like you when she would become a woman.", Brooke let her tears fall at this imagination.

"And she told those story of you that you were a fine princess and that you would come and get us to live with you. I remember telling her that this was nonsense and that you did not want us and that we would build up our own castle one day. She loved flowers very much and she always wished for a tree house. She said that a tree house was so wonderful because then you would be one step closer to heaven and to the angels. Rebecca always had those weird imagination going on in her head."

Ben was relieved that Phoebe was finally letting it all out and although it was hard to see her crying for the whole day, it was better for her to cry than keep everything to herself or destroying her own stuff.

xxxxxxxxx

Phoebe and Julian slept the rest of the day. Phoebe's fever was getting higher and she got into coughing fits while Julian sneezed all the time. Brooke looked into the room and smiled a little. It was sweet to see the two of them cuddling. Julian had his arm around Phoebe and held her tight, as if he wanted to protect her again. Even in her sleep.

Ben and Sam were in the living room. It was 9pm and they were exhausted. The day had been very hard and their eyes were red from all the crying. Brooke sat down on the couch as well and looked at the two teenagers. "I am proud of you.", Ben and Sam looked confused at her.

"Okay you two. I go to bed cause I cannot keep my eyes open any more. You can watch a movie but…", she pointed at the two of them with a soft smile, "you won't share a bed. Not again I may add."

Ben blushed into the deepest red while Sam looked shocked at her. "What?", she asked confused.

"Oh Sam. I've been sixteen once as well but you have your bed Ben and Sam has hers. I want you two to follow that rule. Is that clear?", Ben immediately nodded.

"Yes mam. Um…sorry…we…", Brooke gave each one a kiss on the cheek and wanted to go outside when Phoebe came into the room. It looked like she was sleepwalking again, which happened very often lately. Phoebe walked over to Sam and sat down on her lap and hugged her tight. Sam held her tight and stroked her back; it was a good feeling. She could tell that Phoebe was sleeping again and Brooke took her into her arms and to their bed again.

Then she changed into her PJ's and brushed her teeth and then went under the blanket slowly. She looked at Phoebe and Julian for a while. Phoebe looked so peaceful while she was sleeping; yet Brooke knew that this girl had to go through so many horrible things in her life. No wonder she had her tantrums and stubbornness.

She heard Phoebe sobbing again in her sleep. She was obviously dreaming about Rebecca because she mumbled her name. Brooke took her arm around her and went through her hair. It calmed her down and then she looked down into her feverish eyes.

"Hey you.", Brooke whispered and held her tight. She saw that Phoebe's lip started to tremble. Phoebe was almost on top of Brooke and listened to Brooke's heartbeat.

"Becca always said that every heartbeat counts. And that you should listen to it sometimes to really realize what living really means."

"Your sister was really smart.", Brooke smiled at Phoebe and Phoebe nodded proudly. "Oh yes, she was. Sometimes she woke me up at night and said that she just wanted to hear my voice. I was always so annoyed by that but when…when she wasn't there any more and no one woke me up at night I really missed that. I still do because not only did she get to hear my voice, I got to hear hers too.", she coughed a little and soon fell asleep again.

xxxxxxxxx

Ben and Sam were lying on the couch. They did not want to go to bed because they wanted each other's warmth. Sam looked down at the boy under her and went through his hair. "I am so happy that I found you.", she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Me too.", he massaged her back and did not want to let go of her.

xxxxxxxxx

**"The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living" * Cicero, Markus T.**


	40. Guilt

_**Hi to everyone who is still reading/reviewing! I managed to update fast again. Yeah! Maybe I bore you a little with all the "Phoebe-chapters" and flashback with Rebecca but I really want to show how Phoebe feels and that it's not easy to cope with loosing someone you love so much! I promise that there'll be more Sam-Brooke scenes! I did not forget Sam or any other character and I always appreciate if you tell me what you miss in a chapter or did (not) like!I wrote a longer update again (tell me if it's annoying to read too long ones!)**_

_**xxxxxxxx**_

_**may92: I am sorry to say it but I am happy that I made you cry ;). Yeah, I really wanted to show how fragile Phoebe is and I am glad you saw that. Phoebe finally has the family that cares for her and can start being a real kid and dealing with all her emotional pain. **_

_**A.R2914: I am happy that you loved it!**_

_**Othangles: I promise to write some Brooke-Sam interaction!I did not forget any character it was just a little hard adding scenes before Rebecca's date of death. But you'll see scenes soon, so please keep on reading! Thanks for your review!**_

_**Ace5492: You are wonderful my dear that you let me know that you thought of my chapter as wonderful ;)!**_

_**katie: I hope you are healthy again!If not: Get well soon!**_

_**forever-alwaysB-Davis: I hope you feel good and wish you a great sunday!**_

_**JustLikeBrookeDavis: I hope you still like this story!**_

_**xxxxxxx**__**Your CaseyJr.**_

xxxxxxxxxx

Phoebe and Julian were healthy again but the next days were very hard for Phoebe and the others. Although Phoebe did not want to cry because of anything, she could not hold back her tears. Brooke and Julian had decided to take her to a therapist. It was hard seeing her suffering that much and they knew that a professional help would support them. At first Phoebe hated the idea of going to a therapist but after her third session, she found it okay and did not have a tantrum before each session.

Ben decided to stay for another three weeks and all of them were happy to hear that; especially to have him with them when Rebecca's day of death would come, was a good thing. But the time before Rebecca's death was horrible. Although Phoebe had opened up a little it was like now she was closing up totally again. She did not come at night into anybody's bed, nor did she want to be hugged and had an outburst about anything. They got to see a version of her that was definitely hard to deal with. Everybody knew the reason why she was like that and they talked to the therapist who told them that Phoebe was still blaming herself for her sister's death and had a huge aggression inside.

xxxxx

One night Brooke cried in her room in Julian's arms, "I don't know how to deal with her Julian. I mean, she does not want anyone to touch her any more. She screams at us and…and I feel too much pity to punish her with anything. She went through so much that I don't want to add pain."

Julian could understand it perfectly. Since they knew about her past they somehow had problems punishing her and almost let her got through with anything. Whether it was staying up as long as Ben and Sam or something else. The therapist was worried about Phoebe's behavior and wanted to meet all of them the next day.

xxxxx

"It is nice to meet you all.", Mrs. Benzo was sitting in front of them while everyone was on the couch. Phoebe still tried to calm down from a tantrum with tears in her eyes. Mrs. Benzo just let her be and started the talking.

"So this is your family Phoebe?", Mrs. Benzo asked nicely. Phoebe looked mad at her and rolled her eyes while the tears were still coming out of them because of her fury.

"No I brought a family that I've found on the streets. Of course it is! You already know that and don't ask me such dumb questions.", Mrs. Benzo had lot of those session with Phoebe where she was getting defensive and almost yelled at her.

"Can you tell me why you are so mad right now?", Brooke, Julian and Sam were holding hands and just listened while Sam wanted to hold Phoebe's hand too but she took it away. Sometimes no one could understand Phoebe and it was like she could change so fast.

"Because you made us all come today.", Phoebe said back and looked very furiously at her. If looks could kill, Mrs. Benzo would be dead right now.

"Do you know why I wanted them to come?", Mrs. Benzo was really nice and just wanted Phoebe to open up again. But it was not easy with Phoebe. Her feelings of guilt lay that deep inside her soul that telling her that it was not her fault, did not change anything.  
"I don't really care.", Phoebe looked to the window and pretended not to be interested in anything.

Mrs. Benzo addressed Sam, Brooke and Julian with a smile and let her be, "It's really good to finally meet you all in one place. Phoebe told me a lot about you and I am happy that you could make it. I wanted you to come because I am worried about Phoebe." Phoebe rolled her eyes and went to another chair and just looked out of the window. It was sad that she was acting this way and pushing everyone far away from her but she could not handle her grief in any other way and it was the first time that people really tried helping her, which was good but also meant that she had to deal with Rebecca's death every day.

Mrs Benzo continued, "I heard that she acts differently lately and I would like you to tell me how exactly."

Brooke looked at Phoebe who had her back to them and just stared into they sky, "Well, she does not want us to hug her any more and she has many outbursts and destroys her own stuff or yells at us."

"How do you feel when she does it?"

"We feel helpless and we don't know what to do. We can feel that she is sad and feels alone but she won't let us help her any more and that makes us really sad as well.", Julian added.

"And yesterday she told me that everyone would be better without her and that she…she hates herself and Phoebe that is not true.", Sam said and had to suppress her tears, "I love you very much Phoebe and you are my little sister and I want you to know that I am there too to help you." Brooke squeezed Sam's hand. She was so proud of the young woman that was her daughter and sitting besides her.

"Could you come over to us Phoebe please?", Phoebe did not turn around but shook her head. The tears were already streaming down her face and she tried to wipe them with her hand. She missed Rebecca so much that she did not know what to do. It was not like she wanted to act the way she did lately but she could not stop her outbursts. She was just so mad that things like death happened to people and especially to Rebecca.

"Does Phoebe talk a lot about Rebecca lately?", Mrs. Benzo knew that this was a little fast but she needed Phoebe to open up a little.

"No. She told us about her but lately she does not really mention her. We are afraid that we will hurt her if we talk about her and…"

"Talking about her won't make her alive. So why don't you just take me to the orphanage and start having a happy, happy life. I don't even want to be happy so you might as well leave me alone.", she sat on a chair that was far away from everyone and crossed her arms in front of her.

Brooke, Sam and Julian were having tears in their eyes right now. They knew that Phoebe did not mean what she was saying but nevertheless those words hurt.

"Do you want to live in the orphanage Phoebe?"

"I don't care."

"Do you like it at home with them?", she pointed at Brooke, Julian and Sam. Phoebe did not answer and looked away.

"Would you give her to the orphanage?"

Julian immediately answered, "Never. We love you Phoebe. And you too Sam.", he took Sam's hand, who nodded. "No matter what; you are our daughters and all we want is you to be happy and…", he could not hold back his tears any more and stopped talking.

"Phoebe it breaks our hearts to see you suffering like that. All we want is to help you but…but if you push us away I don't know what we can do to help you.", Brooke answered and saw that Phoebe was crying as well. She did not make a sound but nevertheless her tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Could you please come to us Phoebe because I have a task for you all." Phoebe shook her head, "If you have already given up on your family Phoebe and you want to live in the orphanage, then there is nothing I can do for you. It makes me sad if you decide like this but it's your life and no one can force you to live with people you don't like."

Mrs. Benzo needed to be that hard now and could see that Phoebe looked shocked at her, "I see three people that care for you and obviously love you very much. It's okay if you don't love them. Nobody forces you to do so. I cannot look into your head. Maybe you've already decided that you don't want to live them because they care about you and want to know more about Rebecca and love you.", Phoebe sat still on the chair with a very fast heartbeat.

"I am sorry but we need to end this session.", they looked shocked at her but of course Mrs. Benzo knew Phoebe and how she would get through her, "I think Phoebe has already decided that it's better if all people leave her alone and I know that I cannot change her mind."

Brooke, Julian and Sam stood up and wanted to walk to the door but Phoebe jumped up and held it closed. Of course they knew that Phoebe would react this way and it broke their hearts to see her in so much emotional pain.

"No…no…don't go. I don't want to leave you…I…", she cried and fell to the floor but nevertheless she did not want to be touched.

Mrs. Benzo told them to sit down again and just let her be while she cried heavily on the floor. She went over to her and looked down at the broken girl, "Phoebe we need to know what is inside here.", she pointed at Phoebe's heart, "I can see that your whole family suffers because they feel helpless. They want to help you but if you don't let them help you, there is nothing they can do for you."

Phoebe had her head between her knees and tried to calm down but listened carefully to Mrs. Benzo. "You don't have to be alone with your thoughts. I know that there was no adult that was there for you in the past and that took care of you and I am very proud of you how you managed everything. I see strength in you that I would like to have too. And I know that you already let all those people, who are sitting here on the couch, into your heart. And do you know why they sit here? They sit here because they love you and want you to feel good."

Phoebe did not dare to look up but heard every word. "I am so proud of you because although you are a child you looked after yourself very well but now it's time that somebody else does it for you. And I know that you already allowed that but now it is time to really say "Yes, I want and I need my parents and sister."

Brooke, Julian and Sam listened carefully to every word and hoped that Phoebe would open up.

"Okay Phoebe here is the deal. If you want and think that you need parents, then nod. And if you think that those people who are sitting over there on the couch are the perfect ones; the ones you want and that have the strength to deal with you and Sam but more important if you want these people to help you and you want to feel happy again, then sit down on the couch with them and let them know that you need them. You don't have to say anything, just sit down over there.", Mrs. Benzo stood up again and sat down in front of the others.

Phoebe hesitated a moment but then went to the couch and sat down on the edge with a sad face. She could not look at them because she heard their sobbing and it was too painful.

"Okay Phoebe I have some questions for you. You can just nod. **Do you like how you feel lately**?"

Phoebe shook her head.

**"Do you want to feel better?**", Phoebe thought about Becca and guilt immediately consumed her mind but then she nodded.

**"Do you know how to feel better?"**

Phoebe shook her head again.

**"Do you think that these people can help you to feel better?"**

She nodded after a while.

**"Do you trust them?"**

She nodded again and Mrs. Benzo smiled."Okay, I want you to describe each other in just one word. Write one positive thing on this side and one negative at the other without using many words. Don't comment it. Just watch it. I need to get to know you all a little better."

She gave a card to each one.

"We start with **Julian's negative sides**."

Brooke held up "**mother's boy**." And smiled softly but could not look away from Phoebe who was hugging a stuffed animal tightly.

Sam held up "**Does not trust me with boy**s"

And Phoebe held up a **question mark**.

Mrs. Benzo then asked what Julian had written, "Oh, I did not know that I should write one for me too."

Julian then held up his card for him and it said, "**Worrying all the time."**

"Okay, now** Brooke's negative ones**"

Julian's card said, "**Always feeling guilty."**

Sam's card said, "**Doubts about being a good mother."**

Phoebe's had a **question mark** again and Brooke's card said "**short-tempered."**

"Okay, thank you. Now **Sam's negative sides.**"

Julian: "**Hiding at times"**

Brooke: "**Pretends to be grown-up (sometimes)**"

Phoebe: **"?"**

Sam: **"Sometimes acts without thinking."**

"Great. Now **Phoebe's negative ones."**

They all stopped a moment and did not know how this would affect Phoebe but then started writing.

Julian: "**Short-tempered"**

Brooke: "**lone fighter."**

Sam: **"unpredictable"**

They all thought that Phoebe had written another** question mark** but she did not.

Phoebe's sign showed, **"Small"**

Mrs. Benzo was glad that Phoebe had written anything and continued.

"Now **Julian's good sides."**

Brooke held up her card and it showed "**Lovable."**

Sam's showed "**Interested**" and Phoebe's showed **"Not hitting**." Julian's said "**Caring"**

Then it was time for his** Brooke's positive side.**

Julian: **"Warm-hearted**"

Sam: **"Reliable"**

Phoebe: "**Motherly"**

Brooke: "**Caring"**

**Sam's positive sides** came next:

Julian: **"altruistic"**

Brooke: **"strong-minded"**

Phoebe: **"Cool"**

Sam: **"Cares about others"**

Now it was time for **Phoebe's positive ones.**

Julian: **"lovable"**

Brooke: **"caring"**

Sam: **"admirable"**

Phoebe: **"?"**

"Well that went well. Now I got to know you all a bit better. But Phoebe you did not play along. I want you to fill in the question marks you had." Phoebe shook her head, she really did not want to talk right now.

"Do you think you can do this?", Mrs. Benzo asked nicely and Phoebe whispered a "yes" after a while.

"Okay, so tell me what you don't like about Julian."

Phoebe thought a moment but then shrugged her shoulders.

"So you are telling me that this guy over there is the most perfect man on the whole world?", Mrs. Benzo smiled at her and pointed at Julian, "So you tell me you never fight with any of them because they are too perfect?"

Phoebe looked at her and rested her head on the back of the couch and shook her head again.

"So you do fight with them?", Phoebe nodded her head. Of course she did.

"But you would not fight with people who are perfect, right? So tell me his bad side Phoebe. C'mon. Don't leave me hanging.", Phoebe smiled a little when Mrs. Benzo pleaded and then wrote a word on the card and showed it.

**"Snores at night.**" The others had to laugh a little and were glad that Phoebe played along.

For Brooke it said, **"Stopped drawing."**

Sam's sign said, **"gets to do more"**

"Well that was not so hard, was it?", Mrs. Benzo asked and Phoebe shook her head.

"And now one positive for you."

Phoebe looked at the sign and really did not know what to write and her eyes got wet again because all the attention was on her and she could only think of Rebecca. That it had been her fault and how her father had told her that she would make everybody's life worse and that she was the devil in person. All of them could see her hesitation and it hurt them that Phoebe could not mention one positive side of her. There were so many and all of them could easily name them.

"Maybe it's easier you just pick one of the other's which you think suits you the best."

Mrs. Benzo held up the cards and Phoebe looked at them. Lovable, caring or admirable. She did not characterize herself with any of those, so she wrote one down and held it up.

It said **"Intelligent."**

Brooke and Julian realized what low self-esteem Phoebe obviously had and smiled at her but she did not look at them.

"Phoebe. Do you see what Sam, Brooke and Julian are doing at the moment?"

Phoebe looked to them and nodded, "They are holding hands."

"Don't you want that too?"

"I don't know."

"How about you just try it and if you don't like it, you can go back to your seat? How does that sound?", Phoebe looked at the three of them. All of them had a soft smile on their faces but nevertheless she hesitated.

"You told me that you liked cuddling with them, could you tell me why it changed?"

"I don't know.", Phoebe said honestly. She could not comprehend her own behavior at times.

"Okay, how about you really, really let adults choose what is best for you? Just try it and if you realize that you don't like it then no one will force you. How about you just sit down on Brooke's lap and look how it feels?"

Phoebe looked at Brooke and shook her head, "I know how it feels."

"Oh, sorry. I did not know that. Then how does it feel?"

"Okay.", Phoebe finally whispered.

"So if it feels okay, then why are you still sitting there alone?", Phoebe had trouble letting the tears in her eyes. Whenever she was happy she felt guilty that Rebecca would never have that.

"Is it because of Rebecca?", Mrs. Benzo already knew the answer but she needed her to open up. Phoebe's tears fell down her cheek and she had to look away. She had managed so well in the past to suppress all those feelings but suddenly they came back at once.

"Phoebe you told me that Rebecca knew everything about you and that you could tell each other's thoughts. And you also told me that Rebecca believed in angels and that you sometimes feel like she is still there. How do you think Rebecca would feel if she sees you that unhappy?"

Phoebe looked shocked at her and stayed mute for a while, "She would…she would…be unhappy too and…and want me to smile again but I don't know how.", she cried into her small hands and leaned back against the couch. The constantly crying exhausted her very much.

"It's okay not to know how Phoebe. And all of us can understand that you are sad but how about you just try. You don't have to do anything more than trying and trusting the people you love. I know that this is hard but you already managed so well lately, it would make us all sad if you give up now."

"But…but…what if I forget Rebecca if I am happy?", Phoebe whispered.

"You would never forget her Phoebe…you…"

"Yes I do. I don't know her smell any more and…I…", Phoebe cried into her hands again and kicked a chair in front of her that immediately fell to the ground.

"But you know what. If you think that you will forget her there is only one thing you can do.", Mrs. Benzo said again and gave Phoebe a paper and a pencil. Phoebe took it and did not understand what she wanted.

"You won't forget her if you start telling us about her. Tell us how she looked like, tell us what you loved about her, how you fought and everything that made her the person you love so much."

Phoebe looked shocked at Mrs. Benzo and then started drawing. No one had expected her to draw this good. It looked like a photo of Rebecca and showed every detail. Mrs. Benzo took the picture and was astonished how perfect it was.

"Phoebe. You have drawn so many details. I don't think that you have forgotten anything about that beautiful young girl. Phoebe I've heard that you are so lovable with Lisa. Can you tell me why?"

Phoebe did not understand her change of topic and mumbled, "Cause I like her and she is sweet and still so small."

"So you think that bigger people should help smaller ones?"

"Yes."

"You described yourself as small. Why don't you let anyone help you that is bigger than you are?", Phoebe looked a little mad at her.

"Lisa is small and young. When I said small as a negative side of me I meant my height. Nothing more.", of course she meant more.

"Okay. Come here and stand on the table.", Phoebe crossed her arms and did as she was told to although it annoyed her. She was shutting out everyone again and did not show her tears.

"Brooke, could you please stand up.", Brooke nodded and stood in front of Phoebe and looked up into those sad and empty eyes. It broke her heart to see her suffering like this.

"So now you're big Phoebe and Brooke is small. I know you always try to help smaller ones and it's a really good characteristic." Phoebe did not know what Mrs. Benzo wanted and just listened a little with her arms crossed.

"Brooke. Are you happy right now?"

Brooke hesitated a moment but then shook her head, "No, because I see my daughter in so much pain."

"What would make you happy?", Julian and Sam listened to every word and watched Brooke and Phoebe interacting.

"Um…if I could help Phoebe to get better."

"I really want to know what would make you happy not her. She is big and she knows how to take care of herself but you are smaller and maybe you need her. Do you need her?"

"Of course I do.", Brooke immediately answered and looked up at Phoebe, "I love her and I love having her in my arms or just seeing her."

"So a hug would help you?"

Brooke realized where this was going but it felt like she would push Phoebe and that was the last she wanted, "Um…yes, but she does not…"

"Would you fell better with a hug or not?", Brooke looked shocked at Mrs. Benzo and then nodded.  
"So when Phoebe lies in your arms it's not only good for her but good for you too?", Brooke nodded again.

"Okay Phoebe. So you help smaller ones, right? Then I think you should know what you should do right now.", Mrs Benzo smiled up at her and Phoebe looked down at her with an open mouth.

"But she is not smaller than I am in reality.", Phoebe got mad and kicked down a pencil. Mrs. Benzo just ignored this behavior.

"I thought it's only about your height Phoebe. You are bigger than she is right now."

"But I am standing on a fucking table. That does not make me big.", Phoebe screamed back and hated that Mrs. Benzo could stay that calm.

"Okay. You just heard Brooke saying that she feels sad and would feel better if you hug her and you told me that it would feel okay. So could you stop arguing and just make her a little happier?"

Phoebe hesitated a moment, "Fine.", she slung her arms around Brooke and at first it felt like she was really forced but then her sobs started. Brooke could feel how suddenly all of her weight was on her body and how Phoebe hid her face in her shoulders.

"You can let go of her now.", Mrs. Benzo said and pulled her away but Phoebe held Brooke tight and started to cry heavily.

"Okay Phoebe. Do you want to let go of her now?", Phoebe shook her head and slung her legs around her waist and Brooke was glad to see her looking for comfort again. She sat down on the couch with her and caressed her back softly.

"Can you tell us why you are crying right now Phoebe?", Mrs. Benzo asked after half an hour when she was still on Brooke's lap and hiding her face.

"I miss Rebecca so much.", Phoebe whispered.

"Could you please look at me one moment?", Phoebe turned around and looked sadly at Mrs. Benzo. "Does it feel a little, only a tiny tiny bit better to share that sadness and letting someone hold you tight?", Phoebe hesitated but then nodded and hid in Brooke's chest again and let the tears fall down.

xxxxxxxx

Sam, Brooke and Julian were in the car and drove home. It had been a very hard day for all of them and when they came back home Ben looked a little shocked at their red eyes and wet faces. He then saw Phoebe still in Brooke's arms and was glad that Phoebe let someone touch her again. He went over to Sam and hugged her and both of them went outside to talk a little. Phoebe did not let go of Brooke for one second this day. She had to have her on her side the whole time.

"Can I stay up a little longer?", Phoebe asked this evening but Julian and Brooke knew that they were told to stay consistent even if they felt pity with her.

"No Phoebe. You have your bedtime."

"Please. It is really, really important.", Phoebe whispered and somehow they could feel that it was not a lie.

"How much longer?", Julian asked and Phoebe smiled a little, "Two hours."

"Make it one and it's okay. But just today."

Phoebe nodded and hugged him tightly, "Thanks", she went into her room and closed the door.

They did not know what she was doing but she forbid them to come inside. Sam and Ben knocked on the door a little later and opened it. They saw Phoebe lying on the floor sleeping with paint on her face and fingers. Then they looked at the big picture she had drawn. She had written "My Family."on it. The picture showed the five of them. Ben and Sam were holding hands and looked at each other. Hearts were painted around their heads. Brooke and Julian were standing besides them and holding hands as well while Phoebe was on Julian's shoulders with a smile as well but tears coming out of her eyes and she held up one of her hand into the sky. Her finger was touching an angel's finger that was sitting on a cloud and laughing happily besides a dog with wings. They looked exactly like Doodle and Rebecca and Rebecca was smiling with tears as well. There were other angels on some other clouds that looked like her grandpa and grandma. There were so many details in that picture and Ben and Sam were amazed by her talent. No one would ever believe that this picture was drawn by an eleven year old girl.

Ben shook Phoebe a little, "Hey pumpkin.", she opened her eyes and yawned and then looked at the picture very tired.

"That's amazing Phoebe. I love it.", Sam said honestly and Phoebe smiled a little and went closer towards Sam. She needed her and sometimes was afraid to loose her as well. Sam took her arms around Phoebe and just held her tight. Brooke and Julian came inside her room and were equally amazed.

"Could we frame it and hang it into the living room?", Julian asked and Phoebe nodded happily. He immediately took the picture and all of them stood in front of it and smiled.

"I love it.", Brooke had her hands on Phoebe's shoulder who yawned all the time. It was 11pm and way over her bedtime.

"I think it is time to go to bed.", Julian finally went through Phoebe's hair who shook her head and looked up at him with her puppy look. A puppy look that looked exactly like Brooke's.

"Please, just a little longer. I wanna..."

"No. It's too late.", Julian took her hand and pulled her to the bathroom. Brooke had to laugh when she heard the two of them arguing. She looked at the picture again and took her arm around Sam. She knew that in the end everything would be okay. She hugged Sam from behind and held her tight to herself. She was so proud of Sam. Sam had definitely grown in the last years.

"But I am not even tired.", they heard Phoebe complaining and went into her room. They saw how Julian took her over his shoulder and walked over to her bed and tucked her in. "Oh c'mon. Why am I always the one who has to go to bed first? Sam and Ben are up too.", she whined and crossed her arms. Sam, Ben and Brooke jumped into her bed and just stayed there and almost gave her no room to breath and pinned her under them.

"But I don't want to…", Phoebe continued and tried to get free but all of them answered her, "Sleep Phoebe!" The five of them stayed like this for a while until all of them were asleep but one person. She climbed out of the bed and looked at the picture again. It was sad looking at it but in the meantime it felt good. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Becca would be very proud of you now.", he said and remembered the times when the two little girls sat in his room and asked him about anything.

"I love you Becca.", she said and turned around and let him carry her back to her room.

Both of them stayed outside for a while and just looked into it. Sam, Brooke and Julian were sleeping peacefully. Phoebe had her head on his shoulder and looked with a smile at them.

"They love you so much Phoebe.", Ben whispered. Phoebe just looked at them and found it cute how they all slept in her bed.

"How about shaking time?", Ben suggested and Phoebe looked smiling at him and nodded. Becca and Phoebe had always loved the shaking time at their house. They had danced with them for hours to funny music. Ben took Phoebe into Sam's room and closed the door. He turned on the music and started dancing funnily. "Hey, don't laugh at me. Dance with me pumpkin.", she jumped into his arms and both of them smiled happily and remembered the good old times. Brooke, Julian and Sam peeked into the room and watched the cute scene. After a while Ben and Phoebe went to the window and looked up to the stars. He had his arms around her and was amazed by the stars' beauty.

"What do you think they are Ben?"

"The stars?", Ben asked and Phoebe nodded.

"Well, you know what the books tell you. They are energy far far away from us. And although one star may not exist any more, we still see its light."

Phoebe listened to him carefully. Ben was always the one Becca and her had asked when it came to questions they had not been able to answer.

"But in my mind stars are sleeping angels."

Phoebe nodded and went a little closer to him, "Sleep tight Becca.", she whispered into the night and closed her eyes as well. They stayed like this for a while and even when Phoebe fell asleep he just held her in his arms and looked up as well. A tear fell down his cheek, "Don't worry Becca. I take care of your silly one."

xxxxxx

_Twelve year old Ben walked to his laughing cousins. They were lying in the grass with lipstick on their mouths and told each other how their prince would look one day. "Hey Ben.", Rebecca jumped up and hugged him tight. She was such a sweet girl. Always caring for others and trying to help._

_"Ben look. We are fine women.", Phoebe pointed at her mouth and Ben laughed._

_"I can see that.", he sat down in the grass as well and threw a stone into the sea._

_"I wonder who you will marry one day Ben.", Becca looked at Ben who rolled his eyes._

_"Are you talking about your princes again?"_

_"Well Becca will marry someone who is very nice and pretty and has horses and I will marry you."_

_"You cannot marry me Phoebe.", Ben said and looked at her blue eye. He hated that his uncle was always that aggressive towards her and that there was nothing he could do about it._

_"Why not?", she asked a little sad._

_"Cousins don't marry.", he went through her hair with his hands._

_"But I don't want anybody else to marry you.", Phoebe whined._

_"Maybe Ben will find a princess you like Phoebe.", Becca suggested but Phoebe shook her head._

_"Nooo. I don't want him to have any princess."_

_"Right, you must always take care of us Ben.", Becca said and kissed his cheek and smiled when she saw the lipstick on his cheek._

_"I don't need anyone to take care of me.", Phoebe protested and threw a stone as well, "I can take care of myself."_

_"But I take care of you Phoebe.", Rebecca protested this time._

_Phoebe rolled her eyes and let herself fall on top of Rebecca, "That's different. You are my Becca and we are sisters forever."_

_Rebecca pushed her down and whispered something into his ears._

_"Hey, no fair.", Phoebe tried to understand what they were saying._

_He whispered back, "Don't worry Becca. I'll take care of your silly one forever as well."_

_Becca nodded and looked up to her sister with a wide smile._

_"I hate when you do that. What did you tell him?"_

_"Oh just that he should take care of you too when I am not there.", Rebecca never lied to Phoebe and Phoebe rolled her eyes._

_"You are always there."_

_"Nope. Sometimes I am at school or at the dentist."_

_"I won't cry if you're away for some hours, as long as you come back. I am not a baby Becca."_

_"Yeah but you look so tiny, tiny, tiny.", she tackled her to the ground and tickled her merciless._

_"I may be tiny but I am not the one who is afraid of everything."_  
_"I am noooot.", Becca whined and crossed her arms while Ben had to laugh. It was the cutest thing when the two of them were arguing._

_"Yes you are and that's why you need me. Cause I am the brave Phoebe that can save you from anything. Boom. Boom.", she played gangster again and Becca smiled._

_"Okay fine. You are tiny but brave."_

_"Yup. And you are big but a coward."_

_"I am not a coward."_

_"Sure. My favorite coward on the whole wide world.", Phoebe hugged her from behind and tickled her as well._

_"Phoebe! There is a spider in your face.", Ben joked. Phoebe immediately jumped up screaming, "Get it off of me. Get it off."_

_Becca and Ben just laughed at her and finally she looked mad at them. "I was not afraid…I…"_

_"Yeah, yeah. Whatever pumpkin. Just admit it. You need me to save you too.", Becca smiled and Phoebe slumped down to the ground._  
_"Fine. I need you too to save me. But you need me more because I am braver than you are."_

_"I think both of you are cowards.", Ben looked at the shocked faces and grinned. "Cause neither of you can get away from the big, big tickling monster."_

_"Nooooo Ben.", Becca pointed at him and jumped up and ran away. Phoebe did the same but as usual Ben was faster. He took Phoebe over his shoulder and ran after Becca. Phoebe was not heavy so it was easy to run with her after Becca. He caught her and finally pinned down both girls under him and started to tickle them merciless._  
_"Noooo.", they laughed and tried to get free but their cousin was way stronger and loved to tease them._

_"Say it.", he grinned down at them._

_"Nope.", Phoebe said first and he tickled them again and said it again._

_"Say it"_

_Becca was the first one to say it, "You are our superhero."_

_"Very good, now you Phoebe.", Phoebe laughed and shook her head. He immediately tickled her neck again and did not let go of her._

_"Say it."_

_"You are our superhero", she finally said and jumped up and screamed, "Noooooot."_

_He ran after them again. They did not need to tell him that they admired him but he loved teasing them and spending time with those two giggly girls._

_xxxxx_

**"You - you alone will have the stars as no one else has them...In one of the stars I shall be living. In one of them I shall be laughing. And so it will be as if all the stars were laughing, when you look at the sky at night...You - only you - will have stars that can laugh."**

**-Antoine de Saint-Exupery in The Little Prince**


	41. Being a teenager

**Another fast update. But I think I have to stop updating so fast cause I kind of assume that most of you are a little annoyed and maybe don't have the time to read it (summer, school...) because some stopped reviewing (which could also mean that the plot bores you!). Thank you to the ones that constantly review and show me that I do not need to stop! Of course I have no clue how many exactly are reading the story-so thank you to the readers as well!**

**xxxxxx**

**Hard-core OTH: I am happy to see that a "new" person reads my fic (You!). So thank you for telling me your thoughts. You probably don't continue reading because you told me that you don't feel like Haley, Brooke or Jamie are on character at all. I really appreciate your criticism and would love to know what you don't like. I always want to improve my writing! I would also like to know which version you read. The one I changed where Haley is not yelling at Phoebe in class and stays calm and does not steal the bag and so on or the old one (I changed a lot because I did not like portraying Haley so "mean"). I don't know why but sometimes those "old" chapters still appear. I am glad that you like the plot though. I don't know whether you've read until the end or only until chapter 4 but you would really make me happy to tell me your thoughts again!**

**Ace5492: You are wonderful my dear!**

**may92: Thanks for being so patient! I was a little excited whether the session would bore you but I am glad that it did not! Like I promised: Brooke-Sam will definitely come!**

**OTHangles: That really means a lot to me that you found it epic ;) and that it was not too long!**

**katie: Yeah, I am sad too that I "let" Rebecca die but I will show that the Bakers and Scotts are there for her!I really hope you feel better my dear!**

**xxxxxxxxx**

Rebecca's date of death was coming closer and closer. Phoebe managed to open up a bit more every day. She still protested about anything but they could handle it. The therapist was very proud how Brooke and Julian dealt with everything and told them that they had to be careful not to forget about Sam's desires. But Sam seemed to be very happy and wanted to spend every minute with Ben. It was good to talk to the therapist alone at times who told her that it's okay to be annoyed by Phoebe at times and that she must not feel guilty but behave like a normal sister.

xxxxxxx

"But I want to go toooo.", Phoebe whined and looked up at Sam and Ben with crossed arms.

"Jeez. Stop annoying me Phoebe. We want some time alone.", Sam answered. Sometimes Phoebe was really like a baby and her whining annoyed everyone.

"Both of you are mean. All you care about is kissing.", Phoebe complained and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. It was good to see her acting this way instead of having an outburst and destroying her own stuff.

Sam looked guiltily at Phoebe when she went outside with Ben, "She'll be fine.", Brooke hugged Sam and Ben "Have fun."

Sam nodded and went into the car with Ben while Brooke and Julian jumped on the couch besides Phoebe and took their arms around her.

"What do we do with you?", Julian asked and looked down at Phoebe who pretended not to care and watched TV.

"Brooke do you think Phoebe would want to spend the day at a premiere?"

"Well I don't know honey. I think right now she is not in the mood for anything."

"Oh. But we already have those three tickets.", Julian showed them to Brooke and Phoebe pretended not to care. Tickets for what?

"Oh yeah. I remember. Because I own that great fashion line called Clothes over Bros I have some pretty famous friends."

"Oh and don't forget me honey. I am a movie maker."

"Well. I don't know, maybe we should give them to Haley and Nathan."

"But I thought Phoebe loves Harry Potter."

"Oh yes Julian. She does but like I said, today she's just not in the mood."

"Oh, that's sad. I was really looking forward to see the premiere of it."

"Yeah me too. But I guess she just don't want to see the actors and actresses."

"You mean we could walk over the red carpet?"

"Of course honey. Remember I am Brooke Davis-Baker."

"Ooooh. I chose wisely.", Julian laughed.

"Yes indeed. But well, I think I am going to call Haley and give them to her."

They hoped that their plan was working. Of course Phoebe protested when Brooke took the phone and wanted to call Haley.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.", Phoebe screamed and looked at the cards, "I don't have anything to wear.", she ran into her room.

"How about shopping?", Brooke walked after her and Phoebe jumped into her arms. Julian hugged the two from behind, "But appropriate clothes.", he smiled. Brooke and Phoebe rolled their eyes and nodded.

"Great. Great. Great.", she kissed Brooke over and over again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Ben walked into the store hand in hand. "Are you sure we can do it?", Sam asked when she saw the big package.

Ben just laughed at her and nodded, "I am a man."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot.", she laughed and they bought it. They went to the car again and started driving. Finally they lay down somewhere in the woods with a blanket and some stuff to eat. They desperately needed some time alone.

"It's nice here.", Ben said and looked around. There was nothing else but trees and flowers around him. No houses or any other people.

"Yeah. I love this spot. I always come here when I am sad.", she admitted.

"Are you sad right now?", he asked softly and took his arm around her. Sam stayed mute for a moment but then nodded, "Why? Is it my fault?"

She loved how worried he could be and looked at him and kissed him softly, "No it is not you. It's just…sometimes I feel like an outsider at home."

Ben had not realized that Sam felt this way, "An outsider? Sam, all of them love you and Phoebe even admires you a lot." Sam knew that this was true and she appreciated it but she felt guilty to speak it out loud and wiped one tear.

"Please don't misunderstand me. I know that…that Phoebe had the worst life I can imagine and…but I feel like I just…I don't know I cannot even describe it…like there is no room for me…like I don't know where my place is.", Sam feared that her boyfriend would misunderstand her.

"I know what you mean.", Ben took her closer to his chest.

"You do?", she asked confused and looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"Well yes, I think I do. I've seen how Julian and Brooke won't leave Phoebe alone for a minute and…well don't have that much time for you right now."

"Oh god. That sounds like I am jealous. I am not. Please believe me. I want them to be there for Phoebe but…"

"Sam. You don't have to feel bad, they are your parents too and although Phoebe has big problems, you need them too but I think that they believe that you don't really need them."

"Yeah I mean, I don't need them as much as Phoebe does. I am not eleven any more and…well I need them in a different way. I don't need to cuddle with them all the time, I have you.", she smiled up at him and he nodded proudly.

"But…", Sam felt the tears coming up, "I…sometimes I feel like I am just a burden to them. I mean Phoebe is Brooke's sister by blood and she is younger and…needs them more. I don't know why but I feel so insecure sometimes. They haven't mentioned the adoption once and…"

Ben interrupted her, "You need to talk to them. I think it's a big misunderstanding. I can see how much they love you. Julian creeps me out how he looks at me when we go out alone and Brooke always asks you whether you are okay and Phoebe may be annoying when she does not want to leave us alone for a minute but it's her way of showing that she loves us and haven't you realized how often Brooke forces Phoebe out of your room when we want to be alone?"

Sam nodded. Brooke had really tried to give them some space although Phoebe had always protested.

"I know that they love me. But…don't you think it would be easier for them without me? Sometimes I am afraid that I add a fight or anything else into the family. They have to deal enough with Phoebe and compared to Phoebe's problems mine seem nonsense."

"Sam. They love you as much as they love Phoebe and you are definitely not a burden to them. I am sorry to say that now but your thoughts are stupid and you have to talk to them.", Sam smiled at him.

"Oh really? My thoughts are stupid? Be careful mister.", she jumped on him and looked down at him with a wide smile. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably having more stupid thoughts.", he teased her and received a soft slap on his forehead. Sam kissed his lips and when their tongues met both of them loved the taste of the other one. Soon Sam went under his shirt and loved going over his muscles with her fingers. He went under her shirt as well and touched her perfect stomach. Her hand went down his pants and she wanted to open it but he pushed her hand away. Again! She immediately stopped kissing him and looked down. Her eyes showed hurt, confusion and fury.

"What is it this time?"

"I think…", she did not let him finish and jumped up and walked to the car in fury, "Sam. Don't be mad. It's just…"

"Jeez. Do you find my body that disgusting or what is it?", she looked madly up at him.

"No. Of course not. Your body is perfect and…"

"Then what is it?"

"I…well…you are a virgin Sam and…", he hoped that he would not make her any madder.

"So? I trust you. I know you won't hurt me but you hurt me when you push me away all the time."

"But I am not a virgin Sam and I want it to be perfect for you. I don't want to ruin anything.", Ben revealed his fears and left Sam shocked for a moment.

"You would not ruin anything cause it's…well it's you. And I want no one else. And by the way there are other things we could do than sex but you seem to be so damn prude.", she opened the car's door and closed it loudly and then just drove away without him but after ten minutes she came back and let him in.

"Thank you.", he said a little mad as well. "And I know that there are other things than sex."

"Well, you do not act like you know any of that stuff."

"What?", Ben said hurt. They did not speak for the rest of the driving. When they entered the house Sam went into her room and closed the door loudly. Phoebe looked confused after her and then at Ben. She jumped up immediately "What have you done to her?", she pointed furiously at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Nothing.", he answered and went into his room and closed the door as well. Phoebe immediately ran into Sam's room but was shocked when Sam was crying in her bed.

"Get out of my room please."

"What happened Sammy?", Phoebe asked very worried but Sam screamed at her again.

"I said get out.", she stood up and pushed Phoebe to the door and closed it loudly. Sam had never reacted that way to Phoebe and she stood a little confused in front of the closed door. Of course Sam did not want to scream at Phoebe but today was definitely not her day and she needed some time alone. All the things that had happened lately were just too much right now and she wanted to cry into her pillow.

"Moooooom. Sam is crying. I think something happened.", Phoebe said worried. She had started to call Brooke her mom at times and Julian her dad when something was bothering her. Brooke immediately stopped painting the fence and went inside to her oldest girl. She knocked softly at the door and waited till Sam answered. But Sam just screamed, "Leave me alone.", from the inside. Nevertheless Brooke opened the door and looked into the room.

"Honey it's just me. Can I come in please?"

Sam just mumbled under her pillow "If you want." Brooke sat down on Sam's bed and took away her pillow and looked down at her oldest girl. She loved this girl so much that it broke her heart to see her this sad. Although they were only thirteen years apart she definitely had motherly feelings and wanted to help her girl.

"What happened honey?", she asked worried and waited for the answer but Sam crossed her arms.

"Like you care.", Sam knew that it was not fair to say that but suddenly all her insecurity was coming up: The fear of never being adopted, the fear of being a burden to them, the fear of loosing Ben mixed with many other emotions she did not even understand. Sometimes it was not easy being a teenager.

xxxxxxxxx

Nathan and Haley sat on the table while they watched Jamie and Lisa playing in the garden. It was sweet to see their kids interacting so nice. Although there was an age gap of almost eight years, they spend much time together and Jamie always protected his little sister.

"I think of going to the zoo with Lisa later on.", Haley suggested and Nathan nodded with a smile.

"So it's boys and girls day?", he laughed and was looking forward spending some time with Jamie alone. Jamie had grown so fast that it was almost unbelievable to remember the little eight-year-old boy. Sometimes Nathan regretted that his job meant that he would not be able to see his family every day.

"Why don't you ask Phoebe and Sam as well?", Nathan suggested. Lisa admired both of the girls very much and always smiled all over her face when she saw them.

"I don't think that Sam still likes going to the zoo. But I'll try with Phoebe.", Haley nodded and remembered when she had met her the first time. She was glad that her instinct had told her that something was not right with Phoebe. When she looked at her now, she could see a totally different version of her. But she needed to talk to Brooke and Julian. Phoebe's grades were going down drastically and in her mind it would be better if Phoebe stayed down a year. Of course she was a very bright and intelligent girl but she still thought that it was not appropriate for an eleven-year-old kid to be under fourteen year old ones.

"Did Brooke tell you anything how Sam and Phoebe are lately?", Nathan asked curiously. Of course Julian and Brooke had told Haley everything about Phoebe's past and the troubles they were having at home but Nathan had just arrived from a stressful week of training and had not had the time to talk to them.

"She obviously opens up more and her tantrums are not that big any more. But I am also concerned about Sam.", Haley admitted.

"Sam?", Nathan asked confused. Lately Sam seemed to be very happy and she was glued to her boyfriend Ben.

"Well yes. I know how Sam is. She tends to hide her feelings and would never push herself to the fore.", Haley thought of the Sam that had slept in cars and only found her voice through writing.

"I love you honey.", Nathan kissed her on the mouth and laughed at her confused face.

"What did I do?"

"Well, you always care for everyone and you made me the man I am now.", Nathan squeezed her hand and looked at his adorable children, "And you gave birth to those two"

Haley smiled proudly and held his hand tight. It was good having him at home.

xxxxxx

**I hope you liked the Sam moments I added? I know that it may seem a little harsh how Sam pushed Phoebe out of her room or snapped at Brooke but sometimes you say or do things you don't mean and of course she regrets it. I want to show you that I did not forget Sam or the Scotts and you'll have more of Sam-moments in the next chapter!**


	42. Fighting, laughing, crying

Julian and Phoebe continued painting the fence in the garden, "Maybe she's sad because Ben is going soon?", Phoebe really wanted to know what happened but Ben did not let her get in either. "Or maybe she has those stomachaches again because of her period and Ben was not nice to her? Or…", Julian laughed at the worried face of Phoebe and painted her nose a little with the blue color.

"Heeey.", she complained and ran after him with the brush. Of course Julian worried as well but he knew that Brooke would help Sam and he also knew that she was the better one when it came to boys' problems. Little did he know that Sam was not only sad because of Ben.

xxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean with that?", Brooke asked a little shocked. Of course she cared. She cared a lot. Sam stayed mute and had her arms crossed in front of her chest, "Sam. I love you and you know that. I know that it's been a lot…well everything was focused on Phoebe in the last time but I…I thought you wanted to spend every minute with Ben but Sam, you know that we care for you.", she took Sam's hand "And we love you with all our hearts."

Sam could tell that she was telling the truth and Brooke's wet eyes emphasized it. "But I miss talking to you.", Sam whispered and felt the tears running down her face.

"Oh honey. You can talk to me whenever you want. I am here and although Phoebe sometimes seems like a magnet to me, I see you and I love you as much as I love her. It's just…well…you know about her past and she's that small and I am sorry that I did not realize that you needed to talk to me right now. It won't happen again. Can you forgive me?", Brooke looked down at her with her puppy eyes and made Sam laugh.

"Okay. You are forgiven. And it's not like I want the attention you give Phoebe. I would hate that."

"Ooooh. So you don't want me to cuddle with you every night and hug you to death or tell you stories?", Brooke teased her.

"Jesus. You would so annoy me.", Sam answered and smiled at Brooke.

"So what is it? Let me guess. It's about a boy?", Brooke pinched her nose and Sam nodded. It was half of the truth but she really needed to talk about it with Brooke. Although Brooke was like a mother to her, it was great that she was not that old. They were only thirteen years apart and they had always talked about so many things. Brooke and Sam loved that and it was totally different than having a discussion with Phoebe.

Brooke jumped happily into Sam's bed, "Oh finally. I missed the real important talks in life."

Sam had to laugh at that comment. "So what happened between you two?" Sam had to take a deep breath and then started.

"Promise me you won't yell at me.", Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Well do you think that I have to yell at you? Cause I cannot promise you that Sam"

"I…", she started talking but the door opened again and Phoebe came in with paint in her face. She walked over to Sam with a very big smile on her face.

"Look what I've found. A cloverleaf with four…"

Brooke immediately interrupted her, "Phoebe you have to knock on Sam's door when you want to come in and we are kind of in a conversation right now." Phoebe looked up at Sam and then at Brooke with a confused face. Brooke was not yelling at her but nevertheless she knew that Brooke meant every word she said and wanted her out of the room.

"Will you be okay?", she asked Sam again and Sam nodded when Phoebe sat down on the bed as well. She did not really want to leave the room. She wanted to help Sam too and listen to their conversation. Brooke went through Phoebe's hair and loved that their girls cared that much for each other and were five years apart and in totally different stages of growing up. "I wanted to give it to you. Maybe it brings you luck.", Phoebe took the cloverleaf in Sam's hand and then looked back at Brooke and Sam and hoped that she could stay with them.

"Thank you.", Sam said but knew that she could not talk that free with Phoebe in one room; she loved Phoebe very much but lately she really realized that Phoebe was eleven and not sixteen. There were many things they could do together and enjoyed doing together but there was also stuff that Phoebe did not really understand. Although she knew everything about sex, Phoebe was far away from even considering having it while Sam definitely was not.

Of course Brooke knew that Sam would not be able to open up totally with Phoebe in one room, "That's very nice of you. But could you give Sam and me some time please? We need to talk a little. Alone."

Phoebe was a little shocked that Brooke said that; she really wanted to help Sam too and could not understand that she was not allowed to be with them, "Can't I talk with you too? Maybe I can help as well?", she suggested.

"That's really sweet of you but it's a grown-ups talk and I want to spend some time with Sam alone.", of course Brooke knew that that hurt Phoebe a little. They had talked a lot to the therapist about Phoebe and the whole family but especially about her tantrums that were still there. The therapist was amazed by Julian and Brooke's strength and knew that Phoebe was in right hands. Nevertheless it was hard dealing with her outbursts; they knew where they came from but sometimes she had them over little things. But the therapist had also told them that they should not feed the drama and sometimes just ignore those outburst if it was possible and punish her, even if they felt guilty and pity because of her past. And the therapist had told Sam that it was normal to be annoyed by Phoebe at times and that Sam was still their child as well and that she must not feel guilty or take care of Phoebe all the time.

Now Brooke expected an outburst but Phoebe reacted totally calm and normal, "Oooooh. Grown-up talk. I understand. So it's about sex.", Phoebe laughed and then pointed at Sam in shock "Did you two have sex?"

Sam blushed immediately and rolled her eyes. "Phoebe!", she said and Phoebe jumped down from the bed. She got the message that she was not welcome in this room right now.

"Fine. Fine. I don't want to talk about sex anyway. But don't get pregnant. I don't want a screaming baby at home."

Brooke and Sam laughed at that comment, "Don't worry. One is enough.", Sam smirked.

"Huh?", Phoebe asked confused but then saw Sam and Brooke's big smiles, "I am not a baby.", she protested and then went to Brooke and looked down at her. "You help my sister okay!"

Brooke nodded and went through her hair. Sometimes Phoebe was just too silly, "And you tell her about your stupid fears.", she was still remembering that Sam feared that they would not adopt her and she hoped that Sam would finally loose those fears. She hated to see Sam that sad.

"I go out and do something fun, I could paint the fence with Julian or I could sketch a little or I could watch TV or…", they realized that Phoebe talked and talked to stay in the room. Fortunately Julian came inside and looked at the three of them and immediately knew that Phoebe kind of annoyed them a little.

"Gimme a hug and then get out.", Brooke grinned and Phoebe ran back to them and hugged her tightly with a wide smile.  
"Me too.", Sam said and received a warm hug as well.

Julian took his hand on her head and pulled her outside a little. "I am going, I am going. They wanna talk about boys. I don't even like boys any more.", she said and made all of them smile and roll their eyes.

xxxxxxxx

Brooke took a deep breath, "Finally alone.", she laughed and Sam laughed with her. "What did Phoebe mean with your stupid fears?", Brooke had a theory but did not want to push Sam into anything. Suddenly Sam's mobile rang and she took it into her hand.

"_Hey, Rachel. Yeah sorry. I am busy. I am with my moo…with Brook_e.", Sam hoped that Brooke had not heard her hesitation but of course Brooke immediately got it. It was so good to hear Phoebe calling them mom and dad but they sensed that it was not that easy for Sam. But it was not easy for Brooke and Julian either. The last time they had asked Sam, she wanted to live with her birth mother. They thought that maybe they had pushed her too much and did not want to make any mistake this time. Sam meant too much to them.

xxxxxxxx

Julian and Phoebe were still painting the fence and singing happily. Nevertheless Phoebe could not stop thinking about Sam. "She's in good hands with Brooke.", Julian whispered and made Phoebe stop painting for a moment.

"I know…um…You love Sam, right?", Phoebe did not really know why she asked that and just waited for the answer.

"Of course I do. As much as I love you.", Julian answered honestly and heard Phoebe taking a deep breath.

"Good.", she whispered and just wished that she would be allowed to tell him about Sam's fear.

"Does she feel like we don't love her?", Julian asked shocked and could see the hesitation on Phoebe's face.

"Um…no…", Phoebe stuttered and hoped that he would not ask further.

"Why did you ask me that question Phoebe?", he was a little more worried now and could see that Phoebe was struggling with finding the right words.

"I don't know. I just wanted to know it. When you love someone you want her as your child, right? I mean, if it's not your biological child any way.", she stopped talking further when she realized that she almost told Sam's secret.

"Phoebe! Did you and Sam talk about an adoption?", Phoebe's brush fell to the floor and she did not dare to look up at him.

"Um…no…I mean…I promised not to tell anything.", Phoebe held her hand in front of her mouth.

"Does Sam want to be adopted?", Phoebe nodded guiltily.

"But…but she's afraid that you won't do it and she feels this insecure for a while now and I told her that you would do it one day but she did not want you to know and…Oh no. She will hate me that I told you. Please don't tell her!", Phoebe pleaded and Julian smiled down at her and nodded.

"Did you talk a lot about it?", Julian asked worried and curiously in the mean time.

"Not that much but she was sad because she did not know whether you wanted to adopt her and I always told her that you would but she said that it was different with me because I am Brooke's sister and don't need to be adopted. Please adopt her.", Phoebe took her arm around his waist and held him tight, "I really want Sam to be happy." Julian went through her hair and smiled softly. He was always amazed how close Sam and Phoebe were. They could fight about stupid little things but when it came to their happiness the other one would do anything to help her sister.

"Will you?", Phoebe looked up at him a little unsure.

"Of course Phoebe. We've been thinking about it for a while now. There is no doubt.", Julian answered honestly. Phoebe jumped up in joy.

"Would it be all right if you stay outside for a minute. I think Brooke and I need to talk alone to Sam now.", Julian went to his knees and looked into Phoebe's eyes. Phoebe rolled her eyes and let herself fall to the ground with a loud moan.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine.", she did not really like to be pushed away again but if this was going to help Sam then she would agree. "Then I am finishing the fence on my own.", she went took the brush again and started painting.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sam. What is wrong honey?", Sam cried into her hands. She did not want to cry now but everything was a little too much right now. They heard the soft knock on the door. Brooke immediately said harshly, "Not now Phoebe.", but then the door opened and Julian peeked into the room. He closed it again behind him and went to the bed besides Sam. He took his arm around his oldest daughter as well and then started to talk.

"Sam. There is something we would like to ask you.", Brooke looked shocked at him. She was not sure whether this was the right moment. Sam was emotionally not feeling well and she did not want to push her into anything.

"Phoebe told you?", Sam immediately looked up and then ran to her door. "I don't want you to adopt me because you feel pity.", she screamed at them very frustrated and left them shocked on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sam stood in front of Phoebe who had the paint in her hand and very much color on her own body. Phoebe smiled up at Sam but her smile immediately faded when she saw how mad Sam looked.

"What happened?", she asked naïve.

"You promised me not to tell anyone!", Sam screamed down at Phoebe with such a force that Phoebe shivered.

"I…", Phoebe did not know what to answer. She had never seen Sam that angry and thought that she would come out very happy after hearing such good news. But obviously not.

"What I? Did I keep your secrets or not?"

"Yes but…"

"There is no but Phoebe. I asked you one thing and you cannot keep it to yourself?", Phoebe looked totally shocked up at the bigger girl. Sam knew that she was overreacting but sometimes she could not stop.

"I am sorry. It was not on purpose. It just slipped.", the first tears came out of Phoebe's eyes and she wiped them away.

"You don't let anything like that slip out of your mouth.", Sam said furiously and still screamed at the younger one.

"I know. It was not on purpose.", Phoebe tried to defend herself but felt guilty in the mean time. The tears were streaming down her face. She had thought of that secret as stupid for a long time and kind of was glad that it slipped out of her mouth.

"I don't care whether on purpose or not. I won't tell you anything any more."

"Stop screaming at me. You know what. I am happy that I told it because your fears are stupid.", Phoebe was getting in a defensive modus but it only ended in making Sam even madder.

"It's none of your business.", Sam screamed down at her while Phoebe crossed her arms.

"Yes it is. Because I don't like seeing you sad. They will adopt you and you know it.", Phoebe screamed back.

"You know nothing.", Sam answered madly and wanted to run inside again when she felt something cold on her back. She looked down at it and saw her favorite shirt colored in blue and Phoebe holding the half empty bottle. "You did not do that!", she looked madly at her younger sister.

"Yes I did and I may be younger but I know things.", Phoebe screamed back at her but immediately let the bottle fall to the ground when Sam chased her. "Noooo. Leave me alone", she screamed and knew that Sam was stronger. Phoebe tried to get away from Sam but Sam caught her and pulled her to the bottle and emptied it over her head. Her hair was now half blue and she looked shocked up at Sam.

"You asshole.", she screamed and pushed Sam to the ground but Sam was stronger again and soon she was pinned under her. Phoebe bit Sam in her arm to get free. Not too hard but nevertheless it hurt Sam. It was not the first time that they fought like this and fortunately both of them would never hurt the other one too much.

"Ow. Are you nuts Phoebe?", Sam let go of her and just pushed Phoebe a little back. She did not intend to push her that hard but Phoebe landed in their little lake with all of her clothes on.

Phoebe looked furiously and in disbelief up at Sam and was glad that she could stand in the water. She was somewhere between crying and being totally mad. "You bitch.", she screamed and took some mud to throw it at Sam.

"I would not do that!", Sam pointed at her but Phoebe stuck out her tongue and threw it at Sam and then wanted to get out of the lake. But Sam threw her inside again and again. Finally Phoebe got very frustrated, "Let me out", she whined and screamed when a frog was on her shoulder. Sam and Phoebe could be inseparable but there were times that the two of them could fight very much. Normally Sam was the one giving up but today was not her day and somehow she needed to let out her anger.

"No. Say you're sorry.", Sam said harsh and stood above her with her arms crossed. Sam did not really know what she wanted from Phoebe. She was just mad that Phoebe had told Julian about her fears although she had pleaded her not to do so.

"I already said I was you idiot but I am not any more because now I am happy I spilled it.", Phoebe used to curse every time she was really mad and now Sam was definitely making her mad. She tried to get out again but Sam pushed her inside again.

"Let me ooooooout.", Phoebe caught Sam's leg and made her fall into the lake as well. Unfortunately Sam was not prepared for the fall and accidently kicked Phoebe with her knee on the forehead and landed on top of her, which ended in ducking her under the water. Phoebe was shocked and drank a lot of water in the process. She coughed when she surfaced again and touched her forehead in pain.

"You stupid bitch.", she screamed and took some mud and threw it into Sam's face. Sam immediately felt the earth in her eyes and tried to rub it away and looked shocked at Phoebe. Somehow their little fight was getting out of control and Sam wanted to catch her but Phoebe jumped out of the lake fast. Immediately Sam grabbed her feet and made her fall to the ground. Of course Phoebe screamed, "Nooooooo." when she saw a long worm in the older girl's hand. Sam knew that Phoebe hated worms. She tried to get free and accidently hit Sam with her shoe against the mouth. Sam held her mouth in pain and could see the little blood on her finger.

"I am sorry. I did not mean…", Phoebe apologized but Sam jumped out of the lake as well and tackled Phoebe to the ground and then took the worm and put it into Phoebe's shirt.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.", Phoebe screamed very loud and tried to get it off of her stomach but Sam held her hands to the ground. "Get it off of me. Get it off.", Phoebe screamed in panic and tried to get free. But Sam was far away from letting her go. Instead of taking the worm off of her she put it into Phoebe's short. Phoebe started to cry and Sam let go of her little sister, who immediately jumped up and took off her short and shirt in panic. Phoebe wiped a tear and looked very furiously at Sam while she was standing in front of her-only in her underwear.

"It's just a worm.", Sam rolled her eyes and thought that Phoebe was exaggerating. Phoebe's hair and face was still a bit blue from the paint.

"Fuck you.", Phoebe answered madly.

"You are not allowed to curse.", Sam teased Phoebe and took the worm again and laughed at Phoebe who ran away in panic. Sometimes when they fought one could not really know whether the two of them still knew why they were fighting at all.

"Sam. No. Stoooooop", Phoebe screamed when Sam was getting closer with the worm and a smirk on her face. Sometimes it seemed like Sam enjoyed teasing Phoebe. Phoebe immediately took wet mud and threw it into Sam's face with all her force.

"Wrong move Phoebe.", Sam let the worm free again and started running real fast after the shorter girl.

"Leeeeave me alone.", Phoebe screamed but Sam tackled her into some bushes. "Oooooooooow.", Phoebe could not believe that Sam was not giving up. "Let me gooooo…", she tried to get free but Sam was just lying on top of her with all her weight. She kicked around with her legs but it was no use. Finally Phoebe gave up and just started to cry.

xxxxxxxxx

"Sam! Get off of her.", Sam turned around and saw Julian and Brooke coming towards them. It was then Sam realized what she was doing; she used her own force against Phoebe and felt her little sister crying under her. She got up from her and looked down guiltily. Phoebe was still lying on her stomach and cried.

"I am sorry Phoebe.", Sam was a little ashamed how she had treated Phoebe and that she had reacted this way and let out everything on her. Phoebe did not look up but stayed on the ground with her face to the grass and cried into her hands.

"What the hell happened?", Brooke screamed at the two of them and looked confused from Sam to the crying Phoebe. Normally she had to say that to Phoebe but this time it looked like Sam had initiated the fight. Julian went over to Phoebe and wanted to help her up but Phoebe slapped his hand away in protest and then pointed furiously at Sam, "She started it"

"I don't care who started it. It's not okay to fight like this. Do you understand me?", Julian looked from Sam to Phoebe.

Sam just rolled her eyes, "Who threw the paint at me. Huh?"

"I only did this because you screamed at me for no reason.", Phoebe crossed her arms in front of her.

"No reason? You revealed my secret."

"Not on pooooorpuuuuse.", Phoebe screamed again very frustrated and stood up and wanted to run inside but Brooke took hold of her arm.

"This is it.", Julian took Sam by her arm and Brooke the crying Phoebe and pulled them upstairs. They started to scream at them while both of the girls had their arms crossed in front of them.

"But I did not even want to fight.", Phoebe sobbed while Sam could stay calm and pretended not to care.

"And you Samantha. You do not hit your sister.", Brooke screamed at Sam with such a force that Sam shivered.

**"She's not even my sister."**, Sam screamed madly back and ran into her room. Brooke followed her immediately but Sam locked the door from inside. Julian decided to stay outside with Phoebe and felt pity when he saw her shocked and sad face. He could see the worry on her face and wanted to talk to her but Phoebe just whispered that she needed some time alone. The therapist had told her that she should always try to express her feelings with words and let others know what she needed. Julian nodded and watched how Phoebe sat down at the lake and threw some stones. He could not see her tears but knew that she was crying. He could hear his wife and Sam screaming loudly inside the house. Sometimes being a family was not easy but nobody ever said that it would be.

xxxxxxxxx

Sam opened her door with tears in her eyes and screamed back, "Just leave me alone." She felt so many emotions at once right now that she could not really control herself.  
"No I will not Sam. You apologize immediately to Phoebe and then we will talk today. Do you understand me young miss?", Brooke was so furious how her girls had fought and although she understood why Sam acted the way she did, it was not acceptable.

"No, I won't. Old Miss.", Sam closed the door again but Brooke was faster and went in between.

"Samantha Walker. You don't talk like that to me. You go out there right now and tell your little sister that you are sorry for pushing her and you will listen to every word we are saying to you."

"Fine.", Sam stormed outside with her arms crossed and a very mad face. She walked into the garden and saw Julian sitting on a chair. She was a little confused that Phoebe was not sitting besides him and when she followed his view she saw Phoebe throwing some stones. She immediately felt very guilty when she walked over to Phoebe and saw the tears streaming down her face. Phoebe tried to wipe them but it was no use. Sam just sat down besides her and threw a stone as well. She did not feel any anger at Phoebe any more and when she wanted to take her arm around her, Phoebe just went a little further away from her. Her head was resting on her knee and she did not look up at Sam. Sam could feel how her eyes watered as well and before she could say anything Phoebe whispered, "It's okay if you don't want me as your sister.", Sam looked shocked at Phoebe whose lip was trembling.

"Phoebe I…", but Phoebe interrupted her again.

"I am not a good sister anyway.", Phoebe looked so sad that it broke Sam's heart that she had said the sentence. She had not said it to hurt Phoebe but to show Julian and Brooke that they needed to adopt her. But now her little sister thought that she did not want her as a sister. But this was not true.

"Phoebe. I did not…", Phoebe stood up and looked down at Sam with a soft smile.

"You don't need to apologize. It's okay. Really. I don't want you to pretend to think of me as a sister.", before Sam could answer, Phoebe ran into the house crying and hid in her closet. Sam stayed at the ground for a moment and looked shocked after Phoebe. Then she took a deep breath and went after her. She knocked on her door but when no one answered, she just went into the room.

"Phoebe?", she asked confused but then she heard the sobbing coming out of the closet. She knocked on the door and wanted to open it but somehow Phoebe had managed to lock herself from the inside, so she just slumped down in front of it.

"I am sorry Phoebe. I am so sorry Phoebe.", Sam cried and leaned against the door, "I want you as my sister. You already are Phoebe and it will never change. You are one of the most important persons in my life and I love you Phoebe and you are the best sister I can imagine and nothing will change that.", Sam hoped that Phoebe was listening.

"Could you open the door please?", Sam asked but Phoebe did not answer. She looked up and saw Brooke and Julian standing in front of her with a worried face. Both of them decided to stop screaming at the girls when they saw Sam's sad face and that Phoebe had locked herself.

"Honey. Could you please come out?", Brooke knocked on Phoebe's door. But Phoebe did not come out of the closet. She felt so hurt right now and did not know what to do with all her emotions. She just held tight to Rebecca's teddy bear and cried into it. It was a mixture of sadness because Sam did not want her as her sister and because Rebecca would be dead for three years soon. Sometimes it was just too much for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while the three of them went outside and sat down on the couch. It was not the first time that Phoebe had locked herself and they knew that sometimes it was better to let her be alone for a while.

Both of them could see that Sam was feeling very guilty and she hid her head between her knees. There was no need to yell at her. Phoebe's sadness was punishing her enough.  
"I am so sorry. I did not mean to say it.", Julian and Brooke stroke her back.

"We know that honey.", Brooke and Julian did not really know what to do. On the one hand they were shocked that Sam had said that to Phoebe, on the other hand they could see that Sam suffered now as well and did not want to yell at her.

"Sam, we…", Julian started but Sam immediately interrupted him.

"Why won't you ever adopt me?", Sam cried into her hands and did not dare to look up but it felt good to ask the question. Finally.

"Oh Sam. We want to adopt you. We want it so bad. But we…we did not want to push you into anything.", Brooke took Sam's hand into hers.

"Push me? I wait for it the moment I came back.", Sam revealed and tried to stop her tears.

"Sam. We love you so much and you make us very, very happy that you want us as your parents. Of course we want to adopt you.", Sam nodded and wiped a tear.

"I am sorry. I am sorry.", Sam fell into their arms, "I want you to adopt me so badly. I want to call you mom and dad."

"And we want you as our daughter Sam. There is no doubt and we always want you. Do you understand us? No matter what. You'll be our oldest daughter but you have to tell us if something is bothering you Sam. We cannot look into your head and we want to be there for you.", Sam nodded happily and hugged both of them tighter. She was happy and sad at the mean time because she knew that the younger girl that she saw as her sister was crying in a closet because of her. So Sam took a deep breath and went into Phoebe's room again. She could not hear her sobbing any more and sat down in the front of the cupboard.

"Phoebe. I am so sorry. I did not want to hurt you. Not a second…but sometimes I say stupid stuff I don't mean. You are my little sister pumpkin. I just…you know I was a little mad that our parents never said anything about an adoption and you know why I wanted it so bad?", Sam hoped that Phoebe would answer her because she did not know what else to do, "I want it so bad because I want you as my sister officially. It won't change any feelings because I already am your sister and you are mine but somehow I want it on paper. And guess what. I am going to be adopted. They wanted it the whole time. You were right and I am sorry I yelled at you. You were so right that I should have told them from the beginning.", Sam took a deep breath. "Please open the closet Phoebe."

After a while she heard how Phoebe unlocked it but she did not open the door, so Sam stood up and pulled it open. It broke her heart to see Phoebe hugging Rebecca's teddy bear very tight as if she was afraid to let it go. She did not cry loudly but the tears were still streaming down her face. Sam took Phoebe's hand into hers and was relieved that Phoebe did not pull it back. She looked at the small hand in hers and held it tight.  
"Please don't be mad at me Phoebe.", Sam sobbed and squeezed her hand, "I am really sorry."

"I am not mad.", Phoebe whispered but still did not look up and held her bear extremely tight. Somehow Sam preferred if Phoebe would be mad instead of hurt. It was easier to deal with a mad one than a hurt one. So Sam went into the cupboard as well and took her arms around Phoebe. "I love you Phoebe."

"I love you too.", Phoebe whispered and started to cry loudly again. She really tried not to cry but she lost the fight.

"And you'll be my sister forever.", Phoebe remembered the time she had said that to Rebecca. Of course Sam did not know it when she said that sentence but she realized that it made Phoebe cry even more. "Come on pumpkin.", she pulled Phoebe into her lap and both of them held each other tight.

"I am sorry Sammy. I did not want to tell your secret.", Sam realized how exhausted Phoebe was and how small in contrast to her.

"It's okay. It was good you did it because guess what, you were right and they want to adopt me.", Sam's neck was wet from Phoebe's tears. The two of them stayed like this for a while until Sam suggested getting out because it was really warm in the closet. Phoebe agreed but still held tight to Sam. Sometimes she was afraid to loose her like she had lost Rebecca. She was a person that knew that nothing lasted forever and that you could wake up one day and realize that the person you loved so much was gone. Phoebe pulled her legs around Sam's waist and did not want to let go of her. So Sam carried her into the living room where Brooke and Julian were waiting. The day was definitely a very emotional one. Brooke and Julian were so relieved to see their two daughters in each other's arms. Sam sat down on the couch with Phoebe on her lap and Brooke and Julian immediately took their arms around them and kissed their foreheads. They had tears in their eyes as well.

"You know what?", Phoebe looked up at the three and wiped her tears. The three of them shook their heads and then she smiled a little and looked at Sam.

"Technically I am your aunt and I could ground you now because you started the fight.", Sam laughed, "Oh really.", and started to tickle Phoebe.

"Okay, okay. I am your sister not aunt.", she laughed and held Sam very tight. The two girls were still wet and Phoebe only in her underwear.

"Get changed into something dry.", Julian kissed both of them on the head.

"Umm….mom?", Sam asked a little unsure.  
"Of course.", Brooke answered immediately and went through Sam's hair.

Sam looked confused at her, "I did not even ask it."

"Well, you don't have to. We talk after you are dressed, okay?", she tinkered at her and Sam ran into her arms. She was so happy to have them and that Brooke understood her.

"You talk about what?", Phoebe asked curiously and Sam took her arm around her and went inside the bathroom with her.

"About stuff that's not meant for you to hear.", Sam answered with a smile while Phoebe immediately protested.

"Oh that's so mean." While Sam showered Phoebe decided to take a bath with many bubbles. They stood naked in front of each other and dried their hair and talked to each other. "Do you think I'll have breasts one day?", Phoebe touched her own breasts that were not showing a bit.

Sam smiled down at her, "Of course you'll have some. Just wait another two years."

"Two years? Everybody in my class has breasts. I am the only one who is this flat. Except of the boys. I don't want to look like a boy.", Phoebe touched her breasts and hoped that they would grow faster.

Sam always loved when Phoebe told her about her thoughts and looked for advice, "It's normal Phoebe. I was flat in your age as well."

Phoebe nodded and hoped that it was true. "And I want to have my period."

"Oh trust me. There's nothing special about having your period. For me it only means stomachache.", Sam took her bra and underwear and got dressed. Phoebe got dressed as well and both of them went outside. Brooke and Julian were kissing on the couch. It had been a very emotional day and they were happy that finally everything was calming down again.

"Ewwww. Stop that.", Phoebe jumped onto Julian's back and tore them apart. It was really interesting how fast their emotions could change. Sam came towards them as well and sat down on the couch totally exhausted. She leaned a little against Julian and when he took his arm around her, she started to cry into it again. Phoebe stood in front of them and looked confused at her.

"What happened Sammy? Did I hurt you?", Brooke took her youngest daughter's hand and pulled her onto her lap and held her tight as well.

"Those are happy tears, right?", Brooke stroke Sam's back and Sam immediately nodded and was glad to see some tears in Julian and Brooke's eyes as well.

"Oh god. I haven't cried so much in one day in my whole life.", Sam dried her tears after some minutes and felt very safe with Julian's arm around her and Brooke's as well.

"Sam. Please! You need to tell us if something that big is bothering you. We are here to help you and we love you so much.", Brooke went through her hair and looked into her big eyes. Sam took a deep breath and finally nodded. She knew that Brooke was not lying and it was the best feeling ever to have so much support.

"And it's the same with you honey.", Brooke kissed Phoebe's cheek and Phoebe nodded as well.

xxxxxxxxx

Finally Brooke and Julian looked at each other with a smile when they heard a specific song in the radio. Brooke immediately pushed Phoebe down of her lap and turned it louder. Julian jumped up as well and both of them started to dance real funny. Phoebe and Sam looked shocked up at them and did not know what to say.

"Why the hell are you dancing like that?"

"This song made an amazing man fall in love with me!", Brooke smiled happily and kissed Julian on the mouth. Julian nodded and continued shaking his legs.

"Oh my god. This is so embarrassing. Don't you dare doing that in front of any of my friends.", Brooke and Julian did not listen and just threw a pillow in Sam's face.

"Oh shit Phoebe. Our parents are so embarrassing.", Phoebe looked at Sam with a grimace and nodded. "Let's go.", Sam held out her hand and they wanted to leave the embarrassing moment but Brooke and Julian went after them and pulled them to them and held them tight and continued dancing.

"Nooooo", the girls complained but finally they lay on the floor with Brooke and Julian on top of them and kissing their cheeks over and over again.

"Shit.", Julian looked at his and jumped up, "I am sorry but I have to make an important phone call." His three girls nodded.

"So, a mother-daughter conversation.", Brooke sat down on the couch and Sam nodded while Phoebe looked away and wanted to go to her room. "Where are you going?", Brooke asked a little perplex and took Phoebe's hand and saw that the tears were coming up again. Phoebe was definitely very fast close to tears today and all of them knew that Rebecca's date of death had much to do with it.

"I go to my room, so you can talk.", Phoebe sobbed but Brooke held her hand tight.

"I correct it. Mother-daughters talk.", she pulled Phoebe on the couch as well and shrieked when Phoebe slung her arm around her neck and cried. "What is it honey?"

Sam felt pity with Phoebe and stroke her back.

"I am not your daughter. And I will never be.", Phoebe revealed her worry, "I am your sister."

xxxxxxxxx

Julian heard Phoebe crying again and decided to postpone the business talk. His family was his first priority and he wanted to show everyone that he was there for them. "Phoebe. We want to adopt you too but…", Julian started but Phoebe interrupted him.

"It's not possible.", she continued crying but Brooke took her hands around her cheeks and shook her head.

"It is possible but we need Victoria's signature. She won't give it to us yet but we will try anything to get it. We want to adopt you too Phoebe. You are our daughter as well and now let us all stop crying, okay?", Brooke kissed her tears away and Phoebe nodded and took her head on Brooke's chest. She needed her mother now. After some minutes Phoebe took Sam's hand and lay it down in Brooke's.

"You can talk now.", she smiled and jumped down from her mother's lap. "But if you need some good advice you can always ask me." Brooke squeezed Sam's hand and they walked into Sam's room. But before Sam sat down as well, she ran outside again and hugged Phoebe from behind.

"I have an apology-present for you.", Phoebe nodded excited, "How about a sisters' day this week? Just the two of us. No Ben, no mom or dad? I would really like to do something fun with you." Sam whispered into her ear.

"Maybe we could go to the cinema or theatre?", Phoebe immediately answered excited.

"Yes, definitely little sister.", Sam kissed her forehead and was relieved that Phoebe liked her idea.

"Cool big sister.", Phoebe answered and sat down on the couch again. Phoebe just looked after Sam and whined a little, "It's mean dad."

"What?", Julian loved being called dad and was glad that all of them were in a better mood now.

"That Sam is older and you allow her more and that I am not allowed to listen to their conversation."

"Well. That's life kiddo.", Julian went through her hair and walked to Ben's door. He was worried because he did not come out of his room at all for the while time. He then knocked at Ben's door. Ben was sitting on his bed and looked a little sad, "Hey buddy. Don't you wanna come out and join us?", he asked. Ben hesitated a moment but then nodded. It was their first fight and he did not know what to do and felt miserable. "How about a boys' day? Nathan and I wanted to throw some balls without women?", Ben immediately smiled and nodded.

"And what is with me? I am not allowed to be with Sam and Brooke and not with you, because I am not a boy. That's mean.", Phoebe crossed her arms and sat down on the floor.

"Oh. You have way better plans today with Haley and Lisa."

"You just all want me gone and deliver me to them.", Phoebe whined again.

"Okay, so you don't want to go to the zoo with them.", Julian pretended to take the phone and call Haley but Phoebe snapped it away.

"I've never been to the zoo and I read that there is a baby elephant. I love elephants.", she ran right into Sam's room again but then apologized, "Sorry, sorry.", she went outside again and knocked.

"Yeah.", Sam said a little annoyed and Brooke and her looked at Phoebe who had a wide smile on her face.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am going to the zoo with Haley and Lisa and…and if you are done talking about grown-ups stuff you could come and maybe join us."

"We will talk a little longer but have fun.", Brooke said back.

"Okay. But by the way Sam is not a grown-up. Technically she's a teenager, so this is not really a grown-up talk and I could stay.", Phoebe teased them.

"Well, miss-know-it-all, then it's a grown-up and teenager's talk and you are neither a teenager nor a grown-up", Brooke answered back with her arm around Sam and saw how Phoebe tried to think of an answer.

"Fine! I will leave you two alone. I hope you feel better later Sam.", Phoebe added and closed the door and ran into her room to change into something special for the zoo.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally alone.", Brooke said when she heard the door getting closed and knew that Phoebe and Julian were gone. "So, will you tell me what is bothering you as well?"

Sam took a deep breath and then started talking, "I…well, I have those strong feelings for Ben and sometimes it really scares me, you know?"

Brooke could totally understand that, "Oh yes. It scared the hell out of me as well when I had those feelings for the first time but it's a good feeling, right? And it just shows you how much he means to you." Brooke realized that Sam was not the fourteen-year-old girl any more and she remembered how she had found Jack and Sam in one room and had been past fury. The Sam besides her was not the fourteen-year-old girl any more. She saw a very beautiful young woman.

Sam nodded and felt safe to talk to Brooke about anything. Those were the talks she had missed so much and loved, "Yes. He really means a lot to me but…sometimes he acts so weird and it feels like…I don't know…although I know that he likes me a lot he sometimes seems to push me away."

"How does he push you away honey? All I see is him staring at you with an adorable smile and hugging you to death.", Brooke smiled at Sam and went through her hair. Sam hesitated a moment. She knew that she could talk to Brooke about almost everything but when it came to the sex theme mothers sometimes forgot how they were at this age and overreacted. Brooke saw her hesitation and jumped up in shock.

"Don't tell me that you two had sex Sam. You are far too young to have sex at this age and you'll be in a lot of trouble.", Sam burst out into laughing. It was such a good feeling having a mother that cared for you. She had a huge grin on her face and went outside the room with a slightly hysterical Brooke.

"Samantha. Don't you walk away on me now.", Brooke walked after her and was glad that they were alone. Sam sat down on the couch and could not stop smiling.

"So?", Brooke asked with crossed arms and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Mom. That's embarrassing.", she whined.

"I don't care whether it's embarrassing. I don't want to be a grandma soon and you two are not allowed to have sex. Do you know everything about protection? Did you use a condom? Please tell me you did.", Sam took a pillow in front of her face. Her whole face was blushing.

"Moooom. Stop.", Sam whined and Brooke sat down besides her and took the pillow away. "We did not have sex, okay."

"Thank god.", Brooke hugged Sam and then looked at her again and raised an eyebrow, "Oh my god but you almost had. Where? When? We forbid you to sleep in one bed Sam. I cannot believe it."

"Stop it.", Sam's face was even redder than before.

"So you don't consider it?", Brooke asked slowly but saw Sam's face., "Sam. You are sixteen. It's too early and I won't allow it."

"How old where you when you had your first time?", Sam defended herself and smirked at Brooke's shocked face.

"That's not the point young miss."

"Yes it is, old miss.", Brooke realized again how much older Sam was than Phoebe. She took a deep breath and tried to understand Sam. Of course she remembered how she had been at that age but she wanted Sam to wait for at least another two years. "I am not proud of it Sam and you know it. I lost my virginity way too young and to someone I did not even know that well."

"I assumed it was Lucas?", Sam asked a little confused.

"No. It was a college guy and I just turned fifteen and did not even tell him my age or that I was a virgin. I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. You cannot take any of those back."

Sam loved it when Brooke told something about her past, "But Ben is not some college guy and I really trust him."

"Yes and I trust him with you as well and that really means a lot but it's too early. You should wait for at least two more years."

"So you would be okay with it when I am eighteen?", Sam grinned at Brooke who did not know what to answer. She would not be okay then either. "Ha! That's what I thought."

"Fine. I am sorry. But I am your mother and it's normal to feel this way.", Brooke cuddled closer to Sam who smiled proudly.

"I love you saying it"

"What?"

"That you're my mother.", Sam revealed.

"I am your mother, mother, mother, mother, mother.", Brooke pinned Sam down and kissed her cheek over and over again while Sam giggled. "And I love my oldest daughter so much that I want the best for her."

"So what if sex with Ben would be the best for me?", Brooke's mouth stood open.

"Well that's what you think. Not me.", Brooke sat down again and took a deep breath, "No sleeping in one bed. Do you understand me? And trust me if I catch you two you'll be in so much trouble.", she pointed at her oldest daughter who nodded with a smile.

"Does it hurt this much the first time?", Sam asked a little unsure but felt safe in Brooke's arms.

"Well, it hurts a little in the beginning but you just let the boy know it and then he can be a little softer and after a while it won't hurt any more. And it's important to have the right boy.", Brooke answered honestly.

"Do you think Ben is the right one for me?"

"Well, I can only say, that I really like Ben a lot and I see a brave and handsome man that cares a lot for his loved ones. But I cannot answer the question, only you can. Do you think he is the right one for you?"

xxxxxxxxxx

**"Family faces are magic mirrors looking at people who belong to us, we see the past, present, and future." **  
***Gail Lumet Buckley **


	43. Support each other

_**Hello y'all. First of all big thank you to my faithful reviewers! I don't think that I have to name you because I am sure you know that I mean YOU! I updated fast again and made it a longer chapter. **_

_**Some added my story as their favorite or have it as alert. Thank you so much! Nevertheless I wonder whether you are still reading? Everyone who reads this story would do me a BIG favour if you review and let me know (cause I have no idea except of the reviewers who let me know!). Even if you just say "Yes". **_

_**I ask because I am considering on writing a sequel but I am afraid that I start to bore you guys with the new character "Phoebe" and everything that happens in Tree Hill. If not-I would start writing immediately ;0). I have a lot of new and different plots in mind but it depends on the response I get because I also have other story ideas with different characters.**_

_**Thank you sooo much,**_

_**your CaseyJr.**_

xxxxx **I hope you enjoy this chapter now** xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam did not even have to think about the answer when Brooke asked her whether Ben was the right one for her. She immediately nodded and smiled even thinking of her boyfriend, "Yes. He is definitely the right one."

"Oh Sammy. You really are a young woman.", Brooke held her tight and could tell that she needed more moments like that with Sam and it felt so good to know that Sam needed these moments as well.

"Yeah. It's scary.", Sam whispered.

"Trust me. Growing up is the scariest thing ever and it will never stop.", Brooke pinched her nose and then went out of the bed, "How about we do anything we want today? Just the two of us. How does that sound?"

Sam smiled happily, "Perfect."

Brooke squeezed her hands, "But just one thing again: Don't rush into anything and still no sleeping in one bed.", she looked firmly at Sam who nodded with a smile, "Great, so what do you want to do?"

Sam had to think a moment and then answered, "How about spa and the cinema and maybe we could grab something to eat on our way?"

"Sounds perfect, let's go.", Brooke took her arm around her oldest daughter and they went outside. It was great to have such a mature daughter.

xxxxxxxxx

Jamie and Julian sat on the bench and watched Nathan and Ben play two on two. "Dad. You'll loose.", Jamie was amazed and saw his father's astonished face. He was a professional and this kid was just about to beat him. Unbelievable! Finally Ben took the last shot and scored. A wide smile appeared on his face and he almost blushed a little when he saw Nathan's shocked face. Nathan could just watch from Ben to the basket and he even considered that he was dreaming.

"Do you consider on going pro?", Nathan asked with a lot of hope in his voice.

Ben shook his head, "When I was younger yes but I don't really know how to meet any scouts and…"

Nathan interrupted him immediately and pointed at himself, "Hello! I play in the NBA Ben! I know the scouts and I don't doubt one second that you'll get in. I take you with me soon."

Ben looked a little shocked at his offer and did not know what to say. Of course this was his big dream but he did not really believe in himself, "Um…Thanks but…"

"No but. You must not waste your potential and I saw your eyes. You love the game." Julian patted Ben's shoulder and gave him a water bottle, "Take this opportunity Ben."

Ben nodded after a while and threw the ball into the basket without hesitation, "Why not!", he whispered to himself. His mood had totally changed and he realized that it was good to spend some time without any women. Of course he loved Sam and Phoebe very much but sometimes Phoebe could really annoy him and now he even had the first fight with Sam and he definitely did not know how to handle that.

"So boys. What do you want to do today?", Nathan stood in front of Jamie and Ben who were laughing at some old pictures of Haley, Nathan and Brooke when they were in high school. Sometimes it was hard to believe that all of them were parents now with amazing kids.

"Look. My mom was the geek. Dad was the player and Aunt Brooke the…um…school sl….", Jamie immediately received a slap from Julian on his head. He remembered when Brooke told him that sex did not make her popular but that she made it popular and smirked.

"Jamie. Don't call my wife that name. She was…well, she was just experienced."

Ben laughed at that comment, "Wow. She really looks like Phoebe.", there was a photo of the three of them with twelve. You had to take a closer look to really see their differences. But the only big difference was that Brooke was taller than Phoebe.  
"Yeah, crazy huh.", Jamie answered and thought of his best friend. Sometimes he wished that he could just hug her pain away but he knew that this was impossible. But the two of them always felt happy when they were together and except of little fights they got along perfectly.

A little later the four of them were inside and played the X-box. "Man. You punched me in the face.", Ben complained. Julian gave Nathan a beer and when Ben wanted to take one too, he raised his eyebrow. Ben immediately looked guiltily and took it back into the refrigerator. He had forgotten that there were adults that really cared in Tree Hill. So he took out a coke and gave one to Jamie as well.

"You're definitely not a good looser Ben.", Jamie laughed and ate some chips and suddenly turned around when Nathan pulled a water gun and shot at him. "What the…dad?", he looked shocked at him and went into the garden and took the other guns. "Here. Ben and I against you oldies."

"Did he just call us an oldie?", Julian asked Nathan and smiled evilly and took his water gun and pointed at the teenagers.

"Yeah, he did. This means war.", they started to attack the boys and one could hear the four of them laughing and yelling for the next hours and probably destroying some vases in the house. It was a good thing that there were no women in the house.

xxxxxxxxx

Phoebe and Lisa were sitting in the back of the car and talked to each other. "And I read that there's a baby elephant. I really want to see that.", Phoebe said happily.

"Yeah me too. He's probably sweet.", Lisa answered as excited as Phoebe. Haley just listened to their conversation. It was lovable to see Phoebe acting like a child and she loved how nice she treated Lisa. Of course Julian had told her about the emotional day and that it could be that Phoebe would be a little cranky but all she could see was a very excited kid.

"Girls. Jump out of the car. We are there.", Phoebe and Lisa immediately opened their seatbelts and went out of the car.

"Oh. I am so excited. Thanks for taking me with you aunt Haley.", Phoebe hugged Haley and then Lisa and Phoebe started holding hands and ran to the entrance. Haley loved that she called her aunt Haley and that all the troubles between them that had been there when they first had met, were gone.

While Haley and Lisa were at the toilet Phoebe walked over to the bears and was shocked. When she saw someone that worked in the zoo she went over to him, "Excuse me mister. Can I ask you a question?", the man looked down at her and nodded. He was definitely not the nicest man and all the kids around him annoyed him very much. "Why is this cage so small? I mean in real life a bear has way more space to walk around and this…this cage is just too small for it. And the bear walks around in circles all the time. Is he sick?"

The man looked shocked at Phoebe and rolled his eyes, "It's a zoo girl. How should we give them the same space as in nature?"

"I know it's not possible but this cage is really small. I don't think that this is appropriate for such a big animal and it is so beautiful and deserves a bigger one.", Phoebe did not give up but the man just answered harshly.  
"If you don't like it then don't come to the zoo.", he almost yelled at her and rolled his eyes.

Phoebe could not believe how harsh he was. She had asked him really nice and did not expect such an answer, "The cage won't get bigger if I don't come." The man did not listen to her and went away to feed other animals.

"Hey, what's with the sad face?", Haley asked when she saw Phoebe looking at the bear. Lisa looked up at Phoebe and was confused as well.

"It's just…this bear is alone in this cage and all he can do is walk up and down the whole time while we watch him and what if he does not want to be watched? Or what if he does not want to be alone? I mean…no one asks him and…the cage is too small.", Haley looked at the cage and had to agree with Phoebe.

"Yes it is really too small and that's not fair.", Lisa complained as well. She would not have realized that on her own but if Phoebe thought so, she would think so too. "And that one too. This lion needs a bigger cage as well.", the six year old one pointed at the lion and Phoebe nodded and tried to suppress her tears. But they streamed down her face when she saw the baby elephant a little later. It embarrassed her a bit and she tried to wipe them with her hands and hid her face with her hair.

"He will never know what it is like not to be watched all the time or having people scream at him and…he will never see different places.", she whispered to herself while her tears were streaming down her face.

"Maybe they are making their cages bigger Phoebe.", Lisa tried to calm down Phoebe and squeezed her hand and Phoebe nodded. She did not want to cry but she could not help it. She found it horrible how human beings treated animals and felt helpless that she could not help the animals. Haley took her arm around Phoebe and pulled her closer to her.

"Can we go momma?", Lisa finally asked when she saw that Phoebe was sobbing at every cage. She did not want Phoebe to feel that sad.

"Phoebe, do you want to go too?", Haley took her arm around Phoebe and wiped her tears. Phoebe nodded silently and apologized, "I am sorry, I did not want to ruin your day at the zoo. I am really sorry."

"Mom you have to carry Phoebe.", Lisa said honestly when Phoebe could not stop crying. "I always feel better when mom carries me and hugs me."

"I am older Lisa. It's okay. I don't need to…", Phoebe said but Haley just slung her arms around her and picked her up. She was glad that Phoebe was still that small and stroked her back when Phoebe slung her arms around her neck and cried into it. Haley could tell that it was not only the zoo but also the whole day and the upcoming date of death of her older sister that made Phoebe so vulnerable. But it was good that Phoebe let others help her.

Lisa looked up at Phoebe and took her hand in hers, "You did not ruin our day. It is not right that the cages are so small and we should…um…we should…mom what can we do?"

"You could write to the zoo and tell your friends about it and show other people what the animals need.", Haley suggested and went through Lisa's hair while Phoebe was still in her arm and had her head rested on her shoulder.

"Yeah. We will do that Phoebe. And then the animals will get big cages and be happy.", Phoebe smiled down at Lisa but she thought that it would be better if they did not even need any cages at all.

Lisa tried anything to cheer up Phoebe a bit when they were in the car again. Phoebe smiled at her but still her eyes were red and a little wet, "So girls. How about ice-cream and the new adventurous playground?", Haley suggested and smiled when Lisa immediately screamed "Yeeeeah." But then she looked at Phoebe who hesitated, "It's really fun Phoebe. There is this big slide and many other things more."

Phoebe did not really like the thought of a playground but could see how excited Lisa was and did not want to ruin that, "Okay. I've never been on a playground. There's a first time for everything, right?"

"You've never been on a playground? But every kid loves it there."

xxxxxxx

A little later Haley sat down on a bench and watched how Lisa and Phoebe ran around in the sand. They had found two sisters that were six and eleven years old as well and now played with them.

"How about we try the biggest slide?", Emma, the eleven year old girl, suggested and pointed at it. It was very high and you could not see anything while you used it.

"Cool.", Phoebe answered and screamed at Haley, "Can we go up there?"

Haley hesitated a moment but then nodded, "But be careful.", she was seeing a side of Phoebe that she really appreciated very much: A responsible girl, that took great care of Lisa and pushed the swing for her, helped her climbing up some walls and defended her when a boy threw sand at her. But what she loved more was her smile. It was an honest and careless childish smile. And Haley could see that Phoebe definitely had a lot of energy and liked jumping around, doing back flips and laughed all the time. It was sweet to see Emma linking arms with Phoebe and talking nonstop. It was a totally different Phoebe than she got to see everyday in her class.

"Sure.", Phoebe took Lisa's hand and Emma Amy's and they ran to the slide. At first the little ones protested a little but then they climbed up as well.

"Nooo. I am scared.", Lisa whined up there and wanted to get down.

"Look. Emma and Amy already did it. You don't have to be scared Lisa. I will hold you the whole time. Promised.", Lisa looked up at Phoebe, hesitated a moment but then nodded.

"On three okay?", Phoebe took the little one onto her lap and Lisa nodded and whispered, "One two threeeeeeee."

"Again. Again.", Amy and Lisa pleaded and Emma and Phoebe rolled their eyes.

"Kids.", Emma said and laughed but they went up again.

xxxxxx

"It's my birthday next week. Don't you two want to come?", Emma asked excited when they had to go home again.

Phoebe smiled happily, "Sure. This is my phone number.", she wrote it down on a paper and gave it to Emma.

"Perfect. Bye Lisa. Bye Phoebe", Amy and Emma said and then went to their parents. The whole way home Lisa and Phoebe talked about Amy and Emma. How nice they were and that they wanted to meet them again.

xxxxxxx

Brooke and Sam were in the spa and in a big mud bath. "Oh my god. This is so good.", Brooke moaned and Sam nodded. They could relax totally and all the stress from some hours before was gone. "I think we need to take massages too."

Sam nodded, "Definitely.", she suddenly burst out into laughing.

"What is it?", Brooke asked confused with the mask on her face.

"I just pictured Phoebe with us. She would be bored to death.", Brooke smiled and nodded.

"Yep. She is definitely not old enough to accept the calmness as fortune.", Brooke closed her eyes and enjoyed the calmness. But when they went outside she suddenly screamed in shock.

"What? What is it?", Sam looked at Brooke who went back into the bath with one jump, "Mom. What are you doing?" Sam smirked and almost burst out into laughing how funny Brooke looked while she looked hysterically for something.

"I…I lost my ring. It's somewhere in here. I have to find it."

"What? You went into it with the ring on?"

"I know. I know. It was stupid.", Brooke looked through the whole bath and tried to find her ring, "Julian will kill me." Sam just laughed from the outside. "Stop laughing at me and help me find it.", Brooke screamed at Sam.

"I bet it's on the ground. You have to duck under.", Sam smiled at Brooke, who just looked shocked at her.

"My hair will be ruined for days.", she whined but took a deep breath and then ducked under. "Ewwww.", Brooke whined when she came up again and rubbed the mud out of her face and looked a little confused at Sam who was holding her stomach because she was laughing hard and then Brooke saw the small ring in Sam's hands.

"You had it the whole time?", she asked shocked and went out of the bath and snapped it away from her.

"Yup. I hope this is a lesson for you. And yes. Dad would have be very, very mad.", Sam loved calling them mom and dad and was glad that this huge fear of never being adopted was finally gone.

"Oh you…", Brooke took Sam's hand and pulled her to the mud bath without mercy. She threw her inside and made sure that the ring was outside on the ground. She turned around again and ducked her under as well. "You don't make a fool out of your mom.", Brooke laughed hard but Sam caught her arm and pulled her inside as well.

"I don't have to do that. You are pretty good in making a fool out of yourself.", the two laughed while they threw mud at each other and finally went under the shower with huge smiles on their faces.

xxxxxx

A little later the two of them were at home again. They were still totally relaxed and enjoyed that the others were still outside. "I am a little worried about Ben.", Sam revealed another fear but felt safe to say it out loud.

"Why?"

"Well, he does not think about his future. He does not go to school and tells me that he is okay with his mini-jobs but he could do so much more. Sometimes he says those incredible sentences and he is very good in basketball but he won't listen to me. He tells me that he wants to be there for Phoebe and me and that this is all that matters right now. But I want him to have a good future too. Do you understand that?"

"Of course I do. I think Julian and I should talk to him.", Brooke suggested and Sam nodded gladly.

"That would be great. Maybe he listens to you." Brooke squeezed her hand and wanted to answer but Phoebe, Ben and Julian went through the door and Phoebe immediately ran to the refrigerator.

"I am dying of hunger right now!", Phoebe looked for anything to eat and both of them, Sam and Brooke, knew that the calmness from before was over. It was not a bad thing; just different. Julian kissed Brooke a hello and Ben did the same with Sam and held her tight from behind.

"Am I forgiven?", he asked and smiled down at her with a puppy look. Sam nodded happily, "Yes, you are forgiven. How was your day?"

"Perfect. I will see some scouts soon and how was yours?"

"Scouts? But…that's amazing Ben! I am so proud of you.", she really hoped that Ben would realize how good he was "My day was perfect as well." She kissed him softly but was careful that Julian was not looking. He accepted them but nevertheless he always spied on them and could not really believe that Sam was growing up and had a boyfriend.

"There is nothing to eat in there.", Phoebe complained loudly and closed the refrigerator furiously and took a chair to get the sweets that Brooke and Julian always hid on top of the refrigerator.

"We eat in ten minutes Phoebe.", Brooke pulled her down from the chair and had to laugh at her behavior.

"But I'll be dead then. I am sooooo hungry.", Phoebe whined and fell to the couch face first with a loud moan. She was the queen of exaggeration.

"What did you do that you are that hungry?", Julian asked her and smiled down at her dirty face, "You look like you've been playing in dirt."

"No. We were at the new adventurous playground and I got a new friend named Emma. And there was this really, really big slide. It was so cool. And I learned a new stunt.", all of them could see that Phoebe was still very excited and talked fast.

"What stunt?", Sam asked curiously and was relieved to see all of them in a better mood.

"Phoebe is the master of stunts.", Ben smiled and remembered how often Phoebe had tried any new stunt.

"Can I show you? Pleeeease.", Phoebe looked up at Julian and Brooke with a puppy look.

"Is it dangerous?", Julian asked a little worried but Phoebe shook her head and ran outside. The others followed her and saw how she concentrated. She stood on one spot and smiled up at them and then did a back flip without hesitation. Julian, Sam and Brooke looked totally shocked at her while Ben complained, "That was not a very good back flip Phoebe."

"Stop stop stop!", Julian said when Phoebe wanted to do it again. She looked confused up at Julian who put his hands on her shoulders, "We are back in a minute.", he said and took Phoebe's hand and pulled her inside.

"What is it?", Phoebe asked and then looked annoyed up at him when he took a helmet and put it on her head. "Dad!"

"No. You are not going to do such dangerous things without protection.", Julian said firmly.

The others laughed when they heard the two of them arguing and finally they came outside again. "Do you want to stay in the cheerleading team or not? You need permission and I can take that away from you Phoebe."

Phoebe looked madly up at him and then snapped the helmet away and put it on her head.

"Great.", Julian took his arms around Brooke who laughed at him. "What?"

"You know that all athletes do such stunts without helmets."

"I don't care. It's dangerous.", he always flinched when Phoebe did another stunt. Suddenly Phoebe started running fast and made one back handspring after another and finally did the splits.

"You have to concentrate more.", Ben criticized her. The others could not believe what she was doing. They knew that she was athletic but not that agile.

"I am!", Phoebe whined and walked over to Ben. Ben pointed at her and rolled his eyes.

"No you are not and you know that you have to be so that nothing happens. Look.", Ben jumped in the air and did a back flip as well without hesitation and then ran right to a wall and it looked like he would crash into it but he just walked up a bit and jumped backwards again. Phoebe looked jealously at him and wanted to try the same but Ben caught her in the last moment.

"You know what happened the last time. You ran straight into the wall and needed stitches.", Ben laughed when Phoebe stuck out her tongue. "Let's show them your rewind."

Phoebe nodded and stood with her back to Ben. "One two three.", without hesitation she made a back salto in the air and finally landed with one foot in his hands. She took her other food up in the air.

"You're still good pumpkin.", Ben hugged her when he let her down and remembered how Rebecca and Phoebe had worked out every day. It was good to see her doing it again because after Rebecca's death Phoebe quit it.

"Oh my god. I did not know that you were that good.", Brooke walked over to the two of them.

"Me neither.", Sam looked at Ben with a grin. Somehow it made him even sexier to see

him so athletic. Even Julian had to admit that she was really good.

"Nah. Rebecca was always better.", Phoebe said with a smile on her face.

"So now let's eat."

"Oh can I go to Emma's birthday next week?"

"Sure. How old she'll be?", Julian really wished that Phoebe would start having friends in her own age. Her friends at school were at least fourteen and the age gap was starting to be a real problem.

"Twelve.", Phoebe answered and jumped up again and looked into the oven, "What are we going to eat?"

"Mom and I made lasagna and a salad."

"Eeeew. I hate cucumber salad.", Phoebe said when she sat down and looked at the food.

Brooke did not listen to her and just took it onto her plate. "Phoebe could you please wash your hands.", she took Phoebe's hands into hers and was shocked how dirty they were now.

"Fine.", Phoebe jumped up and went into the bathroom as fast as possible. She had obviously too much energy left and was still pretty excited from the day.

"So Ben. The scouts? That's really big. I did not know that you loved the game that much.", Brooke said while they started to eat.

"Well, yes, I always loved it but I did not really believe in getting such an opportunity."

"If Uncle Nathan says that you are good then it's true.", Phoebe spoke while eating.

"I've seen him play. He is awesome and Phoebe please don't talk with your mouth full of food", Julian looked at Phoebe and then at Ben. He really liked the boy and it was good to have another male person under his three crazy women.

"We always played when we were kids.", Phoebe said happily and remembered the times, "And he showed me everything. What did you two do today?", she looked at Sam and Brooke curiously and a little bit jealous.

Sam and Brooke looked at each other and smiled happily, "Mom and I went to the Spa and into the cinema. It was great."

"The spa? What did you do there?", Phoebe had never been to a spa.

"Well, we were in a mud bathe and had masks on our faces and were massaged and…", Brooke answered and giggled when Phoebe looked astonished at her.

"How boring.", Phoebe looked disgusted at the salad but started eating it because she knew that Brooke would make her eat it any way.

"What did you watch?", Julian immediately asked as curious as Phoebe.

"We watched "Vicky Christina Barcelona". A real good movie and now our nails are perfect and we are totally relaxed.", Brooke said happily and took a sip from her juice. She had really enjoyed the day with Sam and it was totally different than spending a day with Phoebe. Sam was definitely a young woman and Brooke liked that.

"So how was the zoo Phoebe?", Phoebe looked sad at Ben.

"It was so horrible Ben. Lisa cried all the time because we thought that the cages were too small for the animals and…", of course Brooke had talked to Haley and she had told her about the whole day.

"So Lisa cried the whole time? Poor thing but it really shows that she loves animals.", Phoebe blushed at this comment and stared at her food, "Yeah, I cried a little too.", she whispered.

xxxxxx

It was five days before Rebecca's date of death. Phoebe went from crying to smiling but all of them could tell that talking about Rebecca helped her. She finally let her emotions out and showed her sadness with tears instead of little outbursts. Phoebe opened up a lot more and crawled into Julian's and Brooke's bed almost every night.

But the night before the day Rebecca had died Phoebe stayed in her room. Brooke opened the door softly. She wanted to see how Phoebe was and when she saw Phoebe kneeing on the floor and talking to a bear, she decided not to come in but could not help but listen.

"She is definitely like you said, Becca. She is so beautiful and like a princess. You would love it here but probably you see it all. And I would so envy you because you would never fight with Brooke. And Julian would make all your stories to a movie and you'd be a star. He is really great. Way nicer than daddy. Can you believe it? They never hit me. Never. Not even once and you probably know that I've not been the nicest all the time.", Phoebe smiled and kept on.

"And Sam. Oh you would love each other as well. She writes, you know. Like you do. She is really amazing. And guess what, Ben and Sam are a pair. Isn't that weird? I am a freshman now and school is okay. Those stupid bullies are away and everybody is nice to me but they treat me like a baby and don't take me serious. I hate that. I learn a lot and you would probably spend the whole time reading. There is a really, really big library at school. I…I hope you are at a good place Becca and I am sorry I was too weak to safe you.", Phoebe sobbed into her hands. Guilt was still consuming her mind.

"I wish I could have brought you to your princess…", Phoebe felt someone hugging her from behind and knew that it was Brooke. She jumped up and looked into Brooke and Julian's eyes. She reluctantly fell into their arms and let it all out. Phoebe leaned back against Julian and started to suck her thumb. The therapist had told them that she sometimes did this in situation she could not handle and were very stressful and that it helped her calming down a bit but that they had to observe that behavior. Brooke and Julian could see that Phoebe was close to falling asleep and just held her tight. A minute later her eyes were closed and Julian carried her into their bedroom. They decided to go to bed as well.

"She is so small.", Brooke looked down at the sleeping kid that was still sucking her thumb and had a wet face from the crying. Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if they had never met.

"Yes, she is.", Julian kissed Brooke and Phoebe's cheek and lay down as well.

"Nooooooooo.", Phoebe suddenly screamed in her sleep. "Open your eyes. No. C'mon Becca. Breath."

xxxxx

_Rebecca and Phoebe were walking through the wood and sang a song. Somehow they felt free and hoped to find their princess. They sat down on floor and threw some stones into the water. "How do you think the princess will be?", Rebecca asked a little unsure and took the photo of Brooke into her hands._

_"I don't know. I hope she's nice but…um…if she's not…we just get our own place and life on our own.", Phoebe suggested. She wanted her sister to be happy but lately Rebecca did not smile that much. But then she saw the smile she missed so much. "As long as we two are together, I am happy.", Rebecca looked into the sky and hoped that their futures would be a good one._

_"Yeah. Me too. Maybe we find an island with lots of fruits and sweets only for the two of us. And horses.", Phoebe looked up as well but then heard a weird sound. "What is that?" she looked backwards and saw a nest of bees that obviously had fallen down a tree._

_"Oh no.", Rebecca immediately took Phoebe's hand and pulled her away from it. The bees followed them._

_"Owww.", both of the girls screamed but the bees did not stop attacking them. "We have to jump into the lake."_

_"But we cannot swim.", Phoebe answered panicked but Rebecca already jumped and pulled her along. Fortunately the bees stopped attacking them and the two girls surfaced. Rebecca could stay in the water but Phoebe couldn't. "Aaaaaa.", she tried to swim but dumped under again and again._

_"Gimme your hand.", Rebecca held it out and pulled Phoebe towards her. The girls were totally exhausted and coughed when they fell to the ground again._

_"Thank you.", Phoebe whispered while the two of them held each other tight and tried to get back some energy. It was then Rebecca realized how much her stitches hurt and that they were somehow getting bigger than Phoebe's. She scraped them and felt very uncomfortable._

_"What is it?", Phoebe asked confused when they kept on walking but Rebecca somehow slowed down and started to have trouble breathing and coughed hard._

_"I don't know. I…", Rebecca tried to catch air but somehow it was getting harder and harder._

_"What is it Becca? Are you hurt?", Phoebe asked panicked and looked down at her sister. But Rebecca could only whisper that she could not breath any more and started to sound weird. The tears streamed down Rebecca's face and she panicked and caught Phoebe's hand and squeezed it real hard. Phoebe felt totally helpless and did not know what to do._

_"Maybe you need to drink.", she screamed in panic and did not care that Rebecca actually hurt her hand but then Rebecca fell backwards and her face was starting to turn blue and suddenly she did not move any more._

_"Noooo. Becca.", Phoebe did not have a clue what happened but her sister was laying on the ground without moving and a blue face. She shook her, "Open your eyes. Open your eyes." And then she wanted to breath into her mouth. She had seen it on TV and hoped that this would help._

_"Heeeeeeeeelp. We need help.", she screamed in the middle of the wood while she held Rebecca tight and shook her over and over again. "Becca. Wake up. C'mon please." Phoebe did not know what to do at all. "Becca. Becca. Open your eyes.", but Phoebe did not know in this moment that Rebecca would not open her eyes any more. She would never hear her voice again, see her eyes or feel her touch. Those moments would be gone forever. The eight-year-old Phoebe tried to carry Becca through the woods to get help but soon she fell down with her. She was too weak to carry her, so she kneed besides her big sister._

_"Don't be afraid Becca. I'll get help and I'll come back. I promise.", she hoped that Rebecca would answer her but nothing happened. Finally she ran as fast as possible through the woods._

_"Heeeeeeelp. Somebody. Pleeeease.", she fell to the ground very often but managed to stand up again and again. She needed to help her big sister. She did not know that it was already too late and that the days with her were over. She did not know that the person she loved the most would be buried soon and that she had to cope with this loss her whole life long. This one moment would change everything. Phoebe was a very brave girl, a girl that loved to play detective, loved adventures, loved to listen to her big sister's story and loved to smile. Even her cruel father could never take that away from her. He could hit her and call her whatever he wanted-Phoebe always managed to believe in good. And the reason why she could be that strong was Rebecca. A sister that believed in her, that supported her and loved her unconditionally. It had always been Rebecca and Phoebe. They were each other's hope and protection. They were inseparable and both of them thought that they would grow up together and one day sit in a beautiful house as grandmas and laugh about the past. But nothing of that would ever happen._

_Phoebe could literally feel pain in her heart while she was running. She felt guilty that she had to leave Rebecca behind but she knew that a grown-up could help her big sister. She did not know yet that her sister was dead and that with Rebecca something would die inside herself as well: Hope for the better and a pleasure of life._

xxxxxxx_  
_

"Phoebe. Wake up. You are dreaming.", Julian and Brooke shook her a little while Phoebe kicked around in her sleep, cried and the sweat was already dripping down her face. "Nooo. Don't leave me. Please. Noooo.", Phoebe screamed and then opened her eyes and sat up and held her chest in pain and panic. Brooke and Julian immediately knew that she was having an asthma attack when she started to try to breath. They had talked to many doctors who could not really explain to them why she was having those real severe attacks at times. Organically it could not be explained but the therapist assumed that it had to do with the fact that she saw her own sister suffocating and that this horrible incident triggered something.

Julian went behind Phoebe and took his arm on her chest while Brooke ran outside to get the inhaler. "C'mon pumpkin. Feel my chest moving in and out. Breathe like me.", he whispered into her ears and felt how Phoebe made fists and started to hyperventilate.

"I have to take this over your mouth and close your nose.", Brooke took the inhaler over her mouth and then held her nose close. Phoebe immediately panicked even more and tried to get it off of her. Fortunately Brooke and Julian knew what to do. It looked like torture when Julian held her arms down and Brooke closed her nose.

Brooke smiled at Phoebe and tried not to show her own fear. She went through her hair and was relieved when Phoebe started to breath normally. "You are doing great.", Brooke whispered over and over again and caressed her head that was in sweat. After some time Brooke could take the inhaler away and kissed her nose. Phoebe could breath normally again and looked into Brooke's eyes. She immediately slung her arms around her and started to cry.

"Shhh Phoebe. You have to calm down.", Brooke rocked her back and forth until Phoebe fell asleep again.

xxxxx

_Three-year-old Phoebe sat on the couch and was very afraid. She did not understand why her mother had taken her to this man and why he had hit her. Bill sat in front of her and looked at his youngest daughter. She looked very cute and somehow he showed a soft smile. "So you are Phoebe?", he asked softly and went through her hair._

_"I want my mommy.", Phoebe cried into her hands and Bill just rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to get a beer._

_"Hey Rebecca sweetheart. Could you take care of your sister?", Bill said to his five year old daughter, who was sitting in a chair and looked at a book._

_"My sister?", Rebecca asked very confused and looked up at her dad. She was a very lonely girl and spent much time at home looking into books and imagining a fun life. Her father did not hit her because she always did as she was told and tried to avoid him as much as possible but he did not really see her needs at all. He did not see how sad and alone Rebecca felt. Rebecca could be in a room with others and no one would notice her. She would just stay calm and there were days that she did not say one word at all._

_"Yeah. You have a sister now.", Bill just said and went outside to meet some of his men. Rebecca looked confused when he left her alone again and then went into the living room to meet her new sister. She did not know what to expect at all and looked shocked at the little figure that was sitting on the couch, sucking her thumb and crying. Her newfound sister did not dare to move an inch and shivered. Rebecca immediately knew that she would take care of this small girl and went over to her._

_"Hello.", Rebecca kneed down in front of Phoebe and looked into those sad eyes. Phoebe did not say anything when Rebecca smiled at her._

_"I want my mommy.", Phoebe cried again and Rebecca took her arm around Phoebe and showed her book._

_"What is your name?", Rebecca asked curiously and Phoebe whispered it._

_"That's a cool name. I am Rebecca and we are sisters."_

_"Becca.", Phoebe whispered sadly and did not understand anything that was happening._

_"No Rebecca not Becca.", Rebecca pronounced it very clearly but Phoebe could not say it correctly, so she gave up._

_"Do you like books?", she asked softly and was happy when Phoebe nodded. "Do you want to look at it with me?" Phoebe leaned a little against Rebecca and nodded again. Although Rebecca was a small girl too, Phoebe felt safe in those arms and listened to Rebecca's saying to every picture. She could not read yet but pretended to do so._

_xxxxxxx  
_

_This night Phoebe woke up crying every hour. "Mommy.", she whined and could not understand that her mother would never come back to get her. Rebecca went out of her bed and into her father's room._

_"Dad. She won't stop crying. I think she really misses her mom. Can't she take her back?"_

_"Her mother does not want her. If she annoys you, just take her into another room and lock it.", Bill was drunk and had another woman in his bed. Rebecca could not believe what her dad was saying and closed the door again. She went back into bed but this time into Phoebe's and took another book._

_"I don't have a mommy either. We don't need one.", Rebecca said honestly and showed Phoebe a horse in the book, "Look. Isn't that a cute horse? One day I'll buy one." From this day on the two were inseparable. Rebecca looked down at her little sister that had fallen asleep and took her hand into hers. She was happy that she had a sister now and soon she fell asleep as well._

_xxxxxxxxxxx  
_

_One year later Phoebe had forgotten about her mother and ran around in their room. "C'mon. Let's get outside.", Phoebe whined while Rebecca was looking into a book._  
_"No. I wanna stay in my room.", Rebecca answered and took another book. They had this conversation almost every day. While Phoebe was a very wild child, Rebecca preferred her books. But Phoebe almost won every day and got her to go outside and do some stunts with her and have fun._

_"No. You don't. We play outside today. Dad is not here so we can get out. You can read outside.", Phoebe took Rebecca's book and ran downstairs._

_"Phoebeeeeee!", Rebecca ran after her and finally caught her._

_"Pleeeeease.", Phoebe looked up at her with a puppy face and Rebecca immediately nodded._

_"Fine. But we get home before it's dark.", Rebecca whined and Phoebe rolled her eyes and then waved happily._

_"Beeeeeen.", she saw her nine-year-old cousin playing with some friends on the streets._

_"Hey.", he answered and threw the ball into a basket. Phoebe tried to take the ball but it was not easy because one arm was in a cast._

_"Have you eaten already?", Ben asked his cousins and took his arm around both of them. "No.", Rebecca smiled up at him and together they walked to aunt Macy and uncle Jim._

_"Hey my favorite nieces.", Macy kissed the two girls over and over again._

_"Stop that.", Phoebe whined while Rebecca enjoyed the warmth._

_"So Rebecca. I heard you could read now? Very smart girl.", Rebecca blushed a little and nodded._

_"Yes she is. She reads books that are this big and she even knows how to write.", Phoebe admired Rebecca and made her blush even more, "Look.", Phoebe took a book and gave it to Rebecca. But Rebecca looked a little mad at her. "Please. Just one sentence."_

_Rebecca shook her head and just went over to Ben. She did not like to have all the attention drawn to her._

_"She is really good.", Phoebe said again and watched the TV with the others._

_xxxxxxxx  
_

_"Why are you crying?", Phoebe was worried when her big sister lay in her bed and the tears streamed down her face. Her first tooth was missing and she felt miserable. "Becca, what happened?"_

_"The tooth fairy did not come.", Rebecca answered and cried into the pillow, "Maybe I am a bad kid."_

_"No you are not a bad kid. Maybe…maybe she comes tomorrow." But the tooth fairy did not come tomorrow either. The next day Rebecca jumped up in joy in the morning._

_"Looook. She came. She came.", she looked down at Phoebe who was lying in her bed with a big blue eye and a split lip._

_"I told you she'd come.", Phoebe managed to smile._

_"She gave me ten dollars Phoebe. I can buy us candy.", Rebecca suggested and felt pity with Phoebe, whose body was bruised. "How about we buy something right now?"_

_"You can buy it. I stay at home."_

_"No you don't."_

_"But it hurts to walk.", Phoebe sobbed and held her stomach._

_"Well, then…um…oh I got it. Just walk down the stairs with me, okay?", Rebecca helped Phoebe to get up. "Wait here. I get you in a minute.", she took a pillow outside and then helped Phoebe. Phoebe looked confused at the large handbarrow that was filled with pillows. She sat down inside of it and Rebecca started to push it. It was not the easiest task but she did not want to leave Phoebe behind. She bought Phoebe's favorite candy. Phoebe did not regret that she had stolen the money from her father although it ended in being bruised now. But Rebecca's smile was worth it._

_xxxxxx  
_

Sam tiptoed into Ben's room and although he protested she stayed with him. Right now she did not really care whether Julian would find them or not and she knew that Julian would not check on them this night because they needed to be there for Phoebe every minute. But Sam knew that it was not only Phoebe who suffered. Ben had lost Rebecca as well and although he had not been as close to her as Phoebe, she had been his cousin and he loved her.

Ben tried to suppress his own tears but it was really hard. He took Sam's hand into his and snuggled closer to her. No one said anything but they held each other tight and knew that they would be there for each other. He laid his head against her neck and she could feel his small tears falling down. He did not want to cry; he wanted to be brave and "a man" but he missed this little girl as well and he feared the next day but he was glad that they had so much support in Tree Hill.

xxxxxx

** "Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal." *From a headstone in Ireland**

**xxxxxx  
**

_**Ps: Right now I am mad at myself that I let Rebecca die. I know that this is a weird statement but at first I did not intend at all to write any flashbacks and just wanted to show you Phoebe's pain. But now that I did write all of those flashbacks I somehow miss her myself ;) LOL. I know, it's just a story but right now I wish Rebecca could be with the Bakers and writing about her is not really easy ;(. I hope you start to like the character as well!**_

**Wish you the best!**


	44. Teenagers and Kids

_**Thanks to haleydavisbaker, dmpanda5, may92, OTHangles, CallMeGeneralAwesome, Katee, Ace5492 for letting me know what you think and that you would read a sequel!****Means a lot to me!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phoebe had cried almost the whole night because she had had all those flashbacks of Rebecca and her. It was the date of Rebecca's death and she did not want to leave Brooke's side for a minute because she felt very sad and remembered how Rebecca had died. Brooke was relieved that Phoebe searched for help and tried anything to make her feel comfortable and obviously she needed her mom. Right now the three of them; Sam, Brooke and Phoebe were in the bed and while Phoebe and Sam were still asleep Brooke just looked at them and could not believe how lucky she was. She finally had two lovely daughters and although it was not easy with them, she would never want to miss them again. They were her family.

Sam woke up before Phoebe and slung her arms around her little sister as well and pinned her between them. "I love you.", Brooke stroke Sam's cheek and looked into her beautiful eyes. She was so glad that Sam finally opened up and wanted to be adopted. "I love you too mom.".

They could feel that Phoebe was starting to wake up and held her even tighter. "Hey honey.", Brooke looked into her youngest daughter's eyes and smiled softly and wiped her tear. Phoebe did not say anything but tightened her grip and listened to Brooke's heartbeat while she held Sam's hand tight. Sometimes she was still afraid that she would loose her newfound family. It was such a painful feeling that she did not know how to handle it at all.

Suddenly Ben ran from the garden into their room and then nodded at Sam, who immediately followed him while Brooke stood up as well. "I am not leaving you Phoebe.", she whispered when Phoebe stiffened up and went outside with her. "Look at Julian, Ben and Sam.", Brooke whispered and before Phoebe turned around she looked confused at Brooke. Finally Phoebe turned around and was shocked what she saw: Sam, Ben and Julian were up in a tree house in the garden and waving down at them. Phoebe just stared up to them in Brooke's arms and could not really believe what she saw. She did not know whether she should smile or cry. She remembered how Rebecca had always told her that she loved tree houses because you would be one step closer to heaven and to the angels.

"How about we try getting up there as well?" Brooke asked a little worried but Phoebe nodded immediately and together they climbed up. Phoebe's eyes were wide like a balloon when she saw that the walls were even painted in Rebecca's favorite color and that there were stars on the wall and butterflies. All of them hoped that Phoebe would not feel sadder because of this and waited for a reaction: A small smile on her face. That was enough!

Phoebe suddenly went down again and ran into her room and looked under her bed and took out many pictures and then ran to her family again, "Could we put them on the wall?", Phoebe asked and gave them to Sam.

Sam looked astonished at the pictures. They were drawn perfectly with a lot of details, "Of course."

"Thank you.", she smiled that Sam, Ben and Julian still had paint in their faces and then she looked at Sam. Sometimes she could not believe that she had such an amazing new big sister. Sam always helped her and although the two of them fought a lot; they loved each other very much and enjoyed being together. Sam smiled back at her little sister and opened her arms. Immediately Phoebe fell into Sam's arms and cried while Sam held her tight and stroked her back. It was great to see their special bond and Brooke and Julian were proud to have two amazing daughters.

"Could I tell you one of her stories?", Phoebe whispered after a while and wiped her own tears. She looked totally exhausted and it was hard seeing such a young girl suffering that much.

"Oh yeah. I was hoping you would.", Sam slung her arm around Phoebe and pulled her onto her lap and all of them listened when Phoebe talked about a butterfly that had lost his color but bathed in flowers every morning, so that he would have another color every day.

"…and in the end he decided that he was perfect just the way he was and all of those other butterflies envied him."

Ben remembered that story and wiped a tear. He missed his cousin as well and dealing with death was never easy. Julian, Brooke and Sam were amazed by that story and how Phoebe had told it- with so much passion. Suddenly they saw another face at the entry. Brooke screamed up and cursed "Jeez Jamie. You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry.", Jamie said but did not come up, "Um..is there space for us too?", he asked and looked at Phoebe.

"Yes.", Phoebe said, "I told them a story."

"Maybe you could tell another one?", Haley asked softly when all of them were sitting in the tree house. Luckily it was a big house and there was enough space for the Scotts and Bakers.

"Um…okay. Then I tell you the one of the girl that was afraid of her own shadow." All of them listened carefully again and had tears in their eyes.

"Wow you have amazing stories Phoebe.", Nathan said and went through Phoebe's hair.

Phoebe shook her head "I did not invent them. Rebecca did. I am just remembering them, because they are all in my head."

"I wish I saw her.", Lisa said honestly.

"Oh trust me Lisa. You would love her so much."

"I love her although I've never seen her. But I met her in my dreams last night."

Phoebe looked perplex at her. "Really?", she whispered and Lisa continued, "Yeah. She was running around and laughing happily with…him.", Lisa pointed at a dog that Phoebe had drawn some time ago.

Phoebe looked at the dog and then up into the sky from the window, "Don't forget to feed him Becca.", she screamed into the air and smiled a little. The day was not easy for anyone but together they managed to smile at times. The Scotts and the Bakers would always care for another.

xxxxxxxxx

Some days later Ben went into the living room and sat down, "Sam said you wanted to talk to me.", he asked politely and Brooke and Julian nodded. He was such a sweetheart and sometimes Brooke thought that all his muscles and tattoos did not really portray him well.

"Yes. We were wondering what your next plans are?", Julian and Brooke could see the blush on his face and he started to stutter a little.

"Um…I don't really understand.", he said honestly. He thought they would ask her about his relationship with Sam but he could breathe again when they continued talking.

"You don't go to school any more since how long?"

"Um…since Rebecca died. So almost three years.", he was not proud of his past and felt his hands getting wet. Brooke and Julian could not believe that no one made him go back. He was such an intelligent boy and he should definitely graduate.

"Do you consider going back?"

"I don't really know. I don't like the idea of sitting between kids that are three years younger than I am,", he smiled at them.

"Ben. We don't want to push you into anything. But you know that we want the best for you and you have become a part of the family.", Ben nodded gratefully. It was weird having the attention drawn to him. "You can tell us no. It's just an idea and it's up to you. How would you like to go back to school in Tree Hill? We will get someone who schools you at home until you're ready to go back to be a junior or senior and you could graduate. Of course we understand if you don't want it.", they heard someone gasp behind them and immediately knew who it was. Phoebe had started to play detective almost every day and loved listening to conversations she was not allowed to join.

Julian looked behind the couch and pulled Phoebe over it, "Phoebe. How often do we have to tell you that you have to stop spying on people?"

"Sorry.", Phoebe lied and went to Ben. "Say yes Ben. Aunt Macy and Uncle Jim would love the idea too." Ben looked at Phoebe who pleaded with her eyes and then nodded almost shyly.

"Um…if it's not too much trouble…I…would like to take your…um offer. And…I can pay for the sessions."

"No Ben. You will have to learn a lot. I hope you understand that. And we don't want you to have any job. It would only be harder for you then."

"Um…but then I won't have any money. My parents cannot give me…"

"Stop worrying. It's okay. We will support you.", Brooke squeezed his hand and he jumped forward and hugged Brooke and Julian. They were so generous and lovable.

"Sammy will be soooooo happy.", Phoebe clapped her hands and waited for Sam to come home. "And then we all go to Tree Hill High. You, Jamie, Sam and me. That's just perfect."

"Um…Phoebe. We have to talk to you as well.", Brooke knew that this was not an easy theme.

"Okay spill it.", Phoebe jumped in between them and hoped that it was good news. Julian looked sadly down at her hopeful face and took a deep breath.

"We talked to the principal."

"I swear, I did not do anything.", Phoebe immediately defended herself and hoped that she was not in trouble again.

"No, you did not but lately your grades are going down drastically.", Julian and Brooke decided not to push her with tutoring because they thought that she was too young to be a freshman anyways and it was just normal that her grades would go down with all the emotional stress in her life.

"I know. I try my best but I don't understand the stuff any more.", Phoebe looked sadly to the ground and wiped a tear, "I am too dumb for it."

"Honey. You are definitely not dumb. Maybe it's just a little too much lately. And the teacher told me that you forget your homework very often and cried in class."

Phoebe nodded, "Yes, I forget it because I don't understand it and…I don't like to be dumb."

"Pumpkin. You're definitely not dumb.", Ben smiled at his cousin.

"So the principal thought that it would be better if you stay down a year."

"What?", Phoebe screamed in shock, "No. I don't want to stay down a year. I will get better I promise. I will work every night and day. Please don't make me.", Phoebe started to cry. Although she did not like that her classmates did not take her serious, she was afraid of meeting new ones.

"I am sorry Phoebe. There is nothing we can do but I am sure the other kids will like you and the middle school is in the same building as the high school. So you'll still have Sam and Jamie around. And you said that you hated that they are that much bigger, maybe it'll be a little easier with classmates that are only two years older than you are.", Julian pulled Phoebe on his lap and tried to explain her everything.

At first Phoebe pleaded over and over again but then she realized that there was nothing she could do, "When do I have to change?", Phoebe sobbed and tried to be brave.  
"Next week honey.", Julian stroked her back and felt pity but knew that this was a good decision.

"That sucks.", Phoebe whined and sobbed for a while until Sam came home from school.

"What happened?", she asked confused and looked at her family.

"I have to change to middle school because I am dumb.", Phoebe looked sadly up at her.

"You're definitely not dumb Phoebe and isn't Emma there too?", Phoebe's eyes immediately showed hope.

"Can I ask her?", Phoebe took the phone and immediately dialed Emma's number.

"Yes she is. But she'd be one grade under me. Can I stay down two years?", Phoebe suggested and everybody laughed.

"I am sorry Phoebs. That's impossible."

"Why?"

"Because you're too intelligent.", Brooke pinched her nose.

"Jeez. I wanna be dumb.", Phoebe fell into her arms and protested.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Ben was very excited. It was weird that everything was focused on him. When the bell rang he opened the door with a smile and saw a woman in front of him. She smiled up at him, "So you must be Ben, right?", he took her hand and nodded.

"Yes mam. I am Ben. Come in please.", Brooke and Julian came as well and greeted her.

"Thank you so much for doing this.", Brooke knew the woman for a long time. She had been a senior when she had been a freshman. Both of them had been on the cheer team.

"No problem Brooke.", Penny said and went inside.

"Hey Julian.", she hugged him tightly. Although she had not seen the two of them for some time, it was like they talked yesterday.

"Oh my god Jonathan. You grew a lot.", Brooke saw Penny's son coming in as well.

"Hey Brooke, Hey Julian.", he hugged both of them and gave Ben his hand.

Sam ran to him and hugged him tight. "Oh my god. Why are you so big?", the thirteen year old one smiled proudly. His blonde hair did not show his forehead and he had a base cap on the head. He looked like a little skater boy and way too cool.

"I heard you have a younger daughter as well?", Penny asked with a smile and Brooke and Julian nodded proudly.

"Yup. She's still in school because of cheer practice but I am just about to pick her up.", Julian took his car keys and went to his car.

"Great. Where should I teach you Ben?", Penny smiled at the big boy.

"Maybe in my room?", he suggested and she nodded and walked after him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Sam, Brooke and Jonathan were outside and ate cake. "That tastes great.", Jonathan said.

"In which class are you Jonathan?", Brooke asked curiously.

"I am in the last year of middle school. Next year I'll be a freshman."

"Oh that's great. My youngest daughter will stay down a year and go back to middle school next week. Maybe you have some classes together.", Brooke hoped that Jonathan and Phoebe would get along.

"Yeah maybe. So she's fourteen?", he asked curiously.

"No. She's eleven. She skipped three classes some time ago.", Brooke answered, "and there she is.", she heard Phoebe and Julian arguing in the living room.

"Daaaad. Stop annoying me. Everybody wears that outfit. I can't be the only one who wears something longer."

"Yes you can Phoebe. The others are at least fourteen. You are three years younger and I don't like you to wear something that shows so much of your skin.", Julian walked after Phoebe who just rolled her eyes and went into her room. Meanwhile Jonathan went to the toilet and both of them bumped into each other when Phoebe left her room again.

"Sorry.", she apologized and then could not believe who was standing in front of her, "Jojo?", Phoebe asked shocked and almost knocked him down when she took her arms around him and held him tight.

"Pebbles?", he asked confused with a wide smile. He had missed her so much in the past and could not believe that the smaller and younger girl was now standing in front of him.

"Why are you here? I mean what are you doing at my house?"

"My foster mom tutors your…um…cousin.", he said with a big smile. "So this is your room. Cool. Do you skate now?", he saw the skateboard in her room.

"No. That's from my friend Jamie."

"You wanna learn? I love skating now. And you have a cool foster family finally?"

"Yeah. In reality Brooke is my real sister but I prefer her as my mom."

"Okay let's skate.", she took the board and went outside, "Mom. We are going outside to skate a little.", Brooke loved that Sam and Phoebe called them mom and dad without hesitation any more and nodded and sat down besides Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh I am so nervous.", Sam said outside. "I hope Ben is doing great." Brooke and Julian hoped the same and looked up when Penny and Ben came out of the room after three hours. Ben looked totally exhausted and took a sip of the cola.

"You got a very intelligent boyfriend here.", Penny smiled at Sam who nodded proudly with a slight blush. Ben looked a little ashamed at her and could not believe what he had to learn. It was so much stuff but he was willing to do so. They looked up when Phoebe came outside running with a wide smile on her face and screaming happily.

"Noooooo.", she was chased by Jonathan who grinned all over his face as well. "Help me Ben.", Phoebe hid behind him while Jonathan ran towards her. They ran around the table and when he almost got her Phoebe ran downstairs to the garden.

"Seems like they get along.", Penny smiled when her son tackled Phoebe down the ground and started tickling her merciless.

"No. Stop.", Phoebe laughed and they wrestled around in the grass not caring that their clothes would be ruined after that fight. Jonathan was stronger than Phoebe and always managed to pin her under him and tickled her under her arms. She was lying on her stomach now and he sat on her and did not stop his attack. She kicked around with her legs in vain.

"A wedgie.", he laughed and remembered the times he had tortured Phoebe in this way.

"Nooooo.", Phoebe screamed when he took her underwear and pulled at it.

"Owwww…", Phoebe laughed and tried to get free.

"Jonathan!", Penny was shocked that her son treated Phoebe this way although they just got to know each other. "You don't do that with girls. I am sorry. He…"

Jonathan did not listen and chased after Phoebe when she got free, "It's just Pebbles mom. We lived together in a foster family. I always did that to her and she's like my little sister.", all of them were amazed by that coincidence and laughed when the two did not stop fighting.

"Iiiiiaaaaaah.", Phoebe pretended to do a karate stunt and hit him in the stomach. He immediately grabbed her leg and she fell to the floor very hard. "Owww.", she laughed in pain when he jumped on her again and tickled her neck. She pulled her legs around him and held him tight and caught his underwear and did the wedgie as well. "Here you go Jojo.", he screamed in pain and tried to get her hand away from his boxer short. Both of them stood in front of each other again and pretended to do karate.

"One of them will end up crying and I guess it will be your daughter", Penny said worried and knew that Jonathan could be very wild at times. He always wrestled with his older brother but Phoebe was a girl and way smaller. Phoebe tried to kick him again but he caught her leg with his arms and made her fall down real hard on her back. He jumped down on her like a wrestler and hit her in the stomach in the process.

"Ooooowww…", Phoebe protested but he got on her back and made his victory dance. Phoebe pushed him off, "Don't do that. That hurts.", she half laughed and half cried. He went down of her while she stayed on the ground and sobbed.

The adult saw worried how Phoebe held her stomach in pain and had tears in her eyes. But a second later she jumped up with a wide smile and just jumped onto Jonathan's back. Of course she was lying on the ground in the end and received another tickling attack.

"Noooo.", she laughed. She was already only in her socks when he started tickling her feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh god. Phoebe does not stand a chance.", Sam laughed and looked at Ben who nodded. Both of them ran downstairs and helped Phoebe and started tickling Jonathan. He was shocked at their action and laughed. Then Ben whispered something into his ear and he highfived him.

"Don't you dare.", Sam pointed at him, "Ruuuuun Phoebe.", Phoebe did not even have the time to stand up when Jonathan jumped on her and pinned her down again. Ben did the same with Sam.

"No stop. Stop.", Sam giggled when he tickled her under her arms. He kissed her on the mouth and Phoebe immediately screamed.

"Eeeeeeew. Don't make out in front of us.", Sam and Ben looked at her and smirked.

"Nooooo.", she ran upstairs and sat on Brooke's lap and giggled, "Help me mom."

The others sat down as well and took a piece of cake. "So you two know each other?", Brooke touched Phoebe's dirty cheek and gave her a glass of water.

"Yup. We were in this one foster family together some years ago but Phoebe ran away.", Jonathan said.  
"And one day Jojo was not there any more because he got adopted.", Phoebe continued and Penny smiled happily at her son.

"Okay. We have to go Jonathan. We come back tomorrow."

"Could I sleepover?", Jonathan asked his mother and Brooke and Julian.

"Yeeeeeeah. Pleeeease.", Phoebe smiled all over her face.

"We don't really have another bed in this house.", Brooke answered but Phoebe interrupted her.

"He can sleep in my bed. We always did this. Pleeeease."

Brooke looked at Julian who could see that there was nothing like teenage tension between the two of them and he nodded.

"Sweet.", they went into her room and closed the door. You could hear them laughing all the time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Julian looked into Phoebe's room when the two of them were sleeping. Phoebe was lying crossways in bed and had her legs over Jonathan whose head was under the pillow. It was a very cute picture and both of the kids breathed peacefully. He went back to the others and sat down on the couch. "Shit.", Brooke cursed when she looked into her diary. "Julian we have this business dinner today in….oh god in one hour and we don't have a babysitter." Julian widened his eyes in shock.

"It's today?"

"Yes. And we have to go.", Brooke went through her hair in stress and thought of a solution. Sam and Ben looked up at her.

"We can babysit them.", Sam suggested. Brooke and Julian did not really like the idea. They knew that they were old enough to babysit them but leaving the two teenagers alone was not their favorite thought. "Jeez. Don't look at us like that. Nothing will happen."

"Okay. But if you two do anything, you are grounded for your whole life.", Brooke pointed at both of them while Julian looked at any sign in their faces.

"Got it.", Sam answered and her parents started getting dressed. Soon Brooke and Julian were gone and the two of them watched a movie. They cuddled closer to each other. They zapped around in the TV and suddenly the remote control did not work any more and they looked shocked at the screen. They were watching a woman and a man having sex. Both of them could not look away and swallowed between the TV' moans.

"Um how about we go to my room?", Sam just needed to feel him right now. He did not hesitate a second and they kissed their way to her room. Finally Ben landed on top of her and looked down with an adorable grin. He kissed her neck and went under her top with his hands. She did not hesitate a moment and took off her own top and then his.

"I am glad they are gone.", he smiled at her and started kissing her stomach.

"Me too.", she went through his hair and then went to his jeans. She opened it and took it off of him. He did the same with her and when he opened her bra and looked at her perfect breast she blushed a little.

"You are so perfect.", he smiled down at her and started to kiss her breast.

"Oh my god.", it was not the first time that Sam had a make out session with a boy but it was definitely the best ever. She went into his boxer short and could feel his full size. Both of them moaned at the feeling and when he went into her pants, she could not help but scream a little in joy.

"Why did we wait so long for this?", she nibbled at his earlobe and he just smiled. While she touched him, he did the same with her. Both of them moaned and soon he fell on top of her with a little sweat on his body and just held her tight in his arms. They stayed like this for a while until Sam started to kiss him again and went down and kissed his muscular stomach. She went into the cupboard and was not ashamed that he saw her naked. He smirked at her and watched her up and down.

"Stop looking at me like that pervert.", she slapped him softly and put a condom on his stomach. Ben smiled and did not want to ruin anything but needed to say it, "I want it perfec…", but Sam immediately took her hand on his mouth.

"If you say that ever again I will punch you so hard in the mouth that you cannot talk any more.", he burst out into laughing and took the condom and opened it. She was looking at him with so much love that he knew that it was the right time. He put it over and then laid her down under him.

"Tell me if it hurts. I will stop immediately.", Sam felt so safe in his arms and both of them knew that they were ready to take the next step.

Suddenly the door opened and a sleepwalking Phoebe went inside her room. "Fuck.", both of them whispered and Ben went under the blanket and hid under it.

"Where are mom and dad?", Phoebe looked tired at Sam who pulled the blanket over her naked torso.

"Just go back to bed. They are on a business meeting.", Sam hoped that Phoebe would not realize that Ben was in the bed as well.

"Okay.", Phoebe went outside and closed the door again. Ben looked up from under the blanket and both of them burst out into laughing. He went on top of her again but then heard a drunken Brooke and Julian outside.

"Shit.", they had not realized that they were making out this long. Ben ran into his room as fast as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You made me horny during the whole dinner.", Brooke nibbled at Julian's earlobe and he pulled her into his arms and went to the bedroom. But before he went after her, he checked on his girls. He smiled happily when everyone was sleeping where they were supposed to sleep and went into the room. Brooke was already lying half naked on the bed with a seducing smile.

"Come here mister.", she whispered with her raspy voice and he closed the door carefully and was looking forward for the next hours while two teenagers were laying frustrated in bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days later:

"Dad. Could Ben and I go to a friend's birthday party today?", Sam had talked to Brooke and Brooke had agreed but she knew that it would be harder with Julian.

Julian hesitated a moment, "Where? When? Who celebrates and you have to be at home at eleven o'clock and no alcohol."

"At Rachel's, starts at seven and make it twelve o'clock.", Sam answered with pleading eyes.

"Rachel? Why am I not invited?", Phoebe looked shocked at Sam and stopped eating.

"She called and said that you could come too if you're allowed but…", Julian interrupted Sam immediately and looked at Phoebe.

"You two can go. Curfew is eleven. One minute later you'll be in a lot of trouble.", he looked at Ben and Sam and both of them nodded.

"And I?", Phoebe immediately asked but Julian shook his head. She was still not giving up on that theme but knew that she would loose this argument again.

"I am sorry Phoebe but you have to wait another five years. You cannot go."

"But that's not fair.", Phoebe whined, "Pleeeeeeeease."

"No Phoebe. You can plead as much as you want. You are too young.", Brooke answered and knew that there would come another of her protesting sessions.

"I am not too young.", they heard that sentence almost every day and wondered when Phoebe would finally give up protesting.

"My eleven year old daughter does not go to a party. End of discussion.", Julian said and started eating again.

Phoebe stayed mute but then jumped up from the table, "I am not even your daughter. You are mean, dad.", she ran into her room and closed the door loudly.

"Just keep on eating. She'll get over it and we talk to her later.", Brooke said and they started talking again and laughed through the whole dinner while Phoebe stayed in her room with a mad face. She hated that she got all those rules. Her real father had never cared whether she was up all night or out and lately Brooke and Julian were very consistent and did not let her go through by pleading. Brooke and Julian were glad that they could talk to the therapist about Phoebe's behavior and what they should do in such moments. When Phoebe heard that Ben and Sam were gone she came into the living room and saw Brooke and Julian looking into an album. She hated that they pretended not to see her and did anything to catch their attention. Finally she climbed on a chair to get the sweets that were on the refrigerator.

"I would not do that.", Brooke said without looking up.

"Well, it's not you who does it but me.", Phoebe said but slipped and fell to the floor. Brooke and Julian could not see her and thought that nothing had happened because she stayed mute but suddenly Phoebe started to scream real high. They ran towards her immediately and could see that she was bleeding out of her mouth and had a tooth in her hand. The tears streamed down her face and she tried to catch her breath but obviously it shocked her that she had knocked out a tooth.

"Shh, calm down Phoebe.", Julian helped her up and went into the bathroom with her while she cried heavily, "Here.", he gave her a glass of water. She took it and spit up blood and made a disgusted face.

"I liked that tooth.", she said sadly and Julian and Brooke smiled down at her.

"Fortunately it was a baby tooth and it would have fallen out sooner or later any way."

"But now I cannot smile any more because this looks dumb."  
"You don't look dumb kiddo.", Julian laughed but Phoebe looked up at him with a sad face.  
"Yes I do dad. Look.", she smiled at him and he found it kind of cute how she looked with one missing tooth.

"So I am still your dad, huh?", he asked softly and Phoebe blushed and took her arms around his waist.

"I am sorry. I was just mad that you cannot adopt me too."

"Phoebe, we will try anything to get Victoria's signature but even if she does not give it to us, you are our daughter." Brooke said and was happy when Phoebe slung her arm around her neck.

"I hope she signs it soon. I don't want to miss you ever again.", Phoebe smiled happily and then looked into the mirror again and made a grimace, "I really want my tooth back."

Julian went with her into the living room and sat down besides Phoebe who immediately cuddled closer to him. "I am sorry I said that you will never be my dad. You already are with adoption or without."

Julian nodded and kissed her forehead, "I am so proud of you."

"Huh? Why?", she could not understand that he was proud of her after knocking her own tooth out and yelling at him.

"Because you just know how to say that you're sorry and I like that you don't hide your feelings from us any more. That makes me very proud of my youngest daughter."

Phoebe looked a little confused up at him and then at her tooth, "I miss my tooth.", she sobbed again and touched her wound in her mouth.

"No, don't touch it. It could get infected.", he took her hand and squeezed it a little.

"Where did mom go?"

"She's meeting the tooth fairy.", Phoebe burst out into laughing and looked at her tooth.

"I may be the youngest in the family but I am not six dad.", she complained.

"Oh, so you don't want anything for your tooth?", he raised an eyebrow.

"Sure I do but I know that there is no such thing like a tooth fairy.", he nodded and rolled his eyes and screamed, "Tooth fairy Brooke. Are you finally finished?"

"Gimme ten more minutes.", Brooke yelled back. She came into the living room with a present fifteen minutes later.  
"Finally.", Phoebe said but Julian covered her eyes, "Hey."

"No. You must not see the tooth fairy. She is a skinny bubbly person that does not know the difference between left and right and knows how to be hysterical.", Brooke immediately slapped him softly and sat down besides them.

"Mom. I did not know that you are a tooth fairy.", Phoebe joked and held out her hands.

Brooke took the present into her hands and Julian took his hands back and Phoebe looked down at an album, "What is this?"

"Well, open it."

"That's awesome", she hugged Julian and Brooke tightly.

"We thought you wanted one because you always enjoyed looking into ours. So this is your own family album.", there were many photos of them in there, even of Becca and her uncle and aunt. Obviously Ben had given them to them. "Do you have one for Sam too?" Brooke and Julian nodded and loved that their daughters always took care of each other.

"Juullian. You did not add that photo?", Brooke looked at one where Brooke and Phoebe were sleeping. Brooke's hair was a mess and Phoebe lay crossways in bed as usual with her legs over Brooke's stomach, so that Brooke's shirt did not cover her stomach any more."Oh god. You have to take that out.", Phoebe immediately took her album back when Brooke wanted to catch it.

"Nope. It's mine and I like that photo. You look sweet. Maybe I should knock out another tooth to get another present?", Phoebe joked.

"Don't go there Phoebe. It was wrong climbing up that chair and…", Brooke pointed at her.

"Yeah, yeah. I know.", Phoebe rolled her eyes and yawned, "I go to bed."

"Oh my god. Our child is growing up. It goes to bed without complaining and it's not even past its bedtime.", Brooke teased Phoebe.

"Haha. Very funny. Good night.", Phoebe went into her room and closed her door and immediately called Jamie. "Yeah, they think I am sleeping.", she smiled into her computer.

"We have to wait two more hours till the movie starts. I bet you'll get a nightmare." Phoebe always got nightmares from watching horror movies but nevertheless she watched them again.

"I won't. It's not even a real horror film. It's about a hand that just walks around on his own and kills people."

"Phoebe. Look out.", Jamie played along and she looked astonished into the screen but soon screamed extremely loud when a hand touched her face. She fell to the floor and looked up in fear at Julian and Brooke who were holding their stomachs while they laughed. She heard Jamie laughing as well and then looked into the screen.

"Jaaamie. Look out."

"Yeah. Right.", Jamie said but screamed when Nathan touched him with a big hand glove as well and looked at his laughing parents in shock.

"Hey Scotts.", Brooke and Julian waved into the screen.

"Hey Bakers.", Nathan and Haley waved back, "I guess our kids cannot trick us."

"Nope. Never.", they heard Phoebe complaining in the back, "Well we have to tuck in a complaining daughter."

"Good luck. Our son is still shivering.", Nathan laughed at Jamie.

"Haha. Very funny dad."

"Bye"

"Okay Phoebe. No skyping or movie at night.", Julian took her laptop and closed the door. Phoebe tried to sleep but she was only seeing a hand that would attack her, so she went outside and was shocked to see Brooke and Julian in front of the TV.

"You can watch it and I can't?", Julian turned around with a mask on his face and made her scream extremely loud again and fall to the floor.

"You are mean dad.", Phoebe took a deep breath when she got up from the ground and walked back into her room with crossed arms. But suddenly she got an idea. She had those plastic spiders and worms and knew that Brooke would probably scream. She tiptoed out of her room again and lay them with a fast move on Brooke's lap. Brooke jumped up in panic while Julian laughed at her and looked behind the couch and took Phoebe over it and started tickling her. "You learn fast.", he said.

"Noooo….dad. Stop.", Phoebe laughed and tried to get free but Brooke helped Julian and tickled her as well. Julian loved how often she called them mom and dad now.

"Now go to bed and now sneaking out again.", Julian pushed her to her room.

"Can I sleep with you today?"

"Nope. You have to start sleeping alone.", the therapist had told them that it was important that Brooke and Julian would still have moments alone at night and that Phoebe could come to them at night but should try falling asleep in her own bed.

"But daaaaaad. It's more fun with you two.", she whined but he stayed strong and pushed her to bed and kissed her a goodnight. It was great to see Phoebe acting like a normal child and Julian hoped that she would not mention any boy for the next years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit. It's twelve.", Sam looked at her watch and jumped up from her chair, "they will kill us. Shit. Shit. Shit." They were one hour late and Sam knew that Julian would stay awake until they would come home. Ben widened his eyes in shock and immediately took back the beer and they ran outside and back home. He was afraid of their reaction and held her hand tightly. Finally they stood in front of the door and opened it slowly. Brooke and Julian were still sitting on the couch and looked up at them. Julian watched at his clock.

"I am sorry dad. We forgot the time…"

"It's okay Sam. I can live with two minutes.", Sam and Ben looked confused at Julian and Brooke but did not say anything.

"Okay…um…thanks.", Sam said and looked astonished up at her boyfriend.

"Did you two have fun?", Brooke looked up at the teenagers who immediately nodded.

"Yes. But we are tired. Good night.", Sam and Ben rushed into their rooms.

"What the hell happened?", Sam whispered but Ben could only shrug his shoulders; he had no clue. Julian had said eleven, not twelve. Both of them were sure of that but now they were not yelling at them at all.

Suddenly Phoebe's door opened and she looked out of the room carefully. She did not want Julian and Brooke to see that she was still awake. She tiptoed to them and waved them into her room. They looked confused down at her, "What is it?", Sam whispered while Phoebe smiled up at her.

"Dad said eleven not twelve.", she teased them and Ben immediately rolled his eyes.

"It's none of your business Phoebe."

"Sure it is cause I saved your butts."

"Did you convince them to twelve?"

"How should I do that? I cannot do magic. No, I changed every stupid clock in this house and we sure have too many." Sam and Ben could not believe what they were hearing. Phoebe always had the funniest ideas and really saved them.

"Oh my god. You are a genius Phoebe.", Sam hugged her and made her very proud. Ben did the same and just had to laugh at Phoebe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Julian were still watching TV, "I am tired. I think I'll go to bed honey.", Brooke kissed him and stood up and walked to their room. When she lay down at the bed she opened a small cupboard and looked at the watch. She wanted to know how much sleep she could get until she would have to be at the store. She looked confused down at the watch and ran outside to look at another watch.

"Julian. Why is every watch on 11.30 but mine on 12.30?", she asked him and he looked at the computer's clock. Phoebe obviously had forgotten to change that.

"Shit.", Sam looked to her door.

"Shit.", Ben went under the blanket.

"Shit.", Phoebe crawled under Sam's bed.

Julian walked furiously into Sam's room and turned on the lights. Sam pretended to sleep. "I know you are not sleeping. Come into the living room, right now.", he said calmly but Sam could tell that he was mad, "And Phoebe. You can come out from under the bed."

Julian looked under the bed and said, "Now."

"Oh hi dad. I was just looking for…", he pushed her outside as well and then walked into Ben's room. He was already standing up from his bed and looked to the ground.

"I am sorry.", he mumbled and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Well, well...the kids are in trouble ;=)**_


	45. Daughters

_**OMG. I could not believe when I saw so many reviews from one person. Major thank you to the anonymous "Me". 200 reviews. I never thought that I would get so much response. Thank you all. And I always say that reviews motivate me...so here it goes. I started writing immediately because of YOU!**_

xxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Julian sat in front of the kids and did not say anything at first. They could not believe that they wanted to trick them and were very furious. While Ben looked to the ground, Sam blushed a little and Phoebe just smiled back and waved at them, "Are you going to tell us why you woke us in the middle of the night? It's 11.45", she pointed at the clock and was very proud of her own idea.

"Whose idea was it?", Julian just asked although he already believed to know. There was just one kid in front of him that loved doing such things and lately playing detective and doing pranks was very high on her list.

"What idea?", Phoebe acted the innocent while the teenagers stayed mute.

"Okay, we are sorry dad. We forgot the time and…well we just forgot it.", Sam decided to tell the truth and did not want to get into any bigger trouble. She thought that they were overreacting but did not want to make it any worse.

"What did I tell you two?"

"One minute later and it means trouble.", Ben had never had such a situation.

"Right. So how could you forget the time?", Julian asked again while Brooke just looked at the kids with a very, very mad face.

"I don't know, we just…oh c'mon, we were the only ones who had to go that early. It's not a big deal.", Sam finally lost her patience and started to get annoyed by them.

"It is Samantha. We let you go to the party and you two just did not care about your curfew.", Brooke now spoke to her oldest daughter who crossed her arms in front of her and rolled her eyes.

"But they weren't late mom. I looked at the clock and it was eleven.", Phoebe tried to safe them but Brooke immediately looked at her youngest girl. Phoebe hated any clocks in her room because of the noise that it was making and the only way to tell the time was looking at her laptop or leaving her room. And of course she was supposed to sleep at that time. Brooke stood up and went into Phoebe's room and took her laptop. It was still turned on and she pulled out the DVD "The Hitcher." and held it up into the air.

"I watched it on her computer the last time.", Sam tried to defend Phoebe when she did not know what to say, "Could you please stop making such a big deal out of everything?"

Brooke and Julian could not believe Sam's statement, "You two have a curfew and did not come in time. That IS a big deal Samantha and you stayed awake again and watched a horror movie. You don't have that many rules and we can surely make up more but as long as you two live under our roof, you have to follow them.", Brooke was really getting mad and looked down at them while Julian held her hand because he knew that the three of them could get really hysterical in a fight. "Your mobile, your computer, your car, everything are just privilege and we can take them away from you. Do you want that?"

"Jeez! We are sorry but it was just one hour later and nothing happened.", Sam almost screamed back.  
"I don't care if it's one hour, ten minutes or two. You have a curfew. No one of you is an adult and as long as you aren't we get to decide what is good for you.", Brooke was fuming now.

"So you did not party and drink when you were sixteen?", Sam answered madly and received a very mean look from her mother.  
"Samantha. If I were you I would not go there.", Brooke pointed at her and Sam just rolled her eyes and leaned back at the couch while Ben did not know what to say at all.

He felt very uncomfortable while Phoebe just looked up from Sam to Brooke, "She did not do it on purpose. It was just…"

"Phoebe!", Brooke screamed with such a force that Phoebe jumped up, "the same goes for you. You have a bedtime too and it's not okay to always watch horror movies and stay awake that long."

"But I am not even tired when I watch them.", Phoebe whined and knew that she did not stand a chance against a mad Brooke.

"So you admit that you watched it?"

"No…I…"

"The Hitcher is not that scary.", Sam defended Phoebe again. It was sweet that they always did this but in the mean time it could be very annoying.

"How old are you Sam?"

"You know how old I am! Could you please stop yelling at me or do it in the morning. I am tired.", Sam stood up and wanted to go to her room but of course Brooke walked after her and blocked the door.

"Don't you dare leave this room.", Sam knew that Brooke meant business and sat down on the couch again. "Ben. I am sorry but you cannot sleep at our house today."

"What?", Sam and Phoebe asked shocked in unison.

"It's a privilege too that your boyfriend and your cousin lives with us. Go pack your stuff and I drive you to the Scotts.", Julian answered this time.

"No. No. No. You are overreacting. Okay yes, we were late but just one hour. Nothing more.", Sam stood up frustrated and did not understand why Brooke and Julian were so mad at them. She crossed her arms in front of her when Ben left the house with Julian.

"It's not fair. You two totally overreact.", Sam complained with mad tears in her eyes.

"Yes. And sending Ben away was very mean.", Phoebe crossed her arms as well and looked madly at Brooke.

"Phoebe. I want to talk to Sam alone.", Brooke said firmly but Sam shook her head.

"But I don't want to talk to you right now.", Sam stood up but sat down again when Brooke called her name in a tone she knew to well.

"Phoebe. Now."

"That's mean. She did not…",  
"Phoebe!"

Phoebe stormed into her room loudly and closed the door with a big Bang. Then she heard Brooke and Sam arguing outside and finally Sam closed her door loudly as well.

xxxxxx

"Don't kill the child. Don't kill the child.", Brooke whispered to herself and opened the door for Julian. "I cannot believe it.", she fumed and then opened Phoebe's door again. "Come into the living room.", she said coldly.

Phoebe hesitated a second and then sat down on the couch. She hated that Sam was in her room.

"Did you do it?"

"What?", she acted the innocent again but could not look into their eyes. Brooke and Julian knew that it was easy to break through Phoebe's façade-especially when she was overly tired. Brooke and Julian did not say anything but just looked at Phoebe.

"You can stay up as long as you want.", Brooke talked through the silent. Phoebe looked confused at her. "Obviously we were wrong and you don't need any bedtime at all, right?"

Julian suddenly knew what Brooke was doing and did not know whether he liked it or not, "Right Phoebe?"

"Um…I…"

"We forbid you too much, right?", Julian played the game with her and could see that Phoebe was not really getting it. "I thought we give you pretty much freedom but maybe we were wrong."

"Well, we have curfews that are way to early and we have to eat breakfast together at a specific time and we cannot watch the TV as long as we want or stay up the whole night or…"

"Stay up the whole night? Don't you need any sleep Phoebe?"

"Not really", Phoebe looked suspiciously at the two grown-ups and wished that Sam was by her side.

"So Phoebe you are telling us that you don't need any sleep and don't need a bedtime?",

"Well, I…"

"Yes or no Phoebe?", Julian asked softly.

"Yes, I don't need sleep but…"

"Well, we are sorry. Maybe we really did overreact. It's the first time for us as parents and maybe we did not really know what parents are there for. Of course you don't need a bedtime or any sleep at all. How about you just show us that we totally overreacted and that you manage to stay awake for a week and can do anything on your own. Maybe we really mistreated you.", Brooke answered and pretended to be calm. Sam walked out of her room again and sat down on the couch with wet eyes. "It's not fair. Ben leaves tomorrow anyways and I wanted to spend a little more time with him."

"You would have to sleep any way and you won't spend any time with him in one bed.", Julian answered promptly. "We just told Phoebe that she can be her own parent and she told us that she does not need any sleep anyways. So the same goes for you Sam. Obviously we overreacted and mistreated you. We won't do that again. Just show us that you can be your own parent without getting worse in school and then we are off your butts."

Sam looked shocked at Julian and Brooke, "That's nonsen…", Sam knew that no one could stay up for a week and that there was a plan behind everything.

"Deal.", Phoebe interrupted her and shook hands with Julian. Of course she knew that she could not stay up forever neither but they could not check on her all the time.

"I know you want to see us failing but you won't.", Sam took Phoebe's hand and pulled her into her room. "Are you nuts? How are you supposed to stay awake for a week? That's the stupidest deal ever."

"I know, I know. But they cannot control it anyway and if we win then they won't give us any rules any more. That's perfect Sam.", Phoebe smiled but Sam rolled her eyes. She knew that they were doomed to loose the game, "I watch a movie.", Phoebe turned on the TV while Brooke and Julian went into their room.

xxxxxxxx

"Shit a Phoebe without sleep is torture for everyone and Sam will definitely use the situation", Brooke cuddled closer to Julian.

xxxxxxxx

"Jeez. They make such a big deal out of everything. I cannot believe it.", Sam talked to Ben on the phone.

"Well we were one hour late.", Ben said back and Sam immediately looked shocked at phone.  
"Are you on their site or what?"

"I am on nobody's site. All I want to say is that we were really late and although I think that 11 o'clock as curfew is too early as well we knew that we had to be at home at this time."

"Well, whose fault is it anyways that we were late. You could not get your fingers away from me."

"Well, look at you. Who could?", he smirked and wished that he could touch her now.

xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Phoebe watched "The ring" on TV and screamed when she saw the girl. She ran into Brooke and Julian's room. "Mom. Dad. I am scared." Julian turned on the light and went over to her. They were prepared for that incidence and Julian pushed her outside the door and knocked on Sam's door.

"Yeah.", Sam said while she was still talking to Ben. She saw Julian pushing Phoebe to her bed and looking down at her.

"Your baby sister is scared. We have no parental rights or duties. So take care of her but remember Phoebe. Don't sleep!"

"What?", Phoebe looked up at him in disbelief. They had never pushed her away at night.

"No problem.", Sam said and pretended not to be annoyed and pulled her baby sister onto her bed and continued talking to Ben.

"I already miss you Ben.", Sam smiled into the phone and listened to his voice, "Jeez Phoebe. Gimme some space.", Phoebe was almost on top of Sam and held her close. She was still afraid of the weird girl and just needed someone to hold her tight.

"But I am scared Sammy.", Phoebe whispered.

"Then don't watch those movies if they scare you that much.", Sam rolled her eyes and did not feel any pity at all and wanted to talk to Ben again but Phoebe always interrupted her.

"But they are exciting.", Phoebe said and tried not to close her eyes. "Can't you stop talking to Ben? You see each other every minute."

"It's none of your business.", Sam pushed Phoebe a little who accidently fell out of the bed.

"Oww…", she whined, "What am I supposed to do the whole night?" but Sam did not listen to her at all and smiled into the phone.

"Sam? Sam?", Phoebe shook her a little after a while.

"What is it?"

"I need to pee but it's scary."

"Oh god! We talk tomorrow Ben. Yeah. Me too.", Sam jumped out of her bed and walked with Phoebe to the toilet.

"So what am I supposed to do the whole night?", Phoebe asked Sam who shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no clue and it was stupid to make that deal. You cannot stay up for that long but don't fail before the weekend."

"Why?"

"Because there is a party I wanna go to."

xxxxxxxxx"

"Sam! Sam!", Phoebe shook Sam the next morning but only received a moan.

"Leave me alone Phoebe. Get out.", Sam took her pillow over her head but Phoebe pulled it away.

"We are already one hour late. Mom and dad did not wake us up for school."

"What? You slept?", Sam looked at the clock and cursed, "Great. That's what they want to see. They want to see us failing.", she jumped up and got under the shower. Brooke and Julian sat on the table and pretended not to care. They read the paper and ate their breakfast. They suppressed their laughs when Sam ran into the living room and pulled Phoebe outside at her bag.

"Okay Phoebe. They want to see us suffer. We don't let them win this game.", Sam gave Phoebe a bottle of coffee.

"I am not allowed to drink coffee."

"Well, there are no rules any more, right?", Sam smiled and so Phoebe took the first sip.

"We can be our own parents. We were foster kids and we lived on the streets. So nothing easier than that.", Sam talked more to herself than to Phoebe.

"Shit.", Phoebe cursed.

"What?"

"I've forgotten my sport's bag. I need it.", Phoebe whined and hoped that Sam would turn around.

"Well, we are already late. I won't turn around now."

"But mom always turns around. I really need it. I have practice after school."

"No. We are already late. There is no way that I'll turn around. You should have just thought about it earlier."

"No. I need it. You turn around now.", Phoebe demanded but there was no way that Sam would give in. Finally they were at the school and Jamie and Haley came out of the car in the meantime. Haley laughed when she saw the two girls yelling at each other.

"But I need it. I cannot do cheerleading in my underwear."

"Well, you have nothing to hide.", Sam answered very cranky and received a kick from Phoebe against her leg.

"Everything okay?", Haley came towards them and Sam promptly pulled her arm around Phoebe and pretended that they did not have a fight.  
"Sure it is. Why shouldn't it be?", Sam and Phoebe faked a smile and walked into the school. They knew that Haley knew about their game and that she would probably tell Brooke and Julian if they fought.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam came home after school with a mad face. The teacher had given her detention for missing a class and she was still mad at Julian and Brooke. She opened the door and saw them eating dinner at the table. She saw that there were only two plates and just opened the refrigerator and was shocked that there were names in there. Phoebe's and her compartment was empty: Nothing to eat at all. "You are kidding, right?", Sam turned around and looked madly at Julian and Brooke.

"What?", this time they acted the innocent when Sam pointed at the empty refrigerator.

"Well, you have pocket money. You are your own parents, so you can buy your own food.", Sam closed the refrigerator loudly. "I hope you did not forget your little sister."

"What?", Sam asked confused and then looked at the watch and ran to her car. "Shit."

Phoebe was waiting for Sam for one hour now and was past fury. Finally she saw Sam's car and went into it and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I am sorry okay. You could have just taken the bus."

"I am not allowed to take it."

"Well there are no rules any more. But let's not fight. That's what they want. Let's go somewhere to eat.", Sam explained the refrigerator situation.

xxxxxxx

"Julian. Where are they?", it was past Phoebe's bedtime and the two girls were still outside. But finally they went into the house and giggled happily.

"Where the hell were you?", Brooke screamed at them but the two just knew how to make her madder.

"Sorry. We are our own parents, so it's none of your business.", Sam answered and took her arm around Phoebe and finally they walked into their rooms.

"I cannot believe it.", Brooke walked madly around while Julian hoped that this was not going out of control.

xxxxxxxxx

Normally they always asked how school was but the next day they did not. "Hey moooom, hey daaaad.", Phoebe sat down at the table and could not stop bouncing around. She had drunk so much coffee that her heart was beating fast, "It was really great toda…"

"Phoebe, we are eating.", Brooke pointed at the food and Phoebe looked confused at them when they started talking to each other without paying attention to them.

"Phoebe. How about McDonalds?", Sam asked and grinned at Brooke and Julian.

"Sweet. Mom and Dad normally say no but wait…we can do whatever we want.", Phoebe laughed and followed Sam to the car.

"This was the dumbest idea ever.", Brooke said while the girls were out.

"No, just wait. They will annoy each other soon.", Julian smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sam was getting ready for a party while Phoebe sat on a chair besides her and drank coffee. "Why can't I go with you?"

"Phoebe! You are eleven. Stop behaving like you already want to party.", Sam was annoyed by Phoebe's whiny state. Her lack of sleep made her whine about anything and this time neither Brooke nor Julian were there to take care of her.

xxxxxxxxx

"I cannot believe that she's doing that. I will follow her.", Julian took the car keys and followed Sam to the party. He parked the car and went outside and hid in some bushes to see what his oldest girl was doing. He could see her talking to many boys and laughing and even drinking beer. He wanted to run inside and take her home but he knew that he had to act according to their little stupid plan. This time he cursed that this had been their idea.

"Hey Mr.! What are you doing in the bush?", a teenager asked Julian who jumped up.

"Um…I was just looking for…for my cat. A black one…did you see it?", he pretended to look for it. Little did Sam know that her father would be staying outside until she would come home in a drunken state.

xxxxxxxxx

"What?", Brooke asked Julian in bed with a shocked face.

"Yes. She drank beer but fortunately she was wise enough not to drive.", Julian fumed in bed and could not close one eye.

"I cannot believe it. What has gotten into her? This has to stop. The stupid game is over.", Brooke walked to the door but Julian held her hand.

"Just wait a little longer. I have a plan."

"Julian. Our girls are out of control."

"Just wait."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Phoebe looked shocked at Sam, "Did you drink?"

"Yes sis. It was aaawwwesum.", she slung her arms around Phoebe and kissed her cheek.

"You stink like alcohol.", Phoebe complained and pushed her away. She had hated that smell on her biological father.

"Shit.", Sam mumbled and ran to the toilet and puked. Phoebe ran after her and gave her a glass of water and helped her go to bed.

"You are sweeeeet.", Sam pinched her cheek.

"Yeah. Yeah. Right, and you are dumb.", Phoebe rolled her eyes and went out of Sam's room. She could not believe that Sam drank that much. Of course Brooke and Julian were worried sick and watched into Sam's room again and again. They could not believe that Sam was acting so careless.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Brooke and Julian could not believe how much energy Phoebe had left. She was dancing in her room and sang into a banana."Phoeeeeebeee.", Sam screamed with a big headache, "Turn it down."

"Noo, I like it." Sam went into her room and turned it off. She had a major hangover and just wanted to sleep in peace, "Heeey.", Phoebe immediately protested and turned it on again.

Sam let out a scream of frustration and closed the door and looked up at a smiling Brooke and Julian. "Everything all right honey?"

"Perfect.", she went into her room and closed her door loudly.

Julian and Brooke smiled at each other and then went into Phoebe's room. Phoebe waved at them and jumped down the bed and looked up to them, "If you think that I am tired after two nights, then you are wrong.", she went out of the room and got something to drink and then put on her rollerblades.

"Aaaaaaaaaa",Phoebe drove around in the house with them a little later. She had too much energy because she drunk too much caffeine. She was forbidden to do it but now there was no one to say no. Brooke and Julian pretended not to care. Of course they cared and were exploding inside. While Sam did what she wanted, Phoebe tried to catch their attention with anything. She accidently bumped into Sam when she was leaving the room and fell to the floor with her.

"Phoebe!", Sam screamed with her hangover, "Stop making so much noise and don't drive in here."

"You are not my mom.", Phoebe argued and wanted to stand up again and continue driving in the house but Sam had enough. She jumped on top of her and pinned her under her. Phoebe did not expect that and fell flat on her stomach. "Owwww."

Sam sat on her back and took her rollerblades off her feet. "Nooo. Those are mine." Finally Sam managed to get them and ran into her room to hide them. Of course Phoebe followed her and Brooke and Julian smiled when they heard the two of them fighting. Their plan was working.

"Get off of me.", Sam and Phoebe were wrestling around in the room and Brooke and Julian saw how Sam threw Phoebe out of the room and then Sam closed the door. Phoebe knocked loudly at it, "Let me in you asshole. Those are mine."

Finally Phoebe went to Brooke and sat down on her lap and whined, "She won't give me my rollerblades back.", but Brooke just pulled her down and did not act on it at all. Phoebe was shocked and slumped onto the couch with a loud moan.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, I just wanted to get your money.", Brooke went into Sam's room with a smirk on her face.

"For what?", Sam knew that this was just another trick.

"Well, you live under our roof, you use everything, so you have to pay for it."

"How much?", Sam could not believe that they made them pay.

"Half of your pocket money.", Sam immediately got her money and gave it to Brooke while Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "I don't have anything left for this month."

"What did you do with it?", Sam immediately asked annoyed. It was not the best time of the month. She was having her period and usually was very cranky then.

"I bought horror DVD'S", Phoebe showed them to Brooke with a smile. Brooke was shocked that Phoebe managed to buy them. Some of them were not even for people under eighteen. Brooke pretended not to care.

"Okay, then you have to pay for her too.", Sam looked furiously up at Brooke and then gave her the money.

"Do I have to safe our butt every time?", Sam yelled at Phoebe who looked shocked at her.

"Huh? You do know that I changed all the clocks to get you out of trouble. Again. Is it your cranky time of month again or why are you such a bitch?" Brooke and Julian listened from the outside and high fived.

"Okay, we must not fight. That's what they want.", Sam took a deep breath, "We don't have money left, so we cannot buy anything to eat. So we need a job."

"I am not even allowed to have one."

"Do you still model for mom?"

"Sometimes."

"Great.", she went outside to Brooke, "You have to pay Phoebe if she models for you. Ten bucks an hour."

"Okay.", Brooke said, "You are booked today kiddo.", Phoebe nodded and stood up in slow motion. It was like there was no energy left right now.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Phoebe walked into the store. Millicent was shocked to look at a very tired Phoebe and hugged her, "Hey, everything all right?"

"Phoebe does not need any sleep Millie.", Brooke explained to her and Millicent went through Phoebe's hair and laughed.

"Oooh. I understand."

"I need to measure your sizes again, so get undressed.", Phoebe took of her clothes except of the underwear and Brooke just watched her. She did it in real slow motion and almost fell backwards when she tried to get her jeans off. "Okay, you did not grow. Not even a bit."

At the moment Phoebe did not really care and when the phone rang, she closed her eyes. Just for a minute. Brooke came back into the room laughed when she saw her standing in her underwear in front of her with her eyes closed, "Are you sleeping?"

Phoebe immediately opened her eyes and shook her head, "No. Of course not."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I wanna sleep Sammy.", Phoebe sobbed into her hands and tried to stay awake but after over 50 hours without sleep, she was totally exhausted. Of course Sam felt pity but she wanted to win that stupid competition.

"Dinner is ready.", Brooke screamed from the outside and they came. Brooke had said that she would pay Phoebe with food instead of money. She wanted her girls to stop going to McDonalds all the time. The four of them sat down on the table and Sam had to kick Phoebe again and again to continue eating and to open her eyes. She almost fell asleep with the fork in her mouth.

"Are you tired Phoebe?", Julian grinned, "Just go to bed and let us win."

Phoebe immediately shook her head and looked up at him with tired eyes and shook her head again. She was totally exhausted and wanted to cry but managed to stay awake.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sam went to friends this evening again, she used the situation but had promised Phoebe to come back early to help her stay awake. Phoebe sat in front of the TV and had to jump up again and again to stay awake. Brooke and Julian smiled at each other and walked outside their room and sat down besides Phoebe.

"What is it?", she asked confused and Brooke went through her hair with her hand.

"Nothing honey. We just want to watch the movie with you."

Phoebe did not even flinch when something scary happened and only Brooke screamed. Although her eyes were open, it looked like she was sleeping, "Are you still awake?"

"My eyes are open.", she pointed at them and stared at the screen with her head in her hands. Brooke and Julian looked at each other and nodded. Then Brooke took her arm around Phoebe and pulled her a little closer to her body. She started to go up and down on Phoebe's arm, very slowly and softly like she often did to calm her down. Julian put his arm around her as well and went through her hair with his hands. They could tell that Phoebe was loosing the fight and soon her eyes would be closed. It was sweet watching her fighting it. But suddenly the door opened and Sam screamed "Phoebe!"

Phoebe immediately jumped up and realized what they wanted to do and pointed at them, "You are mean."

"You are cheaters.", Sam took Phoebe's hand and went with her into her room, "Don't let them hug you or anything. They are like sleeping pills for you." Phoebe nodded and sobbed into her hands, "I am so tired Sammy. I am so tired."

"I know pumpkin. I stay awake with you okay?"

"Okay.", they played games the whole night.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they were at the Scotts. "Let's play basketball.", Nathan threw the ball to Phoebe but her reaction was that slow that it landed in her face. "Shit. Sorry Phoebe."

Phoebe touched her face while yawning. Everything she did was in slow motion and the adults had to laugh how Sam tried to keep her awake. It looked a bit like torture because she almost fell asleep in every position and Sam immediately shook her.

"Poor baby.", Haley said while she watched the kids. "She will loose the fight today."

"I cannot believe that she managed three nights. She must have slept a little bit.", Julian whispered and could see that Phoebe did not even have the strength to throw the ball.

"I help you.", Haley said and called Sam to her. "Sam, my colleague told me that you have some troubles in calculus. Is that right?"

Sam looked suspiciously at her but knew that she must not get bad grades. "You have a test tomorrow right, I thought I could help you a little now?"

Sam sat down and nodded, "That would be awesome.", she really hoped to pass the test tomorrow but with all her partying, she forgot to learn.

"Okay, then let's go inside. It's a little less loud there.", Haley helped her often and Sam nodded happily and did not see that Haley pointed at Phoebe and Julian and Brooke immediately nodded.

They went over to Lisa and smiled down at her. "Lisa, I would love to see how my clothes fit you.", Brooke had made the little one some dresses because she grew so fast, unlike Phoebe, and wished for pretty ones.

"I can show you right now in my room."

Brooke and Julian looked at Nathan who laughed because he knew what they were about to do, "But only if Phoebe comes too. Pleeeeease Phoebe." Phoebe could never say no to her little friend and nodded. Lisa took her hand and ran inside her room, "You can sit on my bed and I wear them and show you."

Phoebe sat down in the middle and Brooke and Julian right besides her. "Look, how beautiful it is Phoebe.", Phoebe looked at it and did not realize that they were just distracting her again and went closer to her until her head was even lying on Brooke's arm. She obviously had to fight to stay awake; her head fell forwards a few times.

"You look beautiful Lisa.", Brooke whispered and lay her head on Phoebe's and started to stroke her arm softly while Julian did the same with her other one. They definitely knew what they were doing and smiled at each other that Phoebe was not even realizing it and then Brooke could feel that Phoebe's weight leaned against her and she knew what that meant.

"Why is she sleeping?", Lisa asked confused but Brooke and Julian just continued, "Just go on honey.", they kissed over Phoebe's head and high fived proudly. Finally the game was over.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A little later Julian had the sleeping Phoebe in his arm and could tell that she was sleeping like a stone. When Sam came out of the room with Haley, she looked shocked from Haley to Brooke and took her bag to go to the car with her family.

"Good luck with your girls.", the Scotts laughed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Phoebe did not even wake up when Julian put her onto her seat or out of the car and onto the couch. He shook Phoebe awake, who immediately jumped up in shock, "I am awake, I am awake.", she said but realized that they had lost the bet. "Sorry Sammy."

"It's okay. They cheated any ways.", Phoebe fell back to the couch and looked at Brooke and Julian with very tired eyes. She could not let them stay open any more.

"Phoebe, don't sleep. You said that you need no sleep and no curfew. So don't sleep now.", Julian teased her and could see that she was starting to get pissed when he shook her every time she closed her eyes.

"Daaaad. Leave me alone.", she whined and slapped back his hands.

"Okay, we start again. Who changed all the clocks in the house?", he looked at Phoebe whose eyes were closed again, "Phoebe!"

"What?", she opened her eyes.

"Did you change the clocks?"

"Fine. Yes I did. It was me.", she lay her head in her hands and tried to stay awake but it was definitely a fight.

"Are you tired?", Brooke smiled at Phoebe whose eyes were not even really open.

"No.", Phoebe said back immediately and made Brooke and Julian smile. They realized again how childish she could be; well she was still a child.

"Why did you come home after your curfew Sam? Stay awake Phoebe"

"Because I forgot the time, like I said."

"Phoebe, did you watch the Hitcher at night?", Julian shook her again to open her eyes.

"Let me sleeeeeep.", she complained and lay down on the couch and cuddled closer to Sam, who took her arm around her.

"No Phoebe. You said you don't need a bedtime or sleep, right?"

Phoebe pushed Julian's hand away when he told her to open her eyes again. She fell to the floor and kicked around while crying totally exhausted.

"Jeez. Leave her alone.", Sam defended Phoebe who just needed to sleep.

"So Phoebe. Do you need sleep?", Brooke looked down at her and Phoebe sobbed.

"Yes.", she sounded like a small child who hated to admit something.

"And do you need a bedtime?" Phoebe did not say anything but then looked up at Julian and Brooke and nodded with wet eyes. She hated to admit it and sobbed even more and tried to wipe her own tears. "Okay then listen now. We realize that we give you two still too much freedom and that you obviously cannot deal with that. Especially you don't listen to any curfew.", Brooke looked down with a mad face at Phoebe but felt pity when she saw her wet face.

"First of all. Sam is older. She gets to do more than you do Phoebe and that will never change until you're grown-up."

Phoebe took a deep breath and just nodded while she sobbed. There was no energy left to protest.

"Sam lights are out at eleven. Phoebe at nine and you go to bed at eight and then you can read a little to calm down."

"Sam, no boy in your bed and I mean it. Ben has his own bed and sleeps in there. You have to be at home at half past nine during a school week and eleven on the weekend. Not a minute longer. And Sam, we really mean it!"

Sam looked up at Brooke and Julian and just nodded, "We will reduce your pocket money Phoebe and we want to know what you buy with it because obviously you buy horror movies that are not appropriate for you.", Brooke continued.

"Sam no car for two weeks and you are grounded for the next weekend."

"But…", she wanted to protest but Brooke pointed at her with a mad face and told her with it to be quiet.

"Phoebe.", Julian addressed the younger one, "No pocket money for a month and no computer."

"Why are you so overreacting? It was just an hour and Phoebe only changed the clocks. It's not like we did something horrible.", Sam needed to say that.

"Well Sam. We saw how well you handled it the few days without parental supervision. Drunken Sam? Partying all night? That's not what we will allow you ever until you are old enough.", Brooke answered, "Your room, your pocket money, your computer, your car, all of these things are privileges and we can take them away from you. We give you enough freedom but we won't let you lie to us. It hurts us and shows us that neither one of you is mature enough to know her limit. You can go to your room now."

Sam jumped up but Brooke said, "Car keys Sam.", she gave them to her and walked into her room and closed the door loudly.

"And you Phoebe."

"I wanna sleep. Let me sleep.", Phoebe cried from the floor and kicked the couch in protest.

"So you really admit that you need sleep and a bedtime?", Julian teased her and she nodded and screamed, "Yes I do."

Brooke could tell that she was totally exhausted, "You can go to bed now." But Phoebe did not stand up but cried into her hands. "Phoebe. Just go to bed."

"I can't. I can't.", Brooke and Julian realized that Phoebe was totally exhausted, "I feel so weird. And my head hurts. Please let me sleep with you. I am sorry. I am sorry what I did."

"Calm down.", Julian took her on his lap and stroked her back.

"I hate coffee.", Phoebe whispered and felt really nervous.

"What? How much did you drink?", Brooke asked concerned and knew that this was one reason why Phoebe was so hyperactive and acting the way she did now.

"Some glasses.", Phoebe whispered and could not stop crying. Brooke went into her bedroom and lay down with her.

"I cannot sleep. I just can't.", Phoebe whined but Brooke just held her in her arms.

"Just close your eyes and try it."

"But I can't.", Phoebe closed her eyes and seconds later she was asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke came out of Phoebe's room and kissed her husband. "We won.", he whispered and cuddled a little closer to his wife. Both of them were exhausted as well and it did not take long that they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning they ate breakfast with a stubborn Sam and a Phoebe that could still not keep her eyes open and fell asleep on the table with the spoon in her mouth. "We should let her stay up more often. It's so calm in the morning now.", Julian joked and carried her back to bed.

"You know that we love you Sam.", Brooke took Sam's hand, who nodded and hugged her mom and then went to school.

Phoebe stayed at home and when Brooke decided to wake her up at 2pm, she still did not want to go out of the bed but Brooke knew that she would not sleep at night otherwise. But it was no use, Phoebe wanted to sleep and did not care that she was now lying on the kitchen floor. Brooke and Julian laughed at that view. Their kids were definitely something.

xxxxxxxxx


	46. Thanksgiving

_**That's what I call a fast update ;). Loved your response! This is the second to last chapter! Thanks to everyone who is still reading/reviewing and I hope you enjoy the family moments in this chapter.**_

xxxxxxx

"Oh my god.", Phoebe ran into Sam's room and smiled happily.

"What is it?", Sam took the blanket over her head and hoped that Phoebe would not always start a day with so much energy lately.

"I was spying on mom and dad and I heard them saying that your adoption is through. So you are officially their daughter, isn't that great?"

Sam immediately jumped up with a wide smile, "Are you sure?"

"Yes of course. I am the best detective ever.", Phoebe smiled proudly and remembered the good old days when she had found out almost every secret about her biological father. Only this time she would not get punched or locked into a cellar if someone found her. Sam suddenly started crying. "Huh? What happened?", Phoebe asked worried and took her arm around Sam who fell on her shoulder. "Did I do anything? I thought it would make you happy?"

"Oh stop talking for one second you silly one.", Phoebe widened her eyes and stayed mute. Rebecca had always called her like this, "I am sorry Phoebe. I did not mean to say it."

"It's okay. Maybe I am really silly.", she smiled and looked confused at Sam, "So why are you crying?"

"Because I am so happy.", Sam went on top of her and kissed her cheek.  
"Let me go Sam. You don't cry when you're happy. You smile and…aaaaa…get off of me.", They heard Brooke and Julian in the kitchen and Phoebe immediately went to the door. "Oh it sounds interesting. I have to keep on spying."

xxxxx

"They are still sleeping.", Julian said to an older woman and hugged her tightly.

"I cannot wait to meet them. I've missed Sam and I am excited to meet Phoebe.", the woman took a sip of the wine in her glass and went over to Brooke. "Hello darling.", she hugged Brooke tightly.

"It's nice that you come to celebrate with us.", Julian took some plates on the table and went to the refrigerator.

xxxxxx

"There is a woman in the kitchen that I don't know.", Phoebe said to Sam who tried to get a bit more sleep.

"Great.", she just mumbled and did not open her eyes.

"She wants to celebrate with us today and Julian said that he missed her very much.", Sam looked up from under the blanket and then could hear her voice.

"Grandma Sylvia.", she screamed and ran out of her room and hugged Sylvia tightly. She had missed her too and although it definitely had not been easy between Brooke and her in the beginning, she had a good relationship with her.

"Oh honey, I've missed you. Wow. You are definitely a woman now.", she looked at Sam's face, "And I heard you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh stop it.", Sam hugged her again and looked happily at Brooke and Julian who did not know that she already knew the good news.

"So, where is this other little girl of yours?", Sylvia asked and Sam immediately called her but Phoebe did not come.

"Where is she?", Brooke asked and Julian shrugged his shoulder and went out to look for her. He found her in the floor, "Hey, I want you to meet my mom."

He walked into the kitchen again and realized that Phoebe did not follow him. "Julian, why isn't my other grandchild saying hello to me?", Sylvia crossed her arms in front of her and joked. Then she saw Phoebe coming into the room and was surprised how small she was and beautiful in the same time. She looked like a mini Brooke and walked over to her and held out her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you…um…madam."

Sylvia looked a little confused at her and gave her her hand, "The pleasure is mine young girl."

All of them looked a little confused down at Phoebe and suppressed a smile. Phoebe sat down at the table without saying anything and just stared at Sylvia but whenever Sylvia smiled at her, she looked away with a red face. Brooke, Julian and Sam found it quite amusing to see her acting that way.

"So Sam. How is school?", she squeezed Sam's hand and let her know that she would be there for her.

"School is okay. Well, you know I am not that school type girl but I cannot wait to be a senior.", Sam took another sip of her juice.

"And you Phoebe. I've heard you skipped some classes?", Sylvia could not believe that such a small girl was sitting under thirteen year old teenagers and wondered how she managed that all. Right now a very shy girl was sitting in front of her that did not say a word. Julian had described her as a girl that could destroy the whole house in one day and was always full of energy.

"Yes mam.", she whispered shyly after she had eaten up. She did not want Sylvia to think that she had no manners.

"And do you like school?"

"Umm….yes…mam.", she answered again and felt very uncomfortable. She did not know Sylvia and it was weird meeting your grandma for the first time.

"Phoebe you don't have to say mam to her.", Sam mentioned and remembered the times when Ben had said mam or sir all the time to Julian or Brooke.

"Um…sorry.", she whispered again and looked at her plate and did not say anything through the whole meal.

"Okay Phoebe and Sam. You know that we want to adopt you and…unfortunately Victoria still did not sign your papers Phoebe.", Julian stroked her head and was glad that they had talked a lot about it. "But…"

Before Julian could say anything Sam jumped into his arms and held him tight, "I am so happy.", she went over to Brooke and hugged her as well and then sat down again with a big smile.

"Um…I did not even finish my sentence.", Julian said confused and then looked at Phoebe suspiciously. "Have you been spying?"

"Noooo.", Phoebe lied and looked mad at Sam.

"So it's your day Sam. You get to decide what we do.", Sam thought for a moment and did not really know what she wanted to do but then spoke, "I would like to go to a professional photographer and make photos."

"Oh my god, that's a great idea Sam.", Brooke answered and immediately called a friend.

xxxxxx

"That's a joke, right?", Phoebe looked into the mirror and looked like a dolly. Brooke had made her a dress in white with pink roses on it and she had a big bow in her hair in pink that made her look even younger than she was.

"You look so adorable."

"That's a joke mom, right?", Sam came into the room with a Clothes over Bros dress that looked the same as Phoebe's.

"I won't wear that. Never."

"Oh c'mon girls. You look adorable and it'll be special photos."

"We look like dolls. Neither Phoebe nor I wear such…such…kitsch."

"Fine. Wear what you want but you would make me really happy if you wear this. Just for one photo.", Brooke looked at them with puppy eyes.

Phoebe and Sam rolled eyes and yelled after her, "Just one photo."

xxxxxxxx

"That's a joke, right?", Julian looked at his dress, "I never wear that color…it's female"

"No it's not. Men wear pink, violet and all those colors nowadays and you have to match with us all."

"No, I will never wear that. I look like a Christmas tree."

"You would make me very, very happy if you wear this.", she pleaded and looked up at him with her puppy eyes.

"Fine. Just one photo."

xxxxxxxx

The photographer was a very good-looking person, "Brooke Davis. How long has it been?", he kissed her cheek and Julian immediately got a little jealous.

"It's Baker now and this is Julian, my husband.", Julian gave him his hand and immediately took Brooke's as well. She looked confused up at him but saw that he had his jealous face again.

"Well, well, a man finally got to tame the Brooke Davis."

"No one tames me.", Brooke joked and felt Julian squeezing her hand. "Oww. Julian!"

"What?", he asked innocent.

"And these are my daughters.", Steven walked over to them and looked down with a smile.

"Unmistakable. Those girls can only be Brooke Davis'…", Julian immediately corrected him, "Baker"

"Oh sorry, only Brooke Baker's girls."

"You my little girl look exactly like your mom.", he squeezed Phoebe's cheek and touched her nose. "Same nose, same mouth, same hair and eyes." Phoebe looked shocked up at him; she hated it when people just squeezed her cheek like she was a baby. "And you. Very beautiful. Very beautiful. Brooke Davis sure knows how to add beauty into the world."

"Baker", Sam immediately answered and he waved them to the couch where they should sit down.

"Your mother and I had so much fun in the past. You have the most beautiful mother in the world. And still those dimples. Amazing."

Brooke blushed a little while Julian was exploding inside. "And you little one. You have those dimples too. Gorgeous, just gorgeous. How old are you?" Before Phoebe could answer, he answered himself, "Seven? Eight?"

Sam burst out into laughing because she knew that Phoebe hated it when people estimated her that young, "Eleven.", she said a little mad.

"Eleven? You need to eat honey. A girl like you should not stay that small. You belong on the catwalk one day."

"Could you start making photos?", Julian asked annoyed and knew that he would never allow Phoebe to walk over any catwalk.

xxxxxxxxx

"He thought I was seven. What an idiot.", Phoebe said furiously in the car while Brooke looked at the perfect photos.

"And mom you flirted with him.", Sam added and Julian pointed his finger at her.

"Could you all stop whining? We have perfect photos now and he's a good photographer and was nice to all of you."

"He treated me like a baby and did not stop squeezing my cheek. It still hurts.", Phoebe protested again and took the bow out of her hair.

"Was he your boyfriend once?", Julian asked and all of them waited for the answer but Brooke just laughed.

"Mom. Tell us!", Sam yelled at her but Brooke just stayed mute while her family could not stop getting furiously because of her flirting.

xxxxxxxx

Sylvia waited for them and looked at the pictures, "They are beautiful." Brooke immediately nodded, "See. At least someone who sees that they are beautiful."

"Mom. Could you go out with the kids for a while? You have to get to know Phoebe a little.", Sylvia and Brooke looked confused up at him but before they could ask he pulled Brooke into the bedroom.

"Why did you do that?", Brooke asked confused but he was already pushing her onto the bed.

"He was your boyfriend, right?", he kissed her before she could answer and took of his shirt and opened her zipper. With one fast move, she was only in her underwear and he pinned her under him. They could still hear the kids and Sylvia outside but he did not care right now.

"Julian, they…", but he did not let her speak and took his hand on her mouth and held it there. He went down with his other hands and into her pants and started rubbing her soft spot. She immediately moaned and when he took up her legs and went with his head between her legs, she could not help but cry after a while but fortunately he was still holding his hand over her mouth. "Julian…they…", but she did not even have time to react when he thrust into her and started to French kiss her heavily. He took her up into his arms and turned her around while she was facing the wall. "Fuck.", she mumbled when he started thrusting into her again and squeezed her breast tight. It hurt a little but nevertheless it was pleasure. After some time, she landed exhausted on the bed with him on top of her.

He looked down at her, "Tell me that I am the only one.", he nibbled at her ear and made her giggle.

"You are the only one. Like you don't already know."

He jumped up and took on his clothes again. "Great. Then don't flirt with other men."

"Oh….my man is jealous?", she got dressed as well with a big smile on her face.

"No, I am not.", Julian lied.

"Okay, sorry. I thought you were. Normally you don't take me that…rough.", she mocked him, "But Steven is really amazing." He looked shocked at her with an open mouth while she giggled. "But unfortunately I don't have the thing he is looking for in a partner.", she went over to Julian and touched him between his legs and went outside with a wide smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxx

Brooke was standing in the kitchen and looked into the cookbook. She wanted this Thanksgiving to be perfect and put on her glasses. She was disgusted by almost everything that she had to add into the bowl.

"Hey mom.", Phoebe jumped on the kitchen board and looked how she made weird faces while she tried to cook., "Why don't we just go to the Scotts?"

"Because I want to do it by myself this time.", Phoebe rolled her eyes and nodded. Sam and Sylvia were outside and going for a walk. They always had their little conversations and loved it. Phoebe did not want to come with them because she still felt uncomfortable in her presence.

"What is this?", Phoebe pointed at something that Brooke had baked and looked puzzled at her, "I will choke if I eat that."

Brooke looked shocked at her and then into the cookbook, "It says 3 pounds apple…", she stopped and Julian ended her sentence, "peeled."

"Fine. I am not the best cook. I admit it but instead of watching how I fail you could try helping me."

"Nope. I said we could go to the Scotts and I think we should still do. Haley is an amazing cook and…", Julian started to gush and smiled at his wife.

"Fine. Phoebe help me.", Brooke commanded.

"No, I don't like…", Brooke threw the rubber gloves in her face and pointed at her, "No new shoes if you don't help me." She heard Julian laughing from the next room while Phoebe rolled her eyes and took on the gloves. "What do I have to do?"

"Get this…um stuff out of the turkey.", Brooke commanded and Phoebe looked up at her and wondered whether this was a joke.

"That's disgusting. I will not take my hand into the…the back of a turkey."

"Oh don't make a big deal out of it Phoebe. Just do it.", Brooke hoped that Phoebe would do it because she was not really looking forward getting her hands into that either.

"If it's no big deal mom. Then you do it.", she threw the gloves in Brooke's face who rolled her eyes and pretended not to care. But soon her face showed that she did not really enjoy it. Phoebe had to laugh at that view. "What's that beeping sound?", Phoebe asked a little later when it started.

"Juliaaaaaaaaan."

"Juliaaaaaaaaan"

"What. What happened?"

"I don't know but make it stop.", Brooke answered. He opened the oven and immediately the heat streamed out of it and right into his face.

"Owww. Oh god I am blind.", he held his hand in front of his face.

"Oh my god.", Brooke screamed while Phoebe had to hold her stomach because she found all of this funny. Her mother walked to the oven but Sylvia was faster to a fire drencher and used it, "I got it. I got it."

"Maybe we could scrape it off?", Julian, Brooke, Sam, Phoebe and Sylvia looked at the turkey.

xxxxxxxxx

Haley opened the door and was happy to see the five people standing in front of her. "Come in.", she gave each one a hug and they walked into the kitchen and had to gasp. It looked like she was cooking for a whole army. "Phoebe.", Lisa ran towards her and almost knocked her down. "Hey little one.", Phoebe smiled down at her and took her finger into the dessert when nobody was watching.

"We are not allowed to do that.", Lisa laughed but did the same.

"Phoebe! Lisa! If I see you putting your fingers into my dessert again you two won't get anything to eat.", Haley yelled joyfully at them and took her arms around the youngest of the family. "Do you think this is enough?"

"Tutor mom, you could feed us for days with all of this. How do you always manage to do all of this on your own?", Brooke asked astonished and looked into the oven and saw a turkey that was just perfect. "I don't get it."

"Hey do you come out and play football with us?", Jamie came into the kitchen and took his finger into the desert as well.  
"James Lucas Scott. Get your fingers out of there.", Haley slapped his hand and pushed all of them out of the kitchen. While the kids were outside Haley and Brooke could talk a little. "So Sam is now officially adopted? That is great Brooke. I have a present for you.", Haley gave her a little box. Brooke looked a little surprised at it and raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"Well, you are officially now a mom. I mean you've been it all along and it's just a paper but I know that it also means something to you, so this is for you tigger.", Brooke opened it and saw a beautiful necklace inside.

"It's amazing Haley. Thank you.", she hugged her tight. She was happy to have such good friends in her life and always loved spending time with them. "Open it.", she opened it and saw a picture of Sam and Phoebe. The tears immediately appeared in her eyes.

"Now you have one too.", Haley showed hers that Brooke had given her long time ago when she had married Julian and Haley had been her maid of honor. She hugged Haley again and held her tight.

"I love you Haley and I love this.", she took the necklace around her neck and immediately heard her two girls coming into the room arguing.

"Why did you throw the ball that far? I am no superhero and cannot jump that high. Great. Now I am all wet.", Phoebe complained and looked down at her clothes.

"It's not my fault that you fell into that stupid pool. You know that there was a pool behind you, so you should have just opened your eyes. Nobody made you fall into that.", Sam argued.

"But you also fouled me in the game.", Phoebe whined.

"Oh stop annoying me. I did not foul you…I am on your team!", Sam screamed back at Phoebe.

"Why are you in such a lousy mood again? Ben will only be away for two weeks and then he'll stay with us. Just take another boy while he's away. He probably has some pretty hot girlfriends at home too. Isn't Jack the one that calls you every day since he's gone, huh?", Phoebe teased Sam, who looked furiously at her.

"Shut up Phoebe.", Sam said and felt the tears appearing in her eyes.

"Oh Ben, Ben, Ben. I miss you sooo much. I don't know how I'll manage to be alone for two weeks.", Phoebe hugged herself and pretended to kiss someone.

"I am counting the days Sam.", Phoebe smirked and Sam knew that Phoebe must have listened to a phone call. "Me too. I love you Ben. Oh Sam. I love you too."

Brooke and Haley could not believe that the two teenagers had obviously said it to each other. "Phoebe! Stop!", Brooke screamed and made her flinch and then saw Sam running out of the kitchen and upstairs. They could hear her crying. Phoebe was a little confused why Sam reacted the way she did. "You sit on that chair right now and think about what you did wrong.", Brooke fumed and then went upstairs.

xxxxxxxxx

"I did not mean to make her cry.", Phoebe whined while she sat on the chair and watched Haley preparing everything. Somehow she thought that Sam was overreacting. She was just joking.

"It was not sensitive Phoebe. Sam is in love with Ben and she misses him. How would you feel if someone made fun of those intense feelings?", Haley knew that Phoebe was too young to understand those feelings. Phoebe just rested her head on the table and hoped that she was allowed to go outside soon.

xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Brooke stroke Sam's back. Sam was crying under the blanket, "Hey sweetheart. C'mon.", Brooke slung her arms around Sam and held her tight. "So you said that you love each other? That's pretty big.", Brooke remembered all too well the rollercoaster of emotions in her teens.

"I miss him so much mom.", Sam whispered and although she knew that he was only gone for two weeks, she wanted him right now.

"I know honey. I think you have to learn missing him a little. It's normal and you should start seeing your friends again.", Brooke was a little worried that Sam kind of neglected all of her friends. She did not have that many and especially since she had Ben Sam did not see the need to spend so much time with them. But sometimes Brooke feared what would happen if one of them would break up. She knew how high school worked. Sometimes stupid triangles or rumors could ruin everything. "C'mon let's go downstairs."

"I don't want to see Phoebe right now.", Sam admitted but nevertheless she stood up and walked out of the room with Brooke. Brooke saw Phoebe still sitting on the chair and looked madly at her.

Phoebe took a deep breath and then asked, "Can I go outside now?", she had changed into something dry that Haley had given her. Brooke sat down in front of Phoebe and then started talking.

"I don't want you to tease Sam in that way any more. Is that clear?"

"But I…"

"Phoebe!"

"Fine.", Phoebe crossed her arms in front of her, "but you don't cry because someone is gone for two weeks. It's not that long.", Brooke could tell that Phoebe did not really understand Sam's feelings.

"You stay here."

"What? Why?", Phoebe asked shocked but Brooke stayed consistent.

"You stay here until you feel sorry and know what you've done was wrong. Phone calls are private.", Brooke turned around to Haley and the women had to suppress a laugh when Phoebe let her head rest on the table again with a loud sound.

xxxxxxxx

"Brooke Baker. I love you and I am thankful for you and my gift for you is a day free of filming.", Julian filmed Brooke and she showed him a wide smile.

"Really?", he nodded and shut down the camera.

Sylvia went over to them and took a glass of wine, "Anyone cares for wine?" Millie nodded and took a glass of wine. She was happy to be under all her friends and hoped that her husband Mouth would come too as soon as possible.

"Don't you wanna come outside?", Jamie asked some minutes later.

"I am not allowed to.", Phoebe looked at Brooke but then decided to just do it.

"Phoebe. You get back on that chair now.", Brooke screamed into the garden and made everyone shiver.

"But mom. I did not do anything.", Phoebe whined when Brooke pulled her inside and onto the chair. "I don't know what you want from me. I am sorry okay. I teased Sam because of her stupid emotions. I am sorry. Can I go out now? Mooooom? Answer me!"

"I wanna go out! I wanna go out! Let me go ooooooooooout.", Phoebe kicked on the chair. But no one listened to her and finally she started crying and her guilt kicked in, "I am sorry Sam. I did not want to make you cry."

Sam just shrugged her shoulders and did not answer her but finally Brooke allowed her to be with the others. Phoebe tried anything to catch Sam's attention but Sam did not speak to her. "Why don't you talk to me?" Sam just went the other way and pretended not to see her, "Please talk to me. I am sorry.", Phoebe touched her arm but Sam pulled it away. Brooke and Haley had to laugh at this view. Phoebe was desperately trying to apologize to Sam but Sam knew how to punish her.

"Taaaaalk to meeeeee.", Phoebe screamed in front of Sam who looked at the others.

"Huh? Did anybody say anything?", she acted the innocent.

"Sam. It's enough.", Julian finally said but Sam disagreed and paid no attention to Phoebe.

Finally Phoebe wanted to run inside but Brooke held her by her wrist and Julian did the same with Sam. "You two stop fighting now."

"Fine.", Sam said and held out her hand to Phoebe. Phoebe shook it and wiped her tears and then Sam slung her arm around her baby sister. "You are a pain in the ass Phoebe. If you ever tease me about Ben again I'll remember it when you miss Jamie."

"Jamie?", Phoebe asked confused and saw the smile on her face.

"Well, you'll fall in love with him.", Sam started to tease Phoebe.

"I will not."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes", Phoebe realized that Sam had tricked her.

"See, you admitted it.", Sam laughed and ran away when Phoebe started to chase her with a basket full of water. Brooke and Julian held each other tight and knew that there would probably come many more of those little fights in the future.

xxxxxxxxxx

While Haley walked to the door to greed the next guest, Brooke did not know that she would definitely not want to see that one.

"Brooke.", Haley walked into the kitchen with a face that showed worry. At first Brooke did not get it but then she saw her mother behind Haley with a basket with gifts. Immediately Brooke took the wine and drank it up. She was past fury; she had tried to reach her mother for months to ask her to sign the paper and now she was just standing in front of her. She feared how Phoebe would react. The last time they had seen her was not a good moment and maybe Victoria would just make her remember everything again. That's the least she wanted right now.

"What are you doing here?", Brooke tried not to scream at Victoria but she could not hide her anger. "I hope you are here to sign the papers because I don't want anything else from you.", since she knew more about Phoebe's past she was even more furious that Victoria had never mentioned her baby sister. So much could have been different.

"Is that a way of greeting your own mother? Not a good role-model for your daughter.", Victoria smiled and went over to Sylvia and hugged her, "How are you sweetheart?"

Sylvia could not answer because Brooke interrupted her, "It's not daughter but daughters, mother. Why are you here?"

"You have one daughter Brooke. The last time I checked Phoebe was still my daughter not yours. I am here to spend it with my family. So where is everybody?", Victoria looked around and ignored Brooke's fury.

"I am sooo hungry.", Sam went into the kitchen and looked shocked at Victoria. She had not seen her for a long time but she had been always nice to her and back the relationship between Brooke and Victoria had been quite good.

"Gimme a hug Sam.", Victoria opened her arms and Sam hugged her. It was difficult because although she knew how Victoria could be, she had never been like that to her. "You look beautiful Sam.", Sam smiled a little unsure up at her and then looked at her mom with a face that looked like she wanted to say "I am sorry.".

Of course Brooke smiled back and showed her that it was okay, "I want you gone Victoria. The only thing I want from you is that you sign the papers. Nothing more."

"Well, that will never happen. So where is my baby daughter?", Victoria asked with a smile on her face.

"No, you go right now. I don't want you to…" They heard Phoebe running down the stairs and yelling, "Mooooom". She did not know at this moment that two woman would answer her. Phoebe ran into the kitchen and to her mom. She looked up at her and smiled happily, "I lost another tooth. Now I can make a wish and I wish Victoria to sign the papers right now.", Phoebe said excited and then saw that everybody was looking at her. She turned around and saw Victoria standing there with a smile on her face. She looked down at her tooth in shock, "Oh my god. I can do magic.", her mouth stood open and she looked at Victoria with a confused face while Brooke took her hands on her shoulders to protect her daughter.

"Hello Phoebe. It is good to see you again.", Victoria said and went forward to hug Phoebe but Brooke pointed at her, "Don't.", so she held out her hand. Phoebe hesitated a moment and took the hand into hers. She did not know what to say. She remembered how Victoria had just vanished after she had cried in her arms for hours when they had been at Hawaii. She did not really miss her but she did not have those feelings of hatred either.

xxxxxxxxxx

They were all sitting on one big table and enjoyed Haley's delicious food. As usual it was perfect and nobody could stop eating. Brooke could not believe that Victoria was sitting at the table with them and talking happily to Sylvia. "Your youngest daughter is amazing Victoria.", Sylvia said to her and Victoria nodded proudly and looked over to Phoebe who was laughing about something with Jamie and almost spitting the food onto the table. Brooke heard that comment and wanted to answer but she did not want to make any scene now. Not in front of her girls. Julian held her hand under the table and although he was past fury as well, he tried to calm down Brooke a little.

"Could I have more wine?", Sylvia asked and when Haley brought the bottle Brooke took it and drank out of it.

"Please Brooke, can I have a glass before you chug it all?", Victoria asked her oldest daughter and rolled her eyes.

"No, I've decided to stop giving things away.", Brooke held the bottle tight and looked furiously up at her.

"Well, that's probably wise since you don't have anything left", Victoria turned around while Brooke burst out.

"I know what I am NOT thankful for."

Haley immediately stood up and wanted to stop their argument. She could see how the kids looked at them and did not want everything to end in a big disaster, "Okay, I think what we mean to say is that we are so grateful for what we have because we've been through so much this year. So many things that were not easy and hopefully we all realize that we have so many things that we could be grateful for. I just…just wanna say that I wish my mom was here. Maybe if we don't focus on what we don't have, we can focus on what we do?", Haley said and everybody agreed. Phoebe stood up a little shy because she was still not feeling comfortable around Sylvia because she did not know her that well.

"Um…I am thankful for this amazing food and that we can spend time together and laugh. But I am especially thankful for Sam's smile in a minute.", Sam looked confused up at her and then the bell rang.

"Noo?", she ran to the door and saw Ben with flowers in his hands. He was dressed in a jacket and looked very, very handsome. She jumped into his arms and kissed him and held him very tight. The tears streamed down her face and she could not believe that he was standing in front of her.

"My cousin told me that you annoy her with all your crying because of me and that you'll drive her crazy if I don't come back today.", Ben whispered into Sam's ear and made Sam laugh.

"I don't know what's worse. Seeing you making out in front of me or Sam crying her eyes out because you're not there.", Phoebe came towards them, "Jeez and now you even cry because he's here? I don't understand you any more.", Ben hugged his cousin and then went inside with them.

"I am thankful for my boyfriend and my little sister who always has the best surprises.", Sam kissed her cheek while Ben hugged everyone. "Ben, this is Victoria Davis.", he hesitated a moment because he knew that this woman had given Phoebe away without letting her stay in her life. Nevertheless he shook her hand and then sat down.

"I am thankful that I am invited. So thank you.", Ben said into the round and everybody nodded. Nathan was already looking forward for playing basketball with him outside. Brooke and Julian tried not to start a fight with Victoria at the table and looked at Sam and Phoebe who were laughing all the time. Somehow Phoebe was coping with it better than they did.

xxxxxxxx

"I missed you.", Sam cuddled closer to Ben and sat down on his lap.

"I missed you too.", he held her tight and kissed her. They did not care that others saw them. Nathan rolled his eyes and looked down at them.

"Are you playing basketball with me now or do you two want to hug each other to death?", he laughed when both of them blushed.

"Trust me dad, they want to kiss each other to death.", Jamie threw the ball and immediately scored. Ben ran to him and caught the ball and scored as well.

xxxxxxxx

Brooke and Victoria were talking in a room alone. Julian wanted to join her but Brooke needed some time alone with her mother. "Why are you here? Just tell me the truth mother."

"Brooke. How often do I have to tell you that I just want to spend some time with my daughters. Nothing more.", it was the truth but Brooke could not believe her.

"Why won't you sign the papers? It means a lot to Phoebe and it means a lot to us.", Sylvia knocked on the door and came inside a little drunken. "Sylvia would you please…", but she closed the door and sat down as well.

"I just want to help a little. That's why I invited Victoria." Brooke looked shocked at Sylvia. She could not believe that she had invited her although she knew about the problems she was having with her mother. She did not say anything but continued, "Just sign the damn papers mother. You don't want her, you've been away all of her life, so just do one good thing in your life and sign it. Don't do it for me but for Phoebe." Victoria stayed mute and did not say anything. Sylvia took her hand and squeezed it a little and then looked at Brooke.

"Brooke. It's not easy giving away your own daughter as a mother. I am a mother and…", Brooke looked shocked at Sylvia and then answered coldly.

"I am a mother too and don't you dare tell me how it feels to give up a daughter.", she had almost tears in her eyes and could not believe what she was hearing.

"Honey. You are a mother. No doubt. But you weren't pregnant with Phoebe and…", Victoria looked up at Brooke who stood up and pointed her finger at her.

"Motherhood does not mean that the baby came out of you. I may not be Sam's or Phoebe's biological mother but those feelings I have for them are motherly feelings and I would do anything for my daughters. So tell me one thing, mother.", she said the word mother with full of hatred.

"What does Phoebe get from a mother that gave up on her when she was a toddler? To a father that hit the shit out of her and made her believe that she was responsible for her sister's death and sold her to other men? Are you there when she's crying because she blames herself for her sister's death? Are you there when she's past fury and almost destroys the whole house? Are you there when she whines because she does not want to go to sleep? Are you there when she wakes up in sweat because she has another of her nightmares that you are responsible for? Or are you there when she's having fun and is full of energy and infects everyone with her love? No! You are not, mother. So tell me, what does she get from a mother that never shows her how amazing she is and that never holds her in her arms and tells her that she loves her? She does not get more than money from you and she definitely does not need that because I have plenty of it."

Victoria looked shocked at Brooke who continued, "I say it again: I may be your daughter as well but I am grown-up and I came to closure that I will never have a mother that loves me unconditionally. I was sad for a long time when I saw other kids joking around and having fun with their mothers or asking them for advice and wondered why my own mother did not want to spend any time with me because she was away all the time.

Or even worse that my own mother did not want to spend time with me when she was there. Do you know how that feels? It makes you believe that you are not worth having a mother and it makes you want to prove to your mother that you are worth it as well and that maybe if you just do everything right, she will love you.

I've been a fool and thought that you could change. I've been unhappy in New York and worked all day and night long just to hope that one day you would hold me in your arms and tell me that you are proud of me. And the day you did tell me that, was amazing. But it did not last long and I know now that these were only words. Words that did not matter to you.", Brooke took a deep breath and continued.

"It's hard to give up on your mother but it should be harder to give up on your own daughter. But I realized that you did not have to give up on me because you never believed in me.

But out there is an amazing little child that still struggles to believe in herself and needs a mother that will always and I really mean always believe in her no matter what because she is her daughter and she loves her. And I am that person and I will always be", Brooke stood up and looked down at the older women with disgust.

"I will do anything to help her get back the faith you took from her. The girls out there are my daughters and I will protect Phoebe from you no matter what."

Sylvia was shocked how Brooke reacted and believed every word she was saying. "I am sorry Brooke but she is still my daughter not yours and I will not sign anything.", Victoria went outside and left Sylvia and Brooke alone in one room.

"Brooke, I am…"

"Don't…", Brooke pointed at her and made it clear that she did not want to hear any words from her right now, so Sylvia left the room. Brooke started crying into her hands immediately and fell into the chair again. She heard her whole family having fun outside and suddenly she felt someone touching her foot and looked under the table and widened her eyes. She looked into eyes that looked like hers and the girl smiled unsure up at her and she could tell that she had tears in her eyes as well.

"Please don't cry mom.", Phoebe slung her arms around Brooke and sobbed as well.

"What are you doing here?", Brooke asked a little shocked and tried to stop her tears.

"Um…I was playing detective and…"

"Oh Phoebe. Some things are not meant for you to hear.", Brooke could hear Phoebe's fast heart beat.

"Mom. I don't care whether she'll sign a paper or not. You'll always be my mom and nobody else.", she did not want to let go of Brooke. That made Brooke cry even more. She held Phoebe's hands in hers and just looked at her tiny fingers. "Wait a minute.", Phoebe ran out the room and came back with a note and gave it to her. Brooke looked down at it and immediately the tears fell onto the note. The note said, "Brooke and Julian are my parents and Sam is my big sister."

"Let's sign it.", Phoebe whispered and gave Brooke a pencil. Both of them signed it and while Brooke still could not stop crying Phoebe smiled at her. "See, now it's official as well. Just don't loose it, okay and now we have to spit on it.", Phoebe spit into her hand and held it up. "You have to spit in your hand.", normally Brooke would find that disgusting but it was totally different this time and she did the same and then Phoebe took her hand into hers, "See. Now it's super official."

Brooke nodded and pulled her onto her lap and whispered into her ear, "I love you daughter."

"I love you too mom.", Phoebe whispered and jumped up, "Let's go out and have some fun."

"I am coming in some minutes, okay?", she still had the urge to cry but Phoebe stood in front of her and took her hand around her head and looked into her eyes.

"You always tell Sam and me that we should not hide when we are sad. Now you are sad so there is no way I am leaving you here alone.", Brooke smiled softly at her youngest daughter and pulled her onto her lap and held her as tight as possible. They did not say anything for a while but just stayed in this position.

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey, there you are.", Julian walked worried into the room and went through Brooke's hair and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Mom. What's wrong?", Sam asked worried and took her hand on Brooke's shoulder. "What happened?"

Brooke did not want to cry again and tried to suppress the tears. She loved her family so much that she would definitely do everything for them. All eyes were on her and all eyes were worried. "She's sad because Victoria won't sign the papers.", Phoebe spoke for her, "But we have this.", she held up her own paper and showed it Julian and Sam. Both of them knew that this little note meant so much. Julian took the paper on the table and signed it as well and gave the pencil to Sam. "Now we have to spit on it."

"Do what?", Sam asked confused.

"We have to make it super official.", Phoebe spit in her hand and waited for the other ones to do the same.

"You did that mom?", Sam asked a little disgusted while Brooke nodded with a grin and spit in her hand again. Sam looked at her hand after they shook hands.

"It's just spit Sam.", Phoebe said and Sam immediately took her arms around her and licked over Phoebe's cheek. She always did this to tease Phoebe and it always worked.

"Eeeeew.", Phoebe wiped her cheek in disgust while Julian and Brooke smiled at the two of them and were very proud.

"It's just spit Phoebe.", Sam repeated her words and ran outside when Phoebe chased her.

"C'mon honey.", Julian took Brooke's hand. "Let's get outside and enjoy the day. Just try it.", Brooke hugged him tight and nodded.

"I am thankful that I have you.", she whispered into his ears and went outside with him.

xxxxxxxx

Victoria Davis decided to leave the house. She could not get her daughter's words out of her mind and went to the door. "Are you going?", her daughter asked her curiously and looked at her with friendly eyes. She was surprised that those eyes were still friendly.

"Yes I am. I hope your day is great and it was good to see you all again.", she answered and wanted to open the door but her daughter's hand stopped her.

"You know what. You will never be my mom. Brooke is my mom and it is not okay how you hurt her. Maybe I was inside of you once but that does not mean that I am yours. I don't understand why you don't sign the papers because you never wanted me and you will never want me but it's okay because I don't want you either. But I am thankful that you gave birth to my mother. Now you can go". Phoebe could not understand why Victoria was crying and got very confused. She wanted to say anything but Brooke walked in between and looked at her furiously and took her hands on Phoebe's shoulders.

"Just let us be.", she whispered sadly and Victoria nodded but looked back again.

"I am thankful for both of my daughters.", Brooke hated that Victoria always wanted to have the last word and could see the confusion on Phoebe's face. Brooke closed the door and kneed down and looked at Phoebe, "Are you okay?", who nodded with a smile.

"Yes I am mom.", sometimes Brooke was amazed by her strength and went outside with her to the others. She sat down on Julian's lap and looked how the kids played basketball. Although it was a very emotional Thanksgiving it was also her best. She looked at the note and showed it to Julian. "Now it's officially. We have two daughters." He nodded and held her as tight as possible. They watched how Ben and Sam cuddled on a chair and how Phoebe fell into the pool again when she wanted to catch the ball. They could not help but burst out into laughing.

xxxxxxxx

_**So...the last chapter is about to come. If there is any scene you would love to see let me know! I appreciate every idea/thought!**_


	47. The Bakers

_**Hello everyone. I cannot believe that this is the last chapter: 47 chapters in seven months and I wanted to stop after the third one when no one was even interested or reviewing. And now there are about 200 reviews. Unbelievable. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. I would not have come this far with this story without YOUR feedback! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read it. I don't know how many exactly stayed with the story but it was always great to see a review of some faithful readers or to know that some added it as their favorites! You know who I mean ;0) now. I am happy that you liked my original characters "Phoebe, Ben"...and read my version of how Brulian became a real little family. I don't want to annoy you with too much rambling now...so here it goes. **_

_**The last chapter...*sniff...I think I need a handkerchief...**_

xxxxxxxx

Brooke watched her two daughters laughing while they played a game. She could not believe how happy she was. She had two amazing girls and a great husband. They had gone through so much stuff. Sometimes it was like she was looking at a totally different Sam and Phoebe now. Neither of them felt insecure about their love any more. They did not hesitate one second when they called them mom or dad. It was the best present ever.

She remembered how she had met Phoebe the first time. How she had thought of her as a little but sweet brat that annoyed Haley extremely. Sometimes she wondered what would be different if the attack had not happened. Maybe they would not know now that Phoebe was her baby sister? Phoebe was definitely the best her mother had ever given to her.

"Noooo. You cheated.", Phoebe whined and looked at Sam's cards.  
"No, I did not you baby.", Sam answered.

"I am not a baby.", Phoebe protested and sat down on the couch with crossed arms.

Brooke thought about how she had reacted when Sam had come to them. She remembered how insecure her little daughter had felt and had run away to the Scotts and to her other family. Brooke hoped that she would meet Uncle Jim and Aunt Macy one day.

Julian saw his wife watching their children and went over to her and took his arms around her shoulders. "Aren't they amazing?", he whispered into her ear and she nodded proudly. Julian watched the two of them as well and looked back at the past. He remembered the time when Sam and Phoebe had fought and how he had feared that their whole family would fall apart. But nothing of that had happened. Now the two of them were inseparable.

And then he thought of Sam's insecurities. How she had not told them that she wanted to be adopted. He was glad that all of those fears were gone and no one doubted any more that they were a family.

They heard the bell ringing and the two girls jumped up and ran to the door. Phoebe slung her arms around her cousin's waist while Sam slung them around his shoulder and kissed him. "I missed you.", Sam said while Phoebe protested that she could not breathe in between them.

Brooke and Julian smiled at that image. Ben definitely had helped their little family to become this close. He played a big role in Phoebe's life. He grew up with her and knew Rebecca, Phoebe's dead sister. But he was also a very big part of Sam's life: Her first boyfriend and big crush. Both of them, Julian and Brooke, loved seeing Sam's smile around him. They knew that Sam sometimes had problems letting someone in and did not have many friends but somehow Ben had changed her a lot too.

Brooke was glad that Sam opened up to her and was looking forward for another mother-daughter-day. She wondered how Phoebe would be in that age. Right now she did not even look like eleven. Somehow they could not believe that this little girl actually had had a boyfriend in the beginning. It was so absurd. They were glad that everything had changed. They had found their family and they were more than happy.

xxxxxx

"Mooooom. Daaaaad.", Phoebe stood in front of them and waved with her hands while her parents were like in trance.

"Yes sweetheart.", Brooke finally asked and took Phoebe's hands into her.

"Did you two hit a home run on your first date?", Phoebe asked innocent. Brooke and Julian immediately looked a little shocked at her and did not know what to answer. "Did you? I've never hit a home run. Maybe I can go with Jamie to the field some time to hit a home run?"

"Where does this question come from?", Julian asked a little shocked but already knew the answer.  
"Sam said that you probably hit a home run on your first date.", Phoebe asked and had no clue that she was actually talking about sex.

"Samantha Walker!", Brooke screamed and Sam came into the room not knowing what she had done this time.

"What?", she asked annoyed.

"So you told your baby sister that we hit a homerun on our first date?", Brooke looked madly up at her.

"Um…well…she wanted to know how your first date was.", Sam coughed and had to smile a little.

"You don't even know whether we hit a homerun or not. Don't tell your sisters stories.", Brooke emphasized and Sam just nodded.

"So you did not hit a home run or what?"

"Sure I did honey. I am very good in this sport.", Brooke immediately pinched Julian a little for that sentence, "Oww."

"No you're not dad. I bet if I work out very much I hit many, many homeruns.", Phoebe smiled proudly and knew that she was good in sports. Sam burst out into laughing while Julian stroked Phoebe's hair and hoped that she would never grow up.

"But I don't want my first date to be on a field. That's not very romantic dad. Mom does not care whether you hit a home run or not."

"Oh trust me, she does. Mom loves balls."

"Samantha!", Brooke said shocked.

"She hates balls. She is not even good in playing with them. Most of the time they land in her face.", Phoebe said back to Sam who could not help but burst out into laughing. Sam wanted to answer her but Brooke and Julian looked at her with a mad face and she decided to shut up.

"Can I go to my room now? Maybe Ben and I decide to hit a home run.", Sam laughed hard when her parents looked shocked at her. "It's a joke guys. Just a joke."

"Can I come with you if you're going to hit a home run? I wanna see and try it myself. Pleeeease.", Phoebe looked at Sam with a big smile and wondered why Sam made a disgusted face.  
"Ewww…no. You can't. It was just a joke Phoebe. We're not going to play baseball today.", Sam said and went into her room again.

"I really wanna learn how to hit a home run too. Mom, is dad really that good?", Phoebe could just not stop talking about it. She could not imagine Julian as a good baseball player.

"Well, he's okay. Not the best. Just average.", Brooke laughed and could see how her husband looked furiously at her.

"I am the best Phoebe."

"Sweet. Then you can teach me.", Phoebe wondered again why Brooke and Julian looked weird at her. Both of them wanted to change the subject as fast as possible.

"You wanna watch TV now?", Brooke suggested immediately.

"Am I allowed?", Phoebe asked confused and jumped up in joy when Brooke and Julian nodded.

Brooke and Julian kissed while they watched Phoebe laughing at a funny scene on the TV. It was good that Phoebe was still so innocent but their teenage daughter definitely was not.

xxxxxxxxx

Sam lay in Ben's arms and just imagined how her life had changed. She had never been so happy. She finally had the family she always wanted and even a little sister and the best boyfriend she could imagine. She remembered how jealous she had been of Phoebe in the beginning and that she had felt like an outsider but now all those feelings were gone. She loved spending time with every member of her family.

Brooke was definitely someone she could talk to about almost everything. Even about sex. Of course Brooke would react motherly but nevertheless her answers were always honest. And spending time with Julian was just amazing. They could talk about movies and stories for hours. Of course sometimes she thought that he was too protective but on the other hand that made him her dad.

Mom and Dad: Finally she could say those words for the first time in her life.

And then there was Phoebe. She loved her little sister so much and teasing her or explaining something to her was something she loved very much. It made her proud how Phoebe looked up at her and asked for help at times.

Sam looked at the boy besides her and pressed her lips on his. She knew that Ben had helped her being the way she was right now too: Happy.

xxxxxxxxx

Ben smelled at his girlfriend's hair and could not believe his luck. He remembered how they had first met. He had fallen for her immediately but back then Phoebe had pretended to hate her. He could not believe that he was now living in Tree Hill amongst all those amazing people who had given him opportunities he had always dreamt of. He would graduate and soon the Scouts would watch him. And he had the best girlfriend ever and his cousin was finally safe and happy. He felt so grateful in this moment and closed his eyes.

xxxxxxxx

Phoebe watched the cartoon and had to laugh all the time. "Oh god. This is so funny.", she held her stomach and was happy when her family joined her. Brooke took her arm around her and Julian did the same. Soon the three of them laughed hard and Ben and Sam came outside as well.

"Why are you laughing all the time?"

"Sammy. This is too funny. Come and watch it with us.", Phoebe said happily and stood up to give them some space. Sam and Ben went onto the couch and Sam pulled Phoebe on her lap and kissed her cheek and burst out into laughing as well. Phoebe felt safe and happy in this moment.

xxxxxxxxxx

Some days later Sam, Ben and Brooke were at the Scotts and just waited for the other two to arrive to finally celebrate Ben's victory. He had just received the answer that he would start playing pro in the same team as Nathan. All of them were so proud of him. Especially Sam. She admired his strength and was more than happy to have him in her life. Of course she was a little sad too because playing pro meant to be away from everyone at times. But then she looked at his happy face and could not wish for more. They were upstairs in Jamie's room while Jamie went down to get some juices. "I am so proud of you.", Sam almost lay on top of him.

"Thanks.", Ben pressed his lips onto hers and moaned a little when they French kissed but they stopped when they heard someone running up the stairs screaming like a crazy child.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.", Phoebe opened the door and jumped on top of the two. "You are playing pro. I knew you would make it.", she hugged him tight and then Ben and Sam looked confused at Phoebe who hid her head in Ben's shoulder. They could tell that she was sobbing a little.

"Are you crying?", Ben took his hands around Phoebe's head and smiled when he saw the tears streaming down. "What happened?"

Julian was the next one to come into the room. "She was so excited and feared that you would be disappointed if you did not make it."

"Oh Phoebe.", Ben held the two girls on top of him tight and was happy to feel the love. He definitely felt loved when the Scotts and Brooke and Julian jumped onto the bed as well and it turned into a big hugging session. All of them laughed when the bed suddenly made a loud sound and they landed on the floor.

"Oh no. You destroyed my bed.", Jamie whined a little and told everyone to get up from it.

"So now we can jump on it if it's destroyed right?", Phoebe suggested but received a slap with a pillow. She was not expecting that and fell off the bed with a loud sound. "Owww." She looked madly at Jamie and then jumped on his back and started to tickle him.

"Get off me.", Jamie laughed hard and it did not take long that everyone in this room had a pillow in their hands and chased one another.

"Boys against girls. But outside.", Nathan suggested and Phoebe and Lisa were the first ones who yelled in joy and ran down with a pillow.

"No no no you two. Not without a jacket.", Haley waved the youngest into the house again and gave them their jackets.

"But it's really warm outside.", Phoebe protested but Haley just shook her head, took a cap onto her head and then patted her back and pushed her outside.

xxxxxxxxxx

Finally they boys were standing in front of the girls. Jamie looked with a smile at Phoebe and Lisa, Nathan smiled at Brooke while Julian smirked at Haley and Ben at his girlfriend.

"One, two, three.", Brooke immediately did not run towards Nathan but ran away. "Noooo. Stop it.", she screamed when Nathan pulled her over his shoulders and ran around with her.

"Julian! No!", Haley laughed when Julian took his arms around her from behind so that she could not move her hands any more.

"Let go of her.", Phoebe tried to free Haley but her dad was definitely stronger and then Jamie caught her as well. He jumped on top of her and pinned her under her. "Noooo.", Phoebe laughed when Jamie tickled her merciless and she tried to get away. Lisa tried to help her but Jamie managed to make her fall again and again. Meanwhile Ben and Sam did not chase one another but just held each other tight and looked at their happy family. Sam felt so safe in his arms that she did not want to let go of him any more. She leaned back at him and he immediately kissed her head.

Both of them had to laugh hard when Brooke screamed at them, "Don't just watch. Help me.", Nathan was sitting on her back and started to tickle her. Sam and Ben just shook their heads and watched how Julian did the same with Haley and Jamie with Phoebe. They were merciless. Lisa came over to them and sat down besides them. Sam immediately pulled her onto her lap and held the little kid tight.

"Juliaaaaan. Stooooop.", Haley said exhausted and finally the men let go of the girls and high fived. The girls stayed on the ground for a while and had to take deep breaths but then Brooke and Haley looked at each other and knew what to do. They went into the house and helped Phoebe up to get inside as well.

"What is our plan?", Phoebe asked excited but then looked confused at the piece of cake in her hand.

"Right into their faces.", Brooke laughed and finally the three of them ran outside and screamed. Haley managed to get the cake on Julian's face but Brooke failed. Nathan just turned around her hand and it landed in her own face. Phoebe on the other hand did not go after Jamie but shocked Ben and Sam from behind.

"Here you go.", she screamed and the cake landed on both of their faces.

"Oh you'll regret that.", Sam and Ben jumped up and ran after Phoebe.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Some hours later the Bakers drove back home. They had totally forgotten about the time and Phoebe already slept in the car. Sometimes they wondered how young she looked. Even eleven-year-old kids appeared bigger and older. But obviously she was just not fast in growing.

"How about a movie?", Julian suggested to the teenagers in the back of the car.

"Sure.", they nodded.

"Me too.", Phoebe said without opening her eyes. She definitely did not want to be left out.

"Okay. It's the weekend. Only today.", Julian answered but she was already asleep and did not know of her luck.

xxxxxxxxxxx

One morning Sam and Phoebe decided to finally give the paper to their parents,"What is this?", Julian asked confused and still very tired.

"Well, you forgot to take our punishment from a long time ago. Here it is.", Brooke woke up as well and looked from Sam to Phoebe. Ben was back with his parents for two days.

"Everything all right?", Brooke asked tiredly and tried to open her eyes.

"Yeah. We were just giving dad our note what family means to us.", Brooke looked at her girls and then sat up.

"Why don't we read it together?", she pulled up her blanket and Sam and Phoebe jumped into the bed with them and the four of them enjoyed each other's company.

"_Family is a group of people that belongs together. There are many different family dynamics and I am sure that no family is like another. For me family means that you can totally trust each other no matter what. That you feel safe at home and that you feel like going home after a long day of hard work or school and just enjoy the others around you. But family also means to me that you can fight with each other over anything but in the end you'll always end up laughing and caring for each other. I know that not all families are like that but that is what it means to me and I am more than happy that I finally found mine_."

Brooke and Julian had to wipe their tears and held Sam tight. "That was great Sampson.", Julian whispered. Brooke nodded and kissed her cheek.

Now Julian opened Phoebe's and before he read it, he showed it to Phoebe with a questioning look, "Yeah. Yeah. It's a bit shorter.", she hid her head behind a pillow. Julian laughed and started reading.

"_My aunt, uncle and cousin are my family. And of course Becca. She made me find my new family: Brooke, Julian and Sam. Ps. And the Scotts. I love my family but I think that we should really get a dog!_"

Brooke, Sam and Julian looked at Phoebe who felt a bit unsure, "Could you stop looking at me. I don't have the Julian writing gene in me. Sam does. I know it's not long and...",before she could end her sentence Sam pulled her into her arms and held her that tight that Phoebe complained.

"Owww...I cannot breathe." She looked up into Sam's wet eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"I definitely don't want to be a teenager if I'll be as emotional as you are now." all of them started laughing at her sweet comment.

"I want to change my name when you adopt me, okay?", Phoebe looked at her parents. She really hoped that Victoria would sign the papers one day. "Phoebe Baker. That sounds good."

"Me too", Sam raised her hand "Sam Baker sounds even better"

"Wow.", Julian smiled proudly and looked down at his two daughters, "Of course you can. Phoebe and Samantha Baker. I love that sound.", Brooke nodded and suddenly jumped up on the bed and did not stop jumping.

"I am a mother. I am a mother. I am a mother and I have the greatest kids and husband in the whole wide world."

"Brooke Penelope Baker. If you break that box spring you're sleeping on the floor.", Julian laughed and stood up and looked at his beautiful wife.

"Oh. Daddy's mad.", Brooke looked at him and her daughters laughed hard how their parents interacted, "But there isn't a box spring."

"Oh even so. You get over here before you mess up and I have to raise our daughters alone.", Julian joked and laughed when Brooke jumped into his arms. "I got you you crazy tiggery thing."

"I like it when you got me. I am happy to be gotten.", they kissed while Sam and Phoebe rolled their eyes on the bed. "I love you, you know that."

"Nice to know since I love you back.", he looked at Brooke with a grin and she just nodded and then both of them jumped onto the bed. Sam and Phoebe laughed hard when their parents almost made them fall out of it but then helped them up and soon the four of them jumped on it.

**The Bakers: a crazy but lovable family.**

Julian suddenly ran out of the room and took the answering machine. "How about we change it now? Whether you're last names are changed or not. You already are Bakers for a long time.", all of them fell on their stomachs and looked at the black box.

"Okay, I start. Then Brooke, then Sam and then Phoebe.", all of them nodded.

"Hello, we are the Bakers.", Julian said and Brooke continued.

"And we are very happy."

"So leave a message.", Sam said. It was Phoebe's turn but she did not know what to say and whined, "You did not leave anything for me to say."

"Okay, again.", Julian deleted it, "How about we just say our names. So…I start. Hello this is** Julian**."

"**Brooke**"

"**Sam**"

"and **Phoebe**."  
"and **we are the Bakers**.", Julian added and Brooke continued.

"Just leave a message"

Brooke and Julian looked at Sam and Phoebe as if they had to say anything but they just burst out into laughing. The Scotts loved hearing that answering machine. Especially the laugh at the end could cheer up everybody's mood. The four of them stayed in bed for a while and just laughed about anything. One could hear Sam and Phoebe arguing at times.  
"Oh you are a baby."

"I am noooooooot."

Brooke and Julian just held each other's hand and loved seeing their two daughters interacting. They finally got the family they wished for. Brooke looked at Julian and whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too.", he whispered back.

"Oh don't forget us.", Phoebe immediately jumped in the middle of them.

"We love you toooooo.", Brooke and Julian jumped on Sam and Phoebe and hugged them and kissed their cheeks over and over again. They did not let them go although their kids protested.

"Moooom. Daaaad.", Sam and Phoebe protested but they showed no mercy and pinned them under them. **What a family! ;)**

**THE END**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's note: I hope the last chapter showed that they really became a sweet little family! I must admit that I will miss writing about them a little. In my mind all of the exist and my mind is full of many other scenes (even when all of them are way older).**

**But like I said: There is ALWAYS the option of a sequel. **

**I mentioned a story where Phoebe gets kidnapped, I am considering of adding a boy (or even more kids) to the family, I think of scenes when Phoebe is a teenager, maybe X will come back and so on...there are a lot of opportunities. It depends a little on how much time I'll have AND a lot on how many of you are actually interested in a sequel. So if you are: LET ME KNOW!**

**Thanks again guys. You made me smile so often. Just one review can make my day and motivates me to continue writing. **

**So far so good: Goodbye lovely Bakers and Scotts!**

**And goodbye lovely readers!**

**Your CaseyJr. **

***May your dreams come true  
**


	48. Author's note

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**Thanks so much for all your feedback. That means so much to me. I am still considering a sequel although I do not have a lot of time. Of course I want to share some ideas with you and hear your opinion!**_

**1)How about adding more children to the family? You would get to know where they come from.**

** a) twins (boy and girl, age 12) and twins (boy and girl, age 15)**

** b) just a boy (age 12)**

** (other options also possible!)  
**

**2)Brooke gets pregnant (maybe some of you like that idea cause it's similar to the show but somehow I have troubles adding Phoebe and Sam into it quite well because the age gap to their little siblings would be so big?)**

**3)Phoebe gets kidnapped and is younger than we think she is (I've already written a bit to that idea)**

**4)"X" comes back**

**5)One of the family member gets cancer (maybe Brooke or Julian)**

**6) The car accident from season 8 happens with Phoebe/Sam**

_**Well, as you may see...if I am going to write a sequel, there'll be a bit of drama again BUT also sweet family moments cause I love them!One option does not preclude the other one! Just let me know what you think and would love to read. And let me know what you missed in "Healing Process". Maybe you want to see more of one character or more interaction between some characters. I am really curious!**_

_**Thank you so much!**_

_**Your CaseyJr!**_


	49. Bye!

Thank you so much my lovely readers and reviewers.

You made me write a sequel. It's uploaded now and called **"We must stick together"**.

I hope to see some reviews from "old faces" and "new ones"!

I am really excited what you think of it and I hope it does not disappoint you and you'll be happy to see some scenes with Brulian, Sam, Phoebe, Ben, the Scotts and some other people.

It was so fun writing "Healing process" and I am more than happy that some of you stuck with this story till the end!

Let me know your precious thoughts, ideas, criticism and so on!

Your CaseyJr.

Ps: Always tell me if there is a story you think I would like and should read! I love reading about Brulian family moments and "drama-drama" stories LOL!


	50. NEW STORY

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**I still love reading all your reviews, input and criticism! Thank you so much. I just started a new story, called "A Penny For Your Thoughts". If you're interested in reading that one too, please let me know what you think of it! You always helped me a lot! **_

_**I wish you a great week, I hope that all of you are doing fine and that you enjoy the weather as much as I do!**_

_**Your Caseyjr.**_

_**Ps: A new story with Phoebe, Kevin, Sam and Brulian is on my mind, too. I did not forget any of them :)!**_


End file.
